


Терранец

by Hogweedman



Category: Warhammer 40.000
Genre: Action/Adventure, Christian Character, Gen, Inquisitorial Acolytes (Warhammer 40.000), Parody, Patriotism, Religion, Russia, Songfic, Time Travel, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:47:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 16
Words: 76,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29361249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hogweedman/pseuds/Hogweedman
Summary: История того как самодеятельность одного примарха-отступника вышла боком всему варпу. Никогда не ищите встречи с альтернативной версией самого себя. Особенно, если этот другой вы - воспитанный древней Террой православный семинарист.Выживая снова и снова, герои узнают, что всё намного сложнее чем кажется.  Это история того, как у Золотого Шута появился его личный чемпион-примарх. Примарх, который упорно отказывлся считать Золотого Шута богом.
Relationships: Lorgar Aurelian & Corvus Corax
Kudos: 2





	1. Ревнитель

Спящий оазис дышал ночной прохладой среди песков и залитых лунным светом барханов. Пески Колхиды мудро и степенно дремали в синем мареве, рассеянно сияли с небосклона далёкие звёзды. Костёр плясал, косматым рыжим зверем возился над хворостом, озорничал, взметая в ночное небо горстями золотые и белые искры. Фан Моргал, вождь Отвергнутых, поднял глаза к звёздному небу и раскинул руки над сонно потрескивающим огнём костра, безмолвно благодаря богов за величайший дар из всех возможных. Ибо жарким полднем, скитаясь в багряном мареве священного зноя Колхиды, Отвергнутые нашли в песках капсулу с младенцем внутри. Чудесное дитя с фиолетовыми очами, сияющими нездешним светом. Младенца нарекли Призывающим Дождь, ибо в нечеловеческих глазах его Фан Моргал увидел эхо далёкой грозы. Дивного ливня, готового покрыть весь мир своей благословенной тенью.

Фан Моргал предводительствовал своему народу уже многие годы; Отвергнутые скитались от оазиса к оазису, но не имели права входить в полисы, потому что были отлучены от церкви. Тем не менее, эти люди также чтили Четырех Богов. На Колхиде их чтили все, без исключений. Все кроме Ревнителей.

Ревнители. Уничтоженный церковью Завета древний культ. Легенда, которую рассказывают шепотом у дымных костров, бабьи сплетни пополам с вымыслом. Дикое племя варваров, что кланяются скрещенным палкам. Фан Моргал слышал, как и многие другие, от странников и от торговцев, о нечестивом племени, о безумцах из гиблых песков, что чтят некоего Забытого Бога вопреки всему: вопреки здравому смыслу, закону и чувству самосохранения. Поговаривали, что нечестивцы были одарены Четырьмя Богами великими дарами, позволяющими повелевать энергиями, но в неблагодарности своей приняли дар за недуг, скверну. И скрылись от людей в гиблых песках. Дабы вдали от всех творить свои жуткие обряды и пожирать кровь и плоть своего бога, как говорили странствующие паломники.

Надо сказать, что Колхиду смело можно было в те времена считать миром бескрайних пустынь, отчасти сохранившим сложные устройства и знания Темной Эры Технологий. В любом случае, Колхида была втрое больше нашей старушки-Земли и полный оборот вокруг местного солнца она делала за 5 земных лет. Колхидские сутки были равны 170 земным часам, а значит и летоисчисление там весьма и весьма отличалось. Колхида была во многом уникальной планетой. Уникальной и безмерно удивительной. Ее города-государства собой образовывали полисно-феодальную систему, основой всему, увы, был рабский труд. Но главным краеугольным камнем Колхиды была именно вера. Верили все и без исключения. Другое дело — во что.

На утопающей в песках знойной Колхиде ни один человек не сомневался в том, что боги существуют. Рабовладельческое теократическое общество жило по собственным законам тысячи лет. И для сынов и дочерей этого мира вера была столь же естественна и привычна, как дыхание, жажда или естественная потребность в сне. На планете было очень много церквей и религиозных культов, но все они так или иначе проповедовали веру во всесильных богов, правящих мирозданием. И самой могущественной, самой весомой силой во всём этом многообразии вер был Завет или Ковенант. Церковь эта имела центр в Варадеше, в одном из самых больших и влиятельных городов Колхиды. И учила поклонению Четырём Богам. Уже сам факт существования рабства не самым лучшим образом характеризовал культы Колхиды, тем более, что иерархи Завета существующее положение вещей всячески одобряли и оправдывали. К тому же культ практиковал физическое самоистязание и воинственную нетерпимость ко всем, кто не исповедует Четырёх, а это — всегда дурной признак.

— Брат, — встревоженно позвал голос. В свете костра Фан разглядел знакомые очертания фигуры, закутанной в хламиду, бледное скорбное лицо своего молочного брата. В его всегда ясных серых глазах плескались страх и настороженное недоверие, — к кострам пришел чужак. Он желает говорить только с тобой.

Вождь утомленно прикрыл глаза:

— Да будет так. Он один?

— Он слишком стар, чтобы быть угрозой, — напряженно отозвался брат, не сводя глаз с Фана Моргала, — иссохшая тень человека в звериной шкуре. Но, между тем, он коснулся Лоргара, и Лоргар тотчас же уснул. И с тех пор больше не взрослел, хотя мы видели, как найденное тобой пять дней назад дитя, из младенца превратилось в мальчика. Лоргар всё ещё дитя, очень крупное для своих лет дитя. Но он больше не растёт также быстро, как и прежде…

— Где… гость?

— Воины боятся прикасаться к нему; старец остался вне стана. И… ещё кое-что, брат, — в серых глазах заплясали рыжие блики.

— Что же? — нахмурился Фан Моргал.

— На его груди знак скрещенных палок.

Фан Моргал хмуро сложил подбородок на руки и задумался, неосознанно поджав губы. Этого не может быть. Проклятое племя еретиков. Возможно, если бы ему, вождю, не пришло в голову остаться близ оазиса чуть дольше, пустынный старик не нагнал бы их. Возможно даже их пути никогда бы не пересеклись бы более; пустыни Колхиды таят множество опасностей. Как бы там ни было, человек пришел с миром. С миром же полагалось его и отпустить.

— Пусть идёт к огню, — пламя взметнулось ввысь, иллюзорно повторяя собой не то очертания нагой девы, не то — невиданного косматого зверя.

Брат вздохнул и безмолвно исчез в темноте. Фан поднял глаза к небу и медленно выдохнул, усмиряя нервную дрожь в кончиках пальцев. Бояться изнуренного пустынным зноем бродягу было глупо. А одинокого старика-изгоя — ещё глупее.

— Да не знает горя твоё сердце, Фан Моргал, — тихий надтреснутый голос прозвучал совсем рядом. Вождь поднял глаза и судорожно сцепил пальцы. Слепыми бельмами ему в душу смотрел сухой согбенный старец, облаченный в шкуры и какие-то лохмотья. В узловатых бронзовых руках он сжимал посох. Лицо старика некогда обезобразил чудовищный шрам. И сейчас он чернел на лице бродяги кривой и рваной трещиной. Аугментикой ощетинились затылок и спина странника. А на впалой груди его темнел странный знак: два перекрещенных древесных бруска, короткий и длинный, связанные простой бечевой.

— Мне не нужны глаза, чтобы видеть, — возразил старик на так и не озвученный мысленный вопрос Фана Моргала, — твои боги здесь ни при чём; моё племя повредила энергия древней машины. Мы мутировали и веками выживали в этих песках, подчинив энергии тварного мира.

— Зачем ты вышел из своих песков, старик? — нахмурился вождь.

— Среди вас идёт рожденный на падение и восстание многих. Дитя, упавшее с неба, — старик тяжело оперся на посох, — отпусти его. По пятам за Отверженными идёт пастырь без паствы, жестокий клирик Города Серых Цветов. И горе вам, если он вас настигнет.

— Почему я должен верить Ревнителю? — прищурился Фан, внимательно разглядывая незнакомца.

— Ревнителю? Раньше вы называли нас Помнящими. Как бежит время, как оно искажает людскую память, туго скручивая в моток суеверий. Нет, Фан Моргал. Ты должен не мне. А им. Твоему племени. Посмотри. Они дышат, но в семнадцатый день, как ты подобрал дитя, их кровь возопиет из песков. Ты ведешь их на смерть.

— На смерть? Полагаю, ты хочешь забрать наше чудо, старик. Ты пугаешь карами, но между тем, — вождь смерил старца угрюмым, долгим взглядом, — ты не меньший лжец, чем жрецы Завета. Лоргар останется с нами. Я всё сказал.

— Да будет так, — глухо отозвался старик, поклонившись и утомленно прикрывая глаза, — я попрошу за вас моего Господа. Быть может, ваши души он укроет от зла и не даст вам заплутать в гниении энергий видимого мира, что иные зовут варпом.

***

Сколько дневных переходов прошло с того момента, когда караван Кор Фаэрона полностью вырезал племя Отверженных, Найро, бывший учитель, а ныне раб Фаэрона, уже не помнил. Но, видя как господин обходится с чудесным ребёнком, найденным среди Отверженных, Найро ощущал, как его сердце переполняют боль и бессилие. Найро верил в богов своего господина. Найро не имел ничего кроме своих цепей и не осознавал, насколько уродлив его мир, но он всё яснее ощущал, как глубоко в груди разрастается нечто мощное, не имеющее имени, призывающее защищать маленького найдёныша ценой собственной жизни.

Всё верно, Кор Фаэрон взял Лоргара в аколиты и стал учить его Истинной Вере. Но безжалостный тиран, коим и являлся Фаэрон, был весьма дурным учителем, и нередко его обучение сопровождалось избиениями. Лоргара жестоко наказывали за малейшие провинности: когда Лоргар задавал слишком много вопросов или когда просил попробовать прочесть книгу, которую сам Фаэрон перевести не мог. Но в то же время, маленькое пустынное диво всё ещё являлось сверхчеловеком. Так что, Лоргара Аврелиана наказывать таким образом было весьма и весьма непросто. Когда Кор осознал это, он завел для своих воинов обыкновение бить Лоргара дубинами. Для того, чтобы на его теле оставались хоть какие-то раны и дабы сломить некие внутренние установки. Ведь, оказавшись в меньшинстве, не имея даже шанса на защиту, человек легко ломается. Очень легко ломается. Тем более — столь юный. Странное покорное отношение Лоргара к вынужденному наставнику всё яснее грозило перерасти в некую болезненную привязанность. Добрый Найро не знал названия этому душевному недугу, он не мог точно знать, чем обернется подобная больная привязанность, но кожей ощущал, как опасно ходит Лоргар. Не мог не видеть, сколько боли принес Лоргару Аврелиану Кор Фаэрон. Раба разрывало на части от невысказанного отчаяния — в фиолетовых глазах ребёнка обреченно дотлевал тот дивный свет, что некогда увидели в них Фан Моргал и Кор Фаэрон. Оба, и пастырь и вождь Отверженных, разглядели этот свет, но испытали при этом разные чувства. Фан Моргал — искреннее восхищение и надежду, а Фаэрон — желание подчинять.

Да, Фаэрон признавал в Лоргаре посланца Сил, но он не собирался давать своему ученику даже тень власти. Он постоянно унижал ученика, явно доминируя над ним и стараясь исказить, взрастить у Лоргара эмоциональную зависимость. Кор манипулировал мальчиком. Он жаждал использовать его способности для собственных низменных целей. Для возвращения в Варадеш и свержения Завета, культа, что изгнал его. Не надо забывать ещё и того, что на Колхиде Лоргара окружали фанатики. Нетерпимость здесь была нормой, как и насилие. Кор Фаэрон верил, что проповедь — это непременно духовное насилие. Он не знал ничего кроме насилия, был фанатичен, деспотично злопамятен и узок в суждениях. Найро ощущал это и боялся. Боялся увидеть, как чудесное дитя, ниспосланное Колхиде Силами, искажается, обращаясь очередным подобием жестокосердного Кора Фаэрона.

Найро склонился впотьмах над стонущим от боли мальчишкой. Окровавленная нагая грудь тяжко вздымалась, дышал Лоргар прерывисто, с натужными хрипом. Золотые клинописные знаки тускло сияли с окровавленной грязной кожи. Было невыразимо больно видеть его таким. Найро стиснул зубы и тихо втянул воздух. Рядом, опираясь на посох, опустился на колени ночной гость Найро. Слепой старец, кутаясь в звериные шкуры, склонился над Лоргаром и невесомо коснулся его бритого затылка своими узловатыми бронзовыми пальцами. Он разглаживал золотые татуировки. И они гасли, обращаясь узловатыми отметинами затянувшихся шрамов.

— Ты можешь помочь ему? — не выдержал Найро, — ты уверял, что можешь спасти его из рук моего господина.

— Я отправлю его далеко, — задумчиво отозвался старик, — очень далеко. Сквозь пространство и время. Но мне придётся заплатить. Моя жизнь на исходе, а его только начинается. Я отдам тебе свою жизнь, бедное дитя. И пусть моя жизненная энергия несёт тебя туда, где затянутся твои раны. Найро.

Раб безмолвно поднял глаза.

— Похорони мои останки, Найро, — старик отбросил посох и склонился над Лоргаром, — пески давно ждут меня.

***

Весенние сумерки уже дышали призраком наступающего лета. Хмельным духом несло с полей. Всё цвело, всё дышало и заливалось многоголосым птичьим щебетом. Белым маревом цветущих яблонь встретил отца Юрия церковный двор. Кукуевка дремала во мгле, за церковной оградой, за развалинами старой помещичьей усадьбы и кладбищем; где-то лаяли-заливались собаки. Дрожали в небе льдисто и остро далёкие звезды. Юрий Сергеевич Сидоров, бывший майор, ветеран Афганистана, а ныне — настоятель маленькой сельской церквушки, загремел ключами, запирая церковные двери.

Чутьё пожилого десантника весь день упрямо зудело где-то на подкорке, обещая что-то совершенно несусветное. Отпустив пораньше пономарей и ещё несколько раз обойдя вверенные ему позиции, отец Юрий ещё раз проверил висящий на дверях сарая здоровенный ржавый амбарный замок. В сарае, если честно, и брать-то особо нечего было. Внутри, во мраке, дремала видавшая виды, осыпающаяся, ржавая «Победа», оставленная предшественниками отца Юрия «на всякий случай». Да дожидались лучших времен груды приносимых прихожанами выцветших бумажных иконок в самопальных пыльных окладах. Но уже месяц как местные мальчишки повадились лазать в сарай и играть там в карты при свете подтекающей керосинки. А керосинка — дело такое. Пойдет что не так, а там и до пожара недалеко. Так что сарай отныне исправно запирался на замок и, для верности, попирался в одном месте неприметной щеколдой, не менее ржавой чем висячий амбарный балдежник.

Несмотря на то, что Кукуевка располагалась близ железнодорожных путей и даже имела станцию, магазин и местное питейное заведение аккурат за станционным залом ожидания, приход святого Марка Гробокопателя был невелик и даже беден. Когда десять лет назад отставнику достался этот приход, крыша в храме практически отсутствовала, полы благополучно догнивали, а немногочисленные росписи плыли и осыпались под напором влаги и плесени. Обнаружив плачевное состояние позиций и опасную расхлябанность вверенного ему личного состава, отец Юрий перевел приход на осадное положение и бросил все силы на ремонт крыши и борьбу с плесенью. Жесткая экономия и личные усилия самого настоятеля и его супруги быстро отсеяли тунеядцев и лентяев, а оставшиеся сплотились вокруг общей цели и обрушили на борьбу с колониями хламидомонады всю боевую мощь железного купороса. За десять лет маленький сельский приход успел проникнуться спартанским духом своего настоятеля и даже несколько расшириться. За всеми нестроениями отец Юрий следил зорко, стойко сражался за души своих подопечных, а на службах говорил такие проповеди, что послушать их сбредалось полсела.

При всём при этом, отец Юрий всю свою жизнь занимался самообразованием, много читал и трепетно любил советские военные песни. Собственно, у Сидоровых было очень много книг и виниловых пластинок: Юля, супруга отца Юрия, когда-то очень давно преподавала в городе сольфеджио и в Кукуевку с собой привезла пианино и множество книг. Любовь к музыке и к чтению жила в семье Сидоровых многие годы. Собственно, эта любовь к печатному слову и советским песням и объединила некогда пухлую хохотушку Юлю и обветренного ветерана, прошедшего Афган. Надо заметить, у четы Сидоровых было трое маленьких дочерей: Вера, Надя и Люба. Мать семейства, белокурая, синеглазая, очень полная, немного ворчливая, но добродушная Юлия Антоновна, вела при храме воскресную школу и учила детей музыке. А также руководила приходским хором. Любительский хор составляли собой, конечно же, в основном местные бабульки и галантнейший кавалер всей Кукуевки — Артем Власов семидесяти трех лет от роду. А по очень большим праздникам в церкви даже пел детский хор воскресной школы. Словом, настоятель и его супруга всячески участвовали в культурно-просветительской жизни села и это было более чем заметно.

Кроме настоятеля, на приходе имелись пятеро шустрых, шебутных мальчишек-пономарей, рекрутированных из местного населения и очень-очень старый хохмач-диакон по имени Анатолий. Анатолий этот был душой доброй, веселой и жизнеутверждающей, а главное — отзывчивой. Но временами чудил. К тому же мог в приличном обществе по-стариковски сказануть такое, что иной раз у особо впечатлительных вяли уши. Из-за чего век вековал в диаконах, а по селу постоянно ходили о нём анекдоты, один забавнее другого. Между тем, приходские бабульки престарелого диакона обожали. И давно промеж собой решили, что он если и не святой, то точно прозорливец. И пересказывали его чудачества как деяния какого-нибудь средневекового юродивого. К слову, чудить-то он чудил, да частенько его шутки-прибаутки вполне так натурально сбывались. Один раз он таким манером указал учительше, что у нее загорелся дом, а в другой — отвадил от одной вдовы и ее имущества понаехавшего из города «родственничка». В точности пересказав мошенику где и как тот сидел и где его, аспида косоротого, злее всего ели комары.

Отец Юрий прошелся между цветущих яблонь, ещё раз осмотрел колодец, погасил висящую над входом в притвор лампочку и настороженно замер. Выработанные за годы службы условиях рефлексы говорили, что он не один. Звук шевеления повторился и за ним последовал исполненный страдания стон. Мальчишеский голос испуганно забормотал где-то в темноте, за сараем, в зарослях сирени. Отец Юрий, не помня себя, ринулся на звук, освещая себе путь фонариком. Слух уловил совершенно зубодробильную смесь греческих и тюркских слов, сдобренных очень необычным акцентом. Свет выловил из мрака заплаканное лицо и огромные фиолетовые глаза. В развороченных, пообломанных, примятых кустах лежал жестоко израненный полуголый ребенок. Очень крупный бритоголовый ребенок в странных восточных одеждах.


	2. Утро добрым не бывает

Золотисто горел незнакомый осветительный прибор: старенький, рыжий добротный агрегат сонно поблескивал золотистой бахромой и пах горелым супом. Какие-то примитивные устройства неведомого назначения занимали всю стену и часть угла. Убранство помещения указывало на то, что в нём готовят пищу. Со стены, из зеленой резной металлической коробки мужской голос пел: «Под крылом самолёта о чем-то поёт зелёное море тайги».

Лоргар успел посетить напичканную примитивными устройствами комнату для омовений, ему вручили весьма необычные одежды, судя по всему, из гардероба самого жреца, что уже по мнению Лоргара говорило о многом. Раны нещадно щипало. Люди перевязали их и смазали какой-то резко пахнущей зеленой жидкостью. Лоргар было попытался отговорить их, объясняя почти на пальцах, что это ни к чему, боль скоро пройдёт и раны затянутся; но когда помрачневший незнакомый жрец перевел его слова женщине, видимо, своей служанке, та зарыдала, крепко обняла охнувшего от неожиданности Аврелиана и заголосила-запричитала. Да так долго причитала, что Лоргар, начинающий уже кое-как понимать незнакомый язык, к своему стыду осознал, что обнимает его не служанка, а госпожа этого дома и жена жреца. Он кое-как выбрался из не женски сильных, но очень мягких рук почтенной дамы и принялся в простодушии своём извиняться за причиненные неудобства. После чего скромно заметил, что не видел в доме ни одного раба, неужели госпожа сама готовит пищу и убирается в таком большом доме? Где воины веры, и не отправил ли их господин жрец, чтобы наказать сбежавших рабов? Жрец отреагировал странно. Лицо его будто бы потемнело, а в глазах стало мертво и страшно. Он до хруста сжал кулаки, медленно встал и также медленно вышел. Лоргар проводил его непонимающим взглядом, но долго думать ему над этой загадкой не дали: беловолосая госпожа налила ему незнакомое полужидкое горячее красное кушанье. Пока Лоргар примеривался к нему ложкой, на кухню прибежали верткие как ящерки, шумные, голосистые девочки. Трёх маленьких оторв их мать тоже усадила за стол, они вертелись, щипались, смеялись и жутко безобразничали. Почтенная жена жреца, расставляя приборы, попеняла им для порядка, ставя в пример тихого Лоргара, который уж точно никогда не визжит и не дрыгает ногами. Дети наперебой спрашивали что-то и болтали, болтали, болтали, а их звонкие голоса так громко звучали и было их так много, что у Лоргара зазвенело в мозгу и прилично так заложило уши.

***

Милиционер Вася передал священнику заполненный протокол, размял спину, прошелся туда-сюда и деловито загремел сахарницей. Бестолково порылся в прихватках, поковырял свежевымытые стекающие тарелки и, вытянув тонкую шею, заглянул под стол.

— Чай-то будете? — поинтересовалась женщина, скептически наблюдая за незнающим куда деть руки представителем власти. Единственный кукуевский милиционер всегда так делал, когда хотел чая, сигарет, семечек на пробу или каких-то иных приношений. Причем, совершенно инстинктивно.

— Не откажусь, — оживился страж кукуевской законности и живо уселся за стол.

Отец Юрий ещё раз перечитал текст, пару раз перевернул лист, подумал и четко, твёрдо, убористо его подписал. Мальчик оказалась жертвой какой-то восточной деструктивной секты гностического толка. Глава секты мало того что имел рабов и зверски избивал ребенка, так ещё и вырезал целую общину каких-то «неверных». Шрамы от клинописных символов на теле мальчика не оставляли ни малейшего сомнения: секта «Колхида» — больные изуверы. А изувер должен кормить червей; в крайнем случае — сидеть в тюрьме. Желательно, весь остаток своих дней. Но как ни бился отец Юрий, явившийся милиционер отказывался понимать всю чудовищность происходящего. Впрочем, уходить, не проев плешь, он тоже не собирался.

Изначально, отставной майор даже и не планировал посвящать это жизнерадостное чучело в произошедшее с мальчиком. Кукуевский лейтенант мог и умел портить всё, чего касался. Максимум, что он мог сделать: написать крупными буквами и повесить на заборе очередное воззвание. Поэтому, отец Юрий изначально планировал самостоятельно ехать в область, лично ходить по кабинетам и собирать все необходимые документы. Но в дело вмешался случай: страж кукуевской законности, в то самое время как священник нашел ребенка, рыскал вокруг в поисках чего-то своего. Неведомого и оттого таинственного. И, естественно, стал свидетелем происходящего. После чего нагрянул в дом Сидоровых. Священник стоически терпел все эти нелепые шевеления, но избавиться от общества милиционера Васи уже не мог.

— Ну сам подумай, Юрий Сергеич, кому я что предъявлю? Твоих сектоидов ловить — застрелишься, — милиционер уже деловито размешивал сахар в чашке, — вот если б Митька Голован у тебя по пьяни чего свинтил или подрался б кто — это я мигом. А то — сектанты.

— Да пойми ж ты, Вася, наивная ты душа, у них рабы! Не хочешь работать — не мешай.

— А если у них это дело там, того… добровольное? Посуди сам, двадцать первый век. Какие тебе рабы?

— Какие? А я тебе расскажу какие. А то ты, Вась, не знаешь, что талибы делали с нашими пленными.

Юленька поспешно вышла, прихватив с собой аптечку.

— Так то талибы. Это тебе, товарищ майор, не Чечня, не Афган и даже не Ближний Восток. Какие тут могут быть рабы? Разве что бомжи или синяки-потеряшки. Ну или нелегалы. А из них какие тебе свидетели? Сам посуди. Поймаю я этого твоего Фараона за причинное место…

— Фаэрона, — почти машинально поправил священник.

— Пусть и так, — согласился Вася и от души хлебнул чаю, попутно отряхивая колени от сахара, — изловлю я твоего этого Фаэрона за мягонькое. А на меня — коллективную жалобу. От граждан-рабов. Так, мол, и так, ущемляют наши свободы, пресветлого учителя нашего замордовали, в кутузке сгноили. Из города журналисты понабегут, правозащитники. В больших кабинетах телефоны зазвонят. Газетчики на радостях большому начальству в зад зубами вцепятся. Всех обхаят, ославят, политику приплетут. А кто виноват? Вася виноват. И пойдет Вася работать сторожем, потому что в милицию Васе путь будет заказан.

— За погоны трясёшься? — нехорошо прищурился отец Юрий, — оно и понятно. Кто ж хочет подставляться за толпу бомжей и нелегалов.

Милиционер Вася вспыхнул и, оскорбленно сияя глазами и лейтенантскими звёздочками, начал подниматься, попутно отодвигая чашку:

— Это я-то трясусь? Ну, спасибо тебе, Юрий Сергеич. Спасибо. Душевно. Вот, от кого не ждал. Я — и трясусь.

— Ну, так не я ж, — негромко отозвался священник, — по пересеченной местности ходит табором какой-то неоязыческий сброд, держит рабов, по-русски не понимает, режут кого поймают, а ты вцепился в свои погоны и боишься нос сунуть дальше станции.

— Что режут — это ещё доказать надо. Где трупы? Нет трупов. На «нет» — и разговора нет, — развел руками Вася и с вызовом в глазах судорожно дернул кадыком, — а пацан мог и из вагона вывалиться. Ты подумай сам, а как вдруг приснилось ему всё это.

— Ну-ну. «Убьют — тогда и приходите», да? Потом не канючь мне, что кругом — бардак, сам его и плодишь.

— Тяжелый ты человек, Юрий Сергеич, — вздохнул милиционер, водружая на голову фуражку, — въедливый. Как купорос. Ну сам ты посуди…

— Заявление-то прими, — сурово сдвинул брови священник.

— Да приму я, приму… число стоит?

— Всё Юр. Всё, уснул Лоргаша, — Юля бережно прикрыла дверь, стараясь не шуметь, и, кивнув на дверь, шепотом спросила, — ну, так чего? Поймают хоть этих, сектантов?

— Кого ловить? За что ловить! Где ловить? Юлия Антоновна, ну, серьёзно! Мне этого вашего здоровяка ещё как-то в город везти придётся, в детдом сдавать…

— Детдом? — всполошилась женщина, — какой детдом? Не дам!

— Юленька права, — согласился отец Юрий, — парень тихий и незлобивый. Его там забьют.

— Как же. Такого забьёшь…

— Забить можно любого, Вася. Ломать — не строить.

— Отец Юрий, ну не вам же его воспитывать, у вас, вон, своих дочерей полный дом. А он мало того что из секты, ещё и по-русски не понимает. Социальные службы, как-нибудь, потихоньку…

— Не дам! — воинственно взвилась Юленька, перекрывая собой выход и смертельно бледнея. Кажется, добрая женщина всерьез вообразила, что у нее прямо сейчас отнимут ребенка, — наш он! В нашу породу. Если в профиль — так вообще — вылитый дед мой. Да ты чего молчишь, Юра, чего молчишь?! Молчит он. Чего смотришь, чего смотришь?! Ребенок же! Пропадёт! Молчит он…

И громко всхлипнула, не сдержав рвущегося наружу негодования.

— А что говорить? — нехотя отозвался священник, — я его в любом случае усыновлять планировал.

— Вот же он, дедушка мой. Лоргаша, ну, вылитая его копия. Ему бороду — и, ну — одно лицо! — утирая передником красное лицо, Юля засуетилась над жестяной шкатулкой и торжествующе показала милиционеру пожелтевшую старую гнутую фотокарточку. С фотографии смотрела семья из семи человек. Богатырского телосложения улыбчивый бородатый мужчина, миниатюрная женщина с младенцем на руках, трое взрослых парней и девочка-подросток, — тут и мама моя, вот, младенчик. Смотри, Вася. Это мой дед. Скажи, богатырь?

— А похож, — согласился Вася, взяв в руки фото, — дедушка ваш случаем не военный?

— Диаконом он был, — негромко сообщил отец Юрий, принимая из рук лейтенанта фотокарточку, — в тридцать седьмом забрали, потом — Соловецкий лагерь. Не вернулся. Ильёй звали.

— Вы не говорили, Юрий Сергеич.

Священник пожал плечами:

— А чего говорить? Было — и было.

— Действительно похож. Особенно, когда улыбается, — милиционер поскреб веснушчатую щёку и засобирался, — усыновление — это хорошо. Это… правильно это. Да. А что по-русски не понимает — это не беда. Научится. Все… учатся.

***

Служба закончилась. Отец Юрий вынес крест, где-то слева Лоргар вычитывал благодарственные молитвы, а группа старух толпилась за его спиной, внимательно вслушиваясь и крестясь. Звучный, звонкий голос Лоргара звенел очень взволнованно, но читал мальчик ровно, правильно и почти не запинаясь. Прихожане прикладывались по очереди к кресту в руках священника и разбредались кто куда. Привычно копошились бабульки вокруг подсвечников, в углу громогласно шуршала пакетом с принесенными на канон, (для поминовения усопших, значит), яблоками баба Нюра, а свечную лавку облепили желающие подать записку на молебен и заказать требы. Деловито шныряли мальчишки-пономари, у самого входа, разинув рты, топтались какие-то чумазые походники с рюкзаками за плечами, а где-то в притворе, окруженный бабульками, весело митинговал диакон Анатолий.

Отец Юрий покосился на бритый лоб, испещренный шрамами-символами и моргнул. Лоргар оказался настоящим гением. Он стремительно учился, легко освоил язык, в школе очень быстро стал лучшим по всем предметам, а фиолетовые глаза его так и лучились добросердечием и состраданием. Но при этом мальчишка уже успел показать себя и свой сложный характер, вел себя часто слишком эмоционально, легко обижался и очень долго прощал. И, к тому же, был не дурак почесать кулаками, что, (с его-то силищей), очень быстро отвадило от поповского сынка всех кукуевских хулиганов. И добавило отцу Юрию разбирательств с их родителями. В поселковой больнице, в которую Лоргар за это время успел загреметь с дичайшей пищевой аллергией на перловку, врачи и вовсе огорошили отца Юрия известием о том, что у его сына сросшиеся рёбра, два сердца и лишние органы неизвестного назначения. К тому же мальчик имел очень необычные способности. Настолько необычные, что попахивали они уже каким-то колдунством. Отец Юрий даже свозил сына в областной кафедральный собор, к мощам. Но восхищенно глазеющий вокруг Лоргар, на святыни реагировал нормально и у мощей не своим голосом не голосил. Из чего священник сделал заключение, что все странности Лоргара — естественного происхождения, неизученный наукой феномен, на котором не стоит особо заострять внимание. Потому что это не полезно для неокрепшей детской психики. Крестил Лоргара отец Юрий лично, при крещении мальчику дали имя Илия, в честь древнерусского святого Ильи Муромца. Жизнеописание древнего богатыря так впечатлило мальчишку, что он, из найденных в речке камешков разных размеров и красной глины, выложил на стене, в своей комнате, невероятной красоты портрет этого былинного воителя. Как и полагается, в доспехах и при плаще.

— Отец Юрий, можно вас на минуту? — сельский врач, Алесандр Иванович, обогнул по дуге крест, скептически поглядывая на толпящихся вокруг Лоргара бабулек. Скептик и убежденный атеист, он любил на досуге порассуждать о внеземных контактах, о том, как благотворно они изменят устаревшее, костное мироощущение человека разумного, о торжестве человеческого разума над древними суевериями и о том, что цивилизация наступит только тогда, когда кирпич последнего храма упадёт на голову последнему попу.

Отец Юрий приподнял бровь и сухо сообщил:

— Я вас слушаю.

— Это насчёт вашего приёмного сына, — врач запустил руки в карманы, наблюдая, как редеет очередь, а где-то справа начинает кучковаться народ, оставшийся на водосвятный молебен, — не для лишних ушей, Юрий Сергеевич.

— Батюшка, благословите, я в город поступать еду, — рослый, рыжий Сашка Моржов приложился к кресту и сложил руки для благословения.

— Молодец, Саня. На кого учиться едешь? — благословляя, кивнул отец Юрий.

— На строителя.

— Хорошее дело, — похвалил священник, — строители всегда нужны.

Врач проводил парня снисходительным взглядом и иронично заулыбался, задавив в себе парочку ядовитых комментариев. Отец Юрий невозмутимо отпустил последних прихожан, поправил наградной крест на груди и изготовился слушать.

— Видите ли какое дело, Юрий Сергеевич, — замялся доктор, — ваш сын того. Стерильный.

— Это в каком же это смысле? — с подозрением нахмурился отставник.

— Да в прямом. Генномодифицированный он.

Отец Юрий приподнял одну бровь. Врач пожевал губами и заговорщически сообщил:

— Я знаю, что Лоргар — результат генетического эксперимента.

Повисло настороженно-изумленное молчание.

— Так, — пробормотал наконец священник, — вы точно уверены?

— Точнее некуда, — взволнованно заверил его врач, — я сам видел анализы, сам договаривался с лабораторией. Он же сверхчеловек! Суперсолдат.

Отец Юрий моргнул и перевел взгляд с врача на сына, невероятно легко помогающего диакону тащить воду. В голове бывшего майора что-то очень звонко щелкнуло. И всё резко встало на свои места. Рассказы о пустыне, о военизированной секте, о «Колхиде», о вырезающих друг друга кочевниках. Имя Лоргар подозрительно напоминающее слово «Лога́р», название одной из афганских провинций. Разговоры о рабах. Бедняга, судя по всему, действительно — жертва генетических экспериментов какого-то деструктивного восточного культа, спонсируемого Западом. Хороший вопрос, как мальчик сбежал от своих хозяев. Очень хороший вопрос. Нет, ребёнок, бесспорно, обладал феноменальными талантами и иной раз делал вещи неподвластные обычному человеку. Но чтобы так… Сверхсолдат. Спасать. Пацанёнка надо спасать. Надо скрыть его от бывших хозяев. Скрыть от всех. Защитить…

— Я уничтожил все бумаги. Сжег, — доверительно шепнул врач, подозрительно восторженно разглядывая священника. И потыкал пальцем в свежеотштукатуренное нутро купола, — главное туда не забудьте написать, что так, мол, и так Александр Иванович готов к любому содействию…

— Чего? — на всякий случай переспросил бывший майор. А то мало ли. Может… ммм… ослышался.

— Молчу-молчу, — закивал врач, юбилейно улыбаясь и, в примирительном жесте закрывшись руками, — нем как рыба. Как там поётся? «Наша служба и опасна и трудна»?

Отец Юрий вздохнул и устало прикрыл глаза. В глазах уфолога и вольнодумца всея Кукуевки горел такой бешеный азарт, что отставник осознал очень чётко: переубеждать этого гения прямо сейчас — дело провальное. Руководимый женой хор уже старательно дребезжал молитвы, читаемые в начале водосвятного молебна, а диакон и мальчишки-пономари разбирали записки с именами. Мимо, с книгами в обнимку, проплыл Лоргар. Губы его задумчиво улыбались, а в умных глазищах тлели искры очередного Очень Хитрого Плана.

— Умно-то как придумано, — между тем продолжал неизвестно чему ликовать товарищ врач, — спрятать супероружие Судного Дня, да ещё и где. В Кукуевке! Уважаю. Это по-нашему. Это сильно. А таких Кукуевок — небось полстраны. И в каждой — по такой вот детине. Не отвечайте, Юрий Сергеевич. Молчите. Я всё понял. Хочу заверить вас, что всегда верил и ждал… Молчу. Молчу. Христианство — это для такого детины даже хорошо. Как у вас там? Возлюби ближнего твоего как самого себя? «Кесарево — кесарю, божье — богу»? Идеально. Вдруг, действительно, возьмет, да начнет всех резать. А так — религия. Туда не ходи, сюда не ходи. Будь добреньким. Идеально. Ну… Я, это… пойду, наверное?

— С Богом, Александр, — тяжело вздохнув, согласился бывший майор, тихо мечтая, чтобы этот болтун наконец-то ушел.

— Я — могила, — напоследок торжественно заверил его медик. И, поспешно отбыл в неизвестном направлении.

***

Череда видений отступала мутно и нехотя, оставляя за собой обрывки слов, образов и металлический привкус во рту. Лоргар зашевелился под одеялом, продирая глаза и отлипая лицом от подушки. Типовые семинарские одеяла Лоргару категорически не подходили, так что постельные принадлежности пришлось везти из дома. Железные двухъярусные кровати и вовсе трещали и гнулись от простой попытки опереться. Поэтому руководство семинарии, волевым решением, отдало на нужды очень крупного студента два дивана из учительской.

Под самым ухом чей-то будильник тем временем жизнерадостно грянул на всю комнату:

Стряхая пепел на штаны,  
Сидят и дышат пацаны,  
Когда заходит разговор  
Про Васю,  
Перед Васей все равны.  
Когда негодный элемент  
Точил  
Во злобе инструмент,  
Ты отличался героизмом,  
Вася,  
Не сочти за комплимент.

Послышалась неразборчивая ругань. Лёха Володин, блондинистая носатая австрийская рожа, сонно выполз впотьмах из одеял и, в одних трусах, принялся, очень громко сопя и почесываясь, искать китель.

— Телефон, — глухо взвыл кто-то замогильным голосом.

Спящие зашевелились. Виляя всем организмом в такт музыке, Лёха забрался мимоходом в стол и чем-то захрустел на всю комнату. Очень навязчиво запахло бомжпакетными приправами.

Будильник между тем радостно голосил:

Земля дрожит  
От мощности такой,  
Вот так он бьёт рукой  
Наш Вася,  
И никуда не убежит  
Негодник никакой,  
Ах, как он бьёт ногой  
Наш Вася,  
И в нашем городе покой.

— Да бли-и-ен! Чей будильник?! — взревел Колян и, утробно бурча, накрыл голову подушкой.

Заспанные и злые студенты недобро зашевелились. Лоргар зевнул и, хрустя диванами, извернулся чтобы посмотреть в окно. За окном теснились тёмные многоэтажки, щурясь желтыми глазищами окон. Плыли на юг тучи, а в мглисто-синих сумерках гуляли отсветы проезжающих изредка автомобилей. Пирамидальные тополя дремали в предрассветном мраке тонкими перьями, а их золотая листва беззвучно волновалась под ветром. Лоргар улыбнулся, уловив в далеком световом пятне окна очертания жирного белого кота. Кошек Лоргар любил.

— Лоргар, это не у тебя?

— Нет, у меня на звонке Визбор, — отозвался тот, широченной пятернёй растирая по лицу остатки сна. Нехорошо. Надо бы побриться. А то Россомахин опять начнёт нудеть.

— Лёха!

— Выруби, слышь! Люди спят.

— Это не я, — отозвался Леха, роясь в шкафу.

А между тем чей-то телефон всё ещё зловредно исторгал из себя:

Он никогда  
В сторонке не стоит,  
Когда затронут мирный быт,  
И бьётся против геноцида  
Вася,  
И против Васи геноцид.  
Кто победит,  
Идет двадцатый век,  
На звездных войнах человек,  
Но всё спокойно, если  
Мирный Вася  
Контролирует разбег.

— Да чей телефон там орёт? — Стасик отлепил руку от глаз и недовольно приподнял голову, сонно щурясь и моргая, — вы там совсем алё? Шесть утра.

— Покеда, я на череду, — жизнерадостно ухнул Лёха и, на ходу чем-то хрустя и обуваясь, свинтил в тускло освещенный коридор.

А надо сказать, что чередой в семинарии называли богослужебную практику. Череда состояла из вечернего и утреннего богослужения. Первая: вечер воскресенья, утро понедельника, вторая: вечер понедельника, утро вторника и так далее. Вечер субботы и утро воскресенья в череды не входили: эти две службы являлись мероприятием общесеминарским, для посещения обязательным. Череды же посещали только те, кто к ним приписан. Все три отделения семинарии: пастырское, иконописное и регентское были разбиты на эти самые череды. Регентши пели, пастыри и иконописцы читали или пономарили. Что кому читать заранее решали уставщики, (а это были студенты-старшекурсники, как правило). К тому же, за череды таки ставили оценки. Неявка на череду без уважительной причины считалась прогулом. А за опоздания дежурный помощник проректора по воспитательной работе и вовсе драл со студентов объяснительные.

Чей-то телефон радостно взвыл под сонные шевеления студентов:

Земля горит  
От мощности такой,  
Вот так он бьёт рукой  
Наш Вася,  
И никуда не улетит  
Негодник никакой,  
Ах, как он бьёт ногой  
Наш Вася,  
И в мирном космосе покой.  
И в мирном космосе покой.

— Народ, только это… спокойно… — первокурсник Дима поднял над головой светящий и орущий телефон, — это у меня наушники выпали. Я ночью слушал, заснул и вот…

Стасик нецензурно высказался, выражая общее мнение, слез со второго яруса, прихватил туалетную бумагу и мрачно потащился на выход, загребая тапками разбросанные у входа кроссовки. Все, сонно негодуя, заворочались, принимая лежачее положение. Где-то минут через пять комната погрузилась в тишину и редкие посапывания. За стенкой басовито разливался чей-то очень музыкальный храп.

Лоргар почесал коротко стриженный затылок и аккуратно сел. Спать не хотелось. Хотелось крепкого чаю и читать. Тем более, в одной из аудиторий пастырского отделения лежал так и не дочитанный томик творений Григория Богослова на языке первоисточника*.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *греческий язык
> 
> Дюна - Про Васю


	3. Вахтёр

Если чему и научило Лоргара Аврелиана общение с начальством, так только тому, что ему на глаза лишний раз лучше не попадаться. Но одно — иметь знание, и совсем другое — уметь им пользоваться.

Надо сказать, что распорядок в семинарии был почти армейский. И студенты традиционно сами мыли полы, заклеивали окна, чистили картошку, дежурили по трапезной, мыли посуду, убирали территорию, поливали газоны, сидели на вахте, копали котлованы под очередной фонтан и изредка героически чистили глубины общественного туалета на улице. Мероприятия эти назывались послушаниями. Учитывая, что за обучение, проживание и питание студенты ни шиша не платили, для Лоргара это всё звучало вполне сносно. На все эти общественно полезные мероприятия студентов назначал дежпом, дежурный помощник проректора по воспитательной работе. Как правило, дежпомов назначали из старшекурсников, но не всегда. Кто-то из дежпомов был лоялен студентам, кто-то — старался выслужиться перед начальством. Зловредный Ваня Россомахин принадлежал таки ко второй категории. Он с раннего утра без устали рыскал по территории семинарии со списком студентов в руках, выискивая, кого бы куда припахать.

Лоргара Россомахин обожал — трехметрового студента искать было очень легко, а скрыться от дежпома Аврелиан ни разу даже и не пытался. И, главное, будущий примарх искренне не понимал, что является бесценной рабочей единицей, которую можно припахать куда угодно. Главное, найти повод. В семинарии таки действовала система взысканий, и на самые тяжелые и грязные работы традиционно назначали тех, кто часто косячит. А косячил Лоргар как дышал. Зачитавшись, он часто опаздывал на общие утренние молитвы, мог забыть побриться, в самый неподходящий момент мог постирать или порвать свой китель и явиться на серьёзное мероприятие в футболке. А ещё Лоргар часто рыскал ночью, после отбоя, по коридору, пытаясь поймать телефоном сеть и пообщаться с мамой. Словом, за те два года, что Лоргар проучился в стенах родной alma mater, он написал столько объяснительных, что ими впору было уже обклеивать уличный туалет. И это утро тоже не стало исключением: зловредно улыбающийся Россомахин настиг его на лестнице. Дежпом долго, въедливо разглядывал мятое заспанное лицо будущего примарха и его черную рубашку, напоминающую чехол от танка, затем поправил пояс подрясника, разочарованно пожевал губами. И назначил дежурить на вахту. На весь день. Лоргар поулыбался, покивал. И поплелся обустраивать рабочее место чашкой, книгами, конспектами и добытым вчера на кухне печеньем.

Время тянулось как резина. Слегка клонило в сон. Лоргар уже дочитал книгу, помог поварихе открыть заевший замок, вынес ведро хлюпающих, подгнивших очисток, забытых кем-то в пищеблоке, постоял снаружи, за дверями, под желтым светом фонаря. Покормил орастых грачей забытым кем-то в столе подсохшим обкусанным бутербродом, полюбовался утопающим в синих сумерках двором и храмом. И теперь уныло хрустел креслом и неторопливо размышлял, где бы найти живого человека, знающего иврит и попрактиковаться с произношением. Письменный язык-то он освоил, по самоучителям и словарям, но насчет устного имел серьёзные опасения.

Хлопнула входная дверь, мимо вразвалочку прошелся Лёха и деловито пошлёпал наверх. По всей видимости, лохматый однокурсник Лоргара прямо сейчас изящно отлынивал от череды. Будущий примарх нахмурился: непутёвый шалопай Лёха шагал прямиком туда, где прямо сейчас, в глубинах здания, совершал свой утренний моцион самый зловредный дежпом семинарии.

— Там бродит Россомахин, — на всякий случай сообщил Лоргар, с грохотом изворачиваясь в кресле. Лёха притормозил уже где-то на лестнице и обернулся,— а после завтрака обход. По комнатам будут ходить.

— Кто?

— Проректор, да старпом с дежпомом. Смотреть, у кого срач. Сам слышал.

— Мать, — погрустнел Лёха и вернулся, — поспать не выйдет.

— Ты, кстати, дежурный по комнате, — напомнил Лоргар, — хотя бы вынеси сегодня мусор и убери свои носки с зеркала. Я ж староста комнаты, с меня же спросят…

— Ээ… да, — Лёха почесался и потопал обратно на улицу, — надо бы.

Молчавший до сих пор старенький белый телефон требовательно запищал на всю вахту. Лоргар откопал его из-под конспектов и снял трубку:

— Семинария, здравствуйте.

На том конце провода послышалось тяжкое, чуть свистящее дыхание. Несколько инфернальный, полный отчаянья мужской голос поспешно зашептал:

— Если в твой дом придут твари из твоих кошмаров, ты подставишь вторую щёку?

Лоргар с подозрением покосился на телефонную трубку. И провёл по затылку пятернёй:

— Боюсь, вы превратно толкуете Писание. Подставить вторую щёку — это не толстовское непротивление злу насилием. Эта цитата — не о непротивлении как таковом, а о межличностных отношениях. О том, что надо иметь в себе силы и мужество снова и снова переступать через личную обиду. И… пытаться найти общий язык с оскорбившим тебя братом… другом. Понять, что мучает его. Мы люди. Мы встаём и падаем. Падаем и встаём. Слишком часто люди причиняют окружающим боль, пытаясь унять собственную. В таких случаях просто надо помочь упавшему брату подняться. Переступить через себя.

— Переступить, — как эхо повторил голос сквозь белый шум помех, — ты не тот.

Лоргар дотянулся до своей пустой кружки и двумя пальцами приподнял мокрый чайный пакетик, придирчиво осматривая его со всех сторон. Немного подумав, Аврелиан закинул пакетик обратно и залил кипятком. На том конце провода сипло втянули воздух. И, сквозь шум помех, неведомый собеседник обманчиво мягко шепнул:

— Воин всегда убийца.

— Как говорил наш заклятый друг, Уинстон Черчилль: «Когда между позором и войной выбирают позор, то получают и позор и войну», — скрипнул креслом Лоргар, — защищать свою Родину и своих близких с оружием в руках — священный долг каждого христианина. Мы обязаны защищать тех, кто слабее нас. Кто зависим от нас.

Телефонная трубка ощутимо нагрелась и завоняла паленым пластиком. На том конце все звуки утонули в белом шуме. Голова закружилась, а во рту появился мерзотно-знакомый привкус железа. Лоргар резко прервал вызов, едва успев вынырнуть из чадящего вихря грязных энергий. Телефон вновь запищал. Аврелиан с опаской покосился на него и хлебнул чаю. Большая белая декоративная чашка свободно умещалась в руке и вмещала в себя где-то полведра. Телефон снова запищал.

— Семинария, здравствуйте, — нехотя вздохнул Лоргар в трубку, закрывая лицо пятернёй и утомленно прикрывая глаза.

Нелюбезный женский голос сварливо поинтересовался:

— Во сколько завтра утренняя служба?

— В семь часов.

— Одна?

— Одна.

Женский голос проворчал что-то неразборчивое и звонок прервался. В недрах здания зазвучали голоса, кто-то кого-то окликнул. Мимо, на улицу, торжественно прошествовал Россомахин с неизменным списком студентов. Дверь хлопнула и, громко переговариваясь и оглушительно шурша длинными юбками, на вахту ввалилась группа регентш.

— Лорик, молитвы в фойе? — бойкая рыжая толстушка побарабанила по столу кулачками.

Лоргар потянулся, хрустнул шеей, прищурился, разглядывая шикарную, с кулак толщиной, косу девчонки, её округлую невысокую фигурку и цветастый здоровенный платок, завязанный вокруг горла.

— Лоргар, ты там уснул что ли? — с подозрением прищурила рыжая свои васильково-синие глаза.

— Я не сплю. Я думаю, — не согласился Аврелиан достал свою бессмертную кнопочную нокию и спрятал обратно в карман, — Россомахин вышел, но для личных похождений уже слишком поздно. Значит, он отправился занимать позицию и… отмечать студентов. Фойе наверху, а крестильный храм снаружи, но Россомахин вышел именно на улицу, а это значит, что молитвы не в фойе, а в крестильном…

— Зануда, — поджала губы девушка, — мог бы так сразу и сказать.

Мимо уже двигался целый поток студентов. Телефон настойчиво запищал. Мимо, наверх, почти бегом, пронесся кто-то из заочников. Кто-то бородатый и в подряснике.

— Семинария здравствуйте, — Лоргар зажал трубку между ухом и плечом, откапывая из-под конспектов ручку.

— Здравствуйте, — слегка игриво зазвучал в трубке интеллигентный старушечий голос, — вы знаете, вас беспокоит Розамира-Парвати Цветок Вечного Счастья. Я вам звонила вчера, но это очень важно — мне снова было видение. Ко мне явился махатма Ганди и сказал, что я должна опубликовать у вас мой третий Завет. И подарить его всем библиотекам города.

Лоргар беззвучно зевнул и уныло поковырял столешницу. Этот голос он узнал бы из тысячи. Бабулька с искусственным цветком подсолнуха в прическе, написавшая третий Завет и видящая махатм, уже успела превратиться в занятную байку, которую бывалые студенты рассказывают желторотым наивным абитуриентам. Больше всего изобретенную этой женщиной систему верований можно было бы охарактеризовать словами БГ: «По Голгофе ходит Будда и кричит: «Аллах Акбар!» Тётенька таки всячески проповедывала свои идеи, предлагала прохожим «очищенные энергиями космоса» бусинки и лепесточки и даже написала очень толстую книжку. Просто намешала в одно месиво кучу несовместимых религий, разбавила всё это каким-то психоделом вроде летающих поездов и контактеров с Сириуса. И теперь активно пыталась всё это добро напечатать от имени семинарии. Существом, в общем-то, старушка была безобидным, добрым и болезненно-вежливым. Но очень нездоровым. Лоргара она, к несчастью, искренне обожала и частенько восторженно вещала ему, что он — дитя махатм, а из его глаз — струится сам космос пополам с праной.

К столу Лоргара подсели ребята с четвертого курса. Лёнька, сияя шальными глазами и ухмыляясь, переключил телефон на громкую связь.

— Я видела новое видение, — поделилась женщина, — я стояла ночью в поле, ярко светила луна. Я была в белом платье и венке из цветов. Я кружила при лунном свете…

— И вдруг на меня упал космодесантник, — добавил негромко чей-то бас.

Лоргар поднял глаза. Подрагивая уголками губ, его очень весело и как-то задумчиво разглядывал полноватый бородач в черной футболке с красной надписью: «Витя любит пиво».

Тетка между тем невозмутимо продолжала где-то по ту сторону эфира:

— Я всё кружила и кружила при лунном свете, а потом явился призрачный поезд и проехал сквозь меня. И я испытала счастье и гармонию. Молодой человек, меня хорошо слышно?

— Очень, — вздохнул Лоргар и неловким движением едва не перевернул кружку.

— И тогда прана заструилась у меня из глаз, освещая всё своим неземным светом…

— Что вы хотели? — свистяще шепнул Лоргар, чуть подальше отодвигая телефон и внимательно разглядывая гостя.

— У вас тут что, горячая линия для тех, кто совсем ку-ку? — весело поинтересовался бородач.

Лоргар дождался, пока словесный поток дамы иссякнет, заверил её, что всё-всё записал и положил трубку:

— Люди бывают разные. Кто зачем звонит. Всем что-то да надо. Я — отвечаю. Что вы хотели?

— Я родновер. Верю в богов, — спокойно сообщил парень, весело разглядывая белые клинописные шрамы Лоргара, — меня бабка в детстве покрестила, раскреститься хочу.

— Православная Церковь никого не раскрещивает.

Бородач подался вперед, оперся руками о столешницу и понизил голос, кивнув на символы-шрамы Лоргара:

— Это ведь клинопись, а?

Лоргар потёр лоб, похрустел креслом и нехотя согласился:

— Клинопись.

— Лоргар, помоги разгрузить картошку, — шмыгая носом, завис над столом тонкий как былинка, длинный Есин, — там машина пришла. Россомахин сказал тебя заменить…

На лице бородача отразилось сильнейшее изумление. Изумление обернулось непониманием, паникой и каким-то диким ликованием, когда Лоргар встал и всей своей трёхметровой, сильно сутулящейся громадой, поплыл на выход.

— Лоргар? — на всякий случай переспросил бородач, когда Аврелиан скрылся из виду.

Занявший кресло Есин важно кивнул. Родновер поскреб пятернёй слово «пиво» и издал задушенный сиплый звук.

— У вас тут Кёрза случаем нету? — беглый взгляд ошалело ухмыляющегося бородача заплясал по разбросанным на столе тетрадкам. Все как одна были подписаны округлым, уверенным, очень крупным почерком. Правда, немного неровным.

— Впервые слышу, — пожал плечами студент.

— Жаль. Я бы… поздоровался, — бородач ещё раз ошалело усмехнулся, окинул взглядом царящий на столе бардак. Заржал в голос над чем-то своим. И, как-то очень заторможенно пялясь прямо перед собой, отбыл на улицу.

***

— Пст, я тут у тебя посижу? — Ника, коротко стриженная, юркая как воробушек старшекурсница, лихо приземлилась на стул, перед столом Лоргара.

И обед, и занятия давно закончились. Время ползло со скоростью контуженной мухи. С час назад, перед тем как отбыть в город, Лёха оставил на столе, для дежпома, на редкость подробную объяснительную, повествующую как он, Алексей Володин, злодейски не заправил постель, сидел в телефоне на занятии и случайно прогулял одну из пар. Лоргар со скуки прочёл её несколько раз и даже добавил от себя пару запятых и мягкий знак. И теперь почти лез на стенку от бесконечного сидения на одном месте.

— Сиди, конечно, — оживился Лоргар. Ника частенько вот так приходила посидеть на вахте, рисовала окружающих и болтала с дежурными.

Ника откопала из-под учебника по сектоведению чистую резанную бумагу и ручку. И принялась быстрыми, уверенными штрихами рисовать помятую физиономию Лоргара, его кулаки, кружку и книги.

— Ты сегодня какая-то тихая, — деликатно заметил Аврелиан, а в его чистых фиолетовых глазах забрезжило сострадание пополам с изумлением.

— Да так, — нехотя отмахнулась девушка, — с подругой всякое…

— Поругались?

— Нет. Исчезла, — Ника вздохнула и отложила ручку, — и я в этом виновата. Я не отговорила её. А должна была. Понимаешь, Лоргар, мы дружим со школы, мы всегда слушали одну музыку, любили одни книги. Она — мой лучший друг.

Мимо, раскатисто напевая себе под нос нечто из репертуара Шаляпина, деловито прошествовал диакон, отец Виктор. Необъятной громадиной грузового танкера, он проплыл мимо и исчез за поворотом лестницы. Как и полагается оперному певцу, он был невероятно широк, а от громовых раскатов его шикарного баса иной раз дрожали стёкла и вибрировали оконные рамы. Студенты поговаривали, что когда-то очень давно отец диакон действительно учился в консерватории и даже когда-то был настоящим оперным певцом.

— Понимаешь, — Ника подняла глаза, рассеянно наблюдая, как пульсирует желтый свет лампочки от перепадов напряжения, — она у меня учится в художке. Её уговорила одна из однокурсниц сходить в одно заброшенное место. Дом в камышах. На берегу водохранилища. Там, вокруг, вообще, частный сектор, но дом… короче, дом на отшибе и он заброшен. Внутри оставили даже мебель. Я просила её туда не ходить, но она ходила и потом показывала фотки.

Лоргар нахмурился и потёр переносицу.

— Короче, там была комната с кроватью, чисто заправленной. И большое зеркало, — девушка потянулась за бумагой, — и везде нарисовано всякое. Пентакли, граффити. Ну… как в любой другой заброшке. Всё в норме, вроде бы… вот только кровать и… там везде была одежда. Рваная. Женская и детская. И обувь. И воняло гнилым мясом.

— Она в своём уме? Острых ощущений не хватало? — не выдержал Лоргар, — это же… ты мне сейчас описала обычную нору обычного манилы.

— Вот, и я. О том же, — рассеянно пожевала губами Ника, — по описаниям и фоткам — там была понарисована на стенах обычными баллончиками всякая дичь от тетраграмматонов и до круга Билла Шифра. Но не на зеркале. Там были клинописные письмена. Настоящие. Сухой кровью. И… вот это.

Девушка наскоро начертила на бумаге очень странный символ: кольцо с торчащими из него стрелками.

К столу подошел кто-то из старшекурсников, подтянув подрясник и прижимая к уху телефон, начал искать по столу чистую бумагу:

— Здравствуйте. Вы оставляли на вахте семинарии свои координаты. Насчёт того, чтоб прочли Псалтырь по усопшей. Да. Да. Когда вам удобнее? Я подойду, — парень убористым мелким подчерком заполнял клочок бумаги, — да. Угу. Хорошо. Доброго дня.

Студент сунул телефон в карман и отбыл в направлении пищеблока. Оттуда зазвучали отзвуки разговора. Хлопнула дверь и мимо, в трапезную, проковыляли бабульки из свечной лавки.

— Вот такие дела, — девушка похрустела шеей и сложила из бумажки тюльпан, — а потом она пропала.

— А не надо бы ходить куда ни попадя. Женщины. Приключений на одно место всё не хватает. А потом поздно… Её искали?

— Да так. Нам объяснили, что таких пропавших очень много и всё больше и больше… короче, дальше расклеенных по городу объявлений дело не пошло.

По лестнице сбежал растрепанный Димка, завис у стола и несколько очумело выдал:

— Дежпома видели?

— На улице, — подумав, сообщил Лоргар, — там с фонтана кто-то ежа унёс.

Возвышающееся между клумб, самодельное нагромождение из камней и цемента с водным резервуаром под ним, фонтан напоминало очень слабо. Всё-таки, его строили сами студенты, как и саму семинарию, собственно. Но по камням исправно текла вода, внизу лениво ворочались пёстрые рыбины, а с каменных порогов, из мха, доверчиво смотрел алебастровый ёж. До сего дня, во всяком случае.

— Ну народ, — усмехнулся какой-то старшекурсник, притормозив у стола, — то ежа, то фею. Ещё немного — и рыб понесут.

— Фею? — улыбнулся Лоргар.

— Всё забываю, вы же не знаете, — Ника нацепила бумажный тюльпан на мизинец, — три года назад на фонтане установили гипсовую фею. Её Гребнев отец Пётр ещё постоянно идолищем называл…

— А я всё думал, почему про фонтан говорят «пойдём к идолищу», «у идолища», — Димка кивнул мягко улыбающемуся Лоргару, — помнишь, ты это идолище везде искал?

Лоргар помнил. Он искренне перерыл всю территорию в поисках мегалитических каменных баб, но отыскал в раскисшей кленовой листве только грязный брелок с резиновым черепом, трупик крысы и проржавевшую отвертку.

Настойчиво зазвонил телефон. Лоргар снял трубку, краем уха прислушиваясь как разговор сползает в обсуждение индуистских сект. И бодро поприветствовал:

— Семинария, здравствуйте.

В трубке зашуршали. Интеллигентный старческий голос осторожно и очень вежливо сообщил:

— Здравствуйте, молодой человек. Простите за нескромный вопрос. В какой вы состоите должности?

Лоргар подпер подбородок кулаком и задумчиво захрустел столом. Взъерошенная Ника оживленно вещала о том, что агхори откололись от капалики. А капалики с санскрита переводятся как «носящие череп» и являются древней тантрической шиваистской сектой в индуизме. И что для того, чтобы понять агхори, нужно понять индуизм. Старшекурсник возразил, что там, мол, и понимать нечего: ритуально жрут трупов и не моются. Девушка возразила, что агхори — это целая философская система и опасна она в первую очередь для мозга европейцев, потому что сами индусы агхори-каннибалов обходят. На вопрос Димки, чего там такого страшного, старшекурсник разразился целой лекцией о том, что агхори питаются трупами и экскрементами. И совершают ритуалы над останками людей и животных.

— Я — обычный студент, — отозвался Лоргар в телефонную трубку, хрустя креслом.

— Это хорошо. Ваш мозг не настолько промыт религиозной отравой и вы можете меня услышать, — старческий голос звучал скорбно, — ответьте мне, молодой человек, не признак ли это регресса, когда страна космонавтов медленно превращается в страну попов? Гагарин был в космосе. И он не встретил там вашего бога.

— Нашего бога? — улыбнулся Лоргар, — искать в космосе или «на облаках» Господа Бога будет кто угодно, но не христианин. Бог — это бесконечно доброе, мудрое и всезнающее существо, не имеющее ни конца ни начала, не зависящее от законов созданного им мира, но ими управляющее. Бог непознаваем по существу, но познаваем в свойствах. Любое другое существо, не подходящее под это описание — не бог.

— Вы утверждаете, что нас создал некий бог. Но что, если мы — лабораторный эксперимент некой сверхрасы. Или, может, вы отрицаете наличие внеземных форм жизни, молодой человек?

— Наличие — не отрицаю, — спокойно возразил Лоргар, — но испытываю здоровое недоверие.

— Объяснитесь.

— Допустим… вы правитель некой планеты, — пожевал губами Лоргар, — ваши подданные благополучно истощили все ресурсы. Но есть более благополучные соседи. Их цивилизацию множество раз губили войны и катаклизмы. Допустим, они даже были уже в космосе, но этого не помнят.

— И?

— Вам необходимо заткнуть общественность и поживиться чужими благами. Для этого вы создаете, (если он уже не создан), мощный аппарат государственной пропаганды. Вы промываете мозг народным массам, серьёзные издания наперебой публикуют «свежерассекреченные данные» о том, что соседи не просто «какие-то не такие как мы», что соседи — почти животные, низшая раса, созданная лабораторным путём. Рабы, которые по факту рождения обязаны пресмыкаться перед сильным.

— Подобный политик долго власть не удержит, — голос старика зазвучал воинственно, — трудящиеся восстанут и скинут тирана.

— Верно, — согласился Лоргар, — но ложь-то останется. Она будет веками гноить народное самосознание. Направленные на пропаганду книги превратятся в исторические источники. Нельзя в таких вопросах доверять внеземным цивилизациям, какими бы технологичными они ни были. Они могут просто пересказывать чью-то древнюю ложь.

— Как и вы.

— Это уже вопрос доверия, — спокойно возразил Лоргар, — но я скорее доверюсь мнению человека, сказавшего, что «во Христе нет ни иудея, ни эллина, ни раба, ни свободного». А не мутному инопланетянину, желающему присвоить ресурсы моей планеты. Наша наука — попытки слепых описать слона. Мы не можем точно сказать, сколько лет нашей планете…

— Радиоуглеродный анализ…

— Метод неточен, как и остальные.

— Следы коммуникаций на Марсе.

— Изуродовать Марс могли наши собственные предки, жившие до Потопа. Мы не знаем, какова была та цивилизация. Но сам факт того, что Ной не знал, что из забродившего сока винограда получается вино, говорит о том, что он никогда прежде в глаза не видел натурпродукт и привык покупать пищу в таблетированном или ещё каком виде.

— Вы шутите? — голос старика дрогнул.

— Отнюдь, — с жаром возразил Лоргар и в пылу спора едва не перевернул кулаком кружку, — да, от них не осталось никакой техники. Человечество всё начинало с нуля. Но что, если допотопным людям не нужна была техника. Что, если они создавали всё, что им нужно, посредством генной инженерии?

— Это… — голос в трубке зазвучал неуверенно, — странно слышать подобное от церковника.

— Подумайте сами, что должна была сделать целая цивилизация, чтобы Бог стёр всё живое с лица Земли мощнейшим катаклизмом? — Лоргар поднял глаза и только сейчас заметил, что между притихшими студентами стоит секретарь епархиального суда. И очень внимательно слушает, улыбаясь краем губ, — вам никогда не приходило в голову, что это мы могли изуродовать внеземные цивилизации, создавая для себя рабов? Что, если человечество однажды превратилось в Империю Зла? Что, если народы маленькой планеты Земля во времена Ноя уже были ни чем иным, как расой угнетателей, забывших о человечности и морали?

— Без сомнения, Потоп упоминается у многих культур. Но, молодой человек, его могло спровоцировать внеземное оружие…

— Верно, но управляет-то законами бытия Бог, — Лоргар поёрзал в кресле поудобнее устраивая затёкшую ногу, — вдохновляет гениев науки, выводит народы из тьмы рабства, приходит на помощь тогда, когда кажется, что всё уже тщетно. Каков бы ни был механизм катастрофы, Господь позволил ей произойти, понимаете?

— Вы мыслите… ново, — донеслось из трубки, — мне жаль, что вы тратите свой талант на религию. В научной сфере вы были бы куда полезнее. Доброго дня.

— Доброго дня, — Лоргар повесил трубку и встретился с оценивающе-изучающим взглядом секретаря епархиального суда.

— Как вас зовут, молодой человек? — сухое, жилистое лицо перечеркнула тонкая, сдержанная улыбка.

— Лоргар.

— Неужели? — в ясных льдисто-серых глазах отразилось недоумение, — откуда у вас эти белые шрамы?

— Я в детстве оказался в руках какой-то деструктивной секты, но как-то сумел сбежать, — нехотя ответил Лоргар.

Секретарь задумчиво запустил руку в бороду, постоял ещё немного, разглядывая Лоргара. И отбыл восвояси.

— Ну ты, Лоргар, даёшь, — выдохнул Димка, едва епархиальный деятель скрылся из вида, — это было мощно. Реально мощно.

Старшекурсник протянул руку:

— Будем знакомы. Влад.

Лоргар пожал протянутую руку:

— Кстати. Ника.

Девушка подняла глаза и вопрошающе качнула головой.

— Ты хорошо помнишь, где искать тот дом, в котором побывала твоя подруга?

Девушка неуверенно кивнула:

— Ну… я знаю маршрут. Но его никто даже не искал, в полиции сказали, что такой заброшки слишком много, всю не проверишь.

— Я — проверю. Ты покажешь мне дорогу, — Лоргар поболтал содержимым кружки и задумчиво перевел взгляд на ребят, — она всё ещё может быть там. Живая.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Саша Кладбище - Над нами баржи Абаддона
> 
> * Д.Р.Р. Толкиен


	4. Арматура - оружие сильных.

Осенняя хмарь охватила плечи Лоргара: она смотрела со стального неба и из глаз озябшего воронья, гнала свинцовые тучи на юг и швыряла под ноги клочья листвы. Ветер взревел, обжигая открытое лицо и поднимая в воздух концы шарфа. Крутой спуск узкой улочки щетинился торчащими из обочины обрезками труб, кустами и заборами. Увязавшиеся за романтикой приключений звонкий, прозрачный Димка и сутулый, длинный, костистый Лёха, притихли и тащились следом уже без всякого энтузиазма.

Лоргар искренне не хотел впутывать этих двоих, но что-то ему подсказывало, что вдвоём с девчонкой бороздить местную заброшку было бы немного недальновидно. Ника шагала рядом, нахохленнным воробушком поглядывая из-под капюшона своего тонкого серого пальто. Лоргар неодобрительно вздохнул и качнул головой. В голове теснилось столько всего разом, а разум одолевали сомнения. Правильно ли было впутывать в поиски кого-то ещё?

Человечность. Лоргар любил историю и, хоть во многом и не согласился бы с императорами Древнего Рима, но в одном из них Лоргар ощущал некое родство мироощущений. Возможно, Марка Аврелия, императора-философа, стоика и мыслителя, и изумило бы подобное сравнение, но Лоргар частенько обращался к его жизнеописанию, когда приходилось туго. Дело в том, что по легенде Марк Аврелий приказал одному из слуг всегда быть рядом. И когда народ на улицах начинал восхвалять императора, слуга должен был шептать на ухо Аврелию: «Помни, ты всего лишь человек». Слуги такого у Лоргара Аврелиана не было. Слугу ему заменяла совесть, бессонная и бессмертная. И Лоргар всерьёз опасался однажды не услышать её голоса и потерять себя.

В большей или в меньшей степени, но во всех сыновьях Императора Человечества жила тяга достичь недостижимое. И Лоргара тоже посещала эта тяга, пагубная и местами опасная. Но он всё ещё хорошо понимал, насколько всё в мире относительно и непостоянно. Отец всегда говорил: «Ты не обязан быть идеалом, сынок. Идеал недостижим. Нет хуже, чем, гоняясь за призраками, лишиться человечности. Выбирай осторожно». Мама всегда повторяла: «Любят не за что-то. Любят просто так». Учительница литературы и русского говорила: «Ты необычный мальчик, Лоргар. Чем больше человеку дано — тем больше с него спросят. Перфекционизм сгубит в тебе человека. Гони его». Непостижимый бог распятых рыбаков и чудотворящих рабов учил: «Будьте мудры как змеи и просты как голуби». И Лоргар, со всем присущим ему упорством, старался следовать этим постулатам. Где-то приходилось чем-то жертвовать: возможным достижением неких социальных благ, знаниями и властью над другими. Лоргар выбирал. И в какой момент сияющий полубог превратился в очень крупного, но добродушного малого, Лоргар уже не помнил.

Лоргар Аврелиан не хотел быть ни вождём народов, ни идеалом. Потому что слишком хорошо понимал как это опасно для его собственного «я». Родители и старшее поколение всё ещё помнили как чудовищен культ личности. А в глазах Лоргара родители и исторический опыт являлись незыблемым авторитетом. Что до идеалов — Аврелиан слишком часто видел, что не всё, казалось бы, идеальное — правильно. Потому что в любом тленном совершенстве видимого мира таится какой-то изъян. Истово исполняя букву закона, ты медленно убиваешь его дух. А больше всего Лоргар боялся, что, дотошно следуя внешним правилам, он убьёт в себе человека. Время шло, Аврелиан привыкал мыслить столь ново и необычайно и однажды привык. Он всё также поглощал знания, учился лучше прочих и мыслил нестандартно. Но самосовершенствование он больше не считал самоцелью.

Лоргар перестал гоняться за призраками и развивал свои таланты, надеясь, что они помогут ему сохранить человечность. И сейчас, шагая по частному сектору, разглядывая проплывающие мимо дома и деревья, он ощущал себя живым как никогда раньше. В лицо дышал промозглый ветер, изредка мимо проносились в брызгах грязи случайные машины. Где-то орал охрипший петух. Лоргар пожевал губами и тяжело вздохнул. Он всегда старался выбирать правильно. Но в данный момент, рассудив честно, он не смог бы сказать самому себе, что готов противостоять неизвестно кому. А тем более — кого-то защищать. Нечеловеческая сила и огромный рост — это хорошо. Но они — ничто без знания основ рукопашного боя, без опыта, без армейской выучки.

В наушниках грохотала шумом дальнего прибоя невесть как затесавшаяся аудиозапись незнакомой группы:

Кровавым заревом затянут сектор весь.  
Депеши к Терре шлет лорд-милитант:  
«Мы в окружении и потерь не счесть.  
Пришлите в помощь нам космодесант!»

У нас держаться больше нету сил,  
Полки Имперской Гвардии разбиты  
С орбиты враг все батареи подавил  
И из подулья лезут Нургла аколиты.

Улица закончилась тупиком. В наушниках бодрый женский голос пел под гитарные рифы и рёв оркестра. Отвесно вниз уходил поросший кустами склон, а далеко внизу шумело равнодушно-пестрое лиственное море. Где-то впереди угадывалась полоска живой черненной стали — поверхность водохранилища. Низко плыли свинцовые тучи. А сумрак густел, густел и шептал, вкрадчиво и жутко. Лоргар сжал руки в кулаки и аккуратно перебрался за зубья арматуры, ограждающие прохожих от путешествия кубарем вниз. У ног густым ковром мирно шелестела листва. Несмолкающий хор, казалось, мрачно взывал-возглашал из-под самой земли:

Над нами баржи Абаддона,  
И выстрелы титанов за спиной,  
Но Император нам пришлет Астартес  
Космодесант идет в неравный бой!

Нам всем «абзац» чтоб хуже не сказать;  
В окопах на бойцах горит одежда.  
И потому мы смотрим в небеса —  
Космодесант — последняя надежда.

Темнело слишком быстро. Отпрашиваясь с ужина у дежпома, четверо заговорщиков не учли главного: осенью темнеет быстрее. Пока Лоргар со товарищи протряслись в автобусе, проплутали по узким улочкам и нашли-таки что-то похожее на спуск, на город опустились ветренные, осенние сумерки. Цепляясь за кусты и камни, Лоргар мысленно отметил, что хорошо бы близко не подпускать студентов к зданию в такой темноте и запрокинул голову. Чуть выше спускались остальные. В наушниках гремело воинственно и отчаянно:

Сомнения и сопли не для нас.  
Нам недоступны миражи метаний,  
Когда наш комиссар отдаст приказ —  
Мы выполним его без колебаний!

Пусть говорят: «космодесант жесток».  
Мы знаем — хор уродов и кретинок  
Лишь прикрывает ереси росток,  
Но их раздавит керамитовый ботинок.

Не беспокоит сектор Абаддон,  
Спокойны звезды, мирно спит планета,  
И в полной безопасности кордон —  
Спасибо вам, родной космодесант, за это.

— Лоргар, смотри! — донеслось откуда-то справа. Аврелиан в самый этот момент спустился вниз и, ломая кусты, продирался сквозь заросли к торчащему из земли обрезку трубы. Обрезок оказался полноценной трубой, в меру ржавой, неровно обрезанной и острой. Лоргар аккуратно пошурудил трубой кусты вокруг себя, ощупывая землю. И удовлетворенно кивнул сам себе. Внезапно провалиться в какой-нибудь колодец или гнилой уличный нужник не хотелось от слова «совсем». Аврелиана догнал встревоженный Димка и позвал с опаской, — я не хочу показаться занудой или трусом, но, вообще-то, темнеет.

— Слабоумие и отвага! — грянула невпопад где-то сзади Ника и над зарослями ракиты одиноко замотылялся арматурный дрын с куском цемента на конце, — глядите, люди, тут была вишня. Много вишни!

— Здесь скорее всего был какой-то самострой. Нахаловка. Нахаловку расселили и снесли, — широко зевнул Лёха и, почесываясь, пнул какую-то жестянку. Она оглушительно покатилась, гремя камнями и возмущаясь на своём жестяном наречии, — почти.

— Диман, смотри, я — королева эльфов!

— Ника, — закатил глаза первокурсник Дима под гогот и грохот, — это не смешно. Выкинь ты уже этот ржавый дрын. Ты сейчас дашь кому-нибудь по башке цементом.

— Ты так говоришь потому что никогда, Диман, повторюсь, н и к о г д а, в тебе не жил толкиенист!

— И слава Богу, — проворчал Диман, воюя с ветками.

— Я пять лет была лесной охотницей Лихолесья, смертный! — потрясая ржавым дрыном,  
(увенчанным цементным куском, кстати), патетически возгласила девушка, — я была лесной девой из свиты самого короля Трандуила! У меня даже доспехи были не из картона, а из жести. И это в те благословенные времена, когда наше движение только начинало осознавать себя…

— Ужас какой, — поджал губы Дима, — и с кем я только общаюсь?

— А элберет, смертное существо, — гордо расправила девушка плечи, опираясь на дрын как на посох, — зато я прочла «Сильмариллион» от и до. Помню имена всех валар, наизусть знаю все эльфийские песни Профессора*. И неплохо разбираюсь в рунах Эребора.

— Вот и я говорю, просто кошмар, — кисло покивал Диман и сунул руки в карманы, — Ник, ну это же всё бред. Эльфов не существует. А я читал статью, где говорилось, что «Властелин Колец» от сатаны и…

— Что?! — воинственно взвилась девушка, — этот твой писака от сатаны, а Профессор был христианином!

Дима вяло закатил глаза и что-то недовольно забурчал про «ну вот, началось».

— Профессор Толкиен — гений! — возмущенно тряхнула дрыном девчонка, — он один создал огромный, невероятно прекрасный мир! Он создал целый язык! У него везде сквозят отсылки к Священному Писанию!

— Ну-ну. Их при желании можно найти и у Булгакова, — надулся Димка, — Иешуа, Пилат, Ершалаим…

— Да при чём здесь Булгаков?! В «Мастере и Маргарите» мы видим никакие не отсылки, а версию Воланда, своеобразное «Евангелие от Сатаны»! — вспыхнула Ника, — а Толкиен — сказочник! Иди, вон, жги народные сказки! Там же чертовщина! Баба Яга, Кощей, кикиморы. Или, вон, как тот болезный, пойди, заяви, что надо запретить русские народные сказки потому что они, якобы, воспитывают из русских людей халявщиков!

— Эй! Я такое не говорил! — возмущенно заорал Димка, плюясь ракитными листьями и воюя с кустами.

— А ну не ссорьтесь! — грозно сдвинув брови, прогремел откуда-то сверху Лоргар.

Ника и Диман гневно умолкли, было слышно только как кто-то остервенело пинает жестянки и крушит кустарник.

— Да ладно тебе, Диман, не будь занудой, толкиенисты — отличные ребята, — Лёха выбрался из кустов и озадаченно замер подле Лоргара, вытряхивая из белых лохм ветки, — да ладно вам… вот это точно уже не смешно.

Вокруг, сколько хватало глазу, между ив и клёнов, возвышались поросшие кустарником развалины. Из зарослей вывалилась красная, взъерошенная Ника и очень громко споткнулась о крупный камень, размахнувшись дрыном. Лоргар медленно отключил плеер, смотал наушники и спрятал под куртку. Где-то под кожей шевелилось очень нехорошее, свербящее чувство. Смрад грязной энергии шептал из черных провалов и ям, из подвального мрака. Энергия удушала и звала. Лоргар привычно ощутил на языке её металлический привкус и неосознанно оперся на трубу, отчего та ушла во влажный грунт где-то сразу на полметра вглубь. Всё вокруг охватил кровавый мрак, и в вихрях энергий Лоргар увидел бледного человека, рассыпающегося на вороньи стаи. Хриплый птичий крик сотен глоток душил и оглушал одним и тем же словом: «Другой». Другой, другой, другой, другой, другой, другой, другой.

— Лоргар, — встревоженно позвал кто-то издалека, будто из-под воды, глухо и встревоженно, — Лоргар, ты там живой? Лоргар!

— Я здесь, — Аврелиан вынырнул в холодном поту из мутных потоков, глотая холодный воздух и выдыхая пар. В глазах будущего примарха всё ещё стояло алебастрово-бледное лицо незнакомца, обрамленное длинными черными волосами, настороженный, больной взгляд незнакомых тёмных глаз. И это странное одеяние. Доспех, черный с серебром доспех, напоминающий смесь какой-то немыслимой технологии будущего и средневековой рыцарской брони, — всё нормально. Всё. Нормально.

— Может… ну его? — Ника, поджав губы, с тревогой в глазах, коснулась локтя Лоргара, — ты точно хочешь туда идти?

Лоргар не ответил. Он молча перекрестился, перехватил поудобнее трубу и бросил через плечо:

— Не разбредайтесь.

— Ну нахрен, я без дубья туда не пойду, — пробормотал Лёха, озадаченно созерцая развалины.

— Есть отвертка. Надо? — Ника полезла в рюкзак, попутно роясь в его содержимое, — скальпель один. И я его не дам. Мне он для реставрации нужен…

— Больше ничего нет? — уныло завис над ней Лёха и полез пальцем себе в глаз за ресницей.

— Мне дай, — оживился первокурсник и влез в чужой рюкзак обеими руками, — ого, баклажка растворителя. Дай, а?

— Иконописцы — народ страшный, — доверительно поведал Диману Лёха, — того и гляди, чем-нибудь едким плюнут.

— Он тебе не нужен, — строго отчеканила девушка и отобрала рюкзак, — «Шестьсот сорок шестой» и «Белизна» — на крайний случай.

— А на кой нам белизна? — не понял Лёха.

— В глаза лить, — Лоргар натянул на руки надсадно скрипящие клёпанные перчатки без пальцев, поудобнее перехватил трубу и двинулся в руины, — а теперь будьте внимательны. Я должен сказать вам нечто важное. Намерения и сильные чувства осязаемы. Их можно ощутить, находясь вблизи. Я не знаю, как это работает, но это — часть человеческой природы. Животные ощущают это острее нас. Кто-то из людей может управлять этим, а в ком-то эта возможность спит. Люди профессий, связанных со смертельным риском, хорошо знакомы с этим явлением. Собака чувствует удар палки и визжит от страха задолго до того как её ударят в действительности. Ниндзя ощущает чужой страх, двигаясь в тенях, задолго до того, как увидит цель. Солдата в окопе истошно тянет в отхожее место, хотя он еще не испустил дух и не обмарал штаны в последнем расслаблении мышц. Это часть нас. Господь снабдил человека способностью предчувствовать, излучать эмоции и намерения. И способностью ощущать чужие эмоции — тоже.

— К чему это ты сейчас? — приподнял брови первокурсник, пряча в кармане заостренную отвертку.

— Успокойте поджилки если не хотите стать дичью, — Лоргар прощупал трубой заросли перед собой и недовольно цокнул языком. Стремительно темнело. На город опускалась чародейка-ночь. Но здесь, в густых зарослях и разбитых строениях, её мягкая поступь не располагала к поэтическим поползновениям. Хотелось честно орать от ярости и бессилия, исторгая гневно ревущее психо-пламя. И не факт, что головой, — маньяки и психопаты — тот самый подвид людей, который прекрасно ощущает чужой страх. И упивается им. Молитесь, я не знаю. Молитва дисциплинирует разум, успокаивает и воздействует на ход событий. От вас разит страхом.

Заговорщики переглянулись и умолкли. Нестерпимо фонящий нематериальный костёр чужих эмоций постепенно слабел и затухал. Лоргар прислушался. Откуда-то справа тянуло непередаваемой гнусью гниющих энергий. Очень знакомых энергий.

Лоргар много наблюдал и ещё больше читал. Поэтому, впервые столкнувшись с иным состоянием реальности, он отнесся к нему с подозрением. Что эта штука зовется варпом Лоргар не знал, но что варп — та ещё гнусь — разглядел точно. Эти бессвязные видения и хаотичные погружения в пучину чуждых энергий Лоргар тихо ненавидел. Все эти короткие контакты, при желании, отлично обрывала молитва. Чаще всего Лоргар пользовался для этих целей девяностым псалмом, который принято читать «от нападения врагов». Обрывать-то, псалом эти погружения обрывал. Да мерзостные ощущения, оставшиеся от грязных энергий, никуда не уходили.

Изначально Лоргар думал, что это так бесы макают его раз за разом к себе, в ад, потому что там, в аду, им и скучно, и грустно, и некому морду набить. Но, внимательно понаблюдав за происходящим и поговорив серьёзно с отцом, Лоргар пришел к выводу, что затягивает его вовсе не в ад, а в некий полуматериальный слой материального мира. В слой, состоящий из энергий, чужеродной грязи чьих-то эмоций и ошметков реального мира. И это его немного успокоило. У христианских авторов Лоргар часто находил идею того, что во всём, что сотворил Господь, есть некий прообраз. Знак, прообразующий тайну Святой Троицы. Так человек трехсоставен и состоит из духа, души и тела. И, если дух — бессмертен, то душа и тело — вполне смертны, ибо первая — энергия, а второе — материя.

Лоргар пошел дальше и предположил, что эта трихотомия, это триединство, присуща и тварному миру. И, если мир невидимый, духовный, абсолютно неосязаемый, составляли бесплотные, бессмертные духи, способные отпасть или утвердиться в истине только раз, то мир материальный — изменчив и хрупок. И он вполне мог делиться на осязаемый и энергетический. А уж на эти зловредные гиблые вихри мировой изнанки Лоргар насмотрелся до оскомины. Изнанка эта абсолютно точно была обитаема: бесноватые полчища порченных тварей в ней радостно жрали друг друга, не замечая Лоргара, пока он, мысленно повторяя про себя молитву святого Патрика, бродил среди них, скрытый чьей-то благожелательно-уверенной, непреклонной волей.

Молитву святого Патрика Лоргар любил. Она подробно перечисляла все вероятные угрозы, призывала на помощь все бесплотные силы по очереди, была поэтична, красива и здорово прятала от порождений Хаоса. Этот текст Лоргар отыскал случайно, читая толстую монографию, посвященную древнему просветителю Ирландии. По легенде, в погоню, за святым Патриком и его учениками, язычники послали воинов. Но убийцы, настигнув святого, увидели только как мимо, сквозь чащу, степенно прошло оленье стадо, возглавляемое почтенным седым вожаком. Именно поэтому эта молитва (составленная для учеников, к слову, лично просветителем Ирландии), традиционно называлась «Щитом святого Патрика» или «Молитвой Оленя». Этот незримый щит часто и очень прочно закрывал Лоргара от искаженных тварей. Но не от видений чужого прошлого. И будущего.

Видения ощутимо мешали жить и учиться. И всегда проявляли себя очень некстати. Отец вовремя объяснил Аврелиану, что его видения — отнюдь не пророческий дар, а сбой системы, последствия того, как чья-то дурная башка вздумала поиграть в бога. Отец считал, что тот, кто вылепил себе из Лоргара сверхсолдата, по всей видимости, не видел полной картины происходящего. И, случайным движением локтя, прорубил, лично для Лоргара, то самое петровское «окно в Европу», а в нашем случае — гнусную дыру в мир хаотичной энергии и энергетических же паразитов. В мир уродливых гадов, тихо жрущих друг дружку от большого ума и с голодухи. Звучало это очень даже логично. Да Лоргар и сам понимал, что никакой он не пророк: пророки от своего дара физически не страдали, а он, Лоргар, таки страдал и весьма. И поэтому парень всячески старался обходиться без погружений в этот отвратительный слой реальности. Летающие же кубики с тентаклями и прочую вибрирующе-голосящую дрянь Лоргар до того ненавидел, что, будь у него личный боггарт, он выглядел бы как вся эта разномастная гнусь, живущая в своём гигантском энергетическом гнойнике.

— Если бы не срочность, можно было бы перенести поход на воскресенье. Отпроситься с обеда, уйти на весь день. Светло, всё видно, — Димка поднял водянисто-серые глаза к звездному небу и щелкнул фонариком, — нда, спешите видеть. Темно как у негра в желудке.

— Поворачивать назад поздно, впотьмах ухнем в какой-нибудь коллектор, — отозвалась бодро Ника, — или кишками кусты изукрасим. Там, как бы, везде арматура, ребят.

— Арматура?! Да тут её в разы больше! — почти взвыл Диман, пятно света лихорадочно заплясало по угрожающе ощетинившейся досками и штырями земле, — как хотите, но я дальше не пойду.

— Уговорил, ложись прямо здесь, — царственно разрешил Лёха и, трубно высморкавшись в мятый платок, в несколько прыжков взобрался на ближайшую крышу.

— Дмитрий прав. С нас на сегодня хватит. Выходим к реке и идём вдоль воды в сторону ближайшего моста. Воскресенье послезавтра, оттстоим раннюю службу, отпросимся с завтрака и… — Лоргар неловко шагнул и с грохотом провалился под землю по самый пояс.

— Лоргар!

— Эй, чувак, ты там живой?!

— Лоргар, я иду к тебе! — белое от ужаса лицо Ники заслонило луну, — ты чувствуешь ноги?

— Да цел, я цел, — Аврелин что-то очень звонко пнул где-то внизу и полез из ямы, кроша цемент, ломая доски и расшыряя дыру вокруг себя, — кажется штанину порвал.

— Пальцы шевелятся?! Лоргар…

— Да шевелятся…

— Там что хоть такое? — Димка вынырнул из-за куска стены и случайно ослепил фонариком ругнувшегося от неожиданности Лоргара, — ой, прости. Не подумал.

— Подвал. Не подходите близко. Обвалимся, — Лоргар понемногу выбрался и сокрушенно зашарил руками по вымазанным в цементном крошеве штанам и куртке.

— Подвал — это ещё ладно, чувак, — сообщил Лёха сверху, удобно устроившись на куске стены и болтая ногами, — спасибо, что не туалет. Вот я раз уличный нужник чистил. Ну, тот, который для прихожан. Как полагается, в противогазе, в спецзащите, в перчатках… так у меня кольцо почернело. Серебро. Прикиньте…

— Сероводород, — кивнул Лоргар отряхиваясь.

— Вообще всё, полностью, — Лёха с грохотом спикировал со стены и сунул Нике руку почти в самое лицо, — гляди какое черное. Во. Глянь, даже кожа покраснела.

— Ты его мне в третий раз показываешь, — отпрянула, хмурясь, Ника и, побродив вокруг, со свистом рассекла воздух обрезком арматуры, — ну, давай, выводи нас, Сусанин. Я этих мест не знаю.

— Менты были правы. Здесь никого не найдёшь, — тяжело вздохнул Дима.

— Ничего. Ещё раз придём. Потом. А пока… Пока что просто пойдём вдоль воды, — Лоргар подобрал свою тубу и уверенно зашагал вперед, ощупывая дорогу, — идите осторожно. Здесь везде ямы.

От реки дышало сыростью и прохладой. Где-то впереди шептали сонно во тьме камыши. Шелестели-подрагивали пестрые листья в свете фонарика: это ветлы полоскали в воде свои звенящие космы и молодые вербы роняли листву и раскачивались под ветром. По ту сторону водохранилища город-громада горел сотнями огней. Уютный и теплый их свет баюкал разум и грел сердце. И казалось, что и не город это там вовсе, а дивный тысячеглазый зверь, пухнастый и сонный. Ручной хищник, лениво поглядывающий на собственные сияющие отсветы, скользящие по водной глади.

Что-то неуловимо изменилось. Лоргар поднял руку, призывая к тишине и настороженно прислушиваясь. Потоки энергий ощущались как-то странно. Как-то непривычно. Тьма накрыла берег. Густая, жадная, гиблая, она пахла кровью и мокрыми кровлями. Она пахла терпкой горечью женских духов и смертью. Призрачные тени взметнулись и тревожно зашептали на сотнях наречий разом.

— Назад! — не своим голосом рявкнул Лоргар, закрывая собой опешивших студентов, — подберите эмоции. Сейчас же. И отступайте. Через руины.

— Я тебя не брошу, — возразила Ника, судорожно сжимая дрын обеими руками. Лоргар слышал, как дрожит её голос, но девушка честно старалась избавиться от эмоций.

— Уходи, — процедил Аврелиан, принимая боевую стойку.

— Ма-ать… — ахнул Леха и отступил на шаг.

И было отчего. Тьму разорвала лиловой спиралью как рваной раной. Казалось, кто-то раздирает саму ткань реальности буйным энергетическим хвостом, вспышками диких энергий. Спираль на миг просияла белым. И из нее стремительно спикировали четыре фигуры. Нечеловечески прекрасные, пагубно утонченные существа излучали угрозу. Их движения, хищные и стремительные, казалось, опережали звук. Лоргар принял на себя основной удар и снес мощным выпадом одного из нападающих куда-то в руины. Сзади раздался дикий вопль. Краем глаза Лоргар успел заметить, как окровавленная Ника обезумевшим зайцем петляет между развалин, отбиваясь от темной смертоносно-отчаянной фигуры.

— У них уши острые! — отчаянно проорал где-то сзади Диман. Мимо пролетело нечто среднее между сгустком энергии и плевком. И к ногам Лоргара упала стеклянная ворона.

— За Валинор! — проревела где-то сзади девчонка, и окресности огласил какой-то булькающий хрип пополам с нечеловеческим воем, — братцы! Эти твари боятся «Белизны»! Она жрёт им кишки!

Аврелиан увернулся от дымящегося черного меча и с яростным хрипом вогнал трубу аккурат в солнечное сплетение противницы. Её полубезумные глаза мерцали в темноте. Цепкие бледные пальцы с длинными черными когтями подтянулись на трубе раз, другой. Мстительно хрипя, незнакомка попыталась достать Лоргара мечом, но была оглушена сильным ударом о землю. Лоргар склонился над женщиной, стремительно соображая, стоит ли добивать этих остроухих тварей или лучше всё-таки взять языка. Кто-то в кого-то явно палил в темноте из винтовки. Слева Лёха тащился впотьмах, пошатываясь и держась за голову. Он волок за ногу изуродованный труп с разможженной головой. На какой-то безумный миг Лоргару показалось, что это Ника. Но, разглядев очень странную черную броню и острое ухо, он выдохнул с облегчением.

— Я его того… И потом его завалило. А я того. Арматурой, — Леха стащил с трупа перчатку. Очень странную перчатку, — Лоргар. Это же… ну, сон, да? Это же вот…

— Эльфы! — взвыл где-то Димка, — поганые дроу, Ника, уходи! Меч! Меч с секретом! Меч! Ника!

— Поганая самка мон-кеев, — рявкнул в темноте мощный мужской голос, — как смеешь ты поднимать на меня оружие моего народа?!

— Изыди в глубины Мордора, падшая тварь! — радостно взвыла где-то Ника, — мои предки улыбаются мне! Всегда мечтала это ска…

Мрак разорвала череда взрывов. И в клубах цементного крошева рухнула одна из стен. Не вполне вменяемый гогот огласил развалины. Лоргар прикрутил взятого языка к дереву двумя кусками арматуры и кабелем. Забрал из травяной плеши дымящийся меч и ринулся в руины. 

До Лоргара донеслись звуки ударов о что-то мягкое и глухие рыдания. Между остовов двух несущих стен, перемазанный с ног до головы в цементной крошке, верхом на трупе эльфийского ассасина, восседал тихий, правильный Димка. И, рыдая, продолжал вбивать в его размажженную голову очень большой булыжник. Лоргар кое-как оттащил от трупа рыдающего первокурсника, отобрал у него орудие труда, (оказавшееся единым куском из кирпичей, шпатлёвки и цемента). И почти всучил в руки найденную на трупе винтовку.

— Отродье грязных приматов, ты и твои дружки украсят шпили Комморры! — почти взвыл где-то слева голос.

— Жри, болезный! — взревел девичий голос. Со звоном разбилось нечто стеклянное, меж руин заплясало багровое пламя и окрестности огласил злобный вопль.

И Лоргар отпрянул, потому что стену натуральнейшим образом пробили стремительно растущие кости. Нечеловеческий вой разнесся по берегу и затих. Неправильно срастаясь и сплетаясь, чьи-то кости бесконтрольно разрывали плоть и ветвились во все стороны. Вопли затихли. И из-за стены показалась очень бледная физиономия Ники. Из её рассеченного плеча медленно сочилась кровь.

— Едва языком ворочаю, — неразборчиво призналась она, опираясь на заключенный в ножны меч, — кажется, меня отравили…

— Сейчас вызову скорую! — утирая лицо рукавом, зашарил по карманам Дима, — потерпи, я сейчас…

— Снимай пальто! — скомандовал Лоргар, расстегивая куртку и вытаскивая из внутреннего кармана армейскую аптечку со стерильным шприцом, бинтами, ампулами и какими-то сомнительными флаконами из-под марганцовки, — не отползай. Да успокойся ты! Это лекарство.

С девушкой творилось что-то странное. Ее все больше и больше вело и шатало. Как пьяную, в самом деле. Девчонка задрожала всем телом, мутно уставилась в одну точку, подхваченная Лёхой, и очень тихо зарыдала.

— Фонарик! — потребовал Лоргар. И, получив, оттянул веко, посветил в белеющий рот девушки, набрал шприц и хмуро всадил его куда-то в плечо. Или ближе к сердцу — Дима не разобрал. Лоргар вручил медленно приходящей в себя девушки какой-то бурый комок пахнущий свечкой и мрачно велел, — жуй.

— Что это? — Ника утерла лицо рукавом, вяло поправила на плече блузку и, пожевав, сморщилась, — это что, воск?

— Прополис с травами. Жуй. Сейчас полегчает. Дима…

— Диман сам еле ходит, — Леха поспешно подхватил девчонку под руку, — мать, до чего гнусные твари. Только вот не надо мне тут втирать, что это эльфы…

— Это дроу, — уверенно возразил Диман и стер с щеки мокрое цементное крошево, размазывая пятернёй серые разводы в белом свете фонарика, — темные эльфы. Настоящие темные эльфы… я читал, у меня была серия книг до того как я пришел в Церковь и перестал читать всякую х…

— Они из какой-то Коморы, — Ника, морщась, натянула на себя разорванное пальто, — что ты мне вколол?

— Кое-что своего изобретения, — нехотя признался Лоргар, — идти можешь?

Девушка активно закивала головой и сморщилась от боли.

— Ты создаешь лекарства? — первокурсник ошалело таращился то на Лоргара, то на сонно улыбающегося Лёху, — да ведь ты… ты…

— Ты хренов гений, Лоргар, — посмеиваясь, закончил Леха за восторженно сияющего глазами Димку.

— Я всего лишь пользовался чужими наработками. Лекарство создано на основе моей крови, — Лоргар помог девушке перебраться через груду битого кирпича, — это долгая история. Твоя регенерация улучшится, но я не уверен насчет остального. Эту штуку ещё не тестировали на людях.

— Спасибо что не дал подохнуть, — Ника выдавила из себя вымученную улыбку, — надеюсь, эти твари больше не вернутся.

— Я взял языка, — семинаристы обступили дерево с примотанной к нему, злобно кривящейся эльфийкой. Лоргар осветил фонариком агрессивно шевелящееся тело. И на всякий случай отстегнул с пояса злобно шипящей девки вычурные мглисто-синие ножны.

Синюшная бледность, острые уши, кожаное тряпьё весьма откровенного фасона и нечеловеческая злоба в белесых глазах. И лениво наливающиеся чернотой багровые клинописные столбцы-раны на острых скулах и впалых щеках. Однозначно, темная эльфийка. Но лучше всё-таки уточнить. Так. На всякий случай.

— Что ты такое? — голос Лоргара звучал глухо и очень недобро, — говори. Или очень близко познакомлю с обитателями речного дна.

— Я нашел в её корсете это, — Леха передал Лоргару полупрозрачный мглисто-лиловый шарик. И едва Лоргар его коснулся — внутри шара ослепительно вспыхнул некий набор голубых символов.

В глазах женщины на миг отразилась паника.

— Что. Ты. Такое, — повторил Лоргар, мрачно нависая над сжавшейся от ужаса женщиной.

— Твои письмена должны сиять золотом. Отчего они потухли? Пославший меня служитель Губительных Сил обещал, что ты слаб и мягок, — пробормотала эльфийка и неосознанно отпрянула, ещё больше вжимаясь в дерево.

— Что ты такое? — повторил Лоргар, озадаченно разглядывая острые эльфийские уши.

— Друкари, — черные губы эльфийки дрогнули.

— Кто тебя послал?

— Архитектору Судеб открылось, что в потоках вероятностей есть реальность, в которой есть другой Лоргар Аврелиан. Опасный. Архитектор Судеб повелел нашему господину убить тебя. Но наш господин не желал убивать другого себя, пусть и настолько… другого. Нам приказано привести тебя в твердыню нашего господина…

— Что значит «наш господин не желал убивать другого себя»? — перебил её Лоргар.

— Наш господин — Лоргар Аврелиан, темный пророк Четырех, — отвела глаза женщина, — он послал нас, друкари, потому что боялся уничтожить древнюю Терру силой порождений варпа.

— Что она такое несет? — приподнял брови Лёха.

— Тц, я записываю, — цыкнул на него Димка, подняв повыше телефон и снимая на камеру.

— Знаки, — подал голос кто-то, — знаки на коже чернеют.

— Миров много. Другой ты из далекого будущего иной реальности хочет объединиться с тобой, он… — эльфийка дернулась и взвыла не своим голосом. Символы полностью почернели и теперь натуральнейшим образом разъедали плоть эльфийки. Её лицо медленно пожирало нечто черное, рожденное клинописными символами. Испепеляя ткани и обнажая кости, ожившая скверна уничтожала бьющееся в корчах, пронзительно визжащее тело. Еще немного — и сведенный судорогой скелет замер в своих путах — чтобы безмолвно осыпаться в траву костным прахом.

— Протокол самоуничтожения какой-то, честное слово, — пробормотал Лёха, — спорим, остальные тоже рассыпались в мелкую пыль?

— Что она там говорила? Другой ты? — первокурсник утер нос и полез в карман за носовым платком. Но вовремя вспомнил, что оставил его под подушкой.

— Комора, — раздался в тишине неожиданно ясный и твердый голос Ники. Лоргар приподнял брови, — тот парень говорил, что они родом из Коморы.

— Не Гоморры? Коморы? — на всякий случай уточнил Диман, перекладывая фонарь в другую руку и роясь в телефоне, — с украинского переводится как «кладовая».

— Надо уходить, отзвуки нашей маленькой победоносной войны, наверное, не слышал только глухой, — заметил Лоргар, пряча аптечку. Отряд нехотя двинулся вдоль берега. Лоргар нашарил в траве ножны и аккуратно спрятал в них шипящий от влаги меч.

— Ищи ещё, — Ника зависла над плечом первокурсника.

— Комо́ры, официальное название — Сою́з Комо́рских Острово́в, часто также употребляется название Комо́рские Острова́ — государство в Восточной Африке. Расположено в Индийском океане в северной части Мозамбикского пролива между северным Мадагаскаром и северным Мозамбиком. Площадь — 1862 км², — уныло прочел тот.

— Афроэльфы, — пробормотал кто-то, и студенты заухмылялись, поглядывая друг на друга и под ноги.

— И снова не то.

— С этим разберёмся позже. Сейчас куда важнее их цели. Некий «другой я», мой антипод, послал неких эльфов схватить меня и перебить всех, кто рядом…

— Вот дерьмо. Люди. До меня дошло, — выдохнул Лёха, застыв на месте. Отряд забуксовал и нехотя вернулся, обступая его, — а прикиньте, если они явились бы в семинарию. И не четверо, а больше. Они же за тобой, Лоргар… мы им так, мясо, мы им…

— Монкеи, — мрачно отозвалась Ника, — низшая раса, почти обезьяны.

— Но мы-то с ними справились! — воодушевленно возразил первокурсник, — мы же их…

— Потому что они были слабее сородичей, например? — заломила бровь Ника, — мой метнул в меня мечом. Мечом, Карл! Он вообще больше истерил чем сражался. Мне кажется, нас просто кто-то очень крупно недооценил…

\--… служитель Губительных Сил обещал, что ты слаб и мягок, — сквозь шуршание записи зазвучал голос мертвой эльфийки, Дима поднял телефон выше.

— Да, нас недооценили, — Лоргар забрал телефон, перематывая запись назад и прислушиваясь к звучащему из динамиков голосу, — нам здорово повезло, оружие оказалось лучше его владельцев.

— А это значит, что мы перебили мамкиных мажоров, — уныло поскоблил пятернёй щёку Лёха, — ну всё сходится. Дорогие цацки, гонор, нездоровые похождения, отсутствиие боевогого опыта. Короче, шикарный вид. Леха Володин, Мажорья Смерть! Хотя бы перчаточку утянул на память…

— Небось, четверо мажоров вздумали поиграть в наёмников, а их кто-то хорошо прижал к ногтю и послал сюда.

— Да. Будь они боевиками, нас бы размазало, — кивнул Лоргар.

— У них кипит кровь, — подал кто-то голос.

— Кстати, да, — Ника воздела палец к небу, — едкие жидкости вступают в бурную химическую реакцию с их кровью и слизистой средой. Очень странная анатомия. Короче, нас недооценили и прислали лошар по скидке. Всё по пять рублей. Недооценили нас. Недооценили.

— Я бы и сам недооценил, — пробормотал Лоргар, вынимая меч из ножен, опуская лезвие в лужу и с интересом наблюдая как жадно оно испаряет воду, — четверо студентов теологического учебного заведения, в котором нет даже физкультуры. Чудо, что с этими-то справились.

— Горит и кружится планета. Над нашей Родиною дым, — мрачно возгласила Ника, отсалютовав ножнами, — и нам нужна одна победа. Одна на всех, мы за ценой не постоим.

— Одна на всех, мы за ценой не постоим, — очень серьезно кивнул Диман, сопя разбитым носом и прижимая к груди свою ненормальную, украшенную ненужными узорчиками и вензелями винтовку, — дух первичен. В любом носителе русского менталитета скрывается былинная мощь воителей древности, которая…

— Ну всё, начался митинг, — закатил глаза Лёха и попылил в кусты, — вы тут пока общайтесь, а я прогуляюсь тут. Недалеко. Только не уходите, а. У меня ж… я ж магистр топографического кретинизма, я ж сам не выйду отсюда…

Лоргар как-то странно уставился в темноту, издал неразборчивый сиплый звук, закрыл пятернёй лицо и очень громко, раскатисто заржал. Ника и Димка с сомнением переглянулись.

— Вы поняли? — давясь смехом и слезами кое-как выдавил из себя Аврелиан и зашелся смехом, — альтернативный я… аааа, гений, чтоб тебя…хотел меня схватить, но…

Трехметрового студента натуральнейше скрутило в припадке смеха и, выглянув из-под пятерни и увидев вытянувшиеся лица друзей, он, разразился им снова.

— Эээ, — глубокомысленно выразил общее мнение Диман и на всякий случай отошел подальше.

— Но вместо этого… попросту… одарил всех нас… образцами… Сверхоружия будущего! — Лоргар утер рукой выступившие слезы и почти всхлипнул, всхлип же перешел в раскатистое ржание, — просто… анекдот. Манька… Ваньку обманула…

Диман и Ника уже косились на Лоргара с подозрением. Лоргар восторженно взвыл что-то невразумительно, раскатисто покатываясь со смеху и закрывая красное лицо пятернёй.

— Манька… что? — перекосило первокурсника.

— Хоть кому-то весело, — вздохнула девчонка, с улыбкой поглядывая на давящегося смехом багрового Лоргара.

— Манька Ваньку обманула, — восторженно выдохнул сквозь смех будущий примарх, растирая здоровенной пятернёй багровое лицо, — дать — дала, а замуж не пошла.

И осел в траву, давясь гоготом и всхлипывая от смеха. Димка побагровел до корней волос и возмущенно забурчал что-то про деградатов и «вот от кого не ожидал». Ника, посмеиваясь и хитро поглядывая на друзей, похлопала икающего от смеха Аврелиана по плечу и вздохнула:

— Это от нервов, это пройдёт. Зато мы теперь знаем, что темная версия тебя — ещё тот лошара.

— У нас много общего, — закивал Лоргар и зашелся в гомерическом гоготе, который очень быстро превратился в икоту и гнусное хихиканье, — ааа, Боже. Я бы посмотрел сейчас на его рожу. Вселенский лошара с синдромом мессии. Я уже мечтаю о новых дарах и приноше… пардон, о новых встречах с его слугами.

— А чего это мы тут веселимся? — жизнерадостно полюбопытствовал Лёха, оправляя края куртки и выбираясь из кустов, — я тоже хочу.

— Да так. Лоргар нашел брата по разуму.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Саша Кладбище - Над нами баржи Абаддона
> 
> * Д.Р.Р. Толкиен


	5. Коракс

На семинарские фасады, на ели, берёзы и яблони, на синюю громаду храма и расписанный звездами голубой купол опустилась ночная хмарь, где-то вдалеке ревели двигателями запоздалые лихачи, стремительно чертили световыми полосами фары авто, мчащиеся по автотрассе. За пустырем, за забором, далеко. По темным дворам жизнерадостно брехали собачьи свадьбы, а в темно-синем небе подрагивали-мерцали искры далеких звезд.

Вечерние молитвы закончились, дежурный, сутулый носатый третьекурсник, запирал двери храма. В обществе веселого, круглого, низкорослого колобка-дежпома и нелюбезного завхоза. Мимо проплыли старшекурсницы, обдав Лоргара сильнейшим амбрэ духов. Рядом кто-то расчихался и страдальчески засопел, утирая слезящиеся глаза. Студенты сонно расползались кто куда, звонко хохотали облепившие лавочки девчонки. Вокруг храма, беседуя, уже нарезали круги Ника и какой-то очкастый старшекурсник. Где-то в темноте светил фонариком охранник, обшаривая с кем-то на пару кусты. На предмет затаившихся бомжей и иных неопознанных объектов.

\--… ритуальный каннибализм существует во многих языческих культах…

— Индуизм — темный лес, я вообще сомневаюсь, что его стоит изучать. Слишком уж все эти культы опасны для сознания европейца…

— Там ворота уже заперли?

— Да, — переговариваясь, мимо Лоргара энергично прошагали какие-то однокурсники, Лоргар не приглядывался, — позавчера Леха полз под воротами. На глазах у дежпома. Хорошо хоть без пакетов. Ты прикинь если с сумярами, да ещё и по-пластунски…

— А дежпом что? — оживился кто-то.

— Да ничего. Охранник сказал, что они с Лёхой тестируют систему безопасности. Дежпом поржал и погнал Лёху в корпус. Ну, типа поздно, отбой скоро. О, Лёха… Лёха! Ноут на ночь дашь?

— Но-о-оут? — задумчиво протянул Лёха, запустив пятерню в растрепанные пряди и хлюпая надетыми на босу ногу сланцами, — дам. Только это… чуваки… не как в прошлый раз…

— Сегодня Тихонов, он нормальный, — усомнился недавний оратор.

— А что случилось? — не поняла какая-то рослая, румяная блондинка-регентша. Лоргар с интересом зашарил взглядом по её простой, улыбчивой мордашке, по шикарному вырезу белой блузки, по косичкам и по оборкам огромной цыганской юбки в пол.

— Да Россомахин после отбоя пошел обход по общагам делать. Кто не спит, все ли на месте, — нехотя отмахнулся Леха, посмеиваясь, — и, короче, обошел. Все нормально, всё. Вышел на улицу, пошел смотреть по окнам. У кого свет горит…

— Ну да. Дежпомы всегда так делают, — блондинка в непонимании распахнула свои невозможные зелёные глаза, пушистые ресницы дрогнули как крылья тропических бабочек, — а что тут такого?

— Что такого… Да эти гении мало того, что врубили прямо в окне ночник, ещё и включили громкость на восемьдесят процентов шкалы. Сидят, смотрят ноут… А тут, такой, Россомахин вплывает.

— Да ладно тебе, тебе ж ноут потом всё равно вернули…

— Ага, через месяц.

— Что хоть смотрели?

Ребята переглянулись и многозначительно заухмылялись.

— Японский трешак, — мрачно сообщил какой-то первокурсник, — даже у нас было слышно.

— Допустим… и не совсем трэшак…

— Трэшак. Токийскую полицию крови.

— Фу, блин, — возмутился кто-то из девушек, — как вы это смотрите?!

— Смотрела, да? Уу, сестра, как низко мы пали… уууу…

— Саня. Отвянь.

— Сестра Ири-и-на, — не унимался однокурсник Лоргара, хихикая и корча томные рожи под досадливое фырканье Иры Гвоздь и галдёж студентов, — а «Человеческую Многоножку» смотрела? Глянь, глянь… краснеет! Ты смотри! Она краснеет!

Девчонка окинула оратора скептическим взглядом. И, пряча улыбку, заметила, уходя:

— Пф. Придурок. Смотрите не попадитесь, гении.

— Фу, многоножка, фу…

— А вот эта стрёмная хрень была точно лишней, — мрачно отозвался кто-то из темноты, — чтоб я с вами ещё хоть что-то смотрел…

— Миш.

— М?

— Ты-то придёшь?

— Не, ребят, мне там своё писать. Здоровенный текст. Не. Тобусова позовите.

— Братцы, вы там как-нибудь без меня, мне завтра латынь пересдавать, — над самым ухом раздался ясный, мягкий голос Тобусова, — о, Лоргар. Там меня не искали?

— Нет, — Лоргар пожал протянутую руку, — как зуб?

— Да вот, пломбу поставили.

Где-то справа вдоль дальних бордюр, прогуливалась озябшая парочка. Лоргар стащил с плеча гитарный чехол, расчехлил, тихо звякнули под пальцами гитарные струны. Аврелиан аккуратно опустился на край скамьи, отчего под пятой точкой хрустнула литая чугунина. Лоргар очень бережно пристроил гитару себе на колени. В свете фонарей бронзово блеснули толстые струны. Гитару эту Лоргару соорудил один сельский умелец; огромная, гладкая, она была настоящим исполином, царь-гитарой со струнами не то от большой арфы, не то от контрабаса. Разницу в звучании специалист бы, наверное, уловил. Но любые другие струны под пальцами рвались на «раз».

— Пст, Лоргар, — пряча что-то под ветровкой позвал Димка, с опаской поглядывая на болтуна-дежпома прилепившегося к стайке девчонок, — Лоргар.

Дежпом, очкастый толстяк-старшекурсник что-то оживленно выспрашивал у радостно пищащих регентш, добродушно посмеивался и острил. Несмотря на своё кажущееся добродушие, Тихонов ни добряком, ни рохлей не являлся и, (хотя и имел какой-то свой собственный кодекс чести и лимит терпения), был себе на уме. И вполне мог превратить жизнь любого в сущий ад. Не со зла, не ради карьеры. А так. Для порядка.

— Лоргар, — позвал Димка, — мы там с Лехой разобрались как эта штука стреляет. Пойдём в летучих мышей постреляем, а?

Аврелиан, мягко улыбаясь, покачал головой. Пальцы будущего примарха заплясали по грифу, простой, старенький мотив поплыл по плацу, что перед храмом. Бодрый, звучный баритон Аврелиана вплетал сам себя в густеющие сумерки вкрадчиво и мягко:

Я иду на ледоколе,  
Ледокол идет по льду.  
То, трудяга, поле колет,  
То ледовую гряду.  
То прокуренною глоткой  
Крикнет, жалуясь в туман,  
То зовет с метеосводкой  
Город Мурманск, то есть МурмАнск.

Парам-пам-пам,  
Парам-пам-пам,  
Парам-пам-пам.

Димка в сердцах махнул рукой, досадливо что-то бросил сонно сопящему Лёхе. И оба попылили мимо храма, в сторону пустыря и торчащей посреди него часовни. Надо сказать, что семинарский храм не всегда был семинарским. Когда-то на месте семинарии находилось кладбище. Старое городское кладбище. Его однажды сравняли и, вроде бы, даже хотели застроить. Но потом землю отдали под духовное училище. Так и начала своё существование в постсоветском пространстве возрожденная семинария города, название которого не так-то и важно. Отстраивали всё заново. На костях. Копая котлованы под фонтаны, студенты нередко откапывали кости, черепа и фрагменты кладбищенских оград. Семинария в прямом смысле стояла на костях: когда её строили, студенты частенько натыкались на человеческие останки. Но выбирать не приходилось. Старый корпус отобрали еще в начале двадцатого века. Отобрали силой советские поборники цивилизации, свободы, равенства и братства. Попутно зверски расправляясь с преподавателями, со студентами и с приходскими старухами, естественно. Принадлежавшее семинарии до революции здание Лоргар часто видел на старых фотографиях: в те далекие времена семинария имела свою аптеку, обсерваторию, собственную больницу и котельную. Сейчас от того былого великолепия оставалось только величественное старинное здание в центре города. Бывший семинарский корпус занимало какое-то светское учебное заведение. Лоргар не помнил его названия, но само строение несколько раз мелькало в криминальных сводках: там обучались какие-то слишком уж буйные чернокожие ребята дерущиеся с местной шпаной и пьющие водку в общественных местах.

Лоргар вытянул ноги. Гитарные струны рассеянно звенели под пальцами:

И какое б продвиженье  
Не имели б мы во льдах,  
Знают наше положенье,  
Все окрестные суда,

Даже спутник с неба целит,  
В объективы нас берет,  
Смотрит, как для мирных целей  
Мы долбаем крепкий лед.

Парам-пам-пам,  
Парам-пам-пам,  
Парам-пам-пам.

\--… для агхори весь мир — это большое кладбище, где все, в том числе и они сами, уже мертвы…

— Сань, а, Сань. Дай конспект.

\--… все акхори пьют вино и курят опий, потому как их бог Шива, по их вере, тоже курил опиум и пил алкоголь, сидя на вершине Кайлас и «останавливая небесный поток своими волосами»…

— Это что? Магендавид? Санёк, чего это у тебя Звезда Давида на тетради?

— Покажи.

— Во, два треугольника…

— И? Бог стал человеком чтобы человек стал богом по благодати. Символ как символ.

— Пф, что? — заржал кто-то, — это иудейский символ.

— Вообще-то, православные богословы трактуют его как прообраз тайны боговоплощения.

— Это магендавид-то?

— Магендавид — это два треугольника направленные вниз и вверх. Смотри. Первый, который остриём вниз: Бог стал человеком. Второй, острым вверх: человек стал богом. Нет, Стас. Имеется в виду не превращение в божка, а святость. «Стать Богом по благодати» — это стать святым, грубо говоря.

— Отцы Церкви говорят, что Бог стал человеком, чтобы человека сделать богом. Человек не мог бы достигнуть обожения, если бы Бог не воплотился. В этом весь смысл.

— Эээ, ладно… просто мы это ещё не проходили и слово «обожение» звучит странно…

— Оно позаимствовано у неоплатоников, но в православной традиции в этот термин вкладывается другой смысл. Не языческий. Обожение — святость.

— Ааа при чём тут… Христос?

— При том, что он — совершенный Бог и совершенный человек. Во всём подобный человеку кроме греха. Ты прости меня, Глеб, но чем ты слушаешь лекции?

\--… сами индусы боятся агхори, потому что верят: те обладают мощными магическими силами — сидхи. Агхори опасны, поскольку для них не существует грани между добром и злом, они способны на все и делают, что хотят…

— Погоди, дай разобраться. То есть, вот Иисус родился, вот он учил и вот его убили. И он, типа, сделал всех святыми?

— Ладно, сейчас объясню. Вот смотри. В Ветхом Завете первосвященник приносил в жертву всяких птиц и животных за грехи людей. Но это людей от их грехов не спасало. Древним это всё было больше напоминанием того, что они грешны. Что они в принципе что-то вообще должны Богу и друг другу. Понимаешь?

— Ну, понимаю.

— Сам… сам смысл служения Христа — это по сути стать человеком и принести себя в жертву себе же, за всех и за вся. Не только за евреев. Не только за людей. За всех. И за вся.

— Тройное служение, понимаешь, Глеб? — не выдержав, с хрустом развернулся к ребятам Аврелиан, — Христос принес жертву как Первосвященник, сам был этой жертвой как закланный Агнец и принимал собственную жертву как Бог. После чего умер телом и сошел в ад душой. Чтобы разрушить его и вывести всех, кто этого желал. И в третий день воскреснуть.

— Из ада? — Глеб в сомнении почесался.

— До Христа ад был этаким иудейским шеолом, — подала голос какая-то тыкающаяся в телефон девушка с иконописного и, не отрываясь от своего занятия, рассеянно добавила, — Шеол — обитель мёртвых в иудаизме. Православная энциклопедия утверждает, что библейские тексты Ветхого Завета видят шеол как место обитания всех умерших независимо от их образа жизни на земле. В шеол попадали не только грешники, но и праведники. В том числе и языческие. Например, Сократ. Но это до Христа. Сейчас… После искупительной жертвы Христа в ад попадают только падшие души. Но и их можно отмолить. Например, по преданию, святой Григорий Двоеслов половину жизни молился за императора Траяна. И таки его отмолил. А Траян при жизни был жестоким гонителем христиан, одним из самых жестоких гонителей. Поэтому и принято считать, что ад разрушен. Он больше не имеет власти. Точно так же человек больше не обречен на неизбежное попадание туда. И может достичь личной святости.

— Сложно, — пробормотал Глеб.

— Лоргар, — рядом рухнул комендант мужской общаги, Валька Кобзев. Он здорово походил на тех простых ребят, которых показывают в советских фильмах про целину и социалистические стройки. Рослый, крепкий выпускник слыл человеком разумным, правильным и крайне спортивным. Говорили, что до семинарии он занимался греко-римской борьбой, — ты дежуришь по этажу. Вымой там полы после отбоя, договорились? Сейчас мыть не надо, истопчут. После отбоя. Договорились?

Лоргар кивнул, с улыбкой наблюдая, как на звуки гитары лениво сбредается народ. Звуки старенькой мелодии вели и манили. Плыли в синих прелых сумерках как звуки волшебной флейты Крысолова. Лоргар качнул головой.

Крысоловом он быть не хотел. Скорее уж горьковским Данко. Когда в школе проходили по программе истории старухи Изергиль, Лоргара впечатлила именно история Данко, легенда о том, как отважный герой вел свой народ сквозь гиблый чащобный мрак. И когда тьма и ужас объяли идущих за ним, Данко вырвал из груди собственное пылающее сердце. Люди шли сквозь гиблый мрак, оберегаемые живым мятежным светочем, Данко вывел свой народ из тьмы. Но едва расступились деревья и всё вокруг осветил свет солнца, герой упал, силы оставили его. И счастливые люди случайно затоптали пылающее сердце, оберегавшее их от смерти в лесной мгле. Лоргар искренне хотел быть таким Данко. А что однажды растопчут — не беда. Главное, что не напрасно. Главное, что вывел и заслонил когда был нужен.

\--… ну да, для агхори нет ничего святого. Ну, кроме их бога Шивы и богини смерти, или женской его ипостаси, — Кали. Боги требуют ритуалов, поэтому каждый месяц агхори поют любовную песню Шиве и съедают труп, чтобы умилостивить Кали. Как-то так.

— Мда. А европейские бараны ещё и платят за поглядеть на это.

Гитарные струны лукаво посмеивались под пальцами и непутёво звенели:

И какой-нибудь подводник,  
С бакенбардами, брюнет,  
Наш маршрут во льдах проводит,  
Навалившись на планшет,

У подводника гитара  
И ракет большой запас.  
И мурлычет, как котяра,  
Гирокомпас, то есть компАс.

Парам-пам-пам,  
Парам-пам-пам,  
Парам-пам-пам.

Мимо прошлись под руку, бестолково хихикая и восхищенно поглядывая на Лоргара какие-то первокурсницы. Раз прошли. Второй раз прошли. На третий раз к ним подкрался Бидондер и оглушительно ухнул на ухо. Обеим. Девчонки взвизгнули и с яростными воплями погнали взвывшего от восторга недоросля куда-то в сторону часовни. Но очень быстро вернулись. Возмущаясь и очень бурно жестикулируя. Бидондер выплыл из тени и, гнусно ухмыляясь, вразвалочку поплыл отжигать туда, где без умолку трещали о чем-то своём сбившиеся в стайку девчонки. Дежпом задержался у главного входа, роясь в карманах подрясника под потоками тусклого желтого света. И ушел куда-то в желтые недра административного корпуса.

— Бидонов, — окликнул кто-то, — Бидонов, где ключи от класса? Бидондер!

— Бидондер! Ты оглох? Ты дежурить вообще собираешься?

Бидонов не ответил. Изредка профессионально строя рожи, он развлекал девчонок какими-то своими россказнями, но так увлекся, что утащил чьи-то очки, поднял с земли камень, ободрал с куста ветку, поймал в траве жирную жабу и начал всем этим добром непринужденно жонглировать. Минут пять всё было вполне мирно, зрители оживленно шумели, а перепуганная жабья тушка бодро носилась в воздухе, как и всё остальное; но обратив на студента внимание снова, Лоргар обнаружил, что рыжий недоросль уже успел сцепиться с кем-то из однокурсников и их разнимают. Причем, совершенно непонятно, в шутку или очень даже всерьёз. Лоргар мягко улыбнулся и задушевно сообщил слушателям:

Но никто из них не видит  
В чудо-технику свою,  
Что нетрезвый, как Овидий  
Я на палубе стою,

Что прогноз опровергая,  
Штормы весело трубят,  
Что печально, дорогая,  
Жить на свете без тебя.

Парам-пам-пам,  
Парам-пам-пам,  
Парам-пам-пам.

Лоргар пел и бессознательно согревал собравшихся вокруг него студентов мощными волнами тепла и участи. А в самое это время, где-то очень, очень далеко, другой Лоргар Аврелиан напряженно соображал, стоит ли к своему неведомому альтер-эго посылать космодесант или, может, хватит одного проповедника для поддержания цивилизованной беседы.

***

На две последние пары препод так и не явился. И теперь, пользуясь свободой, Аврелиан придирчиво инспектировал комнату. Утром Лехе официально пригрозили отчислением, а Лоргар, не желающий терять друга и бесценный источник вдохновения, задался идеей не допустить этого. В комнате стойко несло чем-то подтухшим. Лоргар уже трижды порылся под кроватями и перевернул весь шкаф сверху донизу. Но источника зловредной вони так и не обнаружил. На своем нижнем ярусе меланхолично валялся сделавшийся с утра больным Диман. Первокурсник обложился стеклянными воробьями и летучими мышками. И, заткнув уши наушниками, с недоумением разглядывал их перекошенные жуткими гримасами физиономии.

— Лоргар, завесь меня пледом, — засипел откуда-то снизу Диман, мотая в воздухе стеклянной синичкой, — в глаза свет бьёт. Так жжется, что пипец.

Лоргар ещё раз перерыл всё под столом, порылся в собственной тумбочке и с тяжелым вздохом завесил Диману весь нижний ярус. Типовым тигрово-полосатым пледом и парой чужих полотенец. Между тем тухлая вонь усилилась. Лоргар принюхался и помрачнел: ощутимо несло гнилью металла, энергий и давно немытого тела. Лоргар на всякий случай открыл пошире форточку и выбрался, принюхиваясь, в коридор. Слева, в глубинах туалета, шумела вода. Казалось, что кто-то развлекается тем, что включает и выключает краны. Что-то жалобно скрежетнуло и на пол весело хлынул водный поток. Запахло баней и мясным супом. Послышалась отборнейшая брань на чистейшем колхидском. Судя по звуку, где-то за дверью раскололся умывальник. Дверь распахнулась, и в тусклоосвещенном пространстве туалета, в клубах пара, обнаружился трехметровый, багровый мужик с куском раковины в керамитовой пятерне. Совершенно лысый череп его украшали, (но это не точно), кровавые шрамы-символы, из перекошенного рта торчали клыки, а один из глаз незнакомца горел алым. Багровые шипастые доспехи безумно воняли: с нагрудных пластин, с пояса и с наплечников глядели тухлые человечьи головы. Пока Лоргар лихорадочно соображал как бы без жертв и разрушений вытащить это чудище из туалета, монстр выбросил кусок керамики, медленно, плотоядно оскалился и стремительным броском втолкнул Лоргара обратно в комнату, попутно запирая за собой дверь.

— Одно лицо, — восхищенно выдохнул монструозный тип, бегло разглядывая плохо выбритую физиономию Лоргара, его черный китель и шрамы-символы.

— Кто вы? — от прибитых к доспеху человечьих рук и голов комната наполнилась таким смрадом, что у Лоргара заслезились глаза, — ну и несёт от вас, дружище.

— Это почетно — украшать броню останками поверженных врагов, — не понял гигант, искренне стараясь особенно не тереться лысым затылком о потолок.

— Это антисанитария и вопиющее нарушение техники безопасности, — бесстрастно возразил Лоргар, краем уха улавливая, как дыша через раз, Диман тянет из-под кровати свою эльфийскую ружбайку, — так о чем вы хотели со мной поговорить?

Мужик подозрительно сощурил один глаз и шумно втянул воздух. Лоргар скосил глаза пониже пояса монстра, разглядывая свисающие из-под чьей-то утыканной штырями, гнилой головы рваные свитки с разной клинописной ересью.

— Демон-принц Хаоса Неделимого Лоргар Уризен приветствует тебя, о юноша. И призывает присоединиться к его воинству, — пафосно загремел лысый страхолюд, воздев ручищи к потолку. И изрядно его облупив, — отринь прошлое, отринь бессмысленные учения древней Терры. Темные Боги рядом. Они слышат тебя. Они зримы — и им не нужны ни прах самоограничений, ни лживое благочестие…

Мелькнула плевок-вспышка. Что-то тихо всхряпнуло. И бронированный монстр с сиплым, резким вздохом превратился в очень некрасивую и перекошенную стеклянную статую. Диман с опаской выглянул из-за полотенца. Всё ещё обнимая эльфийскую винтовку.

— Ну и навонял же ты, братец, — пробормотал Лоргар, хмурясь и обходя стеклянную глыбу, — Диман, накинь свитер. Я окно открою.

— Это я его, получается, убил, да? — первокурсник, спотыкаясь, спустился на пол и босиком пошлепал к делу рук своих, — я ж его… Я… круто. Куда его теперь?

Лоргар сложил руки на груди, кусая губы и исподлобья разглядывая гиганта.

— Дежпом увидит — сразу к ректору потащат, — заволновался Димка, натягивая свой серый свитер и сдирая с кровати плед, — а давай на него все пледы повесим. Может, не заметят… или, или в подсобку спрячем, вот! Можно ещё на чердак, там темно…

— Знаешь, — Аврелиан кивнул студенту, — собирайся.

— Но я же… болею. Что нам вообще с этим делать? Я не знаю куда его деть.

— Собирайся, надо это чучело вынести.

— Вынести? — Диман оживился, — и разбить, да?

— Разбить? Зачем разбить? — флегматично пожал плечами Лоргар, — сдадим на вес в пункт приёма стеклотары.

***

Солнечный, расцвеченный охапками пестрой листвы двор утопал в золотой пыли и прелом запашке ближайшей свалки. Обгаженная собаками песочница кое-где зеленела пивными бутылками. Весело блестели крашенные бордюры и качели, под окнами буйно цвели розовые октябрины. И их благородный, терпко-травный аромат смешивался с запахом свежевыстиранного белья на веревках, с запашком разлитого пива и свежего мазута. Лоргар поудобнее подхватил стеклянного воина и уверенно зашагал туда, где за гаражами звенели, бренчали бутылки, визгливо смеялась какая-то тетка и синела железная крыша пункта приёма стеклотары. Дима тащился следом с битком набитым пакетом. А из пакета торчали стеклянные хвосты, крылья и крысиные головы.

Приёмка оказалась длинным кирпичным сараем. Бодрая неопрятная старуха бойко командовала из дверей группой сумрачного синячья. Синячьё матерно поругивало друг друга, данность, мироустройство и до омерзения яркое солнце. Невозмутимый Лоргар и притихший первокурсник заняли место в самом конце очереди. Синяки на Лоргара и его стеклянную ношу поглядывали с опаской и уважением. Кто-то начал нецензурно подсчитывать, как долго можно пить на такой внушительный объём стекла. К очереди присоединился суровый кряжестый дед с тележкой. Из тележки торчали трёхлитровые банки, три плешивых зеркала, кипы старых подшивок газеты «Комсомольская Правда» и полное собрание трудов Владимира Ильича Ленина. Старик окинул Лоргара долгим мрачным взглядом и отвернулся.

— Мамка ж ты моя рОдная! — всплеснула руками генеральша всея приёмки едва завидев Лоргара и его ношу, — это ж как же, милок, мне его взвешивать?

Лоргар неуверенно дернулся, едва не снеся башкой гиганта нерабочую лампочку под крышей.

— Ребятки, стойте! Только не уходите! Я сейчас. Сейчас все с вами взвесим. Пропустите дедушку. Подождите чуток. Здравствуйте, Аркадий Павлович, — бодро вцепилась бабка в принесенные стариком газеты, перетаскивая их на весы и коккетливо хихикая, — чёй-то давненько вас не видно? Разболелись?

— Разболеешься тут. Кто б дал. Уборку давно не делал, — сварливо отозвался дед, бережно собирая зеркала, — выношу с участка мусор.

— А зеркала мы не берем.

Дед пожевал губами и, неразборчиво ругнувшись, отковылял в сторону. И сунул зеркала в щель между соседними гаражами.

Лоргар дождался пока старуха наконец-то наговорится с нелюбезно ворчащим дедом, расплатится и обратит таки внимание на оставшихся посетителей. Повелительница стеклотары, полиэтилена и сомнительной макулатуры обьяснила студентам, что взвесить их трёхметрового страшилу своими весами не сможет. Но рядом принимают цветмет, и там работает хороший парень Витя, который может взвесить что угодно, даже армейский кунг. Закрыв свои владения, гремя ключами и одергивая цветастый бурый подол, дама отвела студентов сквозь дворы, на огороженную стоянку, засыпанную грудами ржавого лома, батареями, ваннами, газовыми плитами, чайниками, тазами и копчеными буржуйками. В углу возвышался железный вагон-ресторан без колес, темно-зеленой расцветки и сомнительного происхождения. Из вагончика как раз выплывал некто крепкий, бородатый и подозрительно знакомый, когда Лоргар наконец-то добрался до места назначения и опустил свою ношу на землю.

Что-то громко звякнуло. Лоргар поднял глаза и встретился с совершенно ошеломленным взглядом недавнего бородача-родновера. Того самого, который хотел раскреститься. В одной руке он всё ещё сжимал чашку со свисающим из неё хвостом чайного пакетика, а в другой — ложку. С его черной футболки смотрел наполовину механизированным череп, а под ним красовалось выведенное алым готическим шрифтом «Нет истины в плоти, только предательство. Нет силы в плоти, только слабость. Нет постоянства в плоти, только распад. Нет определённости во плоти, только смерть».

— Ви-и-итя, — бодро ковыляя навстречу, позвала бабка, — Вить, взвесь нам статУю.

Витя не ответил. Не сводя неподвижного взгляда со стеклянной махины, он очень, очень бережно опустил кружку на битый щебень и гаечный сор. И как во сне зашарил руками по мертвым головам на поясе, по спине и по огромному стеклянному топору гиганта.

— Вить, — строго позвала бабка, — ты сперва его мне взвесь. А там уж щупай сколько хошь.

Бородач отступил на шаг, кивая и не сводя напряженного взгляда с доспехов стеклянного детины.

— Я мальчишкам тут обещала, что ты, Витя — парень хороший и взвесишь нам хоть камаз, — кокетливо погрозила пальцем бабка, хихикая, — так что не разочаровывай старую женщину.

— Сглаз-винтовка, — сипло выдавил хороший парень Витя, зачем-то смочив пивом грязную тряпицу и тщательно вытирая ею руки, — семнадцатый легион. Орден Зазубренного Солнца. Да твою ж мать.

— Мужик как мужик, я и страховиднее видала, — отмахнулась бабка, наблюдая как Лоргар бережно укладывает свою ношу на здоровенные промышленные весы, на которых обычно взвешивают машины, — из книжки какой чтоли? Это ж надо было столько стекла вбухать в такую-то образину…

— Подожди, Лоргар, — всполошился Димка и, (под одинокий гогот повелителя цветмета и чугунины), шустро повесил пакет с воробьями и крысами стеклянному мужику на шею. Аккурат поверх прибитых рук.

— Двести сорок пять кило чистого весу, — проскрежетала бабка, с уважением поглядывая на Лоргара, — силён, братец. Это ж сколько твой папка старался, что такого богатыря мамке-то заделал?

Лоргар кашлянул и заулыбался, стоически багровея пятнами. Бородач Витя заржал ещё громче, утирая пятернёй слёзы и поглядывая на бесконечно возмущенного хилого ушастого Димку. И на вежливо улыбающегося пятнистого Лоргара.

— Один килограмм стекла рубль, — сообщила бабка, деловито роясь в складах юбки и в кошельке, — итого, двести сорок пять рублей. Получите, молодой человек, заслужили.

— Дим, бери, он твой, — подтолкнул Лоргар однокурсника.

— Но мы же оба…

— Нет, Дима. Он твой, — твердо возразил Лоргар, качая головой.

Первокурсник сконфуженно заулыбался и забрал деньги.

— Рубль килограмм. Это ж совсем копейки, — покачал головой Виктор, внимательно разглядывая прячущего деньги в карман первокурсника.

— Не мы цены устанавливаем, — отмахнулась бабка, по-хозяйски обходя зверски перекошенного стеклянного гиганта, — а теперь, ребятки, берём и волокём его ко мне.

Бородач Витя на прощание пожал руку сначала Лоргару, а потом и Димке и заговорщически ухмыльнулся напоследок:

— Будет нормальный дредноут без инородной дряни — тащите прямиком ко мне. Возьму в любом состоянии.

***

—… если уж Арахнев сказал, что тебя вписали в списки преподавателей воскресной школы… подожди, Лоргар. Короче, смотри. Дежпом сказал, чтобы ты поднялся наверх, поговорил с замшей Арахнева. Что там, как там… Я не знаю подробностей, но вроде бы ты новый трудовик.

— Учитель трудов? — не понял Аврелиан.

— Ну да. Короче, воскресенья у тебя точно будут заняты.

Лоргар перекрестился, ещё раз повернувшись лицом к боковому выходу. И вышел из храма, размазывая пятернёй по лицу освященное масло. Отец Андрей всегда чертил кистью крест от души, на поллица. А не как другие — чуть-чуть, в центре лба. В храме шла служба, из окон бил желтый свет, медово сияли лампады, золотя мудрые лики старцев, дев и отважных римских воинов. Жарко горели сусальное золото и тускло-розовая поталь, из резных киотов смотрели еврейские рыбаки и греческие философы, русские юродивые и римские легионеры. Лоргар тяжело вздохнул, мысленно сокрушась, что так и не достоит службу. Справа шагал старшекурсник, Иван Сомов.

— Педсобрание уже закончилось, — наставительно вещал Сомов, — но зам ещё не ушла. Если ушла, там не беда, спросишь у ребят как писать учебный план и заполнять журнал посещаемости. Кто работает в воскреске — стоит раннюю службу. Завтрак-обед с рабочими. Не со студентами.

— Ну, это-то и так понятно, — приподнял брови Лоргар, поглядывая по сторонам. Все ели и ограды оккупировала настоящая воронья стая. Чернильно-черные птицы безмолвно кружили, прыгали с ветки на ветку и провожали людей хлопаньем крыльев и подозрительно въедливыми взглядами. Под кожей Лоргара завозилось нехорошее предчувствие, — это физически невозможно. Во время завтрака я буду находиться с детьми.

— Какой-то определенной программы для трудов нет, — старшекурсник впустил Лоргара на вахту и затворил за собой дверь, — учить придется и девочек и мальчиков; так что выкручивайся.

***

В наушниках лихо отплясывали аккорды бессмертного фокстрота Шолома Секунды, а грудной женский голос легко и ловко выводил под звуки рояля:

В Кейптаунском порту  
С какао на борту  
«Жаннета» поправляла такелаж.  
Но прежде чем уйти  
В далекие пути,  
На берег был отпущен экипаж.

Идут, сутулятся,  
Вливаясь в улицы,  
И клеши новые  
Ласкают бриз.

Они пошли туда,  
Где можно без труда  
Достать себе и женщин и вина,  
Где пиво пенится,  
И пить не ленятся,  
Где юбки узкие трещат по швам!

До отбоя оставалось какие-то жалкие полчаса. Лоргар бродил по кладбищенскому пустырю за храмом, размышляя, чем бы занять толпу детворы и при этом обойтись без жертв и разрушений. От идеи сколачивать скворечники и табуретки Лоргар отказался сразу: преподавать придётся и мальчикам и девочкам. К тому же явно отменялся воскресный поход в заброшки. 

Ветер сонно зашептал в диких травах. Повеяло чем-то знакомым. Сложноопределимым. Родственным. Лоргар поднял глаза. Из ветвей векового дуба на него сурово взирал очень крупный, сердито нахохленный ворон. Ночные сумерки давно окутали и дома, и пустырь, но Аврелиан всё ещё отчетливо различал очертания пернатого гостя.

— Ну привет тебе, вещая птица, — вздохнул Лоргар и полез в карман за семечками. Семечек нашлось меньше трети горсти, — наверное, есть хочешь…

Ворон гневно защелкал клювом, гортанно возмутившись. Но спустился ниже.

В наушниках женский голос пел:

А ночью в тот же порт  
Ворвался теплоход  
В сиянии своих прожекторов,  
И, свой покинув борт,  
Сошли на берег в порт  
Четырнадцать французских морячков.

У них походочка —  
Как в море лодочка,  
А на пути у них  
Таверна "Кэт".

Они пришли туда,  
Где можно без труда  
Достать себе и женщин и вина,  
Где все повенчано  
С вином и женщиной,  
Где юбки узкие трещат по швам.

— Смотри, птаха, — без всякой надежды позвал Лоргар, протягивая ладонь с семечной кучкой на ней, — семечки. Будешь семечки?

— Коракс? — как-то насмешливо и даже несколько глумливо переспросил ворон и важно спустился в траву, въедливо изучая Лоргара то одним глазом то другим, — коракс-коракс?

Лоргар высыпал семечки на ближайший булыжник и, вздохнув, побрел прочь, запустив руки в карманы куртки. За спиной возмущенно заорали. Лоргар заткнул уши наушниками, но зловредная птица спикировала ему на плечо, остервенело вцепилась когтями в самое мясо, с щелканьем выдрала наушник и хрипло заорала в самое ухо: 

— Кор-ракс!

— Если хочешь, пойдем со мной, — пожал плечами Лоргар, взъерошив пятерней перья ошалевшего от такой вольности ворона, — в детстве я мечтал завести попугая и научить его орать: «Пиастры!» Ворон, который орёт на латыни, что он ворон — это даже как-то… интереснее. Эй! Больно же…

Ворон ещё раз тюкнул Лоргара клювом по пальцам и, задыхаясь от ярости, широко распахнул клюв. В наушниках женский голос пел под звуки фокстрота:

Зайдя в тот ресторан,  
Увидев англичан,  
Французы были просто взбешены,  
И кортики достав,  
Забыв морской устав,  
Они дралИсь, как дети сатаны!

Но спор в Кейптауне  
Решает браунинг,  
И англичане  
Начали стрелять.

Беда пришла туда,  
Где каждый без труда  
Достать бы смог и женщин и вина…

Лоргар миновал сухой фонтан, озябшую парочку, шарахающуюся впотьмах в зарослях пижмы, выбрался из крапивы и бодро зашагал по мощеной дорожке в направлении жилого корпуса. Подгоняемый щелканьем клюва и лихим мотивом, льющимся из наушника:

Когда взошла заря,  
В далекие моря  
Отправился французский теплоход.  
Но не вернулись в порт  
И не взошли на борт  
Четырнадцать французских морячков.

Не быть им в плаваньи,  
Не видеть гавани,  
И клеши новые залила кровь.

Так не ходи туда,  
Где можно без труда  
Достать себе и женщин и вина.  
Где пиво пенится,  
И пить не ленятся,  
Где юбки узкие трещат по швам.

Так не ходи туда,  
Где можно без труда  
Достать себе и женщин и вина!

Добрался до комнаты без происшествий. Ворон притих и, казалось, внимательно изучал планировку семинарских лестниц и коридоров. Общежитие встретило коридорным полумраком и запашком стоялых носков. Где-то кто-то варил кофе. В ярко освещенном туалете меняли сантехнику какие-то люди в спецодежде. Лоргар открыл комнату своим ключом, включил свет, впустил птицу вовнутрь и сообщил:

— Нагадишь куда-то кроме пола — выселю.

Умный ворон спикировал на стол, натуральнейшим образом осклабился и хрипло сообщил:

— Коракс.

— Подожди, — Лоргар откопал в столе кусок батона и собственное блюдце, — сейчас накрошу, будешь есть. Воду тебе налью, гнездо сделаем…

Ворон мрачно воззрился на Лоргара, ловким ударом по пальцам выбил кусок из рук, утащил на блюдце, ещё раз осмотрел и принялся остервенело потрошить, крепко придерживая когтями. Лоргар поулыбался, наблюдая, но заработав хмурый взгляд изподлобья, поднял руки в примирительном жесте и отправился искать поилку. Под поилку пришлось приспособить найденную в шкафу оббитую эмалированную кружку. Аврелиан уже было налил себе чаю и изготовился его пить. Но ворон проигнорировал поилку и невозмутимо макнул клюв в человечью кружку.

— Ну ты, братец, и жучара, — изумленно пробормотал Лоргар и налил себе ещё чаю, уже в эмалированную кружку, — пей, пей. Сейчас сооружу тебе место на подоконнике. Я в коридорном шкафу видел бесхозный ватник. В нем тебя и поселим.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Юрий Визбор - Я иду на ледоколе
> 
> песня "В Кейптаунском порту", слова Павла Гандельмана
> 
> С фонограммы Элеоноры Филиной и Теодора Ефимова, CD «В нашу гавань заходили корабли» № 3, «Восток», 2001.
> 
> Благодаря передаче "В нашу гавань заходили корабли" этот вариант стал каноническим. Первоначальное заглавие - "Жанетта". Написана в 1940 г. в Ленинграде девятиклассником, будущим военно-морским врачом Павлом Гандельманом на мотив фокстрота Шолома Секунды בייַ מיר ביסטו שיין ("Bai Mir Bistu Shein", "Для меня ты красива", слова Якоба Якобса). 
> 
> Песенка Секунды была написана для мюзикла на идише מען קען לעבען, נאָר מען לאָסט נישט "Men Ken Lebn Nor Men Lost Nisht" ("Можно было бы жить, да не дают"; английское название "I Would if I Could" — "Сделаю, если смогу"), поставленного бруклинским Rolland Theater в 1932 г. Мюзикл продержался всего один сезон, но фокстрот получил большую известность на разных языках и просто как джазовая мелодия. В СССР она называлась "Моя красавица" - и на нее пелась одноименная пародийная песня (см. "Моя красавица"). Одноклассник Гандельмана Трудослав Залесов вспоминал, что песенка "Моя красавица" была очень популярна во время создания "Жанетты", а сам Гандельман уверждал, что исполнял ее Леонид Утесов, и она "звучала в городе со всех патефонов". 31 января 1940 г. мелодию записал на пластинку джаз Якова Скоморовского.


	6. О размножении ракообразных

Душный летний вечер дышал красным зноем, духом раскаленного песка, прелой ряски и пыльной полыни. Лоргар, закатав штаны до колен, бродил босиком в воде, вдоль берега. Под ступнями мягко, податливо оползал речной песок. Изредка в пятки утыкались камешки и хрупкие ракушки. Белизна речных бликов дробно дрожала, отражаясь от берега и от смуглых лодыжек мальчишки. Ветлы сонно полоскали в золотой воде свои кудрявые космы. Повсюду медово пылал белым цветом хмель. Ветер сухо трещал камышами, ветер разносил по берегу запахи цветущего разнотравья, речной сырости, цветущих водорослей и резвых зеленых жабят, оглашающих окрестности своим бесконечным «бре-ке-ке-ке». Золотое солнце сияло низко и пронзительно. Медово пах белый донник, осыпаясь в реку. Его мелкие цветки ужасно походили на моль. Оттого эту сорную, но безумно полезную траву, бабушка Авдотья называла мольником.

Мольник лечил гнилостные язвы. Но в больших количествах вызывал головную боль. Лоргар как-то раз перестарался с дозировкой и весь вечер страдал мигренью. Донник в Кукуевке рос практически всюду. Белый и желтый. Он захватывал овраги и ямы. Тонкорукий, осыпался вдоль дорог и просек, насмешливо кивал из-за заборов. Мама ворчала, когда Лоргар тащил его охапками в дом, вязал пахучие пучки и вешал везде, где можно и не можно. От донника всегда было очень много мусора: горки-соцветия сохли и осыпались, стойко напоминая кучки дохлой моли. Конечно, Лоргар быстро сообразил, что под донник стоит стелить газеты, но прежде он угробил слишком много ценного сырья. Его выметали вместе с сором, пылью и волосами, а маленький Лоргар шмыгал носом, забравшись с ногами в старое кресло и опасно хрустя шаткой конструкцией.

Зверобой же и выглядел и сох совсем иначе. Загадочное «средство от девяносто девяти болезней» и цвело и пахло совсем не по-девчачьи: смолисто, остро, пряно. Сырой сок зверобоя окрашивал всё в зелёный, а отвар — в густой жжено-красный. Лоргар обдирал зверобой везде, где находил, невольно разнося по всей округе его семена. Пряная горечь этих маслянисто-сухих коробочек совсем не отстирывалась с одежды и прочно въедалась в кожу: разбойно ободранный зверобой не давал забыть о себе ни на минуту.

Мох сбивал температуру. Тысячелистник лечил кишки и останавливал кровь, отчего в Средневековье считался солдатской травой. Полынь изгоняла паразитов. Клевер тонизировал организм. Бабушка Евдокия, живущая через дом, иногда рассказывала, как в войну, когда пришли немцы, они, уцелевшие пионеры, варили крапиву и клевер, а чтобы цинга не забрала зудящие зубы — жевали молодую хвою и всё, что найдут. Официально Евдокия Марковна считалась ветераном войны и членом партизанского отряда, но из её рассказов выходило, что недобитая часть села просто пряталась в лесу от немцев, пыталась не умереть с голоду. И изредка давила полицаев и зазевавшихся фрицев, попутно совершая набеги. Не всегда успешно. Чтобы, опять-таки, не умереть с голоду. Немцы лес не особо боялись. Но обходили. А вот полицаи — очень даже да. Но не сам лес, а засевших там оголодавших, остервеневших односельчан.

Маленький Лоргар уже знал наизусть все местные травы: из учебника по природоведению, из историй людей и из учебника для мединститута, (который нашел между романом Дрюона и лекциями по апологетике). Лоргар различал травы и их свойства, знал их способы обработки и время сбора; а вчера Лоргару даже удалось из банной плесени выделить примитивный неочищенный пенициллин вроде того, каким по легенде пользовались лекари из войска Дмитрия Донского во времена Куликовской битвы. Лоргар уже умел лечить нехитрые простудные и вирусные недуги, болячки и нарывы. Он даже вылечил соседскую козу, отчего в Кукуевке тотчас же прослыл будущим ветеринаром. Но связывать с медициной жизнь свою Лоргар никогда не хотел. Он мечтал стать новым Данко, тем, кто поведет людей из тьмы суеверий и невежества. Он мечтал как у Пушкина «глаголом жечь сердца людей», бороться с тоталитарными сектами силой слова, спасать людские души от сетей иноземных вербовщиков. Это очень усложняли непрестанные видения и погружения в мрачные пучины гниющих энергий. Но Лоргар честно старался учиться и впитывать всю нужную информацию.

Лоргар запрокинул голову до хруста в позвонках и прислушался: где-то он всё это уже видел. Пространство дышало знакомым душком несвежих энергий. Где-то в стороне звенели голоса сестёр. Но, странное дело, их радостный писк и смех звучали призрачно, почти нереально. Лоргар замер: за спиной кто-то был. Аврелиан резко обернулся, с шумом разбрызгивая воду. Да так и замер с разинутым ртом и широко распахнутыми глазами: огненно рыжий одноглазый король в вычурных доспехах заслонил собой закатное небо. Алые космы упали на пластины тяжелых наплечников, испещренных неведомыми символами. Алый Король с громким лязгом опустился на одно колено, в единственном глазу его буйно и мрачно плескалось веселье. Король качнул головой, не сводя с Лоргара глаз, а его губы тронула улыбка:

— Да ты же совсем дитя. Как убежишь от смерти?

— Рождаясь — умираем, а умирая — рождаемся, — негромко процитировал Флоренского Лоргар, спокойно и твердо глядя в лицо рыжего короля, — и всем, что ни делается в жизни — либо готовится рождение, либо зачинается смерть. Глупо бежать от собственной природы.

Единственный глаз алого короля загорелся ясно и очень заинтересованно.

— Я не узнаю твой мир, — король запрокинул голову, пристально вглядываясь в расцвеченное алым и золотым закатное небо, в дальние поля на том берегу, в далекие очертания моста, — дикая аграрная планета без признаков цивилизации.

Угрозу алый воитель не источал. Скорее уж слабый интерес, сумрачное недоумение и какое-то этакое тоскливое чувство, которое частенько посещало и самого Лоргара. Когда битый час не давали сесть уже наконец и дочитать интересную книгу.

— Земля? — Лоргар нахмурился, — спорное утверждение. Мы практически разработали искусственный интеллект. У нас есть ядерное оружие. Юрий Гагарин ещё в прошлом веке совершил первый полет в космос…

Алый король снисходительно улыбнулся и вздохнул, скептически поджав губы в усмешке.

— Человечество изучает Марс, — немного подумав, сообщил Лоргар, — посредством техники.

— Марс? — криво улыбаясь, переспросил рыжий монарх и заломил одну бровь.

— Марс, — сам диалог и снисходительные интонации незнакомца начинали раздражать, — такая мертвая красная планета Солнечной системы.

— Лоргар!

Вихри энергий взметнулись ввысь, обращая всё в выжженную пустошь. Из закатного зарева соткались зыбкие очертания руин. Город-улей, поверженные громады стекла и бетона, горящие развалины, обожженные трупы людей и остовы военной спецтехники. Всё дышало металлической гарью и мертвецким смрадом, в багровом небе плыли клочья серой хмари. И тусклое солнце смотрело глухо и мутно сквозь гарь и мелкие взвеси, носящиеся в воздухе.

— Лоргар!

Гнусно ухмыляясь, эльфийский комедиант размазал по крашенной роже кровь и глумливо захихикал, пару раз подбросив в воздухе мглисто-лиловый шарик с горящими в нём знаками. Лоргар поймал артефакт, и руны сложились в пронзительно-яркую голубую надпись.

— Сучья смерть, — вкрадчиво шепнул в ухо расписной шут и прикрыл ладонью иссиня-черные губы, глуша глумливый смешок, — смерть Жадной Суки в потоках вероятностей.

— Лоргар! Дим, воды неси. Воды за шиворот — и нормально…

— Сам и неси. Я не хочу огребать по роже.

— Дай. Лоргар! Проснись и пой: нас обокрали!

Будущий примарх пробудился и в последний момент перехватил прислоненный к шее чайник. Попутно едва не сломав кому-то руку. Из тьмы спящей комнаты вынырнул, светя телефоном и лихорадочно тараща блёклые глаза, облаченный в мятую футболку Диман. С белой ткани в самую душу смотрел синий логотип «Динамо». Где-то справа Лёха деловито дребезжал чем-то в тумбочке Лоргара. Кажется, однокурсник пытался пихать что-то стеклянное обратно в тумбочку, а оно мало того, что не влезало, так ещё и норовило разбиться.

— Вы чего не спите? — Аврелиан растер пятерней физиономию и очень подозрительно сощурился, — это чем это ты там гремишь?

— Твоими снадобьями.

— Чего?

— Мы с Лехой вкололи себе ту хрень, которую ты сделал из своего генетического материала…

— Вы совсем спятили? — уронил руку Лоргар, изумленно моргая, — а если мутируете?

Лёха сонно ухмыльнулся и, вскинув руку, поднял большой палец вверх. Делая зверское лицо и попутно тычась в телефон.

— Мы должны стать сильнее, — трагически зашипел Димка, размахивая телефоном, — тот мужик из приёмки узнал образину, которую мы убили. Я знаю, тебе было не до этого. И, короче, стал искать что такое семнадцатый легион и орден зазубренного солнца…

— Это нечто. Вставай, у нас здесь скоро начнется хренов Вьетнам, — в лицо Лоргару полетели штаны и свитер, — э. Прости, не рассчитал.

— Вы что творите?! — шепотом возмутился Лоргар, выбираясь из-под одеяла, — у меня завтра занятия с толпой голосящих спиногрызов…

— Уже сегодня, брат.

— Занятия подождут, команданте. Мы знаем почему на тебя охотится всякая краснорожая сволочь.

— У нас плохие новости, Лоргар, те дроу были не дроу…

— А эльдары…

— При чём здесь эльфы из «Сильмариллиона»? — не понял Лоргар.

— И не эльдары, а друкари…

— Во! Смотри! — в самое лицо Лоргару сунули ярко горящий телефонный экран с мразотного вида монстром. Лоргар хмуро отобрал телефон: картинка изображала перекошенного краснорожего хмыря вроде того, который аккурат вчера разнес семинарский туалет, — никого не напоминает?

Аврелиан хрустнул челюстью и зашарил по тумбочке в поисках телефона. Загорелся дисплей. Половина первого. Кто бы сомневался?

— Я разбудил Черновца, — повернулся Лёха. Он сидел босиком на полу, подпирая спиной диван и тычась в телефоне, — у Ники Черновец есть тот меч. Ну, ты понял. Нам сейчас пригодится каждый клинок…

— Что это? — Лоргар хмуро зарылся в подсвеченные белым интернетные дебри, — это шутка?

— Похоже, что нет. Помнишь того шипастого, который агитировал тебя верить в богов и разматывать кишки вражинам? Не поверишь, но это был космодесантник. Космодесантник Хаоса! Помнишь Мошкина с четвертого курса, когда мы поступали? Его ещё отчислили за неуспеваемость. У него ещё были такие фигурки… сидел всё, красил. Синенькие с желтым такие.

— Ультра что-то там, — кивнул Лёха.

— Ультрамарины, — Димка мельком заглянул в телефон.

— Да твою ж м… — Лоргар натянул футболку и заглянул на подоконник. Но ни ворона ни его тряпичного лежбища там не обнаружил, — куда исчез Коракс? Коракс! Кто-нибудь видел ворона?

Кто-то заворочался во сне. Заговорщики яростно зашипели друг на друга и заозирались, гася экран телефона.

— Коракс, — Лоргар заглянул под кровать, подсвечивая себе телефоном, — скандальный шмат перьев. Коракс!

В руках Димки вновь бело зажегся телефонный экран.

— Те твари пришли из вымышленного мира!

— Легионы космического десанта (также известные на высоком готике как Легионес Астартес) — организационные единицы для космического десанта во время Великого крестового похода и Ереси Хоруса, — прочел шепотом Лёха, — Легионес Астартес были созданы Императором Человечества. Это событие стало известно как Первое Основание. Похоже на какую-то космооперу.

— Настолка, несколько компьютерных игрушек и уйма книг, — вцепился себе в волосы Дима и почти взвыл, — и туча кодексов, которые противоречат друг другу в разных редакциях! Я в них запутался.

— Кстати, да. Не факт, что вся информация достоверна. Мы же знаем как это бывает. Одно дело — книжки и фильмы про войну. И совсем другое — историческая правда.

— Ветераны обычно не очень-то жалуют фильмы про войну. Там часто много неточностей и всяких разных украшательств.

— Да, кстати. И вообще неизвестно как к нам попали все эти тонны информации. И из каких источников. Половина информации может быть вымыслом и пропагандой.

— Ладно, — гнездо-ватник Лоргар отыскал на стуле. Кто-то аккуратно сложил его, вымыл всю пожертвованную ворону посуду и сгреб валяющуюся в проходе грязную обувь куда-то под кровать. А чьё-то несвежее барахло этот наглый кто-то демонстративно выгреб из шкафа. И сложил у дверей прелой кучкой. Насквозь мокрое полотенце самого Лоргара и вовсе нашлось закинутым куда-то на шкаф. Поверх расчесок, на пыльную полку без днища. Между утюгом и странной китайской конструкцией-чесалкой-антенной под названием «скальпе массажир». Предчувствуя грядущий скандал, Лоргар наскоро запихал всю тряпичную кучку в шкаф и подпер поехавшую в вольные странствия дверцу стулом, — допустим. Есть некая вымышленная реальность, которая не совсем вымышленная. Там есть краснорожие образины-сектоиды…

— И другой ты. Очень тёмный и очень другой. Поехавший фанатик, который сначала огнем и мечом насаждал поклонение Императору, а потом начал насаждать поклонение чуть ли не бесам, — Дима взволнованно сунул Лоргару под нос его собственное изображение с золотыми письменами на лице. Ну… почти его. Слишком смазливое, — действие событий происходит в сороковом тысячелетии или вроде того.

Лоргар сумрачно уставился на собственный портрет и издал долгий, невнятный звук, напоминающий и хрип, и мычание.

— Несмотря на то, что все легионы космических десантников Хаоса яро ненавидят Императора Человечества, немногие из них могут сравниться в глубине ненависти с Несущими Слово. Вооружённые ревностной верой в Хаос, Несущие Слово вели нечестивую войну против Империума Человечества ещё до того, как началась Ересь Хоруса, — шепотом прочел Дима, забрав телефон, — и в той реальности их батя знаешь кто? Ты, Лоргар.

— Так… — Лоргар загрохотал тумбочкой и с недоумением помотал в воздухе абсолютно пустым тюбиком зубной пасты, — кажется, у нас проблемы.

— Это ещё мягко сказано.

— Кто-то выжрал весь шампунь, — мрачно сообщил Лоргар, шаря впотьмах в тумбочке, — и закусил зубной пастой. На что можно было угробить целый тюбик?

— Лоргар! — возмутился Диман, — какая-то паста… У нас здесь конец света, а ты — паста…

— Ну, ёлки, не пальцем же теперь зубы чистить…

— У меня всё на месте. У меня бери если что.

— Да ну. Тебе ж самому надо.

— Слушайте! Слушайте! Внутри границ отвратительной части Галактики, известной как Око Ужаса…

— Очко Ужаса, гы.

— Лёха!

— Планета Глиномесов Галактики Жопа…

— Да заткнись уже, Лёх! Внутри границ отвратительной части Галактики, известной как Око Ужаса, изгнанные космические десантники Хаоса, а также их союзники и рабы создали свой собственный «Империум Хаоса». За десять тысячелетий, проведённых внутри самого насыщенного варпом региона галактики, мало кто из них избежал различных форм мутаций…

— Как ты сказал? Варпом? — Лоргар замер, прислушиваясь и стараясь ощутить враждебное присутствие. Энергетической гнилью действительно веяло. Но как-то издалека.

— Варп-пространство — измерение переменчивой энергии, известной как Хаос, — прочел Дима, — владения богов Хаоса. Варп не имеет определённой формы, а законы материального мира и времени в нём изменчивы и непредсказуемы. Его энергии находятся в постоянном беспорядочном движении и легко подвержены различным возмущениям…

— Варп, — глухо повторил Лоргар, сминая пустой тюбик в кулаке, — собирайтесь. Мы прямо сейчас пройдёмся по городу. Я, кажется, могу ощущать эту гнусь. Мой антипод не остановится пока не получит то, что хочет. А хочет он проблем.

***

Где-то в недрах тускло освещенного, длинного-длинного персиково-бежевого коридора кто-то звякал ложкой о кружку, шумела вода и посвистывал чайник. А густой баритон в полголоса задумчиво напевал: «А ещё просил казак правды для народа. Будет правда на земле — будет и свобода». Пахло ведёрным кофе, прелыми книгами, одеколоном и кислятиной стоялой воды. Воды из мутных баклажек, сберегаемых где-то в недрах темной учительской, на окне, для полива комнатных растений.

По стене лениво полз жирный, бурый паук. Стараясь не шуметь, Лоргар спустился вниз по лестнице и дернул дверную ручку. Безуспешно. Ведущая в женское общежитие дверь оказалась надежно заперта. И, похоже, не только на засов изнутри. Лоргар нахмурился. Ника и её эльфийский клинок нужны были срочно.

А надо заметить, что в этой отдельно взятой семинарии имелись два женских общежития. Одно находилось в отдельном, не сквозном подъезде. В нём жили студентки регентского отделения, многочисленные и очень шумные. И была ещё общага иконописного отделения. Она находилась практически бок о бок с мужским общежитием. Так что утром, на молитвы и завтрак, будущие иконописцы и пастыри шагали вместе и в одну сторону. Когда Лоргар только-только поступал, его это всё очень смущало. Ему во всём этом виделось нечто искушающее и даже очень аморальное. Реальность оказалась жестока. Помятые, сонные девушки и парни ползущие единым потоком через весь административный этаж на хоть что-то искушающее смахивали очень слабо. Нет, девушки были красивы, очень красивы. Но, примелькавшись, они как-то больше воспринимались как дальние родственницы, а не как… девушки. Женщины. Не будешь же ты пускать слюни на сестру, в самом-то деле?! Как-то вот так.

— Я ж говорил. Девчонок запирают на ночь, — закатил глаза Лёха.

Нет, Лоргар, конечно слышал, что дежпом на ночь запирает женские общаги. Но ещё ни разу ему не приходилось убеждаться в этом лично. Правильный, мягкий, рассудительный Лоргар часто нарушал распорядок семинарии, но скорее из-за собственной увлеченности книгами. А не из аморальных побуждений. Девушек он слишком уважал чтобы лишний раз нарушать их покой. Как следствие, девушки у Аврелиана не было даже теоретически. С прекрасной половиной человечества у Лоргара вообще все было очень сложно. Те, кому нравился сам Лоргар, были навязчивы и глуповаты. Кто же нравился самому Аврелиану — обычно были книжными червями. Очень хорошими, рассудительными книжными червями. Предпочитающими не замечать, что они сами, вообще-то, девушки.

— Ребята, давайте я вам в окно меч просуну, — приглушенно позвали из-за двери, — у нас решетки. Я сама не пролезу, а меч пролезет…

— Нам нужна не столько железяка, сколько рука, которая её держит, — Лоргар задумчиво поджал губы, опускаясь на ступени и подпирая кулаком подбородок, — насколько частая решетка?

— Солнышком, — сдавленно сообщила из-за двери Ника, — окна выходят на автостоянку. Постоянно под окнами машины, музыка, пьяный ор. Спать невозможно.

— Ника, — Лоргар аккуратно подергал дверь, отчего посыпалась штукатурка, — ты меня слышишь?

— Слышу, — вздохнули за дверью.

— Слушай. Я в трапезной видел краем глаза...

— Что?

— Это правда, что ты днём пальцами вправляла вмятины на чайнике?

— Ну… — за дверью замялись.

— Черновец.

— Просто металл был тонкий… наверное. Лоргар, да бред же...

— Черновец. Да или нет?

— Нет, ну у меня, конечно, резко заживают все порезы и я перестала уставать от… подожди. Лор, я не Геракл.

— Да, ты не Геракл, — согласился Лоргар, вставая и прилипая ухом и ладонями к двери, — Геракл я. И, увы, в тебе мой генетический материал. Ты меняешься.

— Я не могу высадить окно, — почти с ужасом зашептала за дверью девчонка и тихо взвыла от паники, — это невозможно. Я. Я не могу.

— Но ты можешь раздвинуть прутья, — спокойно возразил Лоргар.

— Раз... что?!

— Раздвинуть.

— Допустим. А потом?! Это же будет дыра, дыра в… Там же стоянка! А девчонки спят… Вдруг к ним залезут?! Тут какие-то бухие морды, тут… А вообще, сдвину обратно. Ребят, я пошла.

— Иди, — Лоргар обернулся. Ошалело прислушивающиеся к шумам длинный, сутулый Лёха и мелкий ушастый Диман совершенно не выглядели чем-то боеспособным и воинственным. Лоргар задавил в себе медленно зарождающуюся панику и нацепил на лицо ободряющую улыбку, — ну, что? В поход по ленинским местам? Лондон, Париж, Цюрих…

— Ты шутишь как моя бабушка, — поджал губы Дима.

Где-то наверху деловито прошелся дежпом, шурша каким-то пакетом. Все трое окоченели от неожиданности и страдальчески уставились друг на друга. Последний подвиг почти пнутого из семинарии Бидондера никто повторять не хотел.

***

Студенты торчали между машин озябшими сурикатами. И страдальчески наблюдали, как круша и сминая своим тельцем трухлявые прутья, по-паучьи ползет на волю Ника Черновец. Зажав в зубах ножны и сипя что-то про «цыпленок жареный, цыпленок пареный пошел по улице гулять». За её спиной угадывались тускло освещенная комната и четверо очень заспанных и недружелюбных девиц в цветастых пижамах.

— Как день, светла, но непонятна. Вся — явь, но — как обрывок сна, — громким шепотом продекламировал Лоргар, усевшись на корточки между машин и задумчиво наблюдая как, вцепившись в решетку, девчонка с ножнами в зубах остервенело ползет в форточку, случайно зацепив сапогом штору, — она приходит с речью внятной, и вслед за ней — всегда весна.*

— Меч, — зашипела в ответ Черновец, выплюнув ножны и безуспешно дергая ногой.

— Да помогите ей уже, придурки, — не выдержал кто-то в комнате, — и решетку за собой прикройте. У нас за окном пакет со жратвой. Раньше решетка выпасть не давала, а теперь любой несун унесет. Такая дыра…

— О, прости, я сейчас, — спохватился Лоргар и кое-как выволок вяло сопротивляющуюся Черновец из мятого арматурного кружева, — мне кажется или ты вчера была мельче?

— Окно! — мрачно напомнила какая-то чернявая пухлая старшекурсница в розовой ночнушке с цветными котятами.

— Да-да, сейчас, — под ручищами Лоргара возмущенно заскрежетал металл. И в руке охнувшего колхидца остался здоровенный кусок облупленной белой решетки.

— Ко-ора-акс! — глумливо заорал с крыши легковушки, хлопая крыльями, здоровенный ворон. Подозрительно знакомый гнусный шмат перьев.

Лоргар в сердцах замахнулся на птицу железякой. Ворон смерил студента уничтожающим взглядом. А незнакомый мужской голос вкрадчиво поинтересовался где-то в мозгу:

— С каким именно глазом ты жаждешь расстаться в первую очередь?

Лоргар моргнул, ещё раз моргнул, нахмурился, покосился на враждебно подобравшегося ворона, нашарил под ногами какой-то рыжий арматурный штырь. И принялся аккуратно приматывать им кусок решетки на законное место. Как проволокой. Часть арматурин пришлось связать между собой, но Лоргару уже было совсем не до эстетичности творимого им безобразия.

— Чувствую, мы так точно далеко не уйдём, — зевнул Лёха и накинул капюшон, — я это так, для галочки. Мы шарахаемся по платной автостоянке.

— Не наша вина, что кусок семинарской территории сдан под стоянку, — нахохлилась Ника, — эти средства идут на нужды семинарии…

— Коракс? — иронично переспросил ворон, тяжело сорвался с места, спикировал Нике на плечо, стрекоча, сорвал с неё капюшон и до крови рассадив клювом ухо взвывшей яростно девчонки, возмущенно заорал, — Коракс!

А незнакомый голос в мозгу холодно резюмировал:

— Позорище.

— Уйди, скотина! — взвыла Ника одной рукой вцепившись в разорванное ухо, а другой пытаясь спихнуть с плеча возмущенно нахохлившегося пернатого агрессора, — не жри меня, я не вкусная.

— Идиот, — мстительно процедил бестелесный голос в мозгу Лоргар, — девка никогда не станет нормальным Астартес. Она не переживёт изменения, происходящие с её тушкой. Ты доволен? Она почти мертвец.

— Мне неловко спрашивать, но, — Лоргар кашлянул, — вы сейчас что-нибудь слышали?

Студенты переглянулись и отрицательно замотали головами.

— Значит глючит, — вздохнул Лоргар и, не глядя, похлопал себя по плечу, — Коракс, ко мне.

Ворон только скептически защелкал клювом и отвернулся.

— Слушай, Лоргар, а что именно ты мне вколол? — поинтересовалась девчонка когда стоянка осталась далеко позади, — постоянно ломит кости и тянет мышцы. Такое ощущение будто что-то нехорошо с костями и потрохамм. Они… растут.

— У отца есть друг. Одно время я жил у него и помогал в лаборатории, — вздохнул Лоргар и прикрыл глаза, — я думал, что буду полезен если закончу медицинский и буду создавать лекарства. Друг отца учил меня. Изучал мой генетический материал. Словом… до меня очень быстро дошло, что если я не остановлюсь, до меня доберутся те, кто хочет раскачать лодку. Большую мировую лодку.

— Третья мировая, — голос Лёхи звучал мрачно.

— Да, — Лоргар натянул шапку и задумчиво покосился на притихшего ворона, — очень разумные и вежливые люди объяснили мне как опасен генетический материал живого нифелима попав не в те руки.

— На всякое действие всегда найдется противодействие. Это закон. Мир не переживёт войну титанов, — пробормотал Лёха, кивая.

— Хорошо, но что в таком случае ты вколол мне? — Ника подняла глаза, а ворон на её плече гортанно щелкнул клювом.

— Я пытался создать лекрство от негативных последствий генетических мутаций, — устало вздохнул Лоргар, — мой материал был заточен исключительно под мужчин, но я нашел лазейку. Короче, не важно. Я нашел способ воздействовать и на мужское, и на женское ДНК. Собственным биоматериалом. Но лекарство вело себя агрессивно и запускало необратимые мутации. Мыши дохли с лишним набором органов и деформированными…

— Мы все умрём, — с ужасом выдал Диман, вцепившись ошалело застывшей на месте Нике в куртку, — подохнем в муках. Я идиот. Идиот.

— Эй, без паники, мы крупнее мышей, — Лёха почесал затылок, — мы же крупнее мышей?

— Ты вообще с какого рожна сразу-то не сказал?!

— Процессы протекают медленно. Но это в любом случае будет больно, — кашлянул Лоргар, отводя глаза, — у меня не было выхода, Ник. Тебя отравили.

— Я понимаю, просто это действительно паршиво, когда в тебе наживую что-то растёт, — девушка как-то истерично захихикала. И с перекошенным лицом запустила пятерню в свои стоящие дыбом кудряшки.

— Моё тело создавали великие генетики, — тяжело вздохнул Лоргар и развел руками, — я не знаю, чьими разработками они пользовались. Но я скорее всего нефилим. Во всяком случае похож на их описания.

— Постой, но все нефилимы сгинули в водах Потопа, — нахмурилась Ника, — если чисто теоретически допотопные «падшие», упоминаемые в Пятикнижьи Моисея реально существовали, с ними всё очень сложно. Они происходили от неких «сынов Божиих» и дочерей человеческих…

— А что если этих самых «сынов Божьих» сделали допотопные люди посредством генной инженерии? — хмуро обернулся Лоргар, — я не рискну доверять апокрифам, в самой же Библии нигде нет подробных описаний этих существ. Что если «сыны Божие», породившие нефилимов — никакие не «ангелы», а элитные стражи мирового порядка древней Империи. Сверхлюди, ГМО-воители?

— Но я читал… — взвился Димка.

— Ангелы — духи. Падшие ангелы — тоже, — подняла голову Ника, догнав Лоргара и шагая рядом, — нельзя родить от соития с бесплотным и бесполым существом. Да это даже звучит странно…

— Но ряд богословов утверждал что это были падшие ангелы…

— Частное богословское мнение, Дим. Чистая схоластика. Как споры о том, сколько ангелов уместится на конце иглы. Есть и другая версия. Что библейские исполины возникали от смешения каинитов и потомков Сифа. Как бы там ни было, в каноническом Пятикнижьи Моисеевом действительно нет ничего о природе тех, от кого они возникли. Я читала, до сих пор кое-где рождаются очень высокие люди со сросшимися рёбрами.

— Сверхчеловеки не могут размножаться, — моргая и шевеля покрасневшими ушами, протянул Димка.

— Лоргар прав. Мы ничего не знаем про допотопную цивилизацию, — с сомнением пробормотал Лёха, — допустим, что если эти «сыны Божие» должны были защищать людей, но со временем деградировали и стали кровожадными маньяками? А, скажем, их «сыновья», нефилимы просто расправлялись со всем, что движется и творили лютые непотребства. Слушай, Лоргар, а что если человечество уже бывало раньше в космосе? На других планетах Солнечной системы таки могут оставаться заброшенные лаборатории… А что если такая была на Луне, а американцы её…

— Не были они на Луне, — закатила глаза Ника, — это все знают. Видео снимали в студии…

— Поверь, если бы они добрались до древних технологий, мы узнали бы об этом первыми, — доверительно сообщил Лоргар, похлопав Лёху по плечу.

Ворон одобрительно щелкнул клювом и сообщил:

— Коракс.

— Но все же, — Ника спрятала руки в карманы, — что теперь нам-то делать?

— Занимать организм нагрузками и молиться, — тяжело вздохнул Лоргар, — авось Господь управит.

***

Запашок тухлых энергий привёл маленький, но очень отважный отряд прямиком в частный сектор. Лоргар поглядывал то и дело в варп, стараясь идти точно на мощные возмущения энергий. Источником оказалась зеленая халупа на отшибе. Какой-то умелец сварил себе из металлолома очень колоритный забор. Впотьмах он выглядел особенно жутко. Когда тусклый свет проезжающих где-то машин лениво лизал его бока, казалось, что бугристый забор натужно пучит и растягивает прорывающимися из него сведенными мукой фигурами. Над самой же калиткой, в ветвях здоровенного грецкого ореха, какой-то шутник разместил слепленное из прутьев чучело в старом плаще и противогазе. На руках существа даже имелись заношенные до дыр перчатки. А на голове — ржавая немецкая каска с дырой в темечке.

Пока семинаристы, пораскрывав рты, взирали на всё это гостеприимное великолепие, за домом что-то со звоном рухнуло, а окрестности огласил отборный мат. Пинком распахнув калитку и всё ещё обнимая здоровенную стеклянную башку, к семинаристам вытряхнулся тот самый Витёк, который любит пиво. С дикими матами он запустил в калитку куском стекла и яростно проорал в темноту что-то вроде «тян не нужны». Особо не разбираясь что к чему, Лоргар молча раскроил ликующе дымящимся мечом то, что пожаловало из калитки.

А пожаловало из полночной синей мглы нечто одновременно и манящее до одури. И до одури же страшное. Пока голая одногрудая монстродевка беспорядочно щелкала клешнями и с визгом осыпалась черным пеплом, через забор перемахнула ещё одна, с торчащими из грудины обломанными вилами. Витёк резво рухнул ничком, совершил перекат и стремительно пополз по-пластунски куда-то в темноту.

— Быстрые! — отчаянно взвыл где-то Димка, кажется он палил почти вслепую.

С грохотом рухнул забор. Выскочившую на свет монстродевку некто большой и бородатый окатил чем-то жидким и горящим. Лоргар не видел почти ничего — его лицо густо покрывали кровь и какая-то мерзотная короста. Отчаянно прекрасное и вместе с тем омерзительное мглисто-синее создание, призывно покачивая шикарными бедрами, кружило вокруг него как в танце, норовя зацепить иссиня-черными клешнями. Справа что-то взорвалось. Победно взвыл голос Ники где-то в отдалении. На сражающихся посыпались костяное крошево и щебенка. Раздались хруст и задушенный хрип. Щеку почти обожгли пронесшиеся мимо плевки эльфийской ружбайки. Истошно вереща, одно из существ резко вырасло из собственной кожи, взрываясь и обращаясь в мешанину из дымящейся, вспученной плоти. Витек, осатанело хрипя что-то про «я знаю, что ты, отродье жадной суки», сбил с ног одну из тварей и вогнал ей в хребет невесть у кого вырванную клешню.

— Костяной Феникс имя мне! — пафосно загремела где-то впотьмах Черновец, — и несу я возмездие во имя… Эй! Куда?! Я не закончила!

Лоргар отряхнулся от пепла и стеклянной крошки, всё ещё заторможенно наблюдая как Витёк-родновер с неистовыми матами крушит куском бревна стеклянную прелестницу с рачьими конечностями.

— Убежала, — мрачно сообщила Черновец, мигая залитым кровью глазом и зажимая платком рассеченную бровь, — это что за цирк уродов?

Витя выбросил полено и привалился к забору, судорожно доставая откуда-то из кармана зажигалку и мятую пачку «Явы». Надышавшись в тишине сизого дыма, он спохватился и предложил сигарет. Оказалось, что публика не из курящих.

— Это бесы? — Диман с опаской и любопытством пошевелил ногой размазанный по асфальту клешнерукий труп.

— Да, — кивнул бородач, — демонетки.

— Это не бесы, — Ника с сомнением поддела палкой размазанные по асфальту кишки, — у бесов кишок нет. Демоны — бесплотные и бесполые падшие духи.

Лоргар присел на корточки, разглядывая вспухшие клочья плоти, обмаравшие почти весь забор. И весь внутренне сник, представляя как всё это придётся убирать почти наощупь. Не оставлять же гнить до утра.

— Да неужели? — ухмыльнулся Витёк и ткнул сигаретой в мертвеца, — у ангелочков — крылышки, у бесов рога и копыта. Всё как положено.

— Не знаю уж в каком фентезийном мирке это положено, — воинственно сверкнула карими, почти черными глазами Ника, — только вот у православных христиан это не положено. Падший или светлый дух — это всё ещё дух. И он физически не может иметь ни рогов, ни крыльев. Потому что не имеет тела.

— Погоди. Нет, ты погоди. А как же ваши попы рисуют ангелов с крыльями?

— Православная икона — это не только Библия для неграмотных. Но и богословский трактат в красках. Икона состоит из символов. Если у архангела Михаила рисуют крылья, меч и римские доспехи, это вовсе не значит, что он — летающий золотой, прости Господи, мужик! Он светлый дух. Могущественный, грозный дух. Не обремененный плотью. Точно также и падшие духи — духи. После них не остаются трупы. Их нельзя убить. Они другое.

— Ну-ну, — многозначительно ухмыльнулся бородач, щурясь, размазывая о забор бычок и щупая тощую, растрепанную фигурку заинтересованным взглядом.

— Это обычные монстры, — Ника с хрустом наступила на багровый хитин клешни, — мерзкие отродья дохнущие как и всё, что дышит.

Витёк озадаченно улыбаясь почесал бровь кулаком с зажатой в нем мятой сигаретой. Огонёк тлел алым и обрастал рыхлым слоистым пеплом. Лоргар вздохнул. Табак, как растение, он любил. И считал отличным дополнением большой, цветастой клумбы. Или неплохой такой частью букета для классной руководительницы. Но сам табачный дым Лоргар как-то не особо жаловал.

— Почти как начало анекдота, — хмыкнул бородач и, затянувшись, выпустил облако дыма, — подкараулили как-то демонетку сорориточка, примарх и… вы кто будете, хлопцы?

— Я — Лёха Мажорья Смерть, — бодро сообщил Леха и похлопал пятернёй по макушке возмущенно заоравшего Димку, — а это — брат Димитриус. Он любит стеклянных птичек и профессионально шевелит ушами…

— Эй! Клешни убери!

— А вместе мы — страх и ужас галактики Жопа…

— Я не примарх. Я студент, — Лоргар нехотя поднялся, успев заметить, что зловредный ворон исчез, а чужих останков на асфальте немного больше чем положено, — мы просто охотимся на монстров.

— Шикарно, — заржал Витёк, — вы не подумайте, я тут просто Блейд. Просто, мать его, Ван Хельсинг по субботам…

— Кто-то должен, — пожал плечами Лоргар, пытаясь оттереть с лица кровь, — я ощущаю этих паразитов. А значит что? Значит я обязан их давить. Как они здесь вообще оказались?

— Не удержался, — признался родновер, — купил у бабки вашего стеклянного хаосита. А они его, похоже, как-то отследили.

— Нда, а могли заявиться прямо на Вторму, — помрачнел Лёха, — вот работягам была бы радость. В кавычках. Гребёшь стекло во вторсырье, никого не трогаешь. А тут, такие, подваливают. Красивые, интересные… инопланетное рачьё из Галактики Жопа.

— Да ты достал со своими шутками про задницу!

— Очко Ужаса галактики Жопа.

— Лёха!

— Жопа!

— Смотрю, кого-то знатно торкнуло варпдастом.

— Хорошо что эта стеклянная дрянь не попала на Вторму. Действительно, охрана, рабочие…

— Это ещё неизвестно кто бы больше огреб, — хмыкнул Витёк и распахнул калитку, — ладно. Давайте, тащите сюда свои благостные тушки. У вас у всех рожи в мозговых ошметках и в варпдасте. Надо отмывать.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * стихотворение Блока.


	7. Лоргар наносит ответный удар

Дико клонило в сон. Мимо, широко зевая, просланировал небывало помятый Лёха. Какая-то женщина подняла на руки трёхлетнюю девочку, чтобы та могла поцеловать край иконы. Лоргар улыбнулся и отвел глаза. Ранняя служба оказалась куда многолюднее чем Лоргар представлял себе. Кажется, на неё пришла вся воскресная школа вместе с мамами, бабушками, дедушками и папами. Кто-то ныл и просился на руки. Где-то кто-то шуршал, истошно запищал чей-то телефон. Какой-то сидящий на руках отца младенец задумчиво поковырял пальцем черный китель Лоргара и важно сообщил:

— Утута. У.

— Здравствуй, герой, — кивнул, пряча улыбку Лоргар, — как звать-то?

— Дань, — важно сообщил ребенок и замолотил кулачком по спине отца.

— Причащать скоро будут? А то душегубка такая, — мужчина, такой же сероглазый как и ребенок, обернулся и с изумлением уставился снизу вверх на почти нависшего над ним Лоргара.

— Скоро, — заверил его Лоргар, — сейчас литургия верных, часы уже прочли.

— Тебе виднее, — ухмыльнулся молодой отец, — мне это всё — китайская грамота.

— Да вы вперед пройдите, там прохладнее, — кивнул всторону алтаря Лоргар, — впереди места больше.

— Да неудобно, слушай… мы с Данькой чё, бабы, вперед чтоб пропускать? А ну скажи, Даня, кто ты у нас?

— Дань музык!

— Во. Молодец. Пальцы в рот не суй.

Ребенок возмущенно надулся, засопел и уверенно сообщил:

— Дань. Музык.

После чего попытался запихать себе в рот всю пятерню. Предусмотрительно свесившись отцу за спину.

— Так-то оно так, да только в церкви первыми полагается пропускать детей, потом уже мужчин, а после — женщин. А не наоборот, — заметил Лоргар.

— Торжество патриархальных ценностей, м, — ухмыльнулся молодой папаша. Младенец, вцепился обеими ручонками в капюшон отца и задумчиво потянул его себе в рот, философски поглядывая на окружающих, — нет, что, серьезно? Я что в церкви, старух не должен пропускать вперёд?

— Да, не обязаны. Первые на причастие идут дети, потом мужчины, потом женщины.

— Не знал. Спасибо.

— Таковы правила. А с младенцами на руках, кстати, идут без очереди. Так положено.

— Это. Спасибо.

— Просто идите вперед. Вас все обязаны пропускать вперед. Пропустите мужчину с ребенком! Женщина! Пропустите ребёнка!

Отец с сыном растворились в толпе. Лоргар вздохнул и повернул к выходу. Мягко мерцали лампады. В золотистом церковном полумраке пахло горящим ладаном, хлебом с канона, горячим воском, детским кремом и тройным одеколоном. Какая-то бабулька упорно намывала полотенцем стекло оклада. А из-за стекла ясно и спокойно смотрела девушка в восточных одеждах. Великомученица Варвара, дочь языческого жреца умученная собственным отцом. Жирным золотым блеском сияли подсвечники. Десятки, сотни восковых свечей горели в рыжем сумраке. Огни толстых и тонких, желтых и красных свечей трепетали и метались от дыхания людей и случайных сквозняков. Где-то далеко впереди, за спинами тепло одетых людей празднично и заливисто гремел женский хор. В храме было шумно, людно и очень жарко. Слева какой-то сухощавый, невысокий дед очень громко отчитывал безобразничающую внучку и громогласно хрустел пакетом. Педантично складывая его и пряча под пальто. Туда-сюда бегали дети. Какая-то кроха в пятнистом малиновом платочке запнулась о ноги Лоргара, доверчиво улыбнулась ему щербатой улыбкой и пестрой шустрой рыбкой нырнула обратно в толпу. Где-то какие-то старушечьи голоса вовсю стыдили каких-то школотят, которые «бегають и бегають, вот боженька расстроется и накажет». Какие-то девушки в джинсах толпились у входа куцей кучкой, ошалело разглядывая всё вокруг себя, открыв рты и попутно наматывая на головы платки. Закупившись в лавке свечками, девчонки гуськом потянулись к иконе мученицы Татианы, покровительницы студентов. И немедленно торжественно облепили весь подсвечник. Ало-золотые отсветы на их лицах так прихотливо оттеняли кожу и мягкие, юные черты, что Лоргар невольно засмотрелся. Одна из девушек испуганно уставилась на Лоргара, пискнула, прикрывая рот ладошкой и что-то оживленно зашептала подругам. Вся девчачья стайка, округлив глаза, уставилась на Аврелиана.

— Живой Ванпанчмен! — донеслось до Лоргара.

— Етить!

— Нет. Он похож на Тоторо! Смотрите какой няшный…

— Смотри, смотри…

— Это что ещё за атака титанов…

— Ванпанчмен! А давайте чего-нибудь спросим…

Лоргар стремительно срулил подальше от подозрительно воодушевленно пищащих девиц. Мамы и бабушки суетливо курсировали по храму вместе с детьми. Мужчины стояли спокойно и изредка крестились. Где-то справа кто-то бессвязно бухтел — это дежурные выводили из храма пьяного. Где-то далеко, в притворе*, плакал навзрыд младенец: над ним всячески суетились его родители, молодая пара. И почтенная дама пенсионного возраста, в огромной фетровой шляпе и с детской шапкой в руках. Видимо, бабушка.

Лоргар, ловко лавируя в толпе, многотонным танкером плыл через весь храм прямиком к свечной лавке. А точнее к расположенным подле нее полкам с печатной продукцией. Аккурат за толпой стоящих на исповедь людей ныкались облепившие эти самые книжные полки студенты. Обычно во внутрихрамовой свечной лавке кроме молитвословов и акафистников продавалась всякая беллетристика вроде Вознесенской и Сысоевой, но временами попадались и весьма стоящие вещи. Справа Стас листал очередное творение Кураева. Лоргар притормозил и выудил с верхней полки черную книжку с серебристой надписью. Надпись гласила: «Мандеи: история, литература, религия». За окнами стояли густые синие сумерки, а где-то в просвете меж серыми коробками панельных домов брезжил-разливался золотисто-алый рассвет. Ужасно клонило в сон, а где-то на подкорке зудела мысль, что хорошо бы уйти на дно как подводная лодка и спать, спать, спать, спать…

— Лоргар, — кивнула Ника, вынырнув из толпы, — ты обещал показать твои переводы на колхидском.

— Да, сейчас, — Лоргар поспешно вернул книгу на полку и выудил из-за стеллажа сумку. Из сумки одну за другой достал толстую амбарную книгу и очень пухлую рукописную тетрадь в клеточку, — не представляю, зачем тебе это. Ты же не знаешь колхидский. Ник.

— Ого. Действительно клинописи. Это что? — Ника раскрыла амбарную книгу, страницы были густо исписаны незнакомыми символами.

— Библия. Ветхий и Новый Завет. Я давно всё оцифровал, а это оставил вроде как на память…

— Ты туда даже иллюстрации из детской Библии вклеил что ли?

Лоргар покраснел:

— Будучи подростком я мечтал, что сумею вернуться на Колхиду и проповедывать там Христа как святой Патрик проповедовал ирландцам. Не важно. Смотри. Здесь полный перевод всех книг Ветхого и Нового Завета. А в конце — сборник коротких молитв.

— А здесь? — девушка зашуршала тетрадью.

— Наш учебник за первый курс. Тот, который по катехизису. Ну этот, который издан в начале прошлого века…

— Ты перевел пояснения к катехизису святителя Филарета Дроздова?! — шокированно распахнула глаза девушка, — но это же… Ну ты и монстр! Это когда же… Лоргар, ты знаешь, что ты чудо?! Это же основы основ, тут же подробное описание всех церковных таинств и их значение, разжеваны основы основ… это же один из догматических памятников, излагающих от имени Церкви её веру и богословское учение!

— На первом курсе баловался переводами, — кашлянул Лоргар в кулак, — не думал, что пригодится.

Мимо, трубно сморкаясь, проплыл кто-то из старшекурсников. Где-то впереди лениво волновалась толпа стоящих на исповедь людей. Исповедывал их недавний выпускник: чернявый, угловатый, сутулый отец Роман. Люди по очереди подходили на исповедь, к кафедре с крестом и Евангелием, священник накрывал голову очередного подошедшего своей желтой епитрахилью**, внимательно слушал, задумчиво кивал, что-то тихо спрашивал, снова кивал. Опускал пятерню на затылок, читал разрешительную молитву, твердым, размашистым жестом крестил голову человеку поверх ткани, забирал епитрахильный край, дожидался пока человек приложится к кресту и Евангелию. И поспешно накрывал тканью следующего, рассеянно моргая и слушая как очередной незнакомый человек изливает ему свою душу.

— Слушай… Лоргар, — позвала Ника, возвращая рукописи, — а попробуй перевести что-нибудь из Достоевского.

— Это будет сложно. Но я могу попытаться, — пожал плечами Лоргар, — понимаешь, слишком много названий устаревших профессий. Или предметов, которых нет на Колхиде. В колхидском языке и слов-то таких нет.

— Кажется, понимаю. Околоточные, например, — хмыкнула Черновец, кивая, — «доходный дом», скрипка. Снег.

Где-то справа сварливо загалдели на все лады старушечьи голоса.

— Тьфу ты, позорище! На старости лет с бритым черепом… — донеслось до Лоргара, — и не стыдно тебе? Старая женщина, а без платка. Да ещё и лысая…

— Ой! Ба-а-атюшки! Срамота какая, — скрипуче ахнула баба Капа с канона, прижимая руку ко рту, — вся рожа в письменах!

— Не трожь, Капка. Ведьма это.

— Ба-а-атюшки, срам-то какой… женщина, вы харикришна-то, небось? Харикришна, да?

— О-ой, Зо-ойка-а, я этих черных страсть как боюсь, — громким шепотом поделился какой-то старушечий голос.

Лоргар обернулся и поперхнулся воздухом от неожиданности: посреди галдящих от возмущения старух непоколебимым черным обелиском возвышался очень смуглый, бритоголовый, татуированный дед в черном женском платьи очень странного фасона. Платье это доставало аккурат до пола и, если бы не расшитое колхидскими письменами ажурное декольте, сошло бы за рясу или одеяние жреца. Слезящиеся блеклые глаза старика излучали унылую ненависть, тоску и глухое противление. Он пока что стоически переносил старушечье брюзжание и, кажется, не понимал ни слова из того, что ему говорят.

— Бабушка, наденьте платок, тут есть бесплатные платки для тех, кто забыл свой платок дома, — засуетился какой-то кудрявый первокурсник и ринулся к дернувшемуся всем телом деду. Вооружившись цветастым бабским платком с кистями, да. Гений, чтоб его, — потом просто сложите в коробку…

— Мир всем! — певуче продребезжал из алтаря на весь храм отец Никон. Отчего по лицу деда прошлась гримаса боли.

— И духове твоему, — пропел в ответ хор.

— Прокимен, — возвысил голос диакон, — глас четвертый…

Дед страдальчески поморщился и, осаждаемый помогающими доброхотами, кое-как обмотал свой татуированный череп пестрой тряпицей. Лоргар моргнул и с жалостью покосился на бедолагу: все-таки в храме было довольно-таки душно и жарко.

Успевший уже прочесть все, что ему положено диакон, между тем повернулся. И весь храм с ним заодно с готовностью грянул: «Верую во Единого Бога Отца Вседержителя…»; под тысячеголосый грохот «Символа Веры» странного деда натуральным образом перекорёжило. Он согнулся пополам, вытаращил глаза и распахнул рот. А оттуда заревели-завыли пять голосов одновременно. Голоса эти, на чистейшем колхидском нецензурно ругали всех присутствующих, их родню, проклятую древнюю Терру и отвратительно голосистых жрецов Галилеянина. И попутно истошно орали что им очень-очень больно. Лоргар среагировал молниеносно: таких бесноватых он частенько видел у мощей, в кафедральном соборе. Изловив неистово извивающегося всем телом и злобно ревущего пятью голосами деда, Аврелиан бережно поволок его в угол. К баку со святой водой. Люди молча расходились, освобождая пространство и показательно не обращая внимания. Женщины поспешно уводили подальше озирающихся детей. Какой-то человек с армейской выправкой и сталью в голосе, попросил какую-то бабку освободить табурет, открыл кран, быстро набрал из бака воды и молча передал кружку Лоргару.

Кое-как усадив визжащего уже на ультразвука деда, Аврелиан влил в него освященной воды. Изо рта старика ударил мощный поток бурого пара, кто-то взвизгнул и отскочил в сторону. Длилось явление минуты две. Старик затих, а его взгляд прояснился; он поднял глаза на Лоргара, изменился в лице и громко всхлипнул.

— Подождите, я сейчас, дедушка, — перейдя на колхидский, засуетился Лоргар вокруг, помог стащить уже наконец с головы безобразно толстый платок. И, набрав в горсть воды, стёр с лица старика слезы и испарину.

Колхидский дед не выдержал и зарыдал в голос, закрывая лицо дрожащими руками. Кто-то из старух участливо всучил старику валидол.

— О-ох, беда-то какая! Да это ж дед!

— Да ещё и не русский какой-то. Ты, милок, валидол под язык сунь! Под язык, говорю! И соси.

— Да не понимает он…

— Лоргарушка, ты по-ихнему понимаешь, скажи деду, чтобы валидол под язык положил. Он от сердца, — сердобольная старушка склонилась над горько рыдающим стариком, крестя и себя и его, — Матушка-Богродица, Николушка Чудотворец, заслоните раба-то божьего. О-ой, это ж надо, беда-то какая! На старости лет с бесяками внутри ходить! Да не с одним, а с пятью…

Лоргар перевел старику всю эту пламенную речь, вручил ещё кружку воды и объяснил что такое валидол. Старик опасливо покрутил между пальцами таблетку и сунул в рот.

— Что у вас здесь? Отец Роман волнуется, — к Лоргару подсел какой-то старшекурсник.

— Да с человеком плохо, — вздохнул Лоргар, и налил старику ещё воды, — впервые попал в церковь, похоже. А из него на «Символе веры» бесы заорали. Ему уже лучше. Валидол, вон, дали.

— Они вернутся! — с ужасом в глазах старик судорожно вцепился в лоргаров китель, — провозвестники Хаоса Неделимого вернутся чтобы покарать меня, своего жалкого раба! Они не забудут что были изгнаны! Я их уста, они — мой голос. Они вернутся!

— Вы главное ничего не бойтесь. Поступайте по совести и молитесь…

— Как я могу молиться богу, которого не знаю? — в глазах старика мелькнуло сомнение, — я хочу понять…

— Лоргар, что случилось? — рядом на корточки приземлилась Черновец.

А это мысль. Шальная идея обожгла мозг, побуждая к немедленным действиям. Странный старик, колхидские руны. Голосящие на колхидском бесы. Надо действовать. И немедленно. Что ты там хотел, другой я? Проповедовать? Отличная идея, браво. Я её позаимствую. Ты же не против, другой я? Не так ли? Ты ж так жаждешь ответных действий.

— Ника, мои переводы…

— Да вот же твои книги, — Ника почти всучила Лоргару сумку, — ты забыл у окна сумку.

— Да, спасибо. Смотрите, — Лоргар вложил в узловатые ладони свои рукописи, — здесь содержится учение о боге, который сегодня изгнал из вас бесов. Если вы посчитаете, что всё, изложенное здесь вам подходит, вы можете прийти в храм и принять крещение. И, как и я, стать христианином…

— Я хочу стать слугой бога, который со властью повелевает демонам и изгоняет их из людей, — поспешно прижал к груди рукописи старик.

— Что он говорит? — Лоргар не заметил, как к столпившимся вокруг старца студентам подошел отец Роман.

— Хочет принять крещение. Из него, кажется, бесы вышли. Теперь боится что вернутся, — отозвался Лоргар и спросил старика на колхидском, — как вас зовут?

Старик рассеянно моргнул и отвел глаза:

— Гемелл.

— Двойник или близнец с латыни. Память мученика Гемелла празднуют десятого декабря, — улыбаясь, покивал отец Роман, а Лоргар перевел, — это, конечно, не положено без подготовки, просто так... А оставайтесь после службы. Я детей крестить буду. И вас заодно покрестим.

Лоргар перевел и это. Старик рассеянно согласился.

— Вот и отлично. Андрей, проводишь человека в крестильный храм после службы? — отец Роман расправил плечи и ободряюще улыбнулся старику, — держитесь, осталось совсем немного.

***

— Оп-па. А вы тут что делаете? — Ника, ухмыляясь, наблюдала как возглавляемая Лоргаром стайка тепло одетых детей рыщет по пустырю за храмом, собирает желуди, песок, камешки, прутики и осенние цветы. Некоторые дети совершали всё это под присмотром мам и бабушек.

— Не поверишь. В последний момент оказалось, что нет материала для трудов. Вообще. Ни клея, ни бумаги.

— Короче, всё как всегда, — пробормотала Черновец.

Лоргар пожал плечами:

— Да всё нормально. На неделе разживусь листовой фанерой. Переживём.

— Тебе что, вообще ничего не дали?! Как же… но что… Что ты собрался делать? — приподняла брови Черновец.

— Будем лепить объемные картины. Из чего есть. Каждый сам собирает себе материалы для поделок, — флегматично пожал плечами Лоргар, собирая в кулёк бутылочные стёкла, — да не смотри так, всё будет нормально: помою, налеплю на фанерки, а они покрасят. Будет объемная цветная пакость. Высушим цветы, наклеим. Песком крашенным разводы насыплю. Красиво будет. Выставку устроим. Заодно территорию от стёкол избавлю.

— Ну ты даешь. Хэнд мэйд ателье «Говно и палки», — негромко фыркнула девушка, наблюдая как дети обдирают ракиту и плети отцветшего цикория, — когда мою подругу искать пойдём?

— С обеда отпросимся и пойдем. Это всё уже не шутки. Надо что-то де… Ник, подай мне вон тот чертополох, он у меня из кармана выпал.

— Сейчас… слушай, у меня есть дома банка с ракушками. Могу, как зайду, ракушки тебе прихватить. Надо?

— Не помешают. Хоть мулине, хоть бумага, хоть навоз мамонта, мне всё нужно.

Телефон Ники требовательно пискнул и загудел. Девушка заклацала кнопками и тихо пискнула, прикрыв рот ладонью.

— Что там? — не глядя на собеседницу, Лоргар оживленно загребал в пакет серый песок пополам с травяным сором.

Ника молча показала телефон. На экране были только полумрак и засиженное зеркало с алыми надписями на нём. Колхидские символы. И неровное кольцо. Ощетинившееся восьмью стрелами. Мутное фото сделанное явно в какой-то заброшке. Очень мутное и темное.

— Господи, — Лоргар почти выхватил телефон и поднес к лицу, хмурясь, — откуда это?

— Пришло с номера той самой пропавшей подруги, — в голосе девушки звенела паника, — только что.

***

Небо цвело и пылало огненными штормами. Были лишь огонь и агония чужой боли. Волны чужой боли всё ещё застилали разум, рыдая и воя где-то внутри. И казалось Лоргару, что он и не жил раньше вовсе, а пробудился из тьмы небытия только сейчас, в самом сердце огненной бури. Потоки жадного пламени неистово плясали, сметая всё на своём пути. Но и огонь очень скоро потух. И его заслонил багровый мрак. И не было ничего в этом мраке: ни дождевой влаги, ни влажного дыхания весеннего чернозёма, ни голосов людей, ни солнечного света. Только мертвецкая гарь, душный черный дым тряпья и металла. И пепел во рту. Лоргар смотрел и видел как мимо в густеющий мрак шагают закованные в доспехи фигуры. Лоргар размазал по лицу керамитовой пятернёй пепел и обернулся. На груди ближайшего воина тускло просиял двуглавый римский орёл. Как во сне Лоргар шагнул следом, вливаясь в общий поток. Кто-то обнажил голову. Горячий, прогоркий ветер взметнул хлопьями пепел и рвань багрового пара. И Лоргар лицом к лицу столкнулся с человеком, который когда-то, судя по всему, был Лёхой. Всё ещё сутулясь по старой привычке, он молча улыбнулся одними только глазами. Посеченное осколками обветренное лицо исказил застарелый шрам. Длинные соломенные волосы потемнели и слиплись от грязи. Он был куда как выше и шире в плечах этот Лёха Володин. И в его глазах было сумрачно и тихо.

— Ты прав. Кесарево кесарю, — Леха как-то странно повел нижней челюстью вправо. Что-то сухо щелкнуло, — мы пойдем на это. Но не ради твоего отца. А ради обычных людей. Я делаю это ради людей, Лоргар. Мы все здесь только ради людей.

— Лешка, — прошептал Лоргар, — Господи, что за…

— Мы делаем то, что должны. Но ты. Молиться за него… — Леха медленно покачал головой, — молиться за нового Диоклетиана, практически уничтожившего все религии Терры. Как ты ещё не сломался, Лоргар? Почему он нас всё ещё терпит? Я же вижу как он ненавидит любые формы религиозности…

Всё поглотили мрак и пепел. За спиной Лоргара выросла чужая тень. Одноглазый воитель раскинул руки, облекаясь в буйное пламя и нити света, в алых космах его плутали шальные искры, рассыпаемые четкими, неспешными жестами. Голос Алого Короля горным потоком гремел в душном багровом мраке. Рассыпался на нити и искры. И глох в клочьях тумана. Туман наполнял всё вокруг. Туман густел и шептал тысячами голосов разом, немолкнущим рефреном пульсировал в висках. Лоргар оступился. И сорвался отвесно вниз, задыхаясь, захлебываясь криком, в багровую бездну. Но, почти достигнув дна, проснулся.

— Я ж говорил, что он дрыхнет, — громыхая шкафом пробормотал Леха, — народ, с дверью осторожнее. Она… того. Этого.

— Ну мы идём или нет? — завис над сонно моргающим Лоргаром возмущенный Димка.

— Идём, идем, — Аврелиан с хрустом принял сидячее положение и растер пятернёй помятую красную физиономию и оставшийся на щеке шов от подушки, — кто-нибудь видел мой акафист Федору Ушакову? Такая тонкая книжка в мягкой обложке.

— На подоконнике лежала. Тебе зачем?

— Хочу избавить себя от необходимости смотреть во сне разную пакость, — Лоргар с хрустом встал, шумно допил остатки воды из чайника и забрал с вешалки куртку, — адмирал Фёдор Ушаков за всё время своей службы не потерял ни одного корабля. И ни один его матрос не попал в плен. Погибать — погибали. А в плену не были. Его и попрошу.

***

В наушниках играла музыка и неспешно пел Владимир Высоцкий:

Не всем дано поспать в раю,  
Но кое-что мы здесь успеем натворить:  
Подраться, спеть, — вот я — пою,  
Другие — любят, третьи — думают любить.

Уйдут, как мы, в ничто без сна  
И сыновья, и внуки внуков в трех веках…  
Не дай Господь, чтобы — война, —  
А то мы правнуков оставим в дураках!

— Серьёзно? Тёмные эльдары? Коммораг. Вслушайтесь как это звучит и выньте дерьмо из ушей. Вы не могли перебить космо-йольфов из днища Паутины. Они учатся убивать с раннего детства. У них обострены все чувства. Их учили. Убивать, — родновер метким пинком послал в полёт камень, — это же бред. Само их существование напрямую зависит от умения убивать и виртуозно срать ближнему.

— Но… мы смогли, — осторожно заметила Ника и спрятала руки за спину, бегая глазами, — нет, это было сложно, конечно. Меня продырявили. Но я смогла!

— Убить друкхари, да? — криво усмехнулся Витёк и скептически протянул, — ну-ну. Примарх ещё мог бы их перебить. Но не вы. Вы —  
терранские лошары, без обид. Не берсерки мира смерти, не гладиаторы с Гвоздями Мясника в мозгу и даже не гопота из трущоб подульев. Вы трое — вчерашние дети. Тебя это всё не настораживает?

— Есть такое, — нехотя признала Черновец и со вздохом закрыла глаза, — но демонеток же мы остановили.

Высоцкий, будто мягко усмехаясь, пел где-то в наушниках:

Вот и сбывается всё, что пророчится:  
Уходит поезд в небеса — счастливый путь!  
Ах, как нам хочется, как всем нам хочется  
Не умереть, а именно — уснуть!

Разбудит вас какой-то тип  
И пустит в мир, где в прошлом — войны, вонь и рак,  
Где побежден гонконгский грипп, —  
На всем готовеньком ты счастлив ли, дурак?!

Вот и сбывается всё, что пророчится:  
Уходит поезд в небеса — счастливый путь!  
Ах, как нам хочется, как всем нам хочется  
Не умереть, а именно — уснуть!

— Нам помогли, — Лоргар пропустил вперед хлопающего глазами и озирающегося Димку, — не знаю уж кто этот человек, но он прикончил достаточно тварей чтобы прикрыть наши спины. Жаль, не могу его поблагодарить.

— Ну, вообще-то, — протянула недоверчиво Ника, отводя глаза, — не обязательно наш друг он. Это может быть и… ммм… она.

— Я буду благодарен в любом случае, — с хрустом сжал кулак и, опустив веки, почтительно склонил голову Лоргар, — не важно он это или она. Этот скромный герой сберег не только наши шкуры. Но и покой нашего города. Я буду молиться за него. И да рассудит Господь. Ему видней как там звать нашего друга, и какого кто пола.

Диман распахнул рот и оглушительно чихнул.

— Угораздило связаться с сопливыми идеалистами, — пробормотал куда-то себе в бороду, мрачнея, Витёк, — куда мамка твоей подружаки вообще смотрела? Почему вы, бабы, упорно лезете куда не звали?

— Мама Яны ела ей мозг за то что «у всех вокруг дочери сбегали замуж и поразвелись, а Яна всё сидит и рисует свои страшные мультики», — побагровев, скороговоркой отозвалась Черновец, поспешно натянув капюшон, — они не ладили.

Витек на это только скептически скривил губы в ухмылке, закатил глаза и очень длинно, но нецензурно высказался о свойствах женского мозга и изъянах в воспитании подрастающих поколений.

Серое холодное небо смотрело сонно и хмуро, а прихваченная ранним морозцем жирная грязь хрустела под ногами. Руины остались далеко позади. Мощные порывы ветра жгли щеки и кусали за нос. На душе было до одури мерзко и сумрачно. Повсюду, сколько хватало глазу, шумел сухой камыш. Где-то впереди угадывались сплошные заросли. Ушедший далеко вперед Лёха обернулся и окликнул:

— Народ, дальше действительно какое-то строение.

— Так. Дальше без самодеятельности. Стоим ждём, когда все соберутся. Лёха! Сюда, — Аврелиан скинул с плеча гитарный чехол, сухо затрещала застежка. Семинаристы молча разбирали своё оружие. Лоргар с нечитаемым выражением лица забрал свой меч-испаритель, в последний раз подержал в руках и вручил родноверу, — осторожно, он испаряет любые жидкости.

Семинаристы притихли, улыбаясь и переглядываясь.

— Это за что такая щедрость? — Витёк, взвесил ножны на ладони, — ты поехавший? Он же, зараза, редкий.

— Не такой редкий как надежное плечо и верная рука, — спокойно улыбнулся Лоргар, — ты станешь ему отличным владельцем.

— Ма-ать. Ты смотри. Да вы хоть понимаете что это? Эта хищная крошка изготовлена из легчайших материалов. Ее шлифовали до мономолекулярной остроты. Говорят, такие игрушки способны разрезать даже керамитовую броню. При должных усилиях, конечно. Эти устройства несут в себе систему переноса и генерации энергии которая где-то вне понимания человеческой расы.

— Он в любом случае твой, — кивнул Аврелиан, застегивая гитарный чехол.

— Постой. А ты? — не понял бородач.

— А я мутант, — отмахнулся Лоргар и зашагал впереди отряда.

Родновер изумленно почесал затылок, буравя взглядом спину удаляющегося Аврелиана. И многозначительно изрёк:

— И всё-таки. Слишком легко вы разжились редким оружием. Веет каким-то гнилым разводом. Кишками чую. Что-то здесь нечисто.

***

Инквизитор Ордо Еретикус Ареф Глефар всегда славился холодной головой, гибким умом и прекрасной памятью. Фанатиком он не был. Скорее прагматиком и циником, но это как кому повезёт. В необходимость своей работы он верил. Веру его подкрепляли факты. Факты и жизненная необходимость. Пожалуй, его можно было бы назвать аскетом: Глефар всегда обходился минимумом. Не желая расточать впустую бесценные рабочие ресурсы Империума, он предпочитал лично разбираться в сложных вопросах, не беспокоить лишний раз одиозных политических игроков и не жечь впустую человеческий материал по принципу «чтобы было». Возможно, кто-то и не поверит на слово, но суровый, немногословный инквизитор имел свой собственный кодекс чести и свод негласных правил.

Узкая темная келья источала дух казенщины и неприкрытого пренебрежения собственным комфортом. Пламя свечи беспокойно металось, озаряя узкий стол, кипы бумаг, книги и длинные цепкие пальцы инквизитора, сжимающие очередное послание. Тени мятежно дрожали и скользили по стенам. Глефар уже который раз перечитывал лежащий перед ним на столе донос. Сегментум Обскурус никогда не был спокоен, но вот это всё уже стойко напоминало бред. Некий тип по имени Гай всерьёз утверждал, что будто бы видел как отряд явившихся из ниоткуда космоморяков-мутантов, (называющих себя Кровью Искариота), подавил мятеж на штрафной колонии Хелвурлд, Субсектор Орар. В другом доносе некто анонимный жаловался, что проклятые мутанты увели единственный уцелевший транспорт и сломали нос офицеру. Из Субсектора Гефсимания писали, что неведомый орден Кровь Искариота одинаково остервенело громит и орочьи шайки и культистов хаоса. Но в то же время учит поклоняться какому-то Распятому Богу. И даже писали, будто бы в своём безумии эти богомерзкие отступники призывают молиться не Императору, а за Императора. Нечестиво утверждая, что ему-то молитвы подданных нужнее чем последнему босяку с самого днища какого-нибудь мира-улья. Как бы то ни было, новое учение явно имело успех: кляузы и доносы пестрели именами и фактами.

Хищное острое лицо Глефара посетила задумчивость. Он собрал бумаги, запер в стол, накинул на плечи свой тяжелый темный плащ, прихватил шляпу. Ближайшая отражающая поверхность услужливо показала седину и общую помятость костюма. Немного подумав, инквизитор вернулся и забрал из стола всё, что касалось незнакомого ордена. Перекладывать ответственность на кого бы то ни было причин он не видел. Глефар привык лично решать все проблемы. Особенно же — столь интригующие. А новый орден его заинтриговал и весьма. Эта странная жертвенность напоминала нечто очень знакомое, почти забытое, но не стершееся из памяти полностью. Эхо отгремевшей грозы из раннего детства, из тех полузабытых времен, когда у Арефа Глефара всё еще была мать.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ещё раз напоминаю, что это стёб. Если есть критические расхождения с бэком — говорите сразу.
> 
> * Притво́р — пристройка перед входом в храм. Обычно примыкает к западной стороне христианского храма. В XII веке на Руси возник новый тип храма с тремя притворами: с западной, южной и северной сторон храма. Обычно отделяется от храма стеной с дверями.
> 
> ** Епитрахи́ль — принадлежность богослужебного облачения православного священника и епископа — длинная лента, огибающая шею и обоими концами спускающаяся на грудь. Переводится с греческого как "то, что вокруг шеи".
> 
> В. Высоцкий "Баллада об уходе в рай"


	8. Шутка

Тьма шептала на сотни голосов, иллюзорным эхом врываясь в напряженное ожиданием сознание. Натянутой струной звенело внутри собственное «я». По комнатам заброшенного дома ощутимо гулял ветер. Мутные, практически лишенные стекол окна совершенно не разгоняли царящий здесь мрак. Отчетливо пахло бензином и несколько слабее — соляркой. Темный дом дышал въевшейся в стены гарью, запустением и пылью. Спертый воздух смердел странно: мясной гнилью, испражнениями и цементным крошевом. Ника едва не упала, запутавшись в чем-то ногой. На ощупь невидимый капкан оказался месивом из спутанной проволоки, пакетов и обрывков гнилого женского пальто. Лоргар шагал по мусору и беззвучно молился. На душе царили спокойствие и решительное ожидание худшего. Похрустев шеей, Лоргар заглянул в варп. Чутьё не обмануло: казалось, сами стены успели пропитаться болью и отчаянием, а повсюду гнусными испарениями гнездились гниль энергий и живой жадный мрак.

— Слушай, Лоргар, — Витёк обнажил меч и заозирался, его шепот было отчетливо слышно в промозглой, ватной тишине, охватившей дом, — всё забываю спросить. Почему у тебя расписан только череп?

— Серьезно? — возмущенно зашипела Ника, — это обязательно выяснять прямо сейчас?!

— Не успел, — Аврелиан, стараясь не шуметь, отломал от труб бурую батарею-гармошку, задумчиво помял чугунину в ручищах и бережно скрутил из батареи палицу, — ты смотри, весь металлолом на месте. Чудеса.

— Сюда бы тачку пригнать, — согласился Виктор, озираясь, — и срезать всю чугунину к хренам. У меня сарай сыпется… Лоргар.

— Чего?

— А дверь-то годная, надо снять. Да в моей хибаре двери хуже чем в этом бомжовнике…

— Наши охотники на нечисть настолько суровы, что в очередных мрачных развалинах думают не об обнаружении тайных знаний, а о том, как бы разжиться халявной дверью, чугуниной, кирпичами и досками для курятника, — пробормотал Леха, натягивая на руку перчатку и морщась. Хитроумное эльфийское устройство вцепилось в самое мясо какими-то мелкими щупальцами-шлангами, — ну и вонь.

Димка постучал себе по бедру фонариком и тот зажегся. Белое пятно света выхватило из полумрака слои втоптанного в пол мусора, какую-то бурую присохшую к полу тряпку, детский кроссовок, высохший навоз и россыпи окурков.

— Кожа примарха не держит татухи, вот я и подумал. Почему твои шрамы ещё не пропали? — Виктор мельком заглянул в очередную комнату. И, забрав у Димки фонарь, скучающе посветил им вовнутрь.

— Не знаю. Возможно, это как-то связано с тем, как я здесь оказался.

Фонарик выхватил из густого мрака полуобожженный старинный резной шкаф и пришпиленные к стенам детские игрушки. Ника шагнула вовнутрь на негнущихся ногах и, крепко стиснув зубы, поддела остриём клинка одну из створок. Немедленно отпрянув. Скрип шкафа разнесся в тишине, где-то в глубине дома что-то тихо звякнуло. Родновер шепотом выругался, заслоняя собой перепуганного насмерть Димана, нервно сжимая меч и поворачиваясь лицом к чернильно-черному дверному проёму. Студенты заозирались, побелев и тревожно прислушиваясь. Пятно света нервно заплясало по пустому шкафу и пришпиленным к его стенке фотографиям. С каждой свисали пучки спутанных слипшихся волос. Какие-то узкобедрые тощие девушки-пацанки, смазливые пацанята-подростки, дети. Их было так много, что неизвестный коллекционер клеил фотографии внахлест, они густо пестрели, почти заняв собой шкаф. Родновер не выдержал и тихо захрипел трёхэтажным матом, поудобнее перехватив клинок и ринувшись прочь из комнаты.

— Маньяк. Это алтарь. Здесь везде воск, — на ходу Лоргар схватил в охапку оцепеневшую от ужаса Нику и потащил прочь, — плохо, если у дома всё ещё есть владелец. Официально. На бумаге. Виктор. Нас обожди.

— Но… но шкаф был закрыт! Яна говорила, что шкаф закрыт на замок, — вцепилась Черновец в куртку Лоргара, — он здесь. Он где-то здесь… он смотрит на нас!

Будто в подтверждении её слов где-то сзади загремела закрываемая на засов входная дверь. А совсем близко и невесомо заиграла тихая музыка. И детский голос тихо запел, скорбно дробясь на эхо и шорохи:

Тили-тили-бом,  
Закрой глаза скорее…  
Кто-то ходит за окном  
И стучится в двери…

Димка прижал к груди комморагскую винтовку и лихорадочно заозирался.

— С нами играют, — голос Ники дрогнул, — Яна. Он ведь ещё не убил её, правда?

— Не расходимся. Мы живы покуда мы — вместе, — Лоргар поднял руку, — тише! Вот, слышите?

Детские голоса невесомо пели в унисон под тихую музыку, звон, вздохи и шорохи где-то совсем близко, в кромешной тьме мертвого дома:

Тили-тили-бом,  
Кричит ночная птица.  
Он уже пробрался в дом  
К тем, кому не спится…

Он идет, он уже  
Близко!

— Без паники, люди, — Леха где-то впереди, впотьмах, на пару с Виктором, пытался сдвинуть в сторону перекрывший проход шкаф и шарил по стенам, — слышишь нас, тварь? Слышишь… Вить, подсади, я на шкаф влезу и сверху проползу.

— Не ори, вспугнешь, — оборвал его родновер, — вот же гад. Развлекается.

— В проходе застрял. Витек…

— Да это сраный шкаф…

Где-то в смрадной тьме кто-то зазвенел, забряцал, забренчал, и посторонние шорохи заскользили, зашептали совсем близко. Лоргар молча попросил Виктора жестами отойти. И, сильно сутулясь и чуток разбежавшись, с грохотом протаранил собой шкаф. Лихо работая булавой и ненароком снося своим весом дверной косяк. Вместе с частью стены. Отряд ликующе взвыл и, топча остатки шкафа, вломился следом, в образовавшийся пролом.

— Господи, — выдохнул кто-то.

И было отчего. Темная комната оказалась спальней. Разбитая кровать подпирала собой стену, наглухо увязнув ножкой в единственном окне. В измаранном клинописями зеркале отразились восковые, искаженные страхом лица. Свет фонарика лихорадочно заплясал по густо исписанным влажным стенам и запнулся о нечто большое и мутно-белесое. С крюка в потолке свисал, покачиваясь, голый мертвец в бурой простыне, повязанной на манер плаща. Длинный синюшный язык, выпученные глаза и успевшие подсохнуть внутренности мирно покачивались из стороны в сторону. В такт мерным раскачиваниям самого тела. Под повешенным ярко светился белым прямоугольником включенный смартфон. Проигрывая единственную песню в плейлисте:

Тили-тили-бом,  
Ты слышишь, кто-то рядом  
Притаился за окном  
И пронзает взглядом.

Тили-тили-бом,  
Все скроет ночь немая…  
За тобой крадется он  
И вот-вот поймает.

Он идет, он уже  
Близко!

Димка посветил под ноги трупу и тихо охнул. Кто-то чем-то маслянистым нарисовал аккурат под повешенным сложную руническую печать. Где-то за спинами утробно взревело пламя. Тускло блеснули маслянистые символы и стремительно вспыхнули. Ника сломя голову кинулась под ноги мертвецу, спасая телефон. Её оттащили назад и бросились к выходу. Но поздно: дом уже пылал, огонь жадно пожирал стены. Над головами людей дробно застучало что-то, Лоргар был готов поклясться что кто-то очень лихо отбивает чечетку на крыше горящего дома.

— Твари! — взревел Виктор, отступая к окну, — это эльдарские руны! Хоть одно хорошо: этот мудак издох.

— Это телефон Яны! — прошептала горько Ника, пряча телефон и возвращая меч в ножны, — она была здесь!

Лоргар перекрестился и всем своим весом обрушился на завязшую в окне кровать. Кирпичи зашатались, по стене пошла трещина. Огонь охватил комнату. Нестерпимый жар сдавил легкие.

— Лоргар! — захлебываясь кашлем захрипела совсем рядом Ника. Труп повешенного вспыхнул жарко и весело, словно охапка хвороста.

Лоргар, хрипя и задыхаясь в едком дыму, последним рывком проломил стену и вывалился наружу с кроватью в обнимку, в кирпичах, дыму и цементном крошеве. Следом за Лоргаром в пролом, кашляя и жадно давясь воздухом, вывалился и весь его отряд.

— Так и издохнуть недолго, — захрипел совсем рядом Лёха, пытаясь встать на четвереньки и выползая из-под ослепшей от дыма братии.

— Эльдарские ру… это месть темных эльдар! — Димка поднялся на ноги, цепляясь за людей и предметы, — нас заманили чтобы сжечь!

— Я буду звать тебя Поджогом Сараев, — давясь кашлем, сообщила Черновец, — о, неведомый сын Комморага…

— Показательная казнь маньяка-педофила — несколько не то, что можно ждать от остроухих тварей, погрязших в дичайших извращениях, — возразил Лёха, по собачьи отряхивая волосы от цементного крошева и пепла, — здесь что-то другое.

— Выходи, ксенос, — утробно взревел Виктор, обнажая меч и озираясь, — ты прикончил мою дверь. Мою. Годную. Халявную. Дверь!

— Хоть это и явный самосуд, мы тебе признательны за смерть маньяка, — возвысил голос Лоргар, перехватывая поудобнее свою самодельную палицу, — но поджигать нас в запертом доме было дурной идеей. Выходи и объяснись. Все разумные существа способны на диалог. Я верю, что ты разумен. Выходи. Я не причиню тебе вреда. Даю слово.

Ветер равнодушно шептал в сухих камышах, волновал верхушки деревьев и гнал на восток сизую хмарь. День клонился к вечеру было пасмурно и промозгло. Дом пылал, где-то лопались стекла. Густой черный дым уносил ввысь последнюю надежду найти хоть что-то ещё кроме треснутого телефона и последних свидетельств эльфийского присутствия.

— Ты… это эльдары, гений! — почти взвыл Витька, — какой к черту диалог?! Ты… с ксеносом нельзя договариваться! Ксенос — враг!

— Они подобны нам, — негромко возразил Лоргар, лицо его застыло скорбной маской, — искаженные генетически и забывшие о своём родстве с нами, отравленные пороками и непомерным чванством, они всё ещё являются нашими братьями.

Виктор нецензурно высказался, в сердцах плюнул и горестно отмахнулся, отворачиваясь.

— Викинги, — пробормотал Лёха, глядя как чумазая Ника угрюмо роется в трофейном телефоне.

— Чего? — не понял родновер.

— Европейские хронисты сравнивали викингов с демонами. Викинги приходили морем, опустошая, сжигая и насилуя, — Лёха кое-как стащил с руки перчатку, досадливо морщась и щупая глубокие язвы от креплений, — они истребляли британские монастыри, угоняли людей в рабство, сжигали ценнейшие памятники культуры, они полностью уничтожили колумбийское монашество…

Родновер закатил глаза:

— Какое к хренам колумбийское… Колумбия, серьёзно?

— Колумбийское. От слова «Колумба». А не «Колумбия». Колумбийские общины основали ученики святого Колумбы, — пробормотала Ника, — сожженный викингами остров святого Ионы населяли последователи святого Колумбы, кстати. Из огня чудом удалось спасти легендарную Книгу Келлса. Прекрасный памятник культуры, наполненный иллюстрациями невероятной красоты…

— Это тут при чём?! Мы говорим про эльдар!

— В те далекие времена викинги были общей бедой, лесным пожаром, сжигающим всё на своём пути. Ровно до тех пор, пока не приняли христианство, — отозвался Лёха, — оно меняет менталитет. Ксеносы… возможно, их можно остановить иначе. Без лишней крови.

— Дурдом, — в сердцах сплюнул родновер, — да для них эти ваши еврейские сказки как шли, так и ехали! Эй, алё! Викингов вспомнили, смотри-ка…

Студенты переглянулись, и, помрачнев, очень нехорошо воззрились на оратора. Лоргар кашлянул, напоминая о своём присутствии.

— Что, скажете не так?! — взвился Витёк, не замечая тяжелых взглядов, — да ваших попов послушать, так до ваших еврейских сказок вся Русь была темная, дикая, всем, кто в богов верует, место в аду, все дикари. А тут греки пришли, смотри ты, облагородили!

— Православная традиция признает наличие языческих праведников, — спокойно возразил Лоргар, — в богословской традиции, некоторые церковные авторы их называют «христианами без Христа».

— Серьезно? — изменился в лице родновер, — это вообще как?

— Язычник, живший как христианин, ничего не зная о христианстве, спасается природным человеколюбием и добрыми делами, — Лоргар зашвырнул в пылающий дом свою самодельную палицу, — надо вызвать пожарных.

— А лучше просто свалить, там внутри, вообще-то труп, — заметил Лёха, — и неизвестно сколько здесь народа вообще зарыто. К тому же, берег близко, огонь хорошо видно с воды…

— А у нас при себе ещё и целый арсенал, — пробормотал Диман, — слушайте, надо упаковывать оружие, если нас с ним поймают…

Лоргар кивнул, стаскивая с плеча гитарный чехол и отряхивая от известки, цемента и просто грязи.

— Погоди, значит если как-то древний жрец, скажем, Рода, жил по совести, людям не вредил, лечил больных, оберегал путников, — начал загибать пальцы родновер, — то вы считаете, что ваш бог его типа спасет от ада?

— Языческих праведников, особенно часто — у греков, изображают в одном ряду с ветхозаветными праведниками или рядом с пророками, — заметила Ника и достала телефон подруги, — я сама видела фотки росписей из греческих храмов. Сократ, Платон, Аристотель, Гипатия даже. Их изображают без нимбов, среди святых. У нас это тоже практикуют, но редко.

— Существует предание, что, когда Иоанна Крестителя обезглавили, он сошел во ад и до самой смерти Христа проповедовал в аду, — кашлянул Лоргар, — когда туда же сошел и Христос, Он вывел оттуда всех, кто хотел, в том числе и Сократа, и языческих праведников…

— Кто хотел? — криво улыбаясь, переспросил родновер, — разве можно хотеть остаться в аду?

— Святость может ослеплять и причинять падшим душам невероятные муки, — пожал плечами Лоргар, — как нестерпимо яркий свет причиняет боль глазам, не видевшим ничего кроме тьмы. Чужая святость как бы обличает тебя перед тобой же. Тем, кто сросся с грехом, святость, сошедшая в ад — разящее пламя несущее только боль.

— Грехом? — хмыкнул Виктор, — звучит так, будто грешников держат в аду чтобы лишний раз не мучить всякими там ангелочками. Кутят типа с демонами, жизнь удалась.

Лоргар моргнул и печально улыбнулся:

— Ад — это, бесспорно, место мучений, наполненное страждущими духами. Мучаются там все: и души людей, и бесы. Но бесы сами по себе намного сильнее людей, всё-таки они — падшие ангелы. Я сравнил бы ад с тюрьмой, а заключенных в нем духовных сущностей — с зеками. Как думаешь, очень комфортно в нематериальной Матросской Тишине вселенских масштабов?

Родновер позеленел и уныло полез в карман за пачкой «Явы».

— Основа христианства — милосердие, понимаешь? — тяжело вздохнул Лоргар, — наш Бог несправедлив. Несправедливо милосерден и добр. Истинную справедливость можно найти только в аду, Виктор. Бог знает и любит каждого. И каждому дает шанс спастись. Всё, что мы видим — проявление Его любви. Он и есть Любовь.

— Как Слаанеш, да? — оскалился родновер.

— Не стоит путать похоть и любовь, — Лоргар пожевал губами, — кстати, сдается мне, это двуполое существо само когда-то было эльдаром. Я это всё к чему вел-то. Христианство не отрицает народное наследие. Христианство смешивается с культурой народа, меняет мироощущение, и, таким образом, уже привычные культурные формы приобретают новое значение. Первые египетские христиане использовали иероглиф «анкх», «жизнь», прообразуя им изображение креста. Ибо крест в те времена всё еще являлся орудием позорной казни. Иконописная традиция очень многие символы позаимствовала именно из языческой традиции. Крылатые юноши, нимбы, жесты изображаемых святых. Например, поднятые руки Богородицы на иконах типа «Оранта» — это древний жест молитвенного предстояния, известный всем народам. Также часто на иконах мы видим у святых жесты, которые использовали римские ораторы. Христианство не отменяет культуру народа. Оно наполняет привычные формы новым смыслом.

— Индусы изображают Богородицу в алом сари, с пылающим черным нимбом и с лежащей у ног коровой, — моргнула Черновец, — арабы не всегда рисуют круглые нимбы. На арабских миниатюрах нимб окружает всю фигуру святого и имеет вид костра. Чернокожие православные христиане Кении рисуют чернокожего босого Христа в алом одеянии старейшины. А когда идут к причастию — поют и танцуют под бой барабанов. На японских библейских миниатюрах архангел Михаил выглядит как крылатый самурай. Форма может быть разной. Главное — содержание. Содержание всегда неизменно.

— Кстати, на африканских иконах все бесы белые, а ангелы, святые, Господь — все чернокожие, — ухмыльнулся Леха, — говорят, один наш священник оказался в гостях у друга, где-то в Африке; они в России в одной Академии учились. Служба, всё хорошо. Вышел чернокожий батюшка с проповедью. И говорит, говорит и, такой: «К нам приехал мой старый друг из России. Не смотрите, что у него кожа белая как у беса, зато душа у него черная, как у нас». Особенности культуры. Трудно им молиться белым. Они ж помнят. Они ж…

— Бедная ваха, — крякнул, усмехаясь и отводя глаза Виктор, — бедные тау. Всё. Им хана. Вас к ним точно пускать нельзя. Наплодят синих попов и будут ходить крестным ходом на звездолетах. По сегментуму. Цепью. Я уже вижу как паломники-ксеносы тайком лезут на Терру и тащат с неё камешки и щепотки земли, часть механикусов забивает болт на Омниссию и начинают поклоняться вашему распятому еврею, уча, что кибернетика — это тоже дар божий, на Барбарусе местные втихую строят монастырь. Жадной Суке нечего жрать, и она с голодухи жрет соседей по варпу. А Император смотрит на весь этот балаган и тихо хренеет.

— Это все сложнее чем кажется, — качнул головой Лоргар, — проповедь бессмысленна, если миссионер не любит и не знает народ, которому проповедует. Если не испытывает должного уважения перед культурой народа, его эпосом, его законами.

Отряд выбрался сквозь кусты, почти к самой воде. Всё ближе и ближе выли пожарные сирены. Друзья переглянулись и зашагали прочь, ломая кусты и хмуро поглядывая по сторонам.

— Это всё замечательно, но знаете, что? — Ника подняла глаза, оторвав таки взгляд от телефонного дисплея, — телефон-то пуст. Ничего не понимаю. Здесь ничего нет. Вообще ничего. Ни номеров телефонов, ни переписок, ни картинок. Есть одно единственное видео.

— Воу. Покажи.

Студенты полезли смотреть. Лоргар мимоходом заметил в ближайшей ложбине остатки костра и брёвна, нахмурился и кивнул:

— Надо бы срулить туда.

— О, кто-то жег шашлыки…

— И гадил природу. Да.

— Садитесь, — под Аврелианом внушительно просело бревно, — Ника, показывай.

— Поганое у меня предчувствие, — пробормотал родновер, запуская руки в карманы, глухо кашляя в кулак и тяжело опускаясь рядом.

Березовые бревна кое-где поросли мхом и грибами. Повсюду валялись бутылки, окурки, ржавые детали от мангала и пакеты из-под чипсов. Леха выругался, едва не вляпавшись в какую-то кучу, интеллигентно прикрытую мятой салфеткой. От реки тянуло холодом, промозглой простудной сыростью и болотом. В жирной ряске, между камышей плавали осенние листья и куски пенопласта.

Телефон равнодушно засиял дисплеем, показывая утопающие в голубых сумерках улицы невиданного города, вычурные шпили нечеловечески прекрасных и вместе с тем очень странных строений. Жутковатые темные шипы и лозы невиданных растений хаотично торчащие во все стороны при приближении оказались чудовищными черными башнями. Искаженными и прекрасными в своём уродстве. Мимо с хищной грацией прошлась какая-то остроухая красотка в черных доспехах. Камера дернулась и аккурат весь экран занял широко скалящийся в камеру ярко размалеванный остроухий шут. Издав гнусное хихиканье, шут показал неприличный жест, подкинул в воздухе уже знакомый Лоргару мглистый шарик, заговорщечески подмигнул и доверительно понизил голос:

— Хороши дары, не так ли? Но вы их, кажется, достойны. Редко встретишь мон-кеев, дающих настолько зажигательные представления. Надумаешь еще развлечься, принц мон-кеев, — только подбрось вот эдак своего карманного оракула. И скажи: «Я в деле, старина Цегги».

— Ах ты ж, тварь расписная, — ударил себе по колену родновер и раскатисто заржал, закрывая багровую физиономию обветренной пятернёй.

Лоргар издал невнятный звук, всё ещё неподвижно таращась прямо перед собой.

— А ларчик просто открывался, — пробормотал Леха, растирая шею, — арлекины.

— Люди, эльфы-шуты это вообще кто? — Ника хмуро поежилась, — какая гнусная рожа.

— А это, Ник, такие расписные гады, которые гадят всем и сразу, везде шныряют и выносят мозг окружающим. Кстати, во всех смыслах, — расплылся в ухмылке родновер, — поклоняются они Смеющемуся Богу и несут возмездие во имя лулзов…

— Если короче, это поехавшие трикстеры, — как эхо отозвался Лоргар, забирая телефон и пересматривая видео, — и, кажется, они знают, где твоя подруга.

— Что это за место? — шмыгнул носом Димка, почти прилипнув к Лоргару, вытянув шею и заглядывая через локоть.

— Надеюсь, не Коммораг, — пробормотал Леха, роясь в собственном телефоне, — вот же дрянь. Он, родимый, кажется. Башни аккурат как на иллюстрациях.

— А что такое трикстер? — любознательно завертел головой Димка.

— Архетип плута и обманщика, — Лоргар поджал губы, — некто ни свой, ни чужой, ни сильный, ни слабый, нечто среднее. Трикстер — это ум без чувства ответственности. Как правило, задача трикстера — поменять суть игрового процесса, ситуации и жизни, он не действует по злому умыслу. Ему важна не сама игра, а процесс. В художественных произведениях трикстеры чаще всего бывают антигероями.

Семинаристы подавлено переглянулись, напряженно обдумывая каждый своё. И Лоргар добавил уже тише:

— Проще говоря, мы здорово вляпались.

***

Бывший раб Игнус смотрел с восторгом и ужасом со своего места в стенной нише, как мечется пламя в каменных чашах, а катакомбный храм замирает, чутко ловя каждое слово отца Апполоса. Космоморяки-мутанты толпились далеко внизу. Искаженные, почти вросшие в доспехи гиганты заняли собой всё пространство пещерного храма. Выкрашенный в серый цвет керамит, рвань алых плащей, кое-где не до конца истребленная символика разных орденов. В толпе можно было заметить и неимоверно уродливых бывших Детей Императора, и обступивших какую-то плиту-подсвечник выходцев с Олимпии, и даже броню, смутно напоминающую древние доспехи легиона Несущих Слово из тех времен, когда они ещё назывались «Иконоборцами». С наплечников космоморяков смотрели алые якореобразные кресты. В рыжем сумраке кое-где поблескивали кустарно выкованные аквилы. Какой-то дико изуродованный и почти вросший в свой доспех гигант, преклонив колени, молился где-то далеко, почти у входа. Жуткой гротескной громадой он темнел в неясном свете свечей, неловко перебирая раздутой клешнёй мощные каменные четки. Свет мятущегося пламени выхватил из мрака очертания острых нетопыриных крыльев на нагрудном доспехе. Певчие затихли, прижимая к груди рукописи. Кто всё ещё мог снимать шлемы, стояли, обнажив головы. Кто-то и вовсе неспешно и почтительно опускался на одно колено. Диакон-механикус, скрежеща и щелкая сочленениями своих механизированных паучьих конечностей, скрылся в боковой тоннель, бережно обнимая стопку ветхих книг. Частично аугментированный старик-священник замер на возвышении. Он зычно взывал, обращаясь к толпе:

— …Мы вернулись из глубин космоса, дабы делом искупить грехи наши. Мы согрешили грехом Иуды предателя. Кровь и пепел Истваана — всё что осталось нам от прежних, лучших дней. Но Господь наш Иисус Христос милостив.

Космоморяки зашевелились, крестясь. Глухой отзвук голосов прошелся по катакомбному храму. Заскрежетал сочленениями конечностей деловито пробирающийся куда-то к канону механизированный диакон. Над утыканной свечами плитой возвышалось огромное грубовато сваренное распятие. С него, грозно и вместе внимательно, смотрел, раскинув руки как для объятья, крайне мускулистый трехметровый керамитовый Христос.

— «Вера без дел мертва», — говорит Господь, — возвысил голос священник, — а значит мало нам просто верить. Мы должны принести достойный плод покаяния, искупить свои прошлые деяния. Безымянный орден мы, блудные сыны, расточившие наследство отца в чужой стране. Знаете вы, братья мои, что мы, как орден, не смеем иметь даже имени. Ибо недостойны. Прочие же нас нарекли «Кровью Искариота». И, говоря так, они и правы и не правы. Да, мы — сыны новых Искариотов, предавших собственного отца и опустошавших целые миры. Но и мы сами выбирали. И, некогда выбрали нечестие. Отринем же ныне власть греха и беззакония и, защищая этих людей, выйдем в последний бой, взывая молитвой мытаря с древней Терры: «Боже, будь милостив ко мне грешному!»

— Аминь, — хрипло и свистяще пронеслось по храму.

— Армады Аббадона идут к нам, — протезный глаз священника тускло алел в рыжем сумраке. По рыжевато-желтому облачению настоятеля скользили тени. Немногочисленные настенные росписи просто и лаконично иллюстрировали разные события Нового Завета, кованная алтарная преграда не имела икон и полностью состояла из грубовато выкованных фигур святых, — так с чем же придём мы к Господу? Пронзим ли варп ослепительной вспышкой уносясь туда, где нет ни смерти, ни гниения тварных энергий? Или уцелеем для новых битв, дабы и дальше стоять стеной между людьми и порождениями хаоса? Всё во власти Господа. Но, братья мои, помните. Там, снаружи — окопы. Простые гвардейцы, комиссары и СПО. И их мало. Чудовищно мало. Мы нужны им. Нужны прямо сейчас. Древний терранский святой Александр Невский сказал: «Не в силе Бог, а в правде». Так будем же, братья…

— Слышал новость? Будем целы — увидим живьём патриарха субсектора Гефсимания, — Лидий прислонился рядом к стене, бывший пират с ленцой поглядывал по сторонам, задумчиво растирая пятернёй заживающий шрам, — ты глядя, а я-то думал, его сожрали. Живой. Говорят, будет большая служба. Патриарх привезет святыню.

— Святыню? — приподнял брови Игнус.

— Фрагмент кости какого-то древнего терранского воина, запаянный в крест, — пожал плечами пират, — я толком не разобрал. Вроде бы, какой-то мученик, убитый фанатиками.

— Мы вспоминаем сегодня подвиг древнего терранского воина, адмирала Федора Ушакова, отважного мореплавателя и мудрого человека, — голос священника разносился по катакомбам искаженным эхом. Пламя отчаянно металось в чашах. Скрежетал металл, таинственно мерцали кустарные лампады и чадили тонкие свечи, — воина, строившего города, осушавшего болота, противостоявшего эпидемиям, освобождавшего народы. За всё время службы этот древний адмирал не потерял ни одного корабля. И ни один матрос его не попал в плен…

— Это чудо, что другие общины вообще уцелели, — шепнул бывший раб, внимательно слушая проповедь, — я долго думал, что остались только мы.

Пират издал какой-то пренебрежительный звук и пожал плечами:

— Я этими самыми глазами видел, как гефсиманский старик рукополагал Гемелла и других из ваших. Открою тайну, Церковь бежала с Терры задолго до Темной Эры Технологий, спасаясь от чокнутого Магнара Альбы…

— Я ж не знал…

— Мы с парнями откопали бункер с древними носителями информации. Древнее Тёмной Эры Технологий, — поделился Лидий, — хренова библиотека с террабайтами информации.

— Уцелела бы? — отозвался бывший раб, оттягивая ворот и озираясь, — библиотека… то-то отец Енох разбегался.

— Енох, — пробормотал, фыркая и качая головой Лидий, — до сих пор в голове не укладывается. Это какой должен быть кадровый голод, чтобы рукоположить бывшего техножреца.

— Он очень хороший диакон, — не согласился Северий Игнус, качая головой, — и куда человечнее многих. Бывает, кто-то имеет при себе все конечности, но от человека в нём одно название.

***

Лоргар так и не понял за какие такие заслуги именно его в этот ветренный осенний вечер посадили на вахту. Дежурный вахтёр скоропостижно заболел, и дежпому не пришло в голову ничего лучше, чем назначить вахтером Лоргара. Где-то с полчаса назад звонила мама: сестры готовились к ЕГЭ, а младший брат впервые пошел. Хватаясь за мебель, но, в общем-то очень даже уверенно. Отец сетовал, что никак нормально не поговорит со старшим сыном — времени не хватает ни на что. На что Лоргар возразил, что всё понимает и попросил беречь здоровье и не забывать про приём выписанных доктором лекарств. Родные голоса грели душу и кое-как рассеивали общее напряжение. Аврелиан встал, прошелся, хрустя суставами. И широко распахнул входную дверь.

Ветер взметнул охапки листвы. Смутно темнели озябшие туи и качали ветвями в желтом фонарном мареве пушистые ёлки. Лоргар прищурился от бьющего сверху света и опустил глаза. На пороге, взъерошив перья, мрачно топтался здоровенный черный ворон. Заметив открытую дверь, он, стуча когтями, рассеянно зашагал вовнутрь.

— А ты наглец, — вздохнул Лоргар, вымученно улыбаясь.

— Коракс, — важно снизошел ворон, тяжело взлетел и спустился на стол, прямиком в раскрытый конспект.

— Ты мудрая птаха, только, пожалуйста, не гадь туда, — предупредил Лоргар, — он мне очень, очень нужен.

— Кор-ракс? — казалось, ворон вот-вот глумливо ухмыльнется. Он скучающе побродил по столу, стрекоча, поизучал то одним глазом, то другим, подведенный к столу звонок, вызывающий охранника. И браво гаркнул, — коракс.

Лоргар с хрустом забрался в кресло и зевнул. Телефон истошно запищал. Лоргар сонно откопал его из-под собственной шапки и, сняв трубку, отозвался:

— Семинария, здравствуйте.

— Здравствуйте, молодой человек. Понимаете… я очень люблю своего кота. Кот… у меня очень умный кот, Барсик, — напряженно сообщил старушечий голос, — он совсем умный. Как человек. Он всё-всё понимает. Вот… Нельзя ли его причастить?

— Что там? — рыжий, веснушчатый Бидонов бесшумно подобрался и сел, всем своим видом выражая живейшее любопытство и нетерпение.

— Кота причащать хочет, — шепнул Лоргар, прикрывая трубку.

— Скажи, что без исповеди никак нельзя, — давясь смехом, шепнул Бидондер, — пусть кот поисповедуется.

Лоргар укоризненно покачал головой, цокнул языком и скучающе сообщил в трубку:

— Животных причащать не положено.

— П... почему? — со слезами в голосе и как-то очень потерянно спросили с того конца провода.

— Животные безгрешны, — устало прикрыл глаза Лоргар, — они имеют душу, но лишены духа. Их душа смертна. Здесь и сейчас — это всё, что у них есть.

Вызов прервался. Бидонов растекся по столу, хищно наблюдая за вороном. Птица смерила студента оценивающим и очень недобрым взглядом. И неторопливо перебралась Лоргару на плечо.

— И ты тоже безгрешен, дружище, — вздохнул Лоргар, покосившись на мрачно нахохлившегося ворона, — хоть и ведешь себя порой безобразно, птаха ты божья.

Ворон покосился на Лоргара с явной опаской и, на всякий случай, плавно, в несколько взмахов крыльями, спустился на пол.

Слева, из широко распахнутых дверей доносились грохот посуды и шум воды. Мимо, хлопнув дверью, шумной толпой прошли девчонки. В сторону пищеблока. Чистить картошку, надо полагать. Бидондер попытался изловить путешествующего пешком ворона и едва не лишился глаза. Входная дверь заскрежетала пружиной, и вахта наполнилась густым смрадом мочи, прелой грязи давно немытого тела, паленого алкоголя и гноя. Жилистый, грязный старик глухо закашлялся и, тряхнув не слишком чистой, но пустой трехлитровой банкой, сипло сообщил:

— Я… это. Покушать.

Густо исписанные тюремными татуировками руки не дрожали. В воспаленных темных зрачках тлело что-то жуткое, тщательно заглушаемое. Как мрачное темное пламя. Что-то очень хищное и нечеловеческое на краткий миг проступило в чертах старика. Старика ли? Ворон недобро подобрался и взлетел на плечо к Аврелиану. Лоргар задавил в себе недостойный порыв, с молчаливым кивком забрал банку и, перепоручив вахту Бидонову, завернул в тускло освещенную трапезную. Миновав ряды столов и лавок и поздоровавшись с моющей посуду дежурной, он кивнул скоблящему протвинь Стасу:

— Привет, там бывший интеллигент поесть просит. Суп с обеда остался?

— Да, там какой-то борщ, — оживился дежурный, — вон там, раздаточные кастрюли, их ещё не мыли. Скажи ему, компот ещё есть. Погоди, я тут в пакет каши сложил. Этот. Плов из перловки, который не плов. Ты сам-то ел? Тебя на ужине не было.

— Да ел я, — отмахнулся Лоргар, переливая в банку содержимое одной из мелких кастрюль, — Танюша, как там твоё прошение? Подписали? 

— Ды да, — сонно махнула рукой девушка, споласкивая хрустящие и погромыхивающие тарелки, — поеду пораньше домой, в Казахстан… ух ты, у тебя ручной ворон.

Вещая птица тяжело снялась с плеча и неспешно улетела инспектировать кухню. Где-то за поворотом щелкнул замок и коротко скрипнула дверь. Девушка подхватила стопку стекающих тарелок и, громко гремя, понесла их к раздаточному окну. На общий стеллаж. Лоргар сгреб в пакет резанного хлеба из чашки-хлебницы, подхватил банку и заспешил на выход.

Где-то за спиной растерянно позвала Таня Ахметова:

— Стас, а, Стас. Келарь кладовку же закрывал?

— Ну да.

— Так она открыта. И свет горит. Надо Брюсова позвать, пусть закроет…

Дальше Лоргар уже не слышал. Прикрыв дверь, он отдал старику продукты и напомнил:

— Ещё есть компот.

Человек замер, что-то обдумывая и, досадливо крякнув, бережно забрал из рук Лоргара банку и пакеты:

— Суп поем — вернусь за компотом. С сухофруктами?

— С сухофруктами, — утвердительно прикрыл глаза Лоргар.

Старик прижал к груди банку и поспешил скрыться прочь, в ветреный мрак. Бидондер молча уступил кресло Лоргару и пересел на табурет. Аврелиан рассеянно захрустел креслом, разминая шею и свесив руки почти до самого пола. Время ползло длинным восковым слизнем. На душе было скверно и сумрачно.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Путевой Обходчик OST - Колыбельная 
> 
> Забыл сказать, я тут иллюстрацию состряпал:  
> https://fanfics.me/images/fanart/2020/12/08/4827531607438811_400_0.jpg  
> Не лично к этой главе, но всё-таки.


	9. Раненый стерх

Холодный и тесный крестильный храм, казалось, пропах насквозь хлоркой, чистящими средствами и сырой штукатуркой. Белые стены кое-где поплыли пятнами разводов, а пустая купель, (выложенная плитами прессованной серой мраморной крошки), угадывалась где-то впереди большим мутным пятном. Толпа студентов нехотя заполняла помещение баптистерия. Лоргар бережно сложил оставленную кем-то ширму, убрал к окну и сам аккуратно занял её место в углу. Раскрывая молитвослов и искоса поглядывая на мятых и сонных парней и девчонок, Аврелиан поднял глаза на алтарную преграду, прошелся взглядом по смуглым ликам святых, по сурово взирающему на студентов младенцу-Христу, по тонким запястьям обнимающей его матери. Из неловко раскрытой книги выскользнула фотокарточка. Распечатанный в переходе портрет Императора Человечества. Лоргар изловил фото, подержал в руке и бережно спрятал обратно в молитвослов.

Дежурный студент где-то впереди уже начал монотонно вычитывать утренние молитвы. По тесному храму прошлись шелест и шуршание. Кто-то крестился, где-то в притворе дежпом отмечал опоздавших, сдавленно ругаясь и грозясь отчислением. Справа кто-то зевал и благоразумно отползал к стене, чтобы растечься по ней и задремать. С высоты своего роста Лоргар окинул царственным взглядом помещение храма и украдкой зевнул, прикрываясь ладонью. Разделенная надвое толпа сонно шевелилась. Первокурсники шептались, трое старшекурсников рылись в телефонах. Староста третьего курса следил за чтением утренних молитв по греческому молитвослову, рассеянно шевеля губами и что-то подписывая карандашом над словами. Девчонки шушукались. Разглядывая студенток, Лоргар внезапно для себя обнаружил, что на него, беззвучно хихикая, пялятся какие-то регентши. Девчонки-иконописцы и вовсе спали стоя, замотанные в платки и шали. От кого-то стойко несло дамарным лаком, восковой мастикой и растворителями. Кто-то оглушительно чихнул и трубно высморкался в мятый платок.

— Дежпом из тебя хороший будет, — шепнул Леха, отряхивая плечо от побелки. Володин уже успел обтереться где-то кителем, а из соломенных волосьев его торчало перо, — все как на ладони. С твоим-то ростом.

Лоргар вздохнул и перевернул страницу:

— Паршивый из меня дежпом. Выслуживаться я не умею. Да и противно. Да и сам я… косяк на косяке…

— Чего это у тебя из книги торчит? — оживился Лёха и подцепил за угол зажатый между страниц бумажный портрет Императора.

Лоргар не глядя вытащил бумажку, вручил и, перекрестившись, перевернул страницу. Где-то впереди дежурный сонно и совершенно невыразительно бубнил знакомые Лоргару с детства молитвы.

— Слушай. Ты же в курсе, что это твой биологический отец? — прищурился Леха, неопределенно махнув в воздухе раздраженно шоркнувшей карточкой.

Лоргар кивнул и рассеянно улыбнулся, крестясь и не отрываясь от текста.

— И-и? — многозначительно протянул Леха и широко оскалился.

— Володин. Разговорчики! — грянул совсем рядом дежпом, Полозов. Больше известный как медведеподобный, сумрачный монах по имени Ахав.

Коренастый и кряжистый, он имел, как говорили, очень крутой нрав и на дух не переносил раздолбаев, лентяев и женщин. Человек он был хороший, справедливый, но очень уж лютый. Студенты отца Ахава любили, но опасались. И было за что. За глаза семинарские орясины прозывали его Китобоем и Ахавычем. Потому что манерами своими и устремлениями отец Ахав очень уж напоминал одноименного героя романа «Моби Дик», (рожденного воображением американского романиста Германа Мелвилла), капитана-китобоя, мстящего гигантскому белому киту-убийце за гибель китобоев. Одержимость неистового китобоя Ахава местью и одержимость монаха Ахава — но уже дисциплиной — порой казались отражением друг друга, родными сестрами-близнецами. Личным Моби Диком грозного дежпома являлись расхлябанность, невнимательность, лень и нехватка дисциплины. Словом, пороки студенческие, свойственные юности. И отец Ахав расправлялся с ними безжалостно, упорно проедая студентам плешь воспитательными беседами и собирая урожаи из объяснительных. Лоргар смотрел, как удаляется прочь Ахавыч и тихо изумлялся какими разными бывают отставники, и как не похож на его отца конкретно этот бывший погранец.

— Ну так что насчёт Императора? — почесал фотографией нос Леха.

Лоргар ссутулился и осел по стене ниже, чтобы не привлекать внимание к другу и, почти сев на корточки, пожал плечами, переворачивая страницу:

— Если он Вечный, значит он уже существует. Уже сейчас. Где-то очень далеко. Он уже есть, пусть и не знает ещё обо мне. А значит за него можно молиться.

— За кого? За Императора? — не понял Лёха, — ты шутишь?

— Почему? Нет, конечно не шучу. Я за него тоже молюсь. Как и за отца, за мать, за всех родных, — моргнул Лоргар, — кто по крови родня, кто не по крови. За всех надо молиться. Биологический отец — тоже отец.

— Это как это ты за него молишься? Его ж имя никто не знает. Да он его уже и сам не…

— У Бога все живы, — возразил Лоргар, следя по книге за чтением утренних молитв и поглядывая по сторонам. Где-то в толпе студентов невозмутимо курсировал бдительный дежпом, — Господу там видней как кого зовут.

— Говорят, что не тот отец, кто породил, а тот, кто воспитал, — Леха запустил руки в карманы джинсов, — ты там особенно не обольщайся, Лоргар. Этот человек…

— Диоклетиан далекого мрачного будущего, я понял, — спокойно согласился Лоргар, — но он — мой отец. И ему нужны его сыновья. Я не могу вернуться к нему, да. Но я всё ещё могу молиться за него.

— Ты чего, опять не спал? — нахмурился Леха.

Лоргар побагровел и кашлянул:

— Это. Ворон потерялся. Ну и… Я его искал. Потом читал акафист адмиралу Федору Ушакову. Потом… я, это. Про отца читал. Хотел про братьев прочесть, но набрел на серию книг про Кайафаса Каина. Дай, думаю, гляну. Что за вояка, значит. Читаю я. Читаю. Полкниги и нет. На часы посмотрел: а уже и утро…

Лёшка фыркнул, качая головой:

— Променял братьев на комиссара.

— От пафоса зубы свело, не осилил я этого Макнилла, — Лоргар неторопливо углубился в чтение молитвослова, — да и пройдоха Кайафас мне как-то больше по душе чем громоздкие пафосные речевые конструкции, унылые сцены сражений с логическими дырами, бесконечные перечисления чьих-то тряпок и пафосные псевдофилософские изречения от которых откровенно так мутит. Я понимаю, что мне надо это прочесть. Что это важно. Но не могу, Лёш. Других я авторов как-то… Сэнди Митчелл пишет вот хорошо. Метко. Лихо. А Макнилл этот… на любителя, словом.

— Понимаю. У меня времени нет дышать, не то что книжки читать. Я так, в разные интернет-энциклопедии посовался и всё… Ты что читал вообще?

— «Ересь Хоруса» пытался. Потом «Фулгрима». Пытался. Потом наткнулся на «За Императора». И меня вынесло. Совсем. Как утонул. Такая книга. Читал просто взахлёб, — Лоргар похрустел шеей и закрыл молитвослов, тяжело вздохнув, — нехорошо это, Лёша. Молиться надо, а мы болтаем…

— Пст, мужики, — через плечо осевшего на корточки Лоргара перегнулся Захаров, цыгановатый шалопай с четвертого иконописного, — у Бидондера днюха, в каптёрке вечером, того…

— Полозов нас с потрохами сожрет же! Вы чего опять придумали?! — всполошился Димка, уныло ковыряющий мизинцем заклеенное скотчем окно. Как похолодало, все окна заклеили непрозрачным скотчем. Целый день на это убили. И в храме, и здесь, в крестилке. Да Лоргар сам, лично заклеил вон те шесть окон. Предварительно отмыв от птичьего помёта.

— Не сожрет, он вечером с Моршевым меняется, Моршев не сдаст если не наглеть, — авторитетно сообщил третьикурсник с греческим молитвословом, не отрывая глаз от книги.

— Неудобно как-то. Скинуться же надо. День рождения всё-таки. Так, кому скидываться? — зашарил по карманам Лоргар, — у меня где-то есть сто рублей.

— Да забей, всё уже взяли, — шальные цыганские глаза иконописца вдохновенно поблескивали, блуждая взглядом по лицам людей, — сами приходите.

— Нехорошо ходить на дни рождения с пустыми руками, — Лоргар задумчиво поскреб пятерней бритый череп, — я так не могу.

— Да я хрен знаю. Хотите — несите что-нибудь сами. Сами там думайте, — отмахнулся иконописец, — после отбоя, короче. Сегодня. Как дежпом обойдёт — все в каптёрку. Диман, тоже идешь, понял?

— Каптерка — это вообще где? — озадаченно моргнул Диман.

— Второй этаж, напротив лестницы, — Лоргар похрустел шеей, — такая дверь ещё… шершавая. Кто едет на каникулы, туда лишнее барахло сдаёт чтобы не выбросил кто случайно.

— Лора, слушай, — Димка пару раз дернул Лоргара за китель, — у меня есть шестьдесят рублей и мамин салат с помидоров; давай скинемся и найдем вино за сто шестьдесят рублей. Я видел в "Пятёрочке", сербское, красное, но мне не продадут. Мне так-то уже шестнадцать с половиной, но с виду я мелкий…

— Шестнадцатилетним не продают.

— Да вот и я о том же!

— У меня сто бумажкой и двадцать пять — рублями. Это. Ребят. А давайте наскребем на коньяк. День рождения Бидондера — это святое, — оживился Леха и пихнул в плечо какого-то непрестанно крестящегося и кланяющегося здоровяка. Студент этот учился на первом курсе, было ему лет тридцать. Лоргар слышал, что когда-то этот серьёзный здоровяк всерьёз занимался уфологией и даже сейчас любил поболтать обо всякой земной и внеземной пакости. Холостой тридцатилетний уфолог частенько захаживал к иконописцам и помогал им сушить утюгом профилактические проклейки и травить жуков-древоточцев на редкость зловонным скипидаром. Как и сам Лоргар, собственно, — Иваныч, сотка до стипендии будет?

— Две сотни будут. И не до стипендии, а в принципе. Я тоже иду, — бывший уфолог покосился на Лоргара, — на разлив только не берите. Ослепнем к лешему. Лучше немного, но приличное.

— О, живем, — одобрительно тряхнул торчащей во все стороны соломенной шевелюрой Лёха и, что-то вспомнив, зашарил по карманам, — народ, кто-нибудь видел мои ключи?

***

Трапезная, освещенное тусклым электрическим светом помещение разделенное подобием колонн, мутно белело местами потертой шпатлевкой. Сутулый дежурный разносил на подносе тарелки, кто-то уже жевал и гремел ложками. Дежпом курсировал по трапезной, зорко следя за порядком. Где-то по ту сторону колонн девчонки тихо давились смехом, воркуя о чем-то своём.

— Солева, Гриневич, Гвоздь, встать! — рявкнул дежпом, багровея, — не умеем есть молча — будем есть стоя.

Девушки неловко поднялись, замявшись. Взяли тарелки в руки и занялись их содержимым. Столы пестрели цветастыми клеенчатыми скатертями и красными пятнами пластиковых подставок для ложек.

— Парфенов, — дежпом завис над какими-то сдержанно балагурящим старшекурсником. Его соседи по столу притихли и сумрачно завозились на месте.

— Есть жрать стоя, — бухнул весельчак, поднимаясь и лихо козыряя.

— К пустой голове руку не прикладывают. Поговори у меня тут. Объяснительную мне на стол после завтрака.

— Чего это Китобой не в духе? — пробормотал изумленно кто-то, тем временем за столом народ активно дискутировал на тему хоккея. Лоргар хоккей уважал, но как-то издалека и без фанатизма. Поэтому в дискуссии не участвовал.

— Слышал, какие-то большие деятели приехать должны.

— Какие-то городские шишки.

К столу, опасно гремя заставленным тарелками подносом, пожаловал дежурный, Коля Шмата, который с Луганщины. Коля говорил с ощутимым украинским акцентом и отдельно взятые гении над этим делом по-доброму подтрунивали. Коля шуткам не обижался и частенько сам мог сказануть о ком-то что-то такое местечковое и меткое, что руки сами тянулись пойти записать. Ну или намять бока. Это уж у кого как с чувством юмора.

— Шо там у тебя, Мыколо? — вытянул шею кто-то.

— Шо, шо, лошадиная каша, мать наша, — отозвался студент, гремя подносом.

— Овсянка, сэр, — зевнул кто-то, — Стас, подай соль.

— А я ложку погнул, — сонно пожаловался Димка, шевеля ушами и горестно вздыхая над гнутой оловянной ложкой.

— Главное не сломай, дай. Я тебе ее вправлю. Дежпом увидит — ещё и пистон вставит. За порчу имущества.

Лоргар встал чтобы помочь дежурному раздать порции, понаблюдал с минуту как Леха стоя разливает по кружкам чай из чайника.

\--… И говорит мне: «Плохо заправлено. Почему подушка не стоит треугольником?» Как я её тебе треугольником поставлю? Она ж старее поповой собаки!

— А что вы хотели? Им в обед сто лет. Подушки из пионерских лагерей.

— Скажи спасибо хоть так, Сём…

\--… А я, короче, видел на одной подписи ручкой типа «первый поток, седьмой отряд» и «кулёк дурак»… — донеслось со стола первокурсников.

— Да я смотрю вы прямо-таки открыли Америку. Алё, гараж. Большая часть семинарского имущества собрана по принципу «с миру по нитке». Кто чего принёс, то и осело.

— Соль передай.

— А у завхоза вчера попугай сдох…

— Да куда ты, блин, льёшь?! Дай я! Слепой что ли?

— Лёха. Лё-ё-ёха!

— Не скажи, в прошлом году купили много постельного белья и нормальные кружки. Доску в аудитории заменили. Мебель в классах…

— Да Лёха!

— Да чего тебе?

— Соль есть?

— На.

Лоргар заглянул в тарелку и озадаченно хмыкнул. В каше безвольной пассивной тушкой плавал преставившийся червяк.

— Ребят, гляньте, — заржал кто-то, — у Лоргара в тарелке червяк.

За столом заметно оживились:

— Ползает?

— Плавает?

— Живой? Лор, дай поглядеть.

— М, мясо. Что сегодня за день? Постный, не постный? — Аврелиан без всякого энтузиазма подцепил червя ложкой.

— Среда сегодня.

Под ухмылки и фырканье Лоргар задумчиво поскреб подбородок и вздохнул, перекладывая червяка на край тарелки:

— Прости, дружище, день постный, а ты — мясо. Не судьба.

От этого зрелища какой-то очень смуглый первокурсник за соседним столом клокочуще заржал и, кажется, подавился овсянкой. Как его звать там? Давид, кажется. Кто-то уже хлопал Давида по спине, а он всё ржал, кашлял, хрипел и утирал слезы. К столу уже на всех парусах, тенью неистового китобоя, спешил дежпом.

— Второй курс. Разговорчики! — рявкнул Ахавыч, одарив замершего с ложкой в руке Лоргара очень тяжелым взглядом, — Сидоров, Володин, Мизгирёв, Алтынов, Светин, Иванченко. Встать. Кто ещё хочет завтракать стоя? Гаспарян!

— А что чуть что — сразу Гаспарян? — с характерным акцентом обиделся, багровея, Давид Гаспарян, всё ещё пытаясь откашляться и возмущенно сверкая глазами, — да я просто подавился, я просто…

Лоргар пожевал губами, с грохотом выбрался из-за стола вместе со всеми и, аккуратно подняв со столешницы свою тарелку, занялся поглощением каши.

— Слышал я твоё «просто». Встать. Составишь компанию нашим шутникам, — отозвался дежпом, не глядя, — Сидоров, Володин, вы какой пример подаёте первому курсу? Стыдно. Стыдно должно быть. Дисциплина. Дисциплина спасает людей в трудные времена, делает людей людьми. Дисциплина!

Лёха охнул, зачем-то сунул свою кружку в чью-то уже освободившуюся тарелку, начал отряхивать китель, перегнулся через стол и на всю трапезную загремел кружками соседей по столу, что-то бормоча и заглядывая им под днище. Лоргар наткнулся взглядом на исполненное сурового скепсиса бородатое лицо отставного погранца Полозова. И попытался прикинуться ветошью. Очень лихо уминающей овсянку ветошью. Не получилось.

— Дисциплина, Сидоров. Уважение к труду других людей. Уважение к старшим по званию и дисциплина. Без этих трёх столпов нет общества. Нет человека. А есть стая бабуинов с гранатой. Знания ничто без дисциплины, которая зиждется на исполнении четких правил…

— Люди, у вас есть пустая кружка? — задушенным полушопотом взвыл Лёха, вытягивая шею и с надеждой заглядывая на соседний стол.

— Володин! Ку… Куда?! Володин! — взвился отец Ахав, грозно сдвинув косматые, уже прилично поседевшие брови.

— Я это. За кружкой. У меня дно. Того, — интеллигентно шаря по соседнему столу, сообщил Лёха, — дно треснутое, батюшка.

— У него кружка с трещиной, отец Ахав, — грязная тарелка действительно медленно наполнялась чаем, в самой же кружке его оставалось всё меньше и меньше.

— Дайте сюда, — дежурный Коля хмуро забрал тарелку вместе с кружкой, — когда ставил, вроде была целая.

— Володин! Сейчас же вернись на место!

— Кружка! — жизнерадостно помотал над головой пожертвованной кем-то посудиной Лёха, сияя как лампочка Ильича и преданно таращась в лицо дежпому.

Отставной погранец мрачно пожевал губами, разглядывая оживленно отползающего обратно к своему столу сутулого и лохматого Лёху. И отвлекся на тихо спросившего что-то старшекурсника.

— Блин, печенью чую, лишат нас с тобой выхода в город недели на две, — щуря голубые глаза кивнул Лёха Володин Лоргару, посмеиваясь и глотая горячий приторный чай.

— Стенин, почему одет не по форме? — гремел уже где-то в стороне дежпом.

— Так постирался же…

— Ты уже месяц стираешься, Стенин. Объяснительная. И чтобы я тебя больше в таком виде не видел. Первый курс. После завтрака на уборку территории.

— Но у нас же пары, у нас…

— Хороший повод шевелиться побыстрее. Росов, почему китель не подшит? Объяснительная.

— Я, это…

— Нестеренко.

— Я!

— В библиотеку зайди.

— Понял.

Студенты гремели ложками и сдержанно шумели. Лоргар взял кружку и облокотился на стену плечом.

— Первый курс! Разговорчики. Первый курс, встать. Вас это тоже касается, Иванов.

За двумя столами первокурсников нехотя зашевелились, поднимаясь. Вокруг оживленно зашептались, где-то на кухне гремели кастрюли, и о чем-то своём трещали пожилые поварихи. Общий нарастающий гомон разорвала настойчивая телефонная трель.

— Цирк-шапито, — в сердцах пробормотал дежпом, хватаясь за карман подрясника, прижимая телефон к уху и спеша на выход.

Едва за дежпомом захлопнулась дверь, гул голосов и воодушевленный гомон захлестнули трапезную. Где-то заливисто взвизгнули, девчачьи столы накрыл гомерический гогот. Стоящие уже болтали во всю глотку. Кто-то настойчиво стучал по столу и орал: " Заткнитесь! Да, заткнитесь же!» Но это только усугубляло общий безобразный шум. Не то чтобы Аврелиана радовал царящий повсюду гвалт, но что-то с этим делать в голову как-то не приходило. Под нечестивый вой и гогот дорвавшихся до свободы недорослей, Лоргар мирно сходил за добавкой, пожелал поварихам доброго утра, вернулся на место, перерыл кашу на предмет червей и замер, случайно подняв глаза. На гардине, аккурат над столом Лоргара восседал нахохленный ворон, мрачно и неподвижно наблюдая всеобщий бардак.

И столько в его взгляде было вполне человеческого отвращения, что Лоргар не выдержал и, отложив тарелку и набрав в легкие по-больше воздуха, рявкнул на всю трапезную так, что тряхнуло стёкла:

— Заткнитесь!

Удивительно, но вопящие, воющие и гогочущие действительно заткнулись. Умолкли все, кто-то заскрежетал лавками, чтобы увидеть источник шума. Ворон тяжело оттолкнулся от гардины, покружил в оторопелой ватной тишине над головами студентов и отбыл в ближайшую распахнутую форточку. Лоргар смутился: кажется, пытаясь воззвать к разуму присутствующих он неосознанно черпнул той самой несвежей энергии варпа.

— Хватит орать, не на базаре, — расправив плеч, Лоргар поднял со стола тарелку и обвел усталым взглядом притихших студентов, — в самом-то деле. Люди, там ректор ходит, инспектор тоже где-то в здании. Из-за нашего воя всем влетит. Нам влетит. Отцу Ахаву влетит. Давайте сидеть тихо.

— Вот сам и сиди, — нахально проорал какой-то девчачий голос.

— Не орите!

В углу, в тускло освещенных недрах аквариума нервно металась стайка пёстрых тропических рыбок.

— Забалуев, застегнись… — донеслось тоненько от столов первокурсниц под бестолковое хихиканье.

Радостно зашумели пацанята-первокурсники. Притихший было Димка возмущенно заорал: кто-то изловчился и одарил его звонким щелбаном. Гнусно загоготали о чем-то своём восседающие отдельно старшекурсники-иподиаконы.*

— Вообще-то Лоргар прав. Я не хочу опять полдня мести территорию первого курса…

— Мужики, кто сделал старославянский? Дайте списать, а.

Тем временем хлопнула дверь и к раздаточному окошку потянулась сонная стайка пришедших с череды парней и девчонок. Староста мужского общежития бодро забрал свою порцию и окинул взглядом притихших студентов:

— Надо же. Дежпома нет, а трапезную еще не разнесли. Даже тихо как-то. Там губернатор приехал, водят по зданию. Сидите тихо, скорее всего сюда тоже зайдёт.

Студенты изумленно зашумели, шевелясь, гремя посудой и переглядываясь.

— Показать бы ему, что в каше червяки, — раздался чей-то голос от стола первокурсников.

— Да!

— Ой, нахрена это губернатору? Ты смешной, ей-богу.

— А пускай примет меры.

— Ты дурак? — развернулся Бидондер всем корпусом к оратору, — пригонят санэпидстанцию и закроют нахрен. И куда мы? В Москву не поступишь, в Питер — далеко.

— Крупа просто старая, я слышал кто-то разорился и семинарии всё пожертвовали, а червяки эти — моль…

Лоргар вздохнул и понёс грязную посуду на мойку, мимоходом кивнул дежурному. Тот хмуро кивнул в ответ и поспешил с собственной тарелкой к одному из столов.

— Стоящие. Немедленно сесть, — скомандовал буквально ворвавшийся в трапезную дежпом, шурша списками студентов под звон и оживленное бормотание множества голосов. Стоящие студенты изумленно зашептались и сели, — после завтрака будет обход. Чтобы все кровати были убраны. Володин, это и тебя касается. Ещё раз увижу такую гуляй-саванну как у вас в комнате — лишу выхода в город на месяц.

Лёха как-то неопределенно крякнул и взъерошил и без того стоящие дыбом волосы.

— Гуляй-саванна… — кто-то зафыркал, душа смех.

— Везде солома и кайоты кости глодают, — донеслось до Лоргара, — а Лорик — индеец…

— Лоргар — вождь меднолицых!

— А Лёха законник…

Володин моргнул и возмутился свистящим шепотом:

— Эй. Я не хочу быть законником, пусть законником будет Диман. Я чур Неуловимый Джо.

— Неуловимый Лёха, — шепотом поделился кто-то. За столом заухмылялись.

— Отец Ахав. Мне в город после обеда надо. Я к зубному записан, — поднял руку кто-то через стол от Лоргара.

— Записан — иди.

— Спасибо.

— Все поели? — дежпом обвел зорким взглядом студентов и кивнул, — Помолимся.

Студенты сонно загремели лавками, поднимаясь. Лоргар бросил взгляд через плечо и замер: на лавке перед храмом, в промозглых сумерках, бледным мрачным истуканом восседал какой-то трехметровый неформал. Патлатый черноволосый тип, несмотря на холод, облаченный в футболку с надписью «Танки грязи не боятся», вроде той, которую у Лоргара кто-то увел прямиком с вешалки.

***

— Слушайте, может ему сказать? Про ворона, — Ника висела в окне, по пояс свесившись вниз и глядя как толпа родственников суетится, выгружая из ритуального автобуса красно-белый гроб с какой-то старухой в нём, крест и венки, — странно всё это.

— Не нравится мне этот ворон, — глухо пробормотал Лёха, задумчиво барабаня пальцами по подоконнику, — он не похож на обычную птицу. Коракс. Он повторяет одно и то же слово. Коракс. Как Ходор у Джорджа Мартина, только Коракс. Мне это не нравится.

— Но мы же можем поискать кто такой Коракс, — моргнул Димка и медленно облокотился о подоконник спиной, обняв себя руками, — если ворон тоже… оттуда…

— То, что птица повторяет какое-то слово, ещё не значит, что это что-то значит или что ей можно доверять, понимаешь в чем дело? — Лёха нервным жестом взъерошил волосы, — это… это может быть очередной враг. Не типичное хаотичное зло с жизненным кредо по типу «убивай, круши, при напролом», а умный, вдумчивый вражина, желающий играть с нами в какие-то свои игры.

— Даже если ворон вдруг обернется вторым Йодой или готишным красавцем из аниме начала нулевых, это ещё не значит ровным счетом ничего, — глухо отозвалась Черновец, — я думаю, что Лёшка прав. Всегда лучше перебдеть, чем недобдеть. Это реальный мир, а не сопливый тайтл про девочек-волшебниц. Здесь не будет волшебных белых котов с луной во лбу.

— Хоть посмотреть кто такой Коракс-то надо! Вы чего? — почти взмолился Димка, — так сложно, что ли? Да я же могу хоть сейчас…

— Кажется, ворон этого и добивается. Если это вообще ворон, конечно, — рассеянно качнул головой Лёха, озадаченно разглядывая выложенный плиточным ломом пестрый пол фойе, — пусть сначала покажет себя. Мы должны защищать Лоргара. Он наш друг.

— А может, мы всё-таки не будем всё решать за Лоргара? — вспыхнул возмущенно Димка, — может, он сам решит, с кем иметь дело?

— Лоргар — слишком мягкий и добрый человек, — пробормотала Ника, подпирая кулаком щёку и сдвигая чуть в сторону горшок с развесистым каланхоэ, белые цветы пахли детским садом и зеленью. И густо осыпались на пузырящийся краской подоконник, — он в каждом готов видеть что-то хорошее. Ну, почти в каждом.

— Вы как хотите, а я поищу что такое коракс, — упрямо поджал губы Димка, — а Лоргар уж там пусть поступает как знает.

***

Давно стемнело. Лоргар сидел на каменной ограде, прикрыв глаза и бездумно перебирая струны. К вечеру потеплело. Небо прояснилось, кое-где с его вытертого синего бархата даже мерцали звезды. Вечерние молитвы закончились, но тащиться в главный корпус не тянуло от слова «совсем». Грядущая пьянка не радовала: не хотелось пассивно смотреть как дружно напиваются однокурсники и соседи по комнате, а сам Лоргар обычно не пьянел. Гитара послушно выводила знакомый мотив. Песни группы «Любэ» в семинарии уважали и любили не меньше чем песни про краповые береты, кукушку и группу крови на рукаве. Аврелиан мягко улыбнулся и прикрыл глаза. Струны пели под пальцами знакомый мотив, нехотя выплетая ужурную вязь нот.

Песни. Отец часто говорил, что поющий человек говорит душой. Что в душе человека — то и в его песнях. «Любэ»… простое и добротное как калаш творчество их Лоргару нравилось. Он часто пел знакомым про батяню комбата, про душу солдата, про самоволочку. Про то, как пойдет по ночному полю с конём. Но ему было тесно в этом. Тесно в бесхитростной, крепко сколоченной простоте песен группы «Любэ». Душа просила других песен. Других слов. Душа хотела говорить, взывать, вытряхивать закостенелые души из скорлупы отчуждения.

Война. Отец мало говорил про Афган. Но говорил. Разное. За недомолвками и смешными байками скрывалось много такого, что не выскажешь ни печатным словом, ни песней. Лоргар хорошо осознавал о чем поёт, когда пел про ту войну. Когда пел о войне вообще. Лоргара часто просили спеть армейских песен, семинаристы любили послушать про Кандагар, про бой, который затих у взорванного моста, о письмах матери. Но никто даже представить себе не мог насколько хорошо Лоргар знает то, о чем поёт. У Аврелиана даже и не возникал вопрос: «Зачем?» Он знал зачем и, главное, за что погибали в Афгане. Он знал лучше кого бы то ни было, что там задушили афганский наркотрафик. Что же касается террористов и радикалов: Лоргар прекрасно осознавал разницу между нормальными мусульманами и сектантами. Пожалуй, лучше многих.

Медово и терпко пахли поздние цветы. Тускло сияли в полумраке золотистые звезды с мглистой синевы куполов. Лоргар шумно вдохнул пряный дух прелой листвы и жидкого чернозёма, закрыл глаза и тихо запел. Его мощный голос разносился по бывшему кладбищу эхом, сплетаясь с шепотом облетающих берез и благородным звоном гитарных струн:

Где разорвана связь  
Между Солнцем и птицей  
Рукой обезьяны,  
Где рассыпаны звёзды,  
Земляника, да кости  
По полянам.

Где туманы, как ил,  
Проповедуют мхам  
Откровения дна.  
Где хула, как молитва —  
Там иду я.

— Ты хорошо поёшь. Я не помешаю? — раздался аккурат в мозгу очень знакомый голос.

Под пальцами рокотали и звенели струны: тревожно и тоскливо. Лоргар поднял глаза. Напротив, прямо в куче золотой листвы, устроился какой-то чересчур высокий тип. Нет, он, конечно же был ниже Лоргара. Но ненамного. Длинные иссиня-черные пряди, алебастровая бледность лица, больной, несколько лихорадочный блеск во внимательных черных глазах. И подозрительно знакомые футболка и джинсы.

Незнакомец безмолвно развел руками, препарируя Лоргара тяжелым, темным взглядом, а в мозгу зазвучало с холодной насмешкой:

— Должен же я был что-то носить.

— Ты галюцинация, — устало возразил Лоргар, закрывая глаза, — тебя не существует.

— Даже так? Интересно, — усмехнулся где-то в голове знакомый голос.

Лоргар ударил по струнам, и его звучный голос вдумчиво поплыл над землей, густея и собирая клочья туманов:

Где деревья вплетаются  
В летопись слов  
Отголоском начала,  
Где лесной часослов  
Зашифрован  
Устами пожаров.  
Где большая дорога,  
Черная ночь,  
Да лихие дела,  
Где блестят за иконой ножи —  
Там иду я.

— Ты действительно другой, — резюмировал незнакомец, ни издав ни единого звука. И скучающе рассыпался на истошно орущую стаю воронов. Ненастные осенние сумерки подрагивали и бессонно мерцали маревом далёких фонарей, — моё имя Коракс.

Лоргар прислонился спиной к берёзовому стволу, наблюдая как вокруг густеет туман. Его голос сочился полынной горечью и смутным беспокойством:

Где рассветы купаются  
В колодцах дворов,  
Да в простуженных лужах  
Где в грязи обручилась  
С весенним дождём  
Стужа.  
Где глоток, как награда  
За прожитый день  
Ночью без сна.  
Где пропиты кресты —  
Там иду я.

— Коракс, — загалдело, кружа, вороньё. Заскрежетало, заорало на все лады, — Коракс, коракс, коракс, коракс…

— Ладно. Что ты хочешь? — не выдержал Лоргар, открыв глаза и запрокинув голову.

— Вернуться, конечно же, — из ничего, сама собой соткалась в клочьях тумана уже знакомая фигура, хмурое длинное лицо исказила жутковатая ухмылка, — Я… охотился.

— Охотился, — сумрачно повторил Лоргар, перебирая струны, звон и ропот гитарных струн сплетались с клочьями тумана и таяли как хмарь тревожных снов, — допустим.

— Я охотился на культистов и, скажем так, случайно последовал за ними. Сквозь пространство и время, — бледное лицо незакомца тронула тень сомнения, — полагаю, этот мир — другая ветвь реальности.

— И ты хочешь вернуться. Но не знаешь как? — склонил голову на бок Лоргар, внимательно разглядывая незнакомца.

— Мне нужен союзник, — согласился голос в голове, и незнакомец скучающе опустился в листву, — ты сгодишься.

— Не сиди на бетоне, почки застудишь, — почти машинально вырвалось у Лоргара, — бетон холодный.

Незнакомец изумленно приподнял брови, а на бледном лице его отразилось неприкрытое веселье.

— Пой. Ты же пел, — напомнил голос в голове и как-то комканно и сумрачно добавил, — о, лучше бы мой брат пел впотьмах и терзал струны. Порой это лучший выбор.

Лоргар прижал затылок к пахучей березовой коре и тяжело вздохнул, закрывая глаза. Происходило вокруг что-то весьма несуразное, но разбираться в этом совершенно не хотелось. Хотелось петь. Раствориться в осенних сумерках, изойти на туман и полынную горечь. Струны тревожно и вкрадчиво пели под пальцами:

Где надежда на Солнце  
Таится  
В дремучих напевах,  
Где по молниям-спицам  
Танцует  
Гроза-королева,  
Где Луна  
Присосалась к душе,  
Словно пиявка-змея,  
Где пускают  
По кругу любовь —  
Там иду я.

Где Восток напоил  
Молоком кобылиц  
Кочевника-ветра,  
Где по дорогам в острог  
По этапу ползут  
Километры,  
Где в слезах по колено,  
Да по горло в крови  
Остывает земля,  
Где распятие под сапогом —  
Там иду я.

Где молчание подобно  
Топоту да табуна,  
А под копытами — воля,  
Где закат  
Высекает позолоченный мост  
Между небом и болью.

Где пророки беспечны  
И легковерны,  
Как зеркала  
Где сортир почитают за храм —  
Там иду я.

Над ночным пустырём, над храмом и жилым корпусом, над скромными надгробьями покойных преподавателей, в густых ненастных синих сумерках клубился туман. Незнакомец обнял колени и как-то странно, ломанно ссутулил плечи. В этом жесте было что-то настолько щемящее и обреченное, что голос Лоргара дрогнул:

Я поднимаю глаза, я смотрю наверх.  
Моя песня — раненный стерх.  
Я поднимаю глаза.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * В отличие от архи-, прото-, иеро- и просто диакона, иподиакон не является священнослужителем, он – церковнослужитель. То есть, он не участвует в совершении таинств, а только помогает во время богослужения. Отсюда приставка «ипо», что в переводе с греческого означает «под» или «внизу». В современной практике иподиаконы — помощники епископа (архиерея) на архиерейской службе. В отличие от обычных алтарников, носят подрясники и крестообразно надеваемые орари.
> 
> Алиса "Стерх"


	10. Ода кофеину

На чердаке безраздельно властвовали холод, чернильная чернота, пыль и дух стиранных вещей. На веревках мирно покачивались какие-то майки, рубашки, штаны и подштанники. Кое-где мутными пятнами белели простыни и полотенца. Лоргар огляделся и, случайно зачерпнув впотьмах тапком гравия, зашагал на нематериальное пожарище чужих эмоций. Раздражение, щемящая тоска, остервенение и какая-то глухая почти детская обида клокотали в стылой, пыльной тишине. Шурша пакетом, пиная рассыпанные повсюду луковицы тюльпанов и похрустывая гравием, Лоргар добрался до дальнего, заваленного старой мебелью закутка и тихо порадовался, что патлатый упрямец поселился на относительно теплом и безопасном чердаке, а не на продуваемой всеми ветрами, местами аварийной колокольне. Весь остаток этого безумного вечера для Лоргара обернулись сущим кошмаром. Аккуратно покинуть пьяных студентов удалось, а вот договориться с сумрачным гостем из другого мира — не совсем. Как Лоргар ни бился, Коракс не собирался ни переходить на легальное положение, ни искать нормальную жилплощадь. К окружающим он испытывал явное недоверие временами переходящее в сдержанную, тихую паранойю. С замками Коракс обходился легко и непринужденно, просачивался буквально всюду и был неуловим, внезапен и осторожен. Но Лоргар необъяснимым образом всё-таки ощущал его присутствие. И, кажется, вторженца из далекого мрачного будущего это неимоверно раздражало. Лоргару стоило огромных трудов просто убедить его не исчезать и не теряться в сумрачной толчее новостроек и спальных районов. Коракса раздражала легкость, с которой его нашел Лоргар, и, похоже, он был весьма близок к тому, чтобы в очередной раз исчезнуть и раствориться в осенних сумерках. Лоргар, конечно, уговорил его не уходить. Но это обернулось новой проблемой.

Да, Коракс таки согласился, что не исчезнет. Но при этом прочно вбил себе в голову идею, что терранская история хрупче стеклянного кружева. И всякое его вмешательство в её ход исказит будущее. Поэтому бледнолицый примарх окопался на семинарском чердаке, обложился хламом и перманентно обшарил все кладовые и лично прачечную: закрома семинарской кастелянши. Где, по всей видимости, и разжился матрасами.

— Господи, Коракс, ну нельзя же так, ты человек, а не животное, — всплеснул руками Лоргар, с разбегу наткнувшись на кучу трофейных матрасов и сумрачно возлежащего на них Коракса. Заложив за затылок руку, он смерил Лоргара нечитаемым темным взглядом и рассеянно хрустнул позвоночником. Лоргар закатил глаза и сел рядом, потроша пакет, — я принёс тебе куртку. Она зимняя, но это лучше чем ничего.

— Ты суетишься как женщина, — утомленно прикрыл глаза человек, — я не ребёнок.

— Ты хуже ребенка. С твоими способностями ты мог уже раз десять разжиться углом. Но ты вбил себе в голову…

— Я не должен воздействовать на терранскую историю… — распахнул глаза Коракс.

— Коракс… — возразил Лоргар, сматывая пакет.

— Корвус. Корвус Коракс, — моргнул Коракс и сел, хмуро растирая пятернёй лицо и шаря вокруг рассеянным взглядом.

— Ворон обыкновенный.

— Что? — не понял мужчина, изумленно моргая, его глаза впервые за весь этот вечер отразили хоть что-то ясно читаемое и человеческое.

— Корвус Коракс переводится с латыни как «Ворон Обыкновенный». Научное наименование птицы-падальщика. Латынь… латынь — это мертвый язык. Язык религиозных текстов и научных терминов, — Лоргар моргнул под внимательным взглядом Коракса, — язык древних римлян, употреблявшийся в Римской Империи. Язык латино-фалискской ветви италийских языков индоевропейской языковой семьи. Сейчас это единственный активный, хотя и не разговорный, из древних италийских языков. Современными потомками латыни — романские языки, тогда как другие италийские языки исчезли, не оставив потомков. Большое количество слов в европейских, (и не только), языках имеет латинское происхождение. Кстати, ты неплохо говоришь по-русски…

— Я кажется знаю того, кто пришел бы в восторг от тебя. Ваша страсть сострясать речами воздух феноменально схожа, — скептически поджал губы Коракс.

— Как скажешь. Для меня куда феноменальнее твоя непробиваемая вера в то, что ты можешь кому-то навредить если поселишься в нормальных условиях. Город большой. Тебе нужно нормальное жильё, а не этот чердачный хламник. Почему ты такой упёртый? — тяжело вздохнул Лоргар, отложив в сторону собственную зимнюю куртку. Неизвестно надолго ли этот сумрачный тип завяз в временных потоках двадцать первого века. Не ходить же ему в холод без верхней одежды. Лоргар мысленно прикинул, что проживет как-нибудь и без зимней куртки, просто нацепит под осеннюю колючий мохеровый свитер. А лучше — два, — ну нельзя так себя терзать, упёрся как… ты же… да что ж ты за человек такой, Корвус?!

— Я то, чем всегда был, — бледное лицо застыло нечитаемой маской, а в темных глазах Коракса взметнулось мятежное темное пламя, — я — возмездие воплощённое. Я — справедливость. Однажды и ты поймёшь свою природу. Под личиной человечности, которую наш отец создал для нас, мы состоим из варпа…

Лоргар уронил найденный под ногами тройник и, приподняв брови, очень тихо переспросил:

— Что?

— И я и ты, мы созданы искусственно. Я поклялся уничтожить всю скверну Хаоса в галактике. Ты же… твой путь мне не ясен.

— Наш отец? У нас один отец? — Лоргар уронил руки на колени и потерянно моргнул, — ты мой брат?

— Не совсем я, но… да. В общем, да, — нехотя признал Коракс, встал, отобрал у Лоргара тройник и побрел его куда-то подключать впотьмах. Хлопнула крышка и где-то справа утробно зашумел электрический чайник.

— Что же ты молчал?! — возмутился Лоргар, подрываясь с места и нервно меряя шагами пространство хламника, — о, Господи. Я… нет, это не дело. Я не позволю своему брату прозябать в подобных условиях. Господи. Брат. Мой брат. Это многое объясняет. Я же чувствую это. Родство. Я чувствую где ты находишься, я… Так. Я свяжусь с отцом. Пока не поймём как тебя вернуть домой, поживёшь в Кукуевке. Это такая деревня… я. У нас там дом.

Коракс смерил Лоргара каким-то очень странным взглядом и поджал губы:

— Нельзя быть настолько доверчивым болваном.

— Ты не источаешь угрозу, — отмахнулся Лоргар, — от тебя несет тоской, подозрением, обидой даже, но не угрозой. Я чувствую, что ты не причинишь моим близким вреда.

— За тобой придут, на тебя охотятся, я должен… — возразил Корвус, анатомируя Лоргара долгим, нечитаемым взглядом. В черных глазах пришельца из будущего подрагивали искры сомнения. И чего-то ещё, чего-то сложноопределимого. Давящего.

— Именно! Именно потому что на меня охотятся, я прошу тебя побыть с моей семьёй, — Лоргар спохватился и достал телефон. Кнопочная «Нокия» засияла ослепительно белым, — я напишу отцу. Пожалуйста, не исчезай, Корвус. Вполне возможно, что те, на кого ты охотишься, придут за моей семьёй. Не надо искать битву, она сама найдёт тебя…

— Твоей семьей? Их много? — нетерпеливо перебил Коракс.

— Отец, мать, двоюродная бабушка, три сестры и брат, — рассеянно отозвался Лоргар, набирая сообщение, — да ты не волнуйся, мы ж своих не бросаем, мы ж семья…

Коракс издал клокочуще-сипящий звук и криво усмехнулся:

— Своих?

— Ко мне на днях мама приедет, отец говорит, договорится с знакомым, чтобы и тебя довез, — просиял Лоргар, быстро набирая что-то на телефоне и не сводя глаз с сияющего экрана.

— И эти люди готовы впустить в дом незнакомого… человека… только потому что он — брат их приёмного сына? — с явным сомнением в голосе уточнил Коракс, — даже если допустить, что я не лгу, я родственник и не опасен, я всё ещё — чужой человек…

— Ну какой же ты чужой? Ты свой, — не глядя хлопнул его по плечу Лоргар оживленно роясь в телефоне, — мама спрашивает, разрешает ли твоя религия тебе свинину.

— Что? — не понял Коракс. На лице его проступило явное изумление.

— Просто свинью завалили, неудобно выйдет, если тебе свинину есть нельзя, а она на столе, — смутился Лоргар и заклацал клавишами.

— Мне чужды любые религии, — изумленно моргнул Коракс, — я не имею ничего против животной пищи.

— Угу, — рассеянно промычал в ответ Лоргар, пощелкал клавиатурой и погасил телефон, — значит можно, ну и отлично; а ты говорил. Видишь? Всё будет хорошо. Как-нибудь выберемся. Я изловлю кого-нибудь покрупнее, вытряхнем из него правду о том, как работают эти перемещения… тебе что-то ещё принести?

— Нет, — Коракс подпер щеку кулаком разглядывая Лоргара так, будто видит впервые, — я ещё в состоянии сам обеспечивать себя пищей.

— Ты чего? — в недоумении кивнул ему Лоргар, поймав на себе этот озадаченно-изучающий взгляд, — что-то не так?

Коракс поджал губы, нехотя перевел взгляд и неподвижно воззрился в темноту, медленно качнув головой:

— Всё не так.

***

По коридорам и аудиториям пополз слух, что в семинарию приглашен читать лекцию какой-то католик. Студенты сдержанно шумели, обсуждая это дело за обедом. Лекция должна была иметь формат открытого мероприятия. Старшие курсы пастырского отделения приглашались на нее в обязательном порядке, младшие курсы, регентши и иконописцы — по желанию. Ещё утром Ника Черновец, щеголяющая заживающим рубцом на ухе, сетовала, что какие-то особо гениальные барышни углядели в лекциях католика чуть ли не признак скорого конца света, устроили безобразно бабский стихийный митинг в общаге и задумали накляузничать на руководство непосредственно митрополиту. Диванный скандал осложнил ещё и тот факт, что все недовольные барышни с кем-то да встречались, а парни их не отличались ни особым умом, ни тягой к знаниям.

Один, Глеб, и вовсе являлся гражданином весьма упертым: не особо разбираясь в матчасти, он временами позволял себе вполне националистические и местами даже антисемитские высказывания. Этого Глеба Лоргар обходил девятой дорогой — у Глеба с Бидоновым были весьма натянутые отношение, тогда как Лоргар считал Бидонова своим приятелем. Рыжее стихийное бедствие, Бидондер, несмотря на все свои недостатки, симпатию вызывал. А вот Глеб с его специфическими идеями — не очень. Говорят, дьявол скрывается в мелочах. Высказывания Глеба по типу «матушка — это как батюшка только женского пола», «нельзя рисовать драконов — они от сатаны», «а вот отрок Вячеслав* говорил, что под землей живут динозавры и скоро все повылезут», «я бы запретил показывать детям этих нарисованных страшилищ, детки пугаются, а потом болеют», «у нас своя русская правильная вера», «Бидондера точно отчислят, он какой-то того» и «черный цвет — цвет сатаны, а Черновец им опять своих японских чертей рисует» и прочее в том же духе вроде бы и были мелочью. А вроде бы и нет. Идеи Глеба были опасны. Опасны и непрошибаемы в своём кондовом невежестве. Не выдержав очередной поток бреда, Лоргар как-то раз сцепился с ним в словесном поединке и обнаружил в нём феноменальную глупость и фанатичную одержимость очень странными идеями несовместимыми с православием. Как Глеб до сих пор не вылетел из семинарии, Лоргар не знал. Но призрачный шанс того, что этот человек станет священником, пугал. После последнего богословского диспута в пищеблоке Глеб смотрел на Лоргара исподлобья и демонстративно удалялся всякий раз, когда на горизонте всплывали очертания трехметрового студента. Но озвучивать свои идеи при Лоргаре он больше не рисковал. Но даже несмотря на всё это, от Глеба так и веяло грядущей подлянкой, поэтому Лоргар старательно следил за собственными словами и поступками. Чтобы лишний раз не подставляться.

Сам Лоргар в лекциях католика беды не видел: учебник по сравнительному богословию и перепечатанные лекции питерского профессора — это, конечно, хорошо. Но живой носитель конкретно католицизма, да ещё и с лекцией о католической обрядовости — это куда нагляднее и познавательнее. Можно задать вопросы, в конце-то концов. Сравнить. Это же здорово. Тем более, что католики по факту ближе к православным чем представители иных христианских конфессий. Как минимум, тем что не потеряли апостольскую преемственность, да и в плане догматики тоже.

— Лоргар, вечером череда, не забудь, — напомнил Леха, роясь в конспекте. Преподаватель старославянского языка опаздывала, хоть пара и шла уже пять минут как, однокурсники сонно переговаривались, кто-то простывший, громко сопя носом наскоро передирал чей-то конспект. По аудитории сонно бродил Стас, разыскивая собственный учебник.

Последняя парта у окна имела множество преимуществ. Даже имея рост Лоргара, сидя за ней можно было дремать вполглаза или рыться в телефоне. Лоргар сонно досклонял архаичные старославянские числительные и, зевая в ладонь, уткнулся лицом в столешницу: навалившиеся комом проблемы и вчерашнее сидение на чердаке так и не позволило выполнить домашнюю работу по целому ряду предметов. Успеть-то всё написать, он успел, но всё пришлось делать на ходу. Расправившись с упражнениями, Лоргар с грохотом выбрался из-за стола и хмуро заглянул в окно. Серые панельные дома, грачиные стаи, мокрый асфальт, провода ЛЭП черными линиями расчертившие небо, пятна легковушек в промозглой серости дворов. Аврелиан заложил руки за спину и хмуро кивнул своим мыслям. В нагрудном кармане кителя, холодя сквозь ткань рубашки кожу, всё ещё покоился мглисто-лиловый шарик с голубыми рунами в нём сияющими. Ввязываться в нездоровые игры космических арлекинов не хотелось от слова «совсем». Лоргар ещё раз достал сферу и пару раз подбросив в воздухе, спрятал обратно в карман.

— Лёха. Слушай, — Лоргар задумчиво побарабанил пальцами по подоконнику и замер, неподвижно уставившись в окно, — здесь мой брат.

— Который младенец? — в голубых глазах Володина рассеянно мелькнуло непонимание, он листал учебники, выписывая что-то в один из своих многочисленных конспектов.

— Который из прекрасного далёко.

— Подожди, я не понял. Это в каком таком смысле?

— Ворон, — щелкнул щеколдой Лоргар, — птица — никакая не птица.

— У тебя многовато братьев. Какой из них?

— Корвус Коракс. Я так понимаю, он считает себя орудием возмездия, — пальцы Аврелиана нервно дрогнули.

— Мы постоянно во что-то влипаем. Почему я не удивлен? — растерянно пробормотал Лёха, озадаченно моргая.

— Ворон. Ворон Коракс. Он — мой брат, увязавшийся за культистами. Не поверишь. До сих пор в голове не укладывается. Меня случайно нашел мой брат из другой реальности. Невероятно. Просто невероятно.

Лешка замер, озадаченно поскреб пятерней щетину на подбородке, расплылся в ухмылке:

— Я такое видел в каком-то индийском кино. Там ещё все пели и плясали.

— Без шуток, Алексей. Я чувствую, что он не чужой, — хмуро ссутулился Лоргар, исподлобья изучая серый городской пейзаж, — на днях съедет в Кукуевку, но пока что он здесь.

— То есть, он здесь, в семинарии? А если начальство просечет? Подожди, ты действительно ему веришь?

— Я ему верю, — переплетенные в замок пальцы будущего примарха судорожно сжались и побелели пятнами, — он нам не враг. Думаю, это он прикрывал нам спину когда явились демонетки. Это его я ощущал в тенях. Он… с ним что-то произошло. Он искажен варпом, я отчетливо ощущаю исходящие от него миазмы тварных энергий…

— А это точно, что он…? — начал было Лёха и осекся, — блин, как его вообще угораздило вывалиться в двадцать первый век? Там же, в будущем, война. Он нужен там, а не здесь.

— Народ, пары не будет! — звонко сообщил какой-то заглянувший в аудиторию первокурсник.

— А… точно? — донеслось сквозь кашель, шарканье подошвами, шум перелистываемых страниц и ропот голосов, — а чего так?..

— Болеет что ли?

— Аркадия Павловна болеет, у нее грип. У нас тоже пары не было, дежпом попросил сидеть тихо, — моргнул младшекурсник, поздоровался с кем-то прошедшим снаружи, в коридоре и шустро убрался восвояси. Где-то в коридоре кто-то пронесся сломя голову и звонко гремя пятками.

Алексей, всё ещё озадаченно моргая, откинулся на спинку стула и, вытянув свои длинные ноги, пару раз задумчиво качнулся на стуле. Сжав в горсти ластик, он рассеянно хлопнул им по столешнице и поднял глаза на друга:

— Что будем делать, Лоргар?

— У нас нет выхода, будем искать способ ему помочь. И, похоже, что методом тыка, — пожал плечами Лоргар и грузно осел пятой точкой на жалобно хрустнувший подоконник, скрестив руки на груди, — последователи другого меня как-то возвращаются в свою временную линию. Если удастся отследить как именно они это делают, мы сумеем помочь и Кораксу. Бесноватый колхидский старец, из которого в храме вышли бесы, наверное, знал как вернуться. Но его уже не спросить. Он отбыл сразу после таинства крещения, оставив за собой в варпе мощные возмущения. Нам нужен кто-то ещё. Кто-то оттуда. Но, опять же, как бы ни был хорош в бою Коракс, бросать его прямиком в пекло опасно. Его могут убить. Их как минимум больше. Иногда количество способно задавить качество. Я не хочу обрекать собственного брата на смерть. Я должен найти способ перенести его в его время, но в места относительно безопасные. Идеально было бы перенести его на один из имперских миров… из того, что я успел прочесть, можно сделать вывод: соваться прямиком в логово другого меня — самоубийство.

— Нормальные герои всегда идут в обход? — тонко улыбнулся Лёха, качаясь на стуле. И многозначительно прищурился, разглядывая шрамы собеседника.

— Нормальные герои всегда идут в расход, — помрачнел Лоргар и ссутулил плечи, нервно одергивая под кителем рукава белой рубашки, — но и это тоже. Боже упаси нас доверять инопланетным арлекинам языческого божка, но такая штука, Алексей. Их покровителя хлебом не корми, дай только нагадить сидящим в варпе матерым паразитам. И он как-то перемещал в наш мир и обратно своих расписных друзей. А это уже интересно.

— Арлекины, — дернул щекой Леха и отбросил к конспектам ластик, — трикстеры — народ ненадежный. Того и гляди облапошат.

— Они нас так и так облапошат, — усмехнулся Лоргар, нервно шаря пятерней по вороту и застегивая рубашку на все пуговицы, — лучше уж оказаться в итоге деятельным идиотом, а не пассивным дурнем, который так боялся принимать решения, что слил под днище всю игру.

— Знаешь, мы тут опасались что этот Коракс того. Засланный казачок, — Лешка покатал по столу ручку и запустил пятерню себе в волосы, — всё-таки, не верю я ему, Лор. Там, в будущем, столько мощных колдунов что становится дурно. И целый легион профессиональных шпионов-диверсантов с неясными жизненными ориентирами. Ты уверен насчет нашего нового друга?

— Да. Это он был в частном секторе, — Лоргар аккуратно приземлился за парту, попутно проверяя не шатается ли табурет. Типовые семинарские стулья под трехметровым студентом ломались на «раз», поэтому руководство выделило Лоргару монструозную дубовую табуретку вроде тех, на которые в храме, во время отпевания, обыкновенно ставили гробы. Табурет этот Лоргар таскал с собой из аудитории в аудиторию, на обеды, завтраки, ужины и на все общественные мероприятия. Неудобно, конечно, курсировать по корпусу с табуретиной в обнимку, да никто ж тебе в несуны табуретов не нанимался, всё сам. И это нормально. Кто ж виноват тебе, что ты — здоровенный детина, под которым хрустит бетон? Правильно, никто, — да не враг он, Лёх, я ж мутант, я это как собака чую. Надо как-то искать подругу Ники. Сдается мне, если разгадаем загадки арлекинов, поймем как вернуть Корвуса домой.

— Как скажешь, — задумчиво кивнул Володин и с грохотом отъехал на стуле чуть назад.

Лоргар бережно раскрыл молитвослов. Карточка с изображением грозного воителя в золотой броне мягко легла в раскрытую ладонь. Лоргар порывисто спрятал портрет Императора обратно в книгу и, пожевав губами, рассеянно пробормотал:

— Я всё больше опасаюсь что этой «подруги Яны» давно нет в живых.

***

Семинарский сад трещал на все лады гомоном воробьиных стаек, заполонивших заросли ракиты и бергамота. С тихим звоном и шепотом облетали кудрявые ивы, устилая листвой садовые дорожки. Пожелтевшие прутья давно отцветших вербен и пестрые, зеленовато-алые листья девичьего винограда ползущего по стенам сарая для метел. Сам сарай, квадратное бетонное строение, утопал в листве. Лоргар сорвал гроздь мелких, сизых ягод и задумчиво отправил в рот парочку. Нестерпимо горькие, вяжущие, они отдавали виноградным духом и освежали восприятие.

Соберись, Лоргар. Это должно закончиться здесь. Это твой путь, Лоргар. Твой и ничей более. Люди не должны страдать. Больше никто не должен страдать. Цегорах — чудовищная тварь, связываться с которой опасно для жизни. Он знает о тебе, детина ты стоеросовая. Он хочет наладить контакт. Ты — его крапленая карта с копченой рубахой. И это уже не изменить. Случайные свидетели не должны превращаться в часть его безумной игры. Только не они. Думай, Лоргар. Думай, думай, думай, думай, думай. Ты по этой части — знаменитый мастер. Лучше одному умереть за всех, не так ли? И ты это можешь, Лоргар. Цегорах не успокоится пока не вцепится тебе в глотку. Все твои близкие и друзья в лучшем случае погибнут, если ты позволишь им следовать за тобой. И это в лучшем случае. А в худшем… Ты ж хотел быть вторым Данко, Лоргар. Вот и соответствуй. Прими весь удар на себя. Ты сможешь. А поджилки что потряхивает — не смотри. Это реакции глупого тела. Оболочки, ощущающей скорую смерть.

Господи. Прими душу раба своего, Господи. Коракса только. Коракса побереги. Хороший он. Славный он парень, Господи. Я… спасибо. За брата спасибо. Такими братьями впору гордиться. Он замечательный. Я рад, что успел… что видел его.

Аврелиан аккуратно вытянул из подпрелого грунта длинный витой арматурный штырь. Подвязанная к нему кудрявая забугорная красотка-ива немедленно накренилась, безвольно осыпая листву и растопырив бледные волнистые ветки. Нехорошо это, конечно, но не смертельно. Привяжут к чему-нибудь другому. А уходить в никуда безоружным просто глупо. Кто-то чуть правее с хрустом вломился в кусты. Вопли и треск прошлись эхом по саду. Всё ещё сжимая в кулаке мглисто-лиловую сферу, Лоргар замер, оглянулся и скептически поджал губы: сквозь заросли малины к нему отчаянно продирался Димка Мизгирёв.

— Он здесь! Ты куда это собрался? — вынырнувший из-за дерева Володин ткнул в Лоргара пальцем, — ага! Я знал что ты попробуешь свалить один.

— Геройствовать в одно лицо не дам, я тоже хочу сражаться! — отдирая от кителя цепкие ветки малины, сообщил оскорбленно Димка, — я из-за тебя без куртки на улицу выбежал, я, я… Ника! Он под виноградом!

— Да вижу я где он. Не ори так. Лоргар, — выходя на плиты из-под ивы, тревожно позвала Ника, кутаясь в огромную цветастую шаль с кистями. От девушки исходил мощный душок уайт спирита**, скипидара*** и пивного сусла****. Кажется, ее вырвали прямо с занятия: надетый поверх рабочей одежды фартук пестрел пятнами высохшей краски, каплями сухой шпатлевки и засохшим месивом из опилок и авиационного клея ПВА, — Лоргар, я не успела связаться с Виктором. Нам надо его дождаться. Я думала…

— Я не имею никакого морального права подставлять Виктора, — возразил Лоргар, подняв эльфийскую сферу и сосредоточено наблюдая как сквозь ее мглистое марево пробивается свет звезды по имени Солнце, — он не сгинет в застенках Комморага потому что не попадет туда. Ни под каким видом.

— Вообще-то ты дал ему меч-испаритель, — возразила Ника и нахмурила брови, — я думала, ты признал его боевой единицей. Я думала, это значит что он с нами.

— Вы тоже никуда не идёте. Дальше я иду один, — Лоргар обвел цепким взглядом притихших друзей, — вот только давайте без этих постных лиц. Я скоро вернусь. Присмотрите за городом. На чердаке мой брат. Если не передумает и не сбежит, дня через три за ним приедет моя мама. Особо не дергайте его, дайте человеку нормально отоспаться. Пока меня нет, Лёха за старшего. Слышал, Алексей?

— Не, не слышал, — нахально протянул Володин и филосовски пожевал губами, — словеса басурманские, ни шиша не понятно. Я иду с тобой.

— Мы тебя не бросим, — возмутился Димка. Да так, что даже его уши покраснели, — хочешь ты этого или нет, но мы идём с тобой!

— Нет. Простите, — Лоргар отступил на шаг. Усыпанная золотой и багряной листвой осенняя аллея утопала в промозглой тишине расчерченной тонкими тенями ветвей. В паутинах дрожали капли. Где-то посреди клумбы трудолюбиво утеплял свою нору на зиму жирный паук-мизгирь. Прелой листвой и влагой дышали раскидистые заросли одичавшего жасмина. Лоргар подкинул сферу, поймал и решительно выдохнул, мысленно прощаясь с друзьями и со старушкой Землёй, — я в деле, старина Цегги.

Нематериальный лиловый вихрь с утробным ревом взметнул ввысь охапки листвы. Сфера просияла ослепительно-голубым, и по коже Аврелиана, решительно сжавшего в пятерне мглистый шар, зазмеились цепи голубых эльдарских рун. Руны оживали, подрагивали и гасли. Чтобы вспыхнуть снова. Лоргар стиснул зубы, прижал сферу к груди и закрыл глаза, изготовившись к худшему.

— Лоргар! — всплеснула руками Черновец. Кто-то ринулся наперерез, пытаясь изловить Аврелиана за рукав. Над головами просиял сложный лиловый символ.

И прямиком на головы семинаристам с диким грохотом, прямо из лилового сияния, рухнул труп. Длинноногий, тощий труп, франтовато наряженный в какой-то невозможный шашечно-полосатый узорчатый костюм. Белая маска шута ехидно скалилась ртом-щелью и матово сияла. Клочья энергий и неведомые руны погасли и истаяли будто их и не было. Лоргар распахнул глаза, в недоумении склонился над рухнувшим в листву телом и на всякий случай спрятал сферу в карман.

— Да чтоб тебя. Трупачина, — расстроенно изумился Леха и уселся подле на корточки, — смешная шутка. Ничего не скажешь.

— А давайте я потыкаю в него палкой, может, он живой, — оживился Димка и шумно полез в кусты за веткой.

— Никаких палок, имей уважение к разумным существам, — отозвалась Ника, присев на корточки и пытаясь нащупать на шее арлекина пульс, — а пульса-то и нет. Кажется, действительно мертвый.

— Это девушка или парень? — вытянул шею Димка, любознательно таращась на расцвеченный малиново-голубыми ромбами камзол шута и на сбившиеся на бок, собранные в высокий конский хвост чернильно-черные волосы, — ух ты, вот это косища!

— Дим. Не пялься так, имей совесть, — сделала строгое лицо Черновец и аккуратно поправила шуту прическу, — что нам делать с мертвым эльфом?

— Ну не здесь же оставлять… — пробормотал Леха и заглянул под куст, — вроде бы ничего из него не вывалилось.

— Лёха!

— Что? Действительно же, ничего не…

— Может, у него есть оружие? — шмыгнул носом Димка.

Лоргар моргнул, опустился на корточки и бережно усадил труп, облокотив о бетонную стену сарая. На голову шуту немедленно посыпались листья.

— Может мы не будем рыться в карманах месье комедианта хотя бы из уважения к его профессии? — взвилась Черновец, гневно сияя глазами, — он не сделал нам ничего плохого.

— Почему ты думаешь, что это не девка? Да здесь эта маска и такое шмотьё, что не понять. Может оно вообще средний род…

— Это мужчина. Очень интересный мужчина, — Черновец густо побагровела и отдернула руки, обнаружив что почти машинально застегивает на трупе камзол. Поймав на себе насмешливый взгляд Алексея, девушка кашлянула, нервно одернула свитер и попыталась справиться с собственным голосом. В нём отчетливо ощущалась паника, — я не в том смысле. Ну, это видно. И. Я. Это. Ребята. Надо его похоронить.

— Правильно, — кивнул Леха многозначительно ухмыляясь и щурясь то на труп, то на багровую Нику, — прах к праху.

— Ну, я подумал, артефакты… можно… — Димка стушевался, — а вообще… не важно, забудьте. Вы правы. Это не та ситуация. Не то же самое что собирать трофеи с поля боя. Действительно, выходит будто могилу обокрали.

— Куда его? — Леха стряхнул с головы шута листья, пытливо вглядываясь в его маску.

— Не трогайте маску, — предостерег Лоргар, пытливо осматривая тело на предмет повреждений и щупая узкие, изящные, бледные до синевы запястья, — их анатомия явно отличается от нашей, но ткани всё ещё мягкие. Он умер недавно. Странно, повреждений нет…

— Маску, — перебила его Ника, моргая и поспешно отводя глаза, — маску надо снять. Может, его ещё можно откачать…

— Я даже не представляю как она вообще снимается, — признался Лоргар, осторожно подхватив двумя пальцами безвольно упавшую на грудь голову шута, — она закрывает и виски, и затылок, и лицевые кости. Какая всё-таки тонкая работа.

— Осторожнее с ней, их артефакты могут быть с подвохом, — авторитетно заметил Лёшка, — арлекины зажигать любят. И умеют.

Ника достала гремящий «Куклу колдуна» телефон и присвистнула:

— Ребят, я пойду. Сейчас урок закончится. Последний урок сегодня, я ж реставрацию прогуливаю…

— Иди, — Лоргар аккуратно подхватил мертвое тело на руки, — слушай. К вам в кабинет же дежпом особо не ходит?

— Ну, как бы, да, — медленно кивнула Ника, — ребята сегодня уйдут играть в футбол с гастрбайтерами, я слышала. Ярик опять засядет в свой углу за этот его первый «Невервинтер» и закроется от дежпома; он в наушниках, его оттуда пушками не дозовёшься. Я — на череду. Если дежпом и заглянет, только перед отбоем. Проверить как вымыты полы.

— Отлично, — Лоргар кое-как, одной рукой, стащил с себя китель, бережно спеленал в него труп и, пеленая, ненароком получил от бездыханного тела пяткой в глаз, — надо же, какой я неловкий. Смотрите. Ты, Ника, идёшь на занятия, мы идем следом…

— На первом этаже регентская общага, можем наткнуться на кого-то, — не согласился Димка, — да и как объяснять встречным чего из твоего кителя ноги торчат?

— Это меньшее из зол, — покачал головой Лоргар, — куда хуже прятать тело здесь, по территории частенько гуляют и прихожане с детьми, и студенты. Поэтому несем труп к иконописцам.

— Ну, а дальше? — Володин кивнул на свисающие с руки Лоргара икры шута. Затянутые в сумеречно синий расписной шелк, — эльфы эльфами, но труп очень скоро завоняет.

— Это не беда. Откроем окно, я Ярику скажу что бухой косплеер, приятель мой, плохо ему. У нас сейчас такой смрад от скипидара, что хоть на стенку лезь. Не то что одного мертвяка, роту не учуять, — хмыкнула Ника, искоса поглядывая на обнаженную бледную шею эльфа и тонкие, изящные запястья, — накроем моим пальто, пусть выглядит всё так, будто он спит. Яр эльфов того, любит, он у нас вообще фанат Невервинтера, Морровинда и всяких Варкрафтов. Главное, чтобы Ярику не пришло в голову будить нашего покойничка и выяснять какую такую фракцию он собой изображает…

— Воевать-мастерить, стул заморозили, — заржал Леха, отряхивая плечи от листвы, — ты не в курсе, у него есть те отбитые переводы от «Фаргуса» из девяностых?

— Не знаю, спроси. Вроде что-то было, — Ника мельком заглянула в телефон, — ладно, я побежала. Осторожнее, ладно?

— Иди, — величественно кивнул Лоргар, крепче прижимая к груди бездыханное тело и стараясь не цеплять его безвольно болтающейся головой ветки, — мы сейчас придем. Главное, дождись нас.

Димка шмыгнул носом и растерянно моргнул:

— Ребят, а что такое «фаргус»?

***

Вечерняя служба шла своим чередом. Хор, под рукодством серьёзной девушки с третьего регентского курса, тонко и слегка дрожаще выводили "Величит душа моя Господа". Кадильный звон гулял в золотом свете свечей и теплом сиянии красных, синих и зеленых лампад. Диакон деловито обходил храм по периметру, ровно и степенно плясало в его руке дымящееся кадило. Впереди диакона поспешно вышагивал дежурный по храму студент, изредка тихо делающий замечания прихожанам, замешкавшимся на пути у диакона. Люди неторопливо отходили, чаще всего сами, с пути следования диакона, неспешно крестились и так же неторопливо возвращались на свои места. Плыли клочья пахучего, смолистого дыма, пахло простым ладаном, горячим воском, старыми книгами, детством и светлой радостью. Лоргар мирно подпевал хору, заняв собой треть левого клироса и нависнув над певчими ожившей скальной глыбой. Уставщик, сухощавый и нервный Коля Шмата, орудовал над стопкой книг, шуршал страницами и постоянно ускользал куда-то в алтарь через боковые, диаконские врата. Кто-то из ребят случайно облокотился спиной на слабо закрепленное древко хоругви. И алый трехвостый стяг с вышитым на нем Христом опасно заходил ходуном, мотая кистями.

— Лоргар, — до слуха Аврелиана донесся чей-то шепот, — да блин. Лоргар!

Лоргар обернулся. Снизу вверх, задрав головы, на него взирали встревоженная Ника и угрюмо поглядывающий по сторонам родновер.

— Витя пришел, — свистяще шепнула Черновец, улыбаясь и кивая на родновера. Сам Виктор всем своим видом выражал противление среде и независимость, — он поможет… Ты знаешь с чем.

— Иду, сейчас, — одолев спуск, Аврелиан крепко пожал протянутую руку и решительно повел озирающегося родновера прочь из храма, под таинственные переливы старинного напева, в рыжеватом свечном зареве. Древнерусский бисер древней молитвы переливался и мерцал шелком и теплым светом детских воспоминаний. Незамысловато и мягко переливались, сплетались, плыли по притихшему храму чистые девичьи голоса повторяя снова и снова «честнейшую Херувим и славнейшую без сравнения Серафим». Кое-где им дребезжаще и торжественно подпевали старушки. Лоргар моргнул и потупил глаза. В груди всё сжалось от тяжкого, мрачного осознания: он убийца. Да, он защищал свою землю, друзей и себя. Да, так и должен поступать любой нормальный человек. Но факты — упрямая вещь. Он убивал. Собственными руками. И это поселило где-то глубоко в груди что-то темное, исполненное тоски и мертвящего холода.

— Мирно здесь, — басовитый, низкий голос родновера как-то неправильно дрогнул, — это они на древнерусском поют?

— На старославянском. Все богослужебные тексты Русской Православной Церкви написаны на старославянском языке, — тихо отозвалась Ника, — мы изучаем его в семинарии. В идеале, кто хорошо знает старославянский, легко поймет любой славянский язык. Сербский, польский, украинский, белорусский. Любой. Все они похожи. Мы все из одной семьи. Мы братья.

Родновер поспешно отвернулся, кашляя в кулак и сутулясь. Покинув храм, Лоргар уверенно зашагал в сторону регентской общаги. По пути так никто и не попался навстречу. Ника довела спутников до аудиторий, у самых дверей заговорщики замешкались. В тусклоосвещенном персиково-рыжем коридорном сумраке особенно ярко белела местами ободранна дверь туалета с традиционным белым листком, гласящим: «УХОДЯ, ГАСИТЕ СВЕТу!» На столах сохли квадратные куски толстой фанеры, покрытые свежей, неотполированной шпатлевкой. Рядом, на заляпанном табурете, покоился накрытый мокрым полотенцем наполовину полный тазик. С какой-то густой и глянцево-белой субстанцией в нем. Пока Ника хмуро рылась по карманам ища ключи, родновер, заинтересованно ухмыляясь, поднял со стола одну из досок и поднёс к лицу:

— Пахнет мелом. Какая-то странная шпатлевка.

— Это левкас, его варят на меловой основе. Дай сюда, — Ника хмуро отобрала у любознательно тыкающего пальцем в корыто родновера сырую доску, — это первого курса. Зашлифуют и будут рисовать горки.

— Кого? — весело переспросил Виктор, увлеченно ковыряя пальцем содержимое тазика и намазывая пахнущую мелом массу себе на руку, — прикольная хрень.

— Дно не поднимай, — возмутилась Черновец, отбирая тазик у Виктора, — внизу оседает вся грязь.

Виктор присвистнул и забрался обеими руками в картонную коробку битком набитую белыми от левкаса наждачками. Из общей кучи вывалилась черная абразивная сетка.

— Вот ты где, — Ника подхватила ее и загремела ключами, отпирая дверь в класс, — я уж было думала, что потеряла.

Лоргар мягко улыбнулся: Виктор, ничего не слыша, самозабвенно рылся в куче каких-то греческих журналов. Журналы эти валялись буквально повсюду, перемешанные с тюбиками акриловой краски, со слипшимися кистями и пригоршнями еловых шишек. Всё это добро торчало из картонных коробок, возлежало на стуле и гнездилось в столе. С пустых ведер свисали грязные тряпки, за одним из столов, у стены, пылились рулоны каких-то ватманов, наброски и полусломанная гардина без струны. Что-то загремело, и из ближайшей неустойчивой, мятой коробки на матерно ругнувшегося Виктора посыпалась целая флотилия баночек из-под детского питания.

Ника закатила глаза и с ироничным фырканьем распахнула дверь класса. Ощутимо запахло свежесваренным кофе. Что-то глухо ударило об пол. Охнула тихо Ника.

— Твою ж налево… — вырвалось у родновера.

Лоргар непонимающе поднял глаза. На одной из парт, живописно задрапировавшись свисающим с плеча лоргаровым кителем и манерно цедя горячий кофе из преподавательской чашки, вальяжно восседал недавний эльфийский труп. А клацающий клавиатурой в углу Ярик, не глядя глотал содержимое чайника. Его старенький компьютер тарахтел нутром процессора, а на экране огненно-рыжий и верткий кровавый эльф оживленно носился по безжизненной багровой пустоши, неистово гася с двух рук всяких лавовых тварей и иных отродий виртуального мира.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Вячесла́в Серге́евич Крашени́нников (22 марта 1982, Юрга, Кемеровская область, СССР — 17 марта 1993, Чебаркуль, Россия) — российский мальчик, умерший в возрасте 10 лет, которого некоторые люди считают "целителем и прорицателем, продолжающим творить чудеса и после своей смерти"; Русская Православная Церковь же оценивает его как лжесвятого.
> 
> Пик помешательства пришёлся на 2007 год. Как раз тогда книги о Славике начали активно продаваться. Одну брошюрку видели даже в Иерусалиме. Люди падки на чудеса. За Крашенинниковой стоят люди, которые делают на этом бизнес. О Славике вышли книги и компакт-диск с аудиозаписями. Сделано все профессионально. Грамотный пиар. Кто-то на сектантских брожениях хорошо зарабатывает. По слухам, сама женщина купила себе кусок земли под Непряхино и строит там коттедж. К могиле Славика приезжают весьма не бедные люди. Адепты "святого Славика" обычно имеют очень смутные представления о православии, опубликованные его матерью "откровения" тянут на зачатки йашного фанфика в стиле фентази и противоречат учению официальной Церкви, к котрой его "откровения" активно пытались примазать. 
> 
> ** Уайт-спирит; он же нефрас-С4-155/200 или растворитель Стоддарда — бензин-растворитель, смесь жидких алифатических и ароматических углеводородов. Получают прямой дистилляцией нефти, иногда с дополнительной гидроочисткой.
> 
> *** скипидаром травят жуков-древоточцев, которые едят иконы,
> 
> **** пивное сусло используется как клеевая основа для золочения в иконописи.


	11. Мертвые воды

Лоргар шагнул вперед как во сне. Где-то сзади тихонько взвыла Ника, мутно багровея пятнами и, с глазами свежемороженого хека, прижимая к пылающему лицу комканную шаль. Кажется, до нее таки дошло как именно выглядели и звучали в саду ее откровения, и что сейчас таки самое время проваливаться под землю.  
Бородатая физиономия Виктора как окаменела — его взгляд медленно скользил по шашечным цветовым пятнам костюма. Хищная, отточенная, обманчиво ленивая грация движений арлекина обожгла сознание Лоргара неотвратимой в своей простоте мыслью: шаг мимо и все мертвы. Комедиант с ленцой отвел кружку чуть назад и издал заинтересованный смешок, ловко срывая с плеча китель Лоргара. А затем лениво сложил ногу на ногу и качнул ими, ненавязчиво разминая мышцы. Заинтересованный взгляд арлекина основательно перебирал вошедших. Примерно так же, как пальцы слепца перебирают звонкие медяки, упавшие в шапку.

— Вы живы, — Лоргар подхватил на лету брошенный ему китель, — это радует. Серьезно, хоронить мертвецов по четвергам — занятие так себе. Прекрасно сыгранная миниатюра. Я даже поверил. Вы очень ловко играете собственную смерть. Большой талант.

— О, у меня было столько учителей, — с салонной любезностью, снисходительно усмехнулся арлекин, и в голосе его отразилось что-то жуткое и по-настоящему отталкивающее, — эстетика агонии каждого выжжена в самой сетчатке этих глаз, принц мон-кеев; в бесчисленном разнообразии ликов смерти артист познает суть игры в жизнь.

«Какое счастье, что никто не додумался рыться в его карманах!» — стремительно пронеслось в голове Лоргара, — да он же порезал бы нас на ремни. И нашел бы это всё забавным перфомансом». Кажется, подозрительно следящий за эльдаром Виктор абсолютно разделял опасения Аврелиана.

— Я не должна была трогать ваши волосы, — как-то очень сипло выдала Ника, решительно отнимая шаль от пылающего лица и мужественно уставившись в глаза медленно повернувшегося к ней комедианта. Эльдарский артист издал многозначительно-туманное хмыканье и выплеснул в кадку с кактусом остатки кофе, — просто они сбились на бок, неловко как-то, я подумала, что комедиант и в смерти своей должен выглядеть достойно… шоу должно продолжаться, ваша жизнь и смерть — это сами по себе уже шоу… и я вот…

Виктор сделал зверское лицо и с сиплым вздохом закатил глаза.

— Ты забавная, — обманчиво мягко сообщил арлекин, соскользнув со столешницы и нависнув над отчаянно багровой Черновец, почти согнувшись пополам и сложив руки за спиной в замок.

— Доверюсь мнению специалиста. У меня скверно с чувством юмора, — очень тихо, но твёрдо отозвалась Ника, сутулясь и переминаясь под его изучающим взглядом, плотно обматываясь белой шалью и подчеркнуто заинтересованно разглядывая неровный рыжий дощатый пол.

Арлекин как-то странно рассмеялся и щелкнул её по носу. Смесь совершенно противоречивых эмоций накрыла с головой Лоргара. Чужие эмоции буйным косматым пожарищем охватили аудиторию третьего иконописного. Виктор мрачно пожевал губами и враждебно подался вперед. Арлекин широко оскалился, гнусно хихикая и подмигивая ещё больше потемневшему лицом родноверу. Между тем, засевший в своем углу Ярик, так ничего и не заметив, особенно ожесточенно заклацал клавишами и мышкой. Артист деланно утомленно вздохнул и церемонно вручил рассеянно моргнувшему Лоргару какую-то книгу. После чего звонко щелкнул каблуками и исчез в лиловом зареве.

— Что ты нахрен несешь?! — скептически поинтересовался Виктор, круто развернувшись к Нике, — сделала и сделала, нахрена ты оправдываешься?! Не, и, главное: перед кем!

— Я наговорила при нём такого, что сейчас мне дико стыдно. Да, Вить. Хватит ржать. Мне. Стыдно. Я несла такую ахинею, что…

— Ахинею ты несешь сейчас…

— А ещё я облапала его грудную клетку, — трагично призналась Черновец.

— Да. Это катастрофа, — с сарказмом в голосе согласился родновер, — ты беззаконно облапала главу театральной труппы. Он будет помнить это ближайшую сотню лет.

— Глава… что?! — Ника страдальчески взвыла, запустив пальцы себе в волосы, отчего её короткие кофейные кудряшки встали дыбом, — позорище. Какое позорище…

— Ты как мои сестры, — тепло улыбнулся Лоргар, качая головой, — ну чего ты себя накручиваешь-то? Да забыл он уже всё. Я его вообще, вон, на руках носил. И ничего. Хорошо что мы не додумались его жечь кусками. Было бы действительно нехорошо.

— Он ведь правда уже забыл, да? — с надеждой подняла на Лоргара Ника свои огромные от ужаса, коньячно-карие глаза.

— Забыл, — ободряюще улыбнулся ей Лоргар.

— Детский сад, — вздохнул Витёк, привалившись к стене и скучающе вынимая из кармана мятую пачку «Явы». Но, немного пораскинув мозгами, хмыкнул и вернул её на место, — какие у нас тут трагедии. Девочка, тебе лет-то сколько? Шестнадцать? Пятнадцать?

— Двадцать, вообще-то. Это-то здесь при чем? — искренне не поняла Ника.

— Двадцать, — озадаченно повторил родновер, многозначительно качая головой и неподвижно глядя в одну точку. Но что-то сам себе сообразив, подозрительно сощурился, — ты чё, девственница чтоли?

Лоргар кашлянул и попытался воззвать к разуму присутствующих:

— Ребят, давайте без обсуждения неудобных вопросов…

— А это по-твоему что-то плохое? — воинственно взвилась Ника, — вообще-то…

Всё ещё разглядывая пламенно вещающую что-то, пылающую от обиды девушку как ожившее ископаемое, Виктор коротко присвистнул. И его бородатая физиономия расплылась в крайне похабной ухмылке.

— Виктор, у нас есть разница в восприятии некоторых вещей… — попытался сгладить ситуацию Лоргар, — это не лучшая идея.

— Погоди. Ты решила, что арлекину не класть на тебя и твои естественные физиологические реакции настолько, что он будет размышлять о них, употребляя очередную комморагскую суку? — заржал родновер, — ох, ма-а-ать… это что-то.

— Я не хочу это с тобой обсуждать, — лицо Ники окаменело.

— Виктор, спокойнее, — голос Лоргара налился январским холодом.

— Прости, если обидел, не знаю… прирезал какую-то из твоих… священных коров, — тщательно подбирая слова, осклабился Виктор, — но правда в том…

— Я для него, скорее всего, мон-кей. Обезьяна, — скрипнула зубами Черновец, — я знаю. Это… это ничего не меняет.

Родновер непонимающе заломил бровь.

— Ему плевать, а мне на него — нет, — очень медленно и тихо сообщила Ника, — вот и всё.

— Ты даже его лица не видела, Ник. Тебе его покажи в толпе, ты ж его не… — Лоргар опустился рядом с девушкой на корточки, — слушай…

— Это не так, Лоргар — очень тихо возразила девушка, — это не так. Я… я ощущаю людей как узор сложных эмоций, отзвук мелодии. Я узнаю его. Я везде узнаю его. Он… его слепок не похож ни на что.

— Подожди, — нахмурился Лоргар, — ты ощущаешь слепки чужих эмоций?

— Не только эмоций. Это… сложно. Я не могу это объяснить, — замялась Ника, — но я начинаю различать их. Всё яснее и яснее. Перестань злиться, Вить. Я не виновата, что он звучал для меня вот так… по-другому. Я… Я потерялась в эхе чужой песни.

— Бабушка, что такое гуманитарий? — скептически отозвался Виктор, — не знаю, внучек. Раньше их звали дураками.

— Отвянь, — брякнула в ответ девушка, воинственно обматываясь с ног до головы шалью на манер древнееврейской барышни, — да. Я влюбилась. Доволен? Буду строчить стишки, рисовать цветные картинки и страдать.

— Мда, — родновер скептически покосился на нее, криво усмехаясь и заломив одну бровь, — тяжелый случай.

— Если мы наконец-то выяснили все эти замечательные и нужные в бою вещи, давайте отмотаем назад и вспомним кое-что важное, — Лоргар встал и поднял над головой оставленную комедиантом книгу, — например, вот это. Сразу оговорюсь. Это какая-то очень кривая латынь пополам с немецким.

Клацанье мышки в углу усилилось. Лоргар заглянул в оглавление. Скверная серая бумага местами расплывалась полувыцветшими бурыми пятнами. На прожженной серой обложке красовалась тисненая черная аквила.

— Издание имперское, — напряженно кивнул родновер и выудил из кармана зажигалку.

— «Памятка имперского пехотинца для поднятия боевого духа» написана, подготовлена и издана по приказу лорда генерала-милитанта нашей славной Императорской Имперской Гвардии, — прочел Лоргар, — в сотрудничестве с Департаменто Муниторум, Департаменто Администратум и губернатором Кар Дуниаша сегментума Ультима. Благословления Императора, Исток Вдохновения и Воодушевляющее Кредо для всех пехотинцев написаны, подготовлены и изданы по святейшему указу Министорума в полнейшем и прямом соответствии с Имперским кредо.

— Ну-ка дай сюда, — Викто растер руками лицо и бдительно вцепился в фолиант с таким лицом будто Лоргар рассеянно перебирал в руках чуть ли не Священный Грааль, — мать моя женщина, карманное пособие для гвардоты о том, как ходить в атаку первым. Погоди. Это же готик?

— Очень кривая латынь и высокопарный немецкий, — не согласился Лоргар. И, немного подумав, добавил, — с выборочными ошметками англицизмов и греческих терминов.

— Ну-ка, что там ещё? — Виктор поспешно вернул книгу.

— Напечатано Императорским Издательством в Либрис Ультима. Издание переработанное и исправленное, впервые опубликовано в девятсот сорок пятом году сорок первого миллениума, — зевнув, прочел Лоргар, — данный документ с пересмотренной Имперской догмой (см. изменения) заменяет издание семнадцать.

Ника шустро, сбросила туфли куда-то под стулья, со скоростью белки влезла на стол, поджимая румяные пальцы, затянутые в сетчатые синие чулки. И с любопытством заглянула в книгу через плечо Лоргара.

— Ты — солдат Имперской Гвардии. Вместе с миллиардами других ты состоишь в величайшей армии из всех когда-либо существовавших, омытый сиянием Золотого Трона и с шансом на бессмертие, коим есть дар славной смерти. Нет чести высшей, нежели сражаться в тех же блистательных рядах, из которых вышли одни из самых знаменитых героев, которых знал Империум. Ты и твои товарищи отвечаете за защиту величественного Империума от врагов. С рвением и яростью тех воителей древности ты будешь сокрушать наших недругов везде, где их встретишь, — прочел Лоргар и почесал бритый затылок. После чего заглянул в самый конец книги, — надо же, здесь есть иллюстрации. И одна даже цветная.

— Да быть того не может. Цветные иллюстрации в этом-то копеечном издании?

— Да вот же, смотри…

— Там не может быть таких иллюстраций. Слишком мультяшная. Не та книга, Лоргар. Не та эпоха. Понимаешь?

— Странно, — задумчиво почесал испещренный клинописными символами подбородок Лоргар.

— Это не иллюстрация, — Черновец как-то заторможенно забрала из его рук книгу. На чистом развороте, под обложкой, красовался рисунок в стилистике аниме нулевых годов. Красной и черной тушью какой-то умелец нарисовал ораторствующего перед толпой гвардейцев комиссара. Брюнета. С бакенбардами. И с живым лисьим взглядом. На заднем плане угадывался почти погребенный под весом всяческого полезного барахла здоровяк-гвардеец, преданно взирающий на увлеченно ораторствующее начальство. Гвардейцы как стояли так и застыли на рисунке, и взятый художником ракурс этак тонко намекал, что художник, скорее всего, рисовал набросок работы как-то затесавшись толпе. Мелкая подпись, бегущая по боковой кромке, гласила на русском: «Товарищ Каин и пляски здравомыслия». И прихотливая завитушка-подпись.

— Это рисунок Яны, — Черновец неверяще подняла глаза, — это точно Яны. Ее роспись. И «Пляски»… точно Яна.

— Пляски?

— Было такое интернет-сообщество «Пляски Здравомыслия». Там начинающие художники могли получить адекватную критику с детальным разбором косяков. Сообщество давно издохло. Мы обе в нём сидели. Это что же такое получается? Она…

— Не окончившая пед девка-художник в Гвардии? — кривовато усмехнулся Виктор, кивая, — ну-ну.

— Она вообще-то выше меня в два раза, — Черновец отдала Лоргару книгу, — рослая, крепкая. Везде ходила с эспандером. Чтобы пальцы разминать же, ну. Если подумать, она могла…

— Могла давно помереть, например. Гвардота мрёт быстро.

В углу яростно заклацали мышкой.

— Ярослав, ты давно так сидишь? — позвала Ника, оборачиваясь, — Да блин… Ярослав!

Ярик дернулся, отвлекся чтобы вынуть наушник из уха и переспросить. И обернулся вполоборота. И тотчас же группа игроков враждебной фракции, пробегая по своим делам, мимоходом линчевала его топчущегося на месте эльфа крови.

— Да блин. Чего? — в сердцах откинулся на спинку стула Ярослав и заглянул в пустой чайник. Белый пластик щеголял желтыми клеевыми подтеками снаружи и накипью — изнутри. Наконец-то увидев вошедших, щурясь из-под порядком отросшей тёмной челки, Ярик с грохотом выбрался из-за компа, расправляя полы меховой безрукавки на два размера больше, — Ник, я тебе планшет гвоздями забил, там клей рассохся. О, брат Лоргарий, дай краба. А это…

— Виктор, — пожимая протянутую руку, представил Лоргар.

— Яр, — Ярик энергично встряхнул протянутую руку, кивая на висящий на шее родновера деревянный амулет, — прикольная штучка. Авторский трискель — это хорошо.

— Чего? — не понял Витёк, прихватив двумя пальцами свой амулет, хитро переплетеное деревянное кружево кельтского трискеля, — я чё, на ирландца похож? Это священный знак Триглава. Наше, исконное, кельты его у древних славян переняли…

— Так трискель же это, — моргнул Ярик и сунул руки в карманы, — единство духовного, душевного и физического. У древних кельтских святых — символ Святой Троицы. Ровненько как всё, ты смотри. Мягонько. Вырезали аккуратно, с любовью. Где такое взять?

— Да в центре, там палатки с народными промыслами, — родновер выглядел сбитым с толку.

— А где артист? Прикольный тип, — заозирался Ярик, — я ему кофейку сварил, как на сусло сусалкой золотят показал. Мы с ним яйца три зазолотили. Завтра красными узорчиками забомбасаю и заказчику отдам.

Кто-то коротко, озадаченно взоржал. Заговорщики, криво улыбаясь, обменялись многозначительными взглядами.

— Он что-то ещё говорил? — улыбнулся Лоргар.

— Кто?

— Артист.

— Прикольные штуки рассказывал. Я ржал как конь, едва кишки не повыпрыгивали. Реально от смеха под ребрами что-то надорвалось.

— Но он хоть что-то этакое говорил? Серьезное, — нахмурилась Черновец.

— Серьезное, серьезно… что-то нет. А, да, оставил кое-что; прикольный такой мерч по его теме, — Ярик закопался в лежащий на столе учебник по сектоведению авторства Дворкина, вытаскивая оттуда тонкую бумажку с голубыми символами на ней начертанными, — интересный лут; есть, типа, такая особая печать, если на нее капнуть крови, владелец крови издохнет в муках если не будет непрестанно петь и плясать что-то максимально ржачное. Никому не надо? Бумажка тонкая, закладка из неё будет фиговая. Порву или потеряю.

— Действительно. Давай-ка я у тебя возьму, — Лоргар осторожно, двумя пальцами, изъял у Ярослава эльфийское творчество и намертво упаковал в валяющийся на шкафу газетный разворот, — дежпом не заходил?

— Нет.

— Живем.

***

Он плыл на спине, во мраке, хрипя навзрыд пробитой грудиной, захлебываясь в крови и липком мертвецком зеленом тумане. Распухшие мертвецы, куски гниющих тел и мусор тихо покачивались на волнах. Лоргар нашарил пятернёй торчащий из груди обломок и судорожно сжал до белых костяшек. Металл стремительно гнил, осыпаясь между пальцев мерзким рыжим крошевом. Лоргар глухо захрипел, неловко ворочаясь в смрадной жиже: густые и мутные сточные воды смердели свежей кровью, распадом и испражнениями. Где-то далеко, над гротескными башнями адского города, равнодушно гремела гроза. Подсвеченные алым заревом тучи разорвали ослепительно-белые венозные сетки молний. Не знавший прежде очищающих поцелуев летней грозы мир смерти бичевали потоки сотен ливней. Хрипя алой слюной, Лоргар поднялся на ноги, раскинул руки в древнем жесте молящегося и, булькающе смеясь, подставил обожженное лицо под плети дождя. Кровь стекала по изуродованной броне, смешиваясь с грязными водами и рождая клочья густого тумана. Мертвецы плыли прочь мимо, одетые белыми вуалями его, горсти золотых и зеленых искр рассыпал рваный хрип нехотя регенерирующихся лёгких.

— Господи. Я здесь, — по щекам бежали слезы, они смешивались с дождевой влагой, смывая нечистоты и мертвящий ужас, — я здесь. Господи.

Боль неисчислимого количества сгинувших разрывала черепную коробку, клокотала в трахее и терзала разум, смывая все прочие ощущения. Нечеловеческий хриплый вопль огласил мертвый город. Черные провалы окон тысячеглазой тварью смотрели в сердце Лоргара. Лоргар рухнул на колени, раненым зверем рыдая во внешний мрак и закрывая лицо измаранными руками. Изувеченные трупы гвардейцев, астартес и порождений хаоса плыли во тьме. И кое-где, в жиже пустых глазниц копошились белые черви. Ливень хлестал, смывая их, заставляя пениться отравленную трупным ядом грязную жижу. Грудная клетка нестерпимо чесалась и тянула, медленно заживая. Лоргар запнулся о груду мертвых тел и пинком отшвырнул торчащее из чьей-то хребтины древко с клочком красной тряпицы. Черное кольцо с восьмью стрелами ушло под нечистоты под ударом керамитовой ступни.

— Господи, — шептали разбитые губы, подрагивая, — прими души раб твоих…

Цветные искры кружили с невесомым звоном. Они жалили распухшие тела мертвецов, юркими сияющими бликами гуляли по дну, в гиблой, ядовитой мути. И где они впивались в гниющие, вспухшие тела, там буйно прорастали колонии разноцветных мхов. Мхи невесомо шептали, волнуясь без ветра и жадно пожирая мертвецкие соки, умирая и прорастая, умирая и прорастая, собственными стремительными циклами смертей и рождений обращая мертвецов в жирный, густой чернозём.

\--…Идеже ни печаль, ни воздыхание, — шептали, дрожа губы, мертвецкая, липкая, приторная гнусь ощущалась на языке как что-то привычное, — но жизнь бесконечная…

Тучи разорвала череда вспышек, ослепительно ударила молния. Грозовые раскаты подгоняли тяжелые тучи, отвесная стена дождевой пелены смывала гарь, копоть и сор, пенила темные воды. Лоргар почти ослеп от фантомной боли тысяч и тысяч расставшихся с жизнью разумных существ. Их кровь рыдала, немолчно взывая от земли, из воды, из остывших, копченых руин. Древние терранцы, жившие до Потопа, слышали как стенает от боли сама земля, как взывает от земли пролитая кровь, отнятая жизнь. Отныне этот немолчный крик слышал и Лоргар. И это разрывало виски нечеловеческой болью, вгрызалось в нутро ненасытным, пьянящим отчаяньем.

— Господи Иисусе Христе, Сыне Божий, помилуй меня грешного, — отчаянно исторгая неистово ревущее психопламя, воззвал Лоргар в потоки ливня. В глазах побелело, а где-то в самом сердце планеты сонно завозился невиданный энергетический зверь, её живое сердце. Он льнул и ластился к ногам потоками энергии, урча и порыкивая громовыми раскатами, он пробуждал стайки призрачно сияющих змеемордых рыбин, обнимал туманами и выпрашивал ласку как огромный нематериальный котяра. Зверь невесомо баюкал саднящий ужасом разум, окутав Лоргара хтоническим коконом своих энергий. Порченная мерзость сгорала и таяла, обращаясь тончайшим прахом. Живое сердце искаженного мира с совершенно кошачьим любопытством рылось в воспоминаниях потерявшегося в нитях энергий Лоргара. И из гиблых вод, из руинных камней, с оглушительным треском прорастали багровые папоротники, гигантские кровохлебки, колонии разноцветных мхов и миллиарды иных невиданных растений пробуждающейся от горячечных снов планеты. Сердце планеты мягко, успокаивающе гладило мятущийся разум примарха потоками энергий, наполняя его тело сырой, хтонической мощью. И Лоргар пропускал её сквозь себя, эту силу. Он шагал, объятый ею, загребая ногами мирно плещущуюся, поспешно густеющую жижу. Он тянул из темных вод увязающие в них ступни, а грязевая жижа твердела и твердела, стреляя из глубоких ямин лоргаровых следов буйной зеленью сорных трав. Дремавшие доселе в темноте семена упрямо тянулись ввысь, испив дикой сырой энергии и чистой дождевой влаги. Лоргар шагал сквозь туман, а под его ногами цвела земля, кипела зеленью, очищая, исцеляя саму себя бесконечными циклами рождений и смертей. Хриплый кашель и треск огласили окрестности. Кто-то вставал на четвереньки, хрипя и отплевываясь. Живые люди как во сне ползли из россыпей жирного, свежего чернозема, какой-то седой комиссар неверяще ощупывал обеими руками стремительно зарастающий плотью развороченный затылок. Лоргар не смотрел. Он шагал вперед, одетый вихрями искр, нитями света и призрачным пламенем, почти ослепнув от энергий. В его висках гремела ликующая песнь обновления и жизни, сама земля гремела её, пробуждаясь и расцветая. И сердце планеты вторило ей. Направляемое Лоргаром, оно смотрело из его глазниц потоками психопламени, исцеляло изуродованную порченной энергией плоть планеты и очищало её воды. Лоргар испугался, что захлебнется в этих потоках и позвал откуда-то из самого сердца сияющей, ликующей бездны:

— Я здесь, Господи…

Морок рассеялся, являя подземные казематы. Безмолвные астартес в серой броне, тени и стихийно прорастающие из грубых камней, под босыми ступнями, дикие терранские травы. Самодельные плетеные четки привычно текли между пальцев, отмеряя по каплям непрестанно творимую Иисусову молитву. Лоргар уже не мог точно ответить, сколько отмерили его четки, но покой и тихая, светлая радость наполняли всё его естество, сдерживая бурю психических энергий, усмиряя их и направляя в мирное русло. Где-то гремели засовы, голоса наполняли серый, пыльный сумрак. Шаги. Изумленный возглас. Тревожный шепот. Голоса. Спешащий по темному коридору крылатый юноша в белой тоге, незнакомые изумленно озирающиеся астартес и Димка Мизгирёв среди них, исполосованный шрамами, небывало рослый, аугментированный, но все ещё недостаточно высокий для космоморяка. Его механизированные ноги гремящим, клацающим эхом оглашали пыльный сумрак, а протезный глаз горел алой линзой.

— Они собирают в Никее собор. Отец хочет чтобы ты пришел на него, — вместо приветствия сообщил крылатый юноша, встряхнув Лоргара за плечи и заглянув в лицо, — как же ты отощал.

Лоргар светло улыбнулся и молча обнял юношу, случайно зарывшись пальцами в лебяжий пух огромных крыльев.

— Просперо, Лоргар. Братья настроены решительно, — тряхнув золотыми кудрями, склонил голову на бок крылатый юноша, наблюдая как Аврелиан, с улыбкой хлопает по плечу Мизгирева и молча жмет руки обескураженным таким жестом космоморякам, — Мортарион уверен, что ты разделяешь его взгляды.

— Нехорошо, — Лоргар задумчиво заложил руки за спину, перебирая четки, Иисусова молитва лилась в мыслях бесконечным потоком, наполняя собой всё естество и умиротворяя мятущийся дух.

— Хорус убедил отца позволить тебе вернуться, — в ясных, мудрых глазах юноши дрогнуло сочувствие, — их можно понять, они страшатся того, чем ты стал. Терра — древний труп, который не должен цвести и истекать родниковой влагой. Это противоречит всем существующим законам. Это… смущает.

Всё заволокло грозовым мраком. Багровое небо рассекла черная червоточина. Человек с вытатуированной на лице гидрой белозубо смеялся, утирая выступившие слезы керамитовой перчаткой, а в проницательных, ясных глазах его отплясывали ледяные черти.

Череду видений рассеяла ослепительная вспышка. Золотой воин в лавровом венке заглянул в душу Лоргара. Его прямой, тяжелый взгляд давил и растирал в тонкий прах как многотонной плитой. 

Всё заслонили клубы тяжкого дыма смолисто-удушающих благовоний. Алый Король, одноглазая грозная фигура в синих одеждах, заслонил собой единственный источник света, окидывая Лоргара царственно-равнодушным взглядом. Лоргар скептически поджал губы. Это уже не походило на хаотичное марево случайных фрагментов случайно подсмотренного грядущего. Лоргар прислушался к возмущениям варпа. Это совершенно точно было самовольное вторжение. Алый Король медленно опустил пятерню на плечо Лоргара. И сон растаял как гонимые ветрами клочья пара.

Лоргар неподвижно уставился в белый потолок. Кто-то раскатисто храпел. Щелкал клавиатурой засевший с ноутбуком на своем втором ярусе Лёха. Его вытянутое, худое лицо освещал холодный белый свет, льющийся с экрана. Из наушников доносились приглушенные звуки выстрелов и сомнительны обрывки фраз вроде «чики-брики и в дамки». Лоргар перекрестился, поспешно закрыл глаза. И беззвучно зашептал вперемешку по памяти псалмы и молитвы разным святым, уныло мечтая больше никогда не видеть во сне всякую бессвязную дрянь.

***

Синие сумерки, мутный свет фонарей, простывшая пустынная чернота дальних дворов за церковной оградой, чернота кустов, чернота осеннего мрака, золотистое зарево восходящего солнца, отраженные в окнах языки свечного огня. Лоргар отвернулся от окна. Тихий, темный храм утопал в золотом мерцании цветных лампад. Тусклый, маслянистый блеск подсвечников, стройные восковые свечи, их горячий, живой свет, почти пустой храм, медленно наполняющийся людьми. Лоргар взял у уставщика старенькую, потрепанную книгу, одернул выданное ему в ризничной золотисто-желтое облачение с вышитым на спине крестом, спустился вниз, встал под самым куполом, перед украшенным бархатцами аналоем. Рыжие кудри осенних цветов пахли терпкой горечью и теплом бабьего лета. В пушистой цветочной рамке утопала икона с святыми, чья память празднуется в октябре месяце. Лоргар прочистил горло и раскрыл часослов. Звучный, красивый голос его поплыл в сумрачной тишине храма, неспешно вычитывая общее начало и молитвы третьего часа. Чёрные строчки на старославянском, ярко-красные, затейливо украшенные, заглавные буквы и не только, кое-где подклеенные заплатами скотча ветхие страницы. Стихарь, прямой, длинный, с широкими рукавами, доставал Лоргару где-то до колен потому что длиннее просто не нашлось. Лоргар перевернул страницу. Раскаты его голоса гуляли по храму грозовым эхом, где-то у подсвечников сонно ворочались церковные старухи, ставили свечи случайно забредшие люди. Прихожане неторопливо заполняли храм, кто-то бродил от иконы к иконе, крестясь, расставляя свечи и прикладываясь. Какой-то очень самостоятельный и серьёзный мальчонка, чубатый и огненно-рыжий, шурша дутой курткой и шмыгая веснушчатым носом, деловито перекрестился, прижался лбом к нижнему краю изображающей Иоанна Кронштадсткого настенной росписи, крепко зажмурился и шопотом сообщил что-то очень-очень важное. После чего снова перекрестился, задрав голову и уверенно глядя в глаза святому. Лоргар не заметил как вычитал все положенные молитвы третьего часа, уступил место и книгу следующему чтецу и, не спеша, поднялся на левый клирос. Обменявшись любезностями с хмурым уставщиком, отошел в алтарь, расстался со стихарём, отнес через весь храм, в ризничную, облачения и по настойчивой просьбе служащего священника, составил компанию дежурному, у входа в храм. Дело в том, что в храм повадились захаживать какие-то очень странные люди. Очень странные и упорные люди, провоцирующие прихожан и задающие весьма специфические вопросы.

Семинарскому храму и без этого хватало нежелательных персонажей, которые традиционно отравляли жизнь нормальным прихожанам. Они были очень разные. Скажем, хватающая руками всех подряд старуха-ведьма, приходящая «заряжаться» от частицы мощей Серафима Саровского, особой опасности не представляла. От её беспорядочных хватаний у людей всего-то начинала болеть и кружиться голова, темнело в глазах и начиналась тошнота переходящая в ватную, обморочную слабость во всём теле. Мадам жила в однокомнатной сталинке через остановку от храма, принимала посетителей, наводила порчу по фотографии и «заряжала» воду. Знакомые с проблемой люди странную мадам в бесформенных шалях старались обходить десятой дорогой. Маленькие дети от нее шарахались сами: она могла внезапно схватить ребенка за плечо и молча гладить по голове, сверля тяжелым, темным взглядом. От чего нормальный, бодрый ребенок становился сонным, вялым и апатичным. Если кто-то вдруг начинал гнать от себя её, ведьма застывала на месте, пялясь в упор мутным, непонимающим взглядом. Не делиться своей гадостью мадам, к сожалению, не могла. У нее это всё уже было сродни болезни. Как наркоман ищет дозу, так и старая ведьма тянула чужие жизненные силы и попутно гадила людям самочувствие. Ее можно было только пожалеть: мадам уже плохо осознавала что делает. Если её и выводили из храма, то только в крайних случаях. Чаще всего она уходила сама: старая ведьма никогда не стояла службу целиком и, колюче поблескивая темными глазами, сбегала задолго до того, как начнется сама литургия. Если по какой-то причине ей вовремя уйти не удавалось, её лицевые мышцы начинали бесконтрольно дергаться и сокращаться в самых разных направлениях. На Лоргара ведьма наткнулась только однажды и очень не вовремя вцепилась в его локоть. Так вышло, что в самое это время случился очередной приступ: Лоргара ненароком вынесло в варп. Что там старуха успела увидеть Лоргар не знал, но конкретно его эта странная мадам руками больше не хватала.

Другой персонаж, уже поопаснее, имел беспроигрышное амплуа профессионального сиротины и блаженненького дурачка. Ни сиротиной, ни дурачком молодой человек не был, жил с дядей и отцом. Вел он себя в храме вызывающе: навязчиво, громко побирался, лебезил и частенько бродил в толпе, шаря по чужим карманам. Особенно часто он отлавливал маленьких детей и заискивающе выспрашивал разное: когда дома нет родителей, какой телевизор и много ли бытовой техники. Звали персонажа Егоркой. Он постоянно косил под дурачка и частенько навязчиво лип возле храма к гуляющим с колясками молодым мамашам. Бывало, что ему удавалось увязаться вслед за какой-нибудь не отягощенной мозгом солнечной блондинкой с коляской. А как-то фоном, параллельно, в городе пропадали дети. И изредка находили изувеченные трупы молодых девушек. Это так, к слову. Имеет ли отношение странный тип к пропажам, милицию не интересовало. Его персона, собственно, не интересовала никого, пока он не борзел: закосив под хитроватого дурачка, нескладный, сутулый Егорка раз за разом заявлялся на службы и отирался вокруг людей с детьми. Его выводили из храма очень часто. Бывало, что приходилось вызывать охрану. Но он снова и снова возвращался. Лоргара он боялся и тихо ненавидел. Завидев издалека пробирающегося сквозь толпу трёхметрового семинариста, он менялся в лице и спешил скрыться. Причин такому отношению Лоргар не знал. Всё выходило как-то само собой.

Третьим сомнительным элементом была желтозубая тетка средних лет. Она имела явное портретное сходство с суриковской боярыней Морозовой: её несколько выпученные белесые глаза и иссохшее лицо, впалые желтоватые щеки, странная, лающая манера говорить, ломкие желтые кудри торчащие из-под рыжего платка и стойкий запах аммиака не запомнить было просто невозможно. В сам храм она не заходила ни разу, предпочитая пастись на улице, у входа. Или в относительно теплом притворе. С собой она неизменно приносила большую, битком набитую сумку с барахлом. Дама навязчиво совала заходящим в храм людям полусектантские и просто нездоровые прокламации вроде «Почаевского листка», приставала к пришедшим в храм в штанах девушкам, суя им в руки какие-то смердящие аммиаком юбки, а как-то раз даже пыталась собрать подписи к петиции о канонизации Сталина. Говорить с ней было бесполезно: мадам вполне официально состояла на учёте в психушке. Лоргара эта мадам обожала, но очень тихо и издалека.

К Церкви все трое отношения не имели, но репутации прихода всё-таки вредили. В задачи дежурного по храму входило в том числе и наблюдение за тем, чтобы эти странные элементы не переступали границы дозволенного и не мешали другим людям. К сожалению, трое вышеозначенных деятелей были не единственной угрозой: забредающие в храм буйные алконавтии и задающие странные вопросы люди, изъясняющиеся шаблонами и пытающиеся развести скандал являлись куда чаще.

Но самым отбитым из последних вторженцев был некий гоповатый юнец с телефоном. Он прославился тем, что, снимая процесс на камеру своего смартфона, задавал прихожанам оскорбительные вопросы и интересовался у девчонок, сколько стоят их интим-услуги. Лера Кобзева авторитетно посулила ему сдать его ментам. Дашка с первого курса мрачно поинтересовалась не лишние ли у него зубы и давно ли он получал по хребтине. А тихая девочка-блондиночка по имени Юля искренне не поняла вопрос и решила, что парень ищет место, где проводят какой-то нездоровый психологический тренинг для жертв сексуального насилия. И немного заблудился. Минут двадцать добрая Юленька участливо задавала наводящие вопросы, профессионально цепким взглядом улавливала поведенческие признаки оппонента. И ненавязчиво убеждала парня в том, как опасны тренинги и как долго приходится лечить потом тех несчастных, которые стали жертвами коновалов от психологии. Незадачливый провокатор спасался от Юленьки долго и упорно: добрая девушка Юля имела красный диплом психиатра и очень-очень жалела всех страждущих и убогих.

Лоргар покивал стоящему у входа дежурному и отирающимся с ним рядом первокурсникам. И, мимоходом, скучающе выглянул в притвор. Прямо на холодном кафеле, почти у самого выхода, подобрав под себя лапы, угрюмо лежал огромный кот майнкун. Кто-то разбил ему голову: один глаз частично заплыл кровавой коркой, уродливо выкрученное левое ухо дрожало от боли. Обрубок хвоста нервно подергивался в такт его кошачьим мыслям. Кот затравленно поднял на Лоргара свои ярко-желтые глаза. В них отразились страх, боль и робкая надежда.

— Кто тебя так, бедняга? — Лоргар осторожно прикрыл за собой дверь, плавно, чтобы не пугать животное, выбираясь в притвор. Кот угрюмо отвернулся и раздраженно дернул здоровым ухом.

— Не бойся, котенок, я хочу помочь, — Лоргар медленно опустился на корточки перед сжавшейся от страха животиной.

В глазах кота бешенно заплескались непонимание, паника и животный ужас. Лоргар потянулся за котом, и тот дернулся как от удара, крепко зажмурив глаза и прижав здоровое ухо к затылку.

— Я буду звать тебя Диогеном, — сообщил Лоргар и подхватил на руки ошалевше рванувшего прочь кота, — потому что ты тоже пришёл искать человека.

Кот отчаянно забился в руках Аврелиана и обреченно затих, уткнувшись мордой куда-то в китель. Лоргар осторожно погладил дрожащую крупной дрожью тушку, прижал к груди, решительно вышел из храма и заспешил в сторону мужского общежития.

***

Кот с жадным хрипом хватал куски черного хлеба. Лоргар набрал ему чистой воды из-под крана и устроился рядом, на краю дивана. Общежитие пустовало, все студенты ушли на утренние молитвы. Так что суетиться вокруг и задавать вопросы было просто некому. Дверь распахнулась. Сильно сутулясь, складывая на ходу полотенце и невозмутимо приводя в порядок мокрые волосы в комнату вплыл Коракс. Кот дернулся всем телом. С утробным рычанием вцепился в кусок побольше. В панике озираясь, почти взлетел на диван, спрятался в тени Лоргара и с отчаянным всхлипыванием вгрызся в хлеб. Лоргар тяжело вздохнул, сгреб хлеб с пола вместе с бумажкой и положил перед котом. На диван.

— Что это? — потребовал ответа Коракс, медленно приближаясь и хмуро разглядывая жмущуюся к Лоргару мохнатую тварь.

— Кот, — животное утробно зарычало, накрывая собой недоеденные куски, — он тебя боится.

— То есть, ты притащил сюда бродячего кота, — резюмировал Коракс, медленно поднимая брови. Его бледное лицо отразило немой вопрос пополам с насмешливым недоумением. Животное затихло, настороженно принюхиваясь и угрюмо следя за движениями Коракс.

— Кота кто-то очень долго мучил, — Лоргар успокаивающе почесал кота за ухом, и огромная животина с громким урчанием благодарно ткнулась ему в руку, — это каким надо быть больным ублюдком, чтобы довести до такого состояния животное.

— Я всегда считал, что терранские коты были несколько мельче, — Коракс сел на корточки и позволил коту понюхать свою руку. Кошачьи зрачки расширились. Котяра облизнулся и как-то очень плотоядно заурчал, чавкая и нервно дергая обрубком хвоста.

— Так они и меньше. Это майнкун, — улыбнулся Лоргар, глядя, как осоловевшее от еды животное устраиваяется у него на коленях, сонно когтит ногу, ровно, мирно мурлыча и понемногу затихая, — мейн-куун — это такая порода кошек, потомки кошек штата Мэн. Аборигенная порода кошек Северной Америки.

— Одомашенные кошки Мерики, — как эхо отозвался Коракс и осторожно провел пальцем по мохнатой голове засыпающего кота, — какое доверчивое существо.

— Завтрак кончится — принесу ему что-нибудь ещё, — Лоргар осторожно переложил спящего кота с колен на диван, — а заживут раны — вымою с дегтярным мылом. Надо будет дать ему что-то от глистов и втереть в холку ту штуку от блох…

— Ты как нянька возишься с полуспятившим от боли и голода животным, это… необычно, — озадаченно сообщил Коракс, расчесывая пятернёй плечо.

— Мы в ответе за тех, кого приручили, — светло улыбнулся Лоргар, — в вашем прекрасном и далёком завтра знают сказку про космического принца и розу?

Коракс моргнул и медленно качнул головой:

— У нас другие сказки. И они куда страшнее того, что рождают ночные кошмары.


	12. Бумажка

— Лоргар, — Лёха закатал рукава, загремел ведром с водой, сел и подволок к себе поближе мешок с картошкой, — слушай, Витёк кое в чём прав. Ещё немного и девочка станет куском мяса.

— Я знаю, — глухо отозвался Лоргар, вырезая из картофелины черное нутро.

— Эта расписная мразь не оставит же ее в покое, — Лёха в сердцах ткнул ножом в мешок и принялся очищать от кожуры картофелину, лицо его было спокойно, — и надо что-то делать с тренировками. У меня кишка на кишку революцией пошла. Это просто ад. Мышцы, кости, требуха: всё как взбесилось.

— Да. Кстати, да. Хорошая мысль, начнем с пробежек и общей разминки, — Лоргар бросил в ведро с чистой водой очищенную картофелину, — стрелять будем в парке. Там есть тир, да и цены более-менее.

— Там все мишени раздолбаны в хлам и воздушка косит, — не согласился Диман, подтаскивая волоком табурет и натягивая на кромку помойного ведра мусорный пакет, — давайте лучше из моей сглаз-винтовки. Где-нибудь на пустыре. По воробьям.

— Чтобы потом объяснять серьезным мужикам в погонах что это за хрень такая? Воробьи-то тебе что сделали? Они насекомышей жрут. Все птицы передохнут — вредителей некому жрать будет. Деревья в городе повысохнут. Они и так-то сохнут. Я это уже видел, — Леха ковырял глазки, шмыгая носом и низко склонясь над ведром, — эти, американская секта. Я мелким был когда, они обосновались в парке, в здании бывшего ДэКа, и какой-то мудила на своём шмотье привёз гренки. Такие шустрые червячки, оплетают деревья и начисто сжирают всю листву, всё. От дерева остаётся обмотанная паутиной и говном червей сухая колотушка.

Лоргар и Мизгирев Димка переглянулись.

— Народ поговаривал про диверсию. Что не просто так. Плохие были времена, — голубые глаза Лёхи помутнели, — я мелким был. Зарплаты не платили, мать моя едва концы с концами сводила, всякая мразь жировала, а из-за бугра пёрли всякие секты. У нас соседка жильё им подарила, этим, проповедникам. И пропала. Вообще пропала. Ни одной тряпки с собой не взяла. Мать… везде меня за руку водила. Из школы. В школу. Боялась.

— У нас в школе две девочки тоже пропали, — признался Дима, — шли домой, их в машину запихали и увезли. Так никто и не нашёл.

— Ну, это уже не секты, это другое, — отмахнулся Лоргар, — хорошо хоть там, где я рос, ничего серьёзнее синячья, недавних зэков и цыган встречать не приходилось. В городах своей погани достаточно. Особенно — в областных центрах. Поневоле за своих детей трястись начнёшь.

— Вот и мать тоже. Боялась, — Лёха дернул щекой, ковыряя картофелину.

— Я видел статистику. Не тоже самое, что девяностые, конечно, но с пропавшими по области и сейчас всё паршиво, — Лоргар разрезал картофелину и, едва увидев большое черное пятно, не глядя уронил половинки в мусор, — кстати, разного возраста.

— Кого-то из жилья выкинули, кто-то сам заболел. И из дома ушел, — нервно усмехаясь, отозвался Лёха, — кого-то на трансплантацию спёрли. А ещё есть дрянь: девки сдуру едут на конкурсы моделей или, там, нанимаются кем попало, а попадают в притоны. В том числе и в забугорны. И медленно дохнут. Или быстро дохнут. Это уже по обстоятельствам. Сейчас этой дрянью никого не удивишь. А мелким был — по телику увидел и охренел.

Слушатели энергично закивали. И Лоргар, запустив чищенной картофелиной в ведро, тяжело вздохнул:

— Это всё где-то там. Далеко. У нас под боком не лучше. Тут как-то люди приходили. На вахту. Дочь пропала. Умница, отличница, юрист. Спрашивали кому молиться чтобы нашлась.

— И как? Нашлась? — поднял глаза Лёшка.

— Как сказать, — пробормотал нехотя Лоргар, кромсая картофелину, — видели вроде бы её люди, но разбитую в хлам и будто бы обколотую. Просила телефон позвонить. А потом машина подъехала. Вышли какие-то мужики. И увели в машину под руки.

— А, знаю. Слышал. Мартовы. С ними рядом живет тут одна бабка. Такая… соседка их — Мария Павловна, которая ещё у нас, в свечной лавке, — Димка пожевал губами, — слышал. Мария Павловна пыталась куда-то там ходить и собирать подписи, но родители девушки заявление из полиции забрали. И уехали. Никто не видел как, куда. Просто квартиру закрыли, а мебель какие-то рабочие вынесли на помойку. Так квартира и стоит. Закрытая.

Студенты мрачно умолкли и притихли. Минут на десять в пищеблоке воцарилось тяжелое молчание.

— А твой отец?.. — спросил Димка и, кажется, тотчас же пожалел о своем вопросе, — прости, Лёх, если я… просто вот. Ты никогда не говорил о нём.

— Отец. Нету у меня отца, — помолчав, нехотя отозвался Лёха, не поднимая глаз и рассеянно очищая картофелину. Его костистое, австрийское лицо приобрело задумчивое и отрешенное выражение.

— Всмысле н… — начал Димка. Лоргар сделал зверское лицо, но было уже поздно. Лёха как-то мутно побелел и потух.

— Мать сбежала от него. Беременная, — голос Володина звучал отрешенно и как-то слишком равнодушно, — всё боялась, что диаспора меня отнимет. Она ж русская. А они… их много. Везде свои. Диаспора.

— В каком смысле — диаспора? — отложил нож Лоргар.

— Еврей батя мой. Ашкеназ, — нервно усмехнулся Лёха, не поднимая глаз и энергично выкручивая ножом проросшие глазки, — онеметченный, значит. Я им там всем вроде выродка. У них родство по матери, а мать-то у меня русская. Для русских я — еврей. Потому что отец — еврей. А для евреев я — выродок. Но матери меня бы всё равно не оставили. Я хрен разбираюсь в этой их кухне, но вот так как-то…

— Ты отца хоть раз видел? — Лоргар потупил глаза, — я не знал, Лёх.

— Да не знаю я, — нервно посмеиваясь, отложил нож и полез в ведро руками Лёха, — был случай на первом курсе. Копаем мы котлован под фонтан. Чумазые все как черти, жара, лето. Каникулы ж на две половины разделены, я был во вторую половину, первые полтора месяца лета арбайтен как все на нашу родную альма матер… намотал футболку на голову, машу лопатой. Ткнул, значит, ткнул. Звук специфический. Выкопал — череп. А дежпом сказал чтобы кости и черепа отдельно на брезент клали. Чтобы перезахоронить. Тащу я череп, лопату бросил, из ямы вылез. Стоят. Какие-то деды в костюмах, неброско одеты, но так… прилично. На вид вроде старой интеллигенции. Смотрят. С ними молодящаяся бабка в бусах, кудрявая такая, надменная. Старая, сухая, жованная, а видно, что в прошлом красавица. И бусы у неё. Такие крупные коричневые бусы в слоистых разводах. Обтёр я руки о штаны, взял из-под березы баклажку. Пятилитровая, вода из-под крана, как сейчас помню. Пью, значит, а они на меня пялятся. Недоверчиво так. Какой-то мужик в очках, тихий такой, лицом как я, только волосы короче, интеллигентный, в светлом костюме. Повернулся к старухе и умоляюще так: «Мама, да будьте же, наконец, человеком». И скорбно так на крест мой смотрит. Того и гляди — заплачет. А старуха смотрит на меня как кобра и молчит. Один из дедов смотрел, смотрел и говорит: «Я так и не понял. Так он наш? Или не наш?»

— А потом? — нахмурился Лоргар.

— А что потом? — криво усмехнулся Лёха, собирая руками выпавшие очистки, — постояли, посмотели как я лопатой машу. И ушли. Да и пёс с ними.

Студенты умолкли, шурша мусорными пакетами, гремя ведрами и напряженно думая каждый о своём. Ножи хрустели картофельными очистками. Где-то снаружи ликующе орала толпа первокурсников, а из регентских классов несся разудалый мотив самого настоящего канкана. Клавишная дробь развязно отплясывала, гуляя в ватной тишине корпуса: кто-то играл на пианино в четыре руки. Хлопнула входная дверь. Трель телефона настойчиво запищала где-то на вахте. Кто-то позвал кого-то именем Ира. И канкан эволюционировал в самый настоящий чарльстон.

Лёха размял шею:

— А насчёт Ники, народ, я серьёзно. Она знает только эльфов Толкиена. Наш расписной знакомый — опасный культист, адепт секты поехавших ассасинов. Не похоже, что она это вообще понимает.

— Я знаю, — Лоргар закатал мешковину и, не глядя, достал средней величины картофелину, — когда я найду способ вернуться в ту временную линию, из которой меня вышибло в детстве, вам всем придётся пойти со мной. Вам нельзя здесь оставаться.

— Это почему? — моргнул Димка, ковыряя картофель

— Слишком многие могут прийти сюда и убить вас. Ваши семьи без вас искать долго, а вот с вами… Нике же вдвойне опаснее оставаться здесь. Я опасаюсь, что книгу арлекин собрал с трупа «подруги Яны» предварительно прикончив гвардейцев. Мне не нравится этот тип. У него не всё ладно с головой.

— С чего вы вообще решили что шут её запомнил? — болтая картофелиной в ведре, отозвался Дима, — какое ему дело до какой-то там девахи из прошлого, которая к тому же ещё и…

— Она — часть пьесы и один из основных персонажей, — Лоргар добрался до грязной ванны в углу, нашел точильный камень, поточил нож, включил кран, вымыл руки и лезвие, отключил и хмуро направился обратно на место, — о ней не забудут в любом случае.

— Думаешь, если просто забрать Нику, это остановит арлекина? — Лёха угрюмо сунул подозрительно квадратную картофелину в ведро.

— Надеюсь на это, — Лоргар достал из мешка картофелину и, поковыряв сухую гниль ножом, выбросил в очистки, — в нашей реальности этот комедиант, скорее всего, тоже существует. Но знать не знает про нас и про специфические реакции какой-то земной художницы. От этого и будем плясать.

— Это. Может прямо сказать ей чтобы не страдала бредом? — Димка размял шею и полез в мешок.

— Юношеская влюбленность — это не бред, Дмитрий, а такая мощная дрянь, которая отшибает начисто мозг и чувство самосохранения. Чужая душа — потёмки, — Лоргар ткнул ножом в мешок и выудил очередную картофелину, — а барышни и вовсе существа сложные и противоречивые. Надеюсь, это пройдёт. Тем более, художники — люди влюбчивые, легко увлекающиеся и склонные всё преувеличивать. Пройдёт. Главное, не дать наломать дров.

— Она нам, считай, сестра. И в ней и в нас — твой генетический материал, — кивнул Лёха, собирая с пола неловко счищенные картофельные кожурки и запихивая их в своё мусорное ведро. Откуда-то из угла, из-под вороха пустых мешков, стойко пованивало подтухшей морковью и сырой глиной, — надо что-то делать.

— А может мы с ней поговорим?

— Ты придурок совсем? И чего мы ей скажем?

— Ну, что ей конец…

— Пф, ну ты гений…

— Да что?!

— Да что, да что…

— Это бесполезно.

— Да что не так?! — возмутился Димка, — давайте просто всё объясним!

— Рехнуться можно, — фыркнул Леха, бросая в очистки шмат полужидкой гнили, — проблема на ровном месте. Было б спокойнее, если б это был родновер. Он хоть нормальный мужик, а не маньячина с поехавшими шутейками.

— Разговорами здесь не поможешь, — Лоргар сумрачно вогнал нож в очередную картофелину, — будь я её отцом, перевел бы в другую семинарию. Куда-нибудь подальше. А лучше — выдал бы замуж. Далеко. За полярный круг.

— Ну это уже совсем край, — от возмущения Леха даже отложил нож, — тут я с тобой не согласен…

— Когда у девки собственные дети, ей уже не до этого бреда. Лучше быть тираном и деспотом в глазах собственного ребёнка, чем потом опознавать раздолбанный, прости Господи, кусок мяса, — Лоргар стиснул зубы.

— Ты ещё по «Домострою» жить начни, — флегматично отмахнулся Леха, подобрал нож и полез рукой в мешок, — страшный ты человек, Лоргар…

— Зря машешь, Алексей, над пропастью ходим, — сурово возразил Лоргар и опустил в воду чищенную картофелину, — арлекины — народ отбитый. Эти шутники сами не успокоятся. Я должен вытащить вас отсюда. Иначе вашим семьям конец. Всем конец.

— В будущее? — не понял Димка, — круто.

— Круто… Там война, гений, — Лёха пополоскал нож в ведре и потянулся к мешку, — по правде говоря, из нас вояки как из козы баян. Наш сержант как на меня наткнётся, любил говаривать: «Волынишь, обезьяна?» Хреновая из нас подмога фронту, Диман.

— Служил? — Лоргар, не глядя, забросил очищенную картофелину в ведро.

— Служил, — отмахнулся Лёха, — нас нагребли со всех аулов и сёл Необъятной. Два года, от звонка до звонка. А ты чё, нет?

— Не взяли, — черты лица Лоргара дрогнули, — пищевая аллергия на перловку. Я действительно хотел служить. Не взяли.

— Ну, а чё, всё правильно, — Лёха зевнул и полез ножом в мешок, — не подстраивать же весь питательный процесс под одного срочника.

— А я тоже не был, — моргнул Дима, выковыривая проросший глазок.

— Тебе ж шестнадцать, Диман, — заржал Лёха, случайно выронил картофелину мимо ведра и ринулся ловить её по пищеблоку. Картошка, коккетливо виляя чищенным боком, бодро скакала по мокрому, грязному кафелю куда-то под ванну, — оп, оп. Шустрая зараза. А ну-ка иди сюда, я с тебя шкуру спуш-шу…

— Народ, там менты по территории ходят, — без предисловий заявил Фадеев с первого курса, ввалившись в пищеблок и очумело шаря взглядом по сидящим.

— Что-то случилось? — Лоргар ткнул ножом в мешок и принялся очищать очередную картофелину.

— Егорку мертвым нашли. Кто-то хребет сломал и зарыл на диком пляже. Мужик собаку выгуливал, собака разрыла, — первокурсник почесал нос и моргнул.

— Егорка, Егорка… болящий что ли?

— Ну да, — оживился и закивал первокурсник, — говорят, шея сломана. Менты опрашивают церковных бабок.

Студенты хмуро переглянулись.

— К вам не заходили?

— Нет.

— Да вроде бы нет.

— У Егорки, короче, папаша с дядей тоже исчезли. Их менты тоже ищут. Прикиньте, народ, его батя с дядей сидели! И, это, шею ему основательно свернули. Говорят, так умеют шеи ломать только в спецназе. Ладно, я пошел, — первокурсник погремел содержимым карманов и вышел.

Друзья многозначительно переглянулись. В пищеблок, шумно переговариваясь и гремя вёдрами, вплыла стайка регентш. Заскрежетали по кафельному полу табуретки и стулья, кто-то шумно набирал в ванной, под краном, воду. В тазик, из ближайшего мешка, какая-то кудрявая барышня шумно сыпала картошку. Гул голосов и женский смех заполонили пищеблок, отражаясь от бледно-голубого кафеля стен и пола. Какая-то первокурсница набрала ведро, вцепилась обеими руками в ручку, неловко покачнулась и плеснула себе на туфли воды из ведра.

— Дай, — Лоргар отобрал у неё ведро и вылил половину в ванную, — не набирай столько, ты туда картошку будешь класть. Физику в школе учила?

— Ну… — неуверенно промямлила девчонка и шмыгнула курносым носом, — спасибо.

Кто-то из девушек сложил телефон рядом с собой, на край табуретки и ткнул пальцем в светящиеся кнопки. Хор звучных женских голосов, под какую-то старинную музыку, запел в унисон на французском про Орлеанскую Деву. Девушки оживленно защебетали между собой что-то о несданном сольфеджио, и о грядущей свадьбе Иры Гвоздь и Генки Максимова. Французская баллада сменилась песней группы «Мельницы» про Рапунцель. Девушки кромсали картошку и увлеченно пищали что-то о новых шалях в церковной лавке, и о том, как в алтарь залетела синичка. За единственным окном-форточкой уже заметно смеркалось. Лёха встал и щелкнул переключателем. Вспыхнул свет. Под заунывную песню о невесте вампира регентши оживленно защебетали о том, что все старшекурсницы вручную спарывают с формы кружева. Что кружева на пиджаке — это убожество, что от них чешутся запястья и шея. Что «от черных кружав наша форма еще больше напоминает гробы». Что кружева после стирки похожи на лохмотья, и что с формы их точно надо истреблять. Унылый вой про «подари мне вечную любовь, испей мою кровь, разбив зеркала жизни» сменился на «Беспечного Ангела». А девчачье воинство наперебой запищало что в среду из рыбсовхоза привезут на фуре рыбу. И всем её придется разделывать. И даже чистить.

***

За те полчаса, в течение которых Лоргар слонялся вдоль водохранилища, жвачка успела потерять не только вкус, но и вязкость. Идея тайком выбраться из семинарии после отбоя уже не казалась бредовой. Как и уныло зудевшее на подкорке весь вечер ощущение опасности. Ветер неторопливо перебирал камыши. Шелест, шепот и запашок речной тины баюкали сонное сознание Аврелиана. Что-то глухо ударилось об землю и коротко заскрежетало. Запашок тухлятины и гнилых энергий усилился. Задумчиво жуя кусок безвкусной белой тягучей массы, Лоргар рухнул, перекатился и по-пластунски пополз из зарослей боярышника и ракиты. В просвете между деревьев творилось нечто очень странное. Лиловое марево просияло и вышвырнуло в заросли полыни трёхметрового здоровяка в шипастой багровой броне. Увешанный черепами как новогодняя ёлка, он одуряюще смердел и как-то очень ошалело озирался, судорожно сжимая в руках нечто темное и зубастое. На характерную вонь немедленно слетелось штук пять жирных грачей. Они расселись в кронах деревьев, важно перекликаясь и стрекоча от предвкушения. Бронированный мужик судорожно сжал цепной меч и, озираясь, зашагал к реке. Аккурат мимо зарослей, в которых залёг Лоргар.

Аврелиан поджал губы и закрутил головой, соображая что бы такое применить в качестве орудия труда. Под рукой хрустнуло что-то твердое. Лоргар выудил из листвы неисправный фен, почесал ухо, подумал, залепил жвачкой трещину, чтобы ручка случайно не отвалилась, ещё немного подумал, намотал шнур себе на руку, а вилку обтер листом и сунул в рукав спецовки. Пятнистая, добротная, охристо-зелёная ткань не издавала лишнего шума и не промокала. Стараясь двигаться тихо, Лоргар встал и выбрался из зарослей. Хаосит, гремя черепами, стащил с головы рогатый шлем, встал коленями на бетон, набрал в ладони воды и принялся очень шумно пить. Лоргар закатил глаза: пить из сказочно загаженного водохранилища стал бы только идиот. Между тем хаосит, скрежеща сочленениями, бодро плескался в холодной воде, намывая бритый затылок, фыркал как конь, бормотал по-колхидски что-то нецензурно-одобрительное, сморкался и тихо, гнусно хихикал над чем-то своим. И так это выглядело человечно и обыденно, что внутри Лоргара шевельнулось что-то такое щемящее, похожее на жалость. Задавив в себе всколыхнувшиеся было опасные эмоции, Лоргар прижал фен к затылку космодесантника и негромко сообщил на колхидском:

— Лишнее движение — и это крошка разнесет тебе мозги.

— Анафема тебя возьми, как ты смеешь?! — взревел хаосит и дернулся. Но, что-то сообразив, настороженно затих, — я знаю тебя. Я послан за тобой…

— Руки вверх. Медленно, — Лоргар хмуро ткнул феном в чужой затылок. Хаосит всё ещё стоял на коленях, на неровном бетоне. В голове Лоргара промелькнула шальная мысль, что было бы неплохо сейчас до хруста, до упора свернуть эту бледную широкую шею и сбросить хладный труп на дно водохранилища. На груды металлолома, в сопливую гниль покрышек. Туда, где темно, холодно и в мутной воде лениво роются большие рыбины-мясоеды, — без самодеятельности мне тут.

— Я могу встать? — голос незнакомца звучал вопросительно и как-то тягуче, — не привык ползать на коленях.

— Можешь. Медленно, — Лоргар сделал шаг назад, всё ещё сжимая фен на манер пистолета и направляя его в голову незнакомца. Хаосит осторожно поднялся с колен, держа руки поднятыми. Лоргар нашарил в кармане упакованную в газетный лист печать и приказал:

— Повернись.

Хаосит обернулся. Глаза его поблескивали как-то слишком иронично. Он шумно сдул сползающую с носа каплю, хищно оскалился. И живое, умное лицо его приобрело зверское выражение:

— Одно лицо. Что ты хочешь, Лоргар?

— Ты знаешь, кто я, — пробормотал рассеянно Лоргар.

— Знаю. Ты — позор Лоргара Уризена, демон-принца Хаоса Неделимого, — согласился хаосит, — и мой повелитель хочет знать, что ты хочешь.

— Остановить вас, — Логар перехватил взгляд хаосита, оцарапавший оставшийся на бедре цепной меч, — спокойно. В мои планы не входит травить тобой местных сомов. Пока что.

— А от меня? Что хочет от меня сын Анафемы? — взгляд хаосита изучающе ощупывал фигуру Лоргара, его вымазанную в грязи пятнисто-зеленую спецодежду и зажатое в руке архаичное устройство.

— Отведи меня к своему примарху, — Лоргар стиснул зубы, — к Лоргару Уризену.

— Так к примарху или к Уризену? — вопросительно приподнял брови незнакомец, слегка разведя руками и тонко усмехаясь, — ты бы определился, Терранец.

— Как это ты меня назвал? — Лоргар накрыл пальцем замазанную жвачкой трещину, мысленно умоляя всех святых сразу, чтобы расколотый фен хоть как-то сошел за оружие.

— Тебя прозвали Терранцем, — пожал плечами космоморяк и неторопливо расправил плечи, всё ещё держа руки поднятыми, — сам демон-принц Фулгрим пожелал дать тебе это имя в личной беседе. Черный Легион не столь изыскан и предпочитает именовать тебя имеющимися на Хтонии ругательствами. Ты знаменит.

— Веди к Уризену, — скомандовал Лоргар, надрывая зубами газетный конверт и наматывая на пальцы левой руки цегорахскую бумажку.

— Прямо вот так? — в глазах хаосита отразилось веселье.

— Прямо вот так, — в глазах Лоргара полыхнуло мрачное пламя, — и да рассудит нас Господь.

***

Лиловое пламя портала вышвырнуло Лоргара аккурат на голову какому-то рогатому типу. До приземления Лоргара, он мирно восседал в позе лотоса, закрыв глаза и предаваясь медитации. Левитирующие вокруг багровые свечи обильно истекали воском. Лоргар размахнулся и с хриплым выдохом «уу, гнида», прописал рогатому аккурат в испещренную колхидскими символами рожу. Кулаком с намотанной на него арлекиньей бумажкой. Из разбитого носа брызнула кровь, впитавшись в бумагу и основательно залив очень знакомое лицо и верх красной туники. С недоумением, плавно переходящим в узнавание и остервенелую ярость, рогатый тип сбросил с себя Лоргара с такой силой, что тот проехался по каменному полу физиономией и крепко приложился затылком о дальнюю стену. Запоздало вспоминая, что кровь и в нём, и в его тёмном антиподе вообще-то одна, Лоргар неловко поднялся, утирая кровь с разбитого затылка и сумрачно ожидая конца. Но ничего не произошло. В багровый полумрак огромного зала с грохотом ворвалась группа закованных в алую броню космоморяков Хаоса. Увенчанный рогатым венцом, Лоргар Уризен мрачного темного будущего иной реальности, царственно остановил их уверенным жестом, отряхнул закрепленную на одном плече тунику и спокойно зашагал к своему поднимающемуся по стенке терранскому антиподу.

Самоуверенная, пафосная тварь. Хоть бы штаны надел. Ещё петь начни, оперный поганец. Лоргар сплюнул сгусток крови и мрачно ухмыльнулся. Ты влип. Как же ты влип, Лоргар. Отступать некуда, позади Москв… Позади древняя Терра. Половчее сдохни, дружище, да прихвати с собой этого урода. Зубами грызи. Но прихвати. Шут пошутил. Смешно пошутил. Шут может. А вот ты — нет.

Лоргар Уризен прищурился и хорошо поставленным оперным голосом исторг из себя, всем своим существом излучая мрачный пафос оперного негодяя:

Да как ты посмел,  
Терранский щенок,  
Столь нагло мою  
Прервать медитацию?!

Иль ты онемел?  
Твоё время — песок.  
Да я ж душу твою  
Просею сквозь пальцы!

Космодесантники хаоса грянули дурными голосами в единым порыве:

Он велик! И он жесток!  
Превозносим мы все его имя!  
Наш апостол он и пророк!  
Бога ложного власть он отринул!

Начертанья проклятий его  
Нанесли на чело мы и душу!  
Наша верность и песнь — для него!  
Для него мы и Терру разрушим!

Лоргар нахмурился. Присутствующие как-то странно косились друг на друга. Изумленно даже. Нехорошо. Похоже, никто не может нормально говорить. Спасибо, товарищ Цегги. Удружили. Мюзикл, честное слово. Все поют, осталось только сплясать. Тем временем, будто услышав его мысли, какие-то тёмные проповедники, с самым страдальческим видом, синхронно щелкнули пятками и протанцевали мимо цепью, сложив одну руку на пояс, а другой размахивая над головой. Бодро и почти юбилейно распевая при этом на манер американских мюзиклов восьмидесятых:

Он икона греха! Смертоносный мудрец!  
И Анафемы ложь он горстями вкушал.  
О, Лоргар Уризен, наш учитель, отец!  
Демон-принцем при жизни он ста-ал!

Лоргар моргнул и его осенило. Телодвижения и манера исполнения присутствующих как-то видоизменялись от его ассоциаций. Он ухмыльнулся и представил открытки времён сухого закона. Девушек, поющих джаз, ослепительную Мэрилин Монро. Тела всех присутствующих пришли в движение. Казалось, кто-то дергает их за незримые нити как туши огромных, уродливых марионеток. Лоргар думал об огнях Мулен Ружа и неприлично-вызывающих движениях чарльстона. О непристойно прекрасных девицах, которые танцуют этот танец, выражая им своё презрение к сухому закону. Будто вторя его мыслям, все — сам Лоргар, тёмный примарх Уризен, хаоситы и заглянувшие на странный шум техножрецы хаоса — словом, все, с грохотом и изумленно-нецензурными возгласами, пустились лихо отплясывать самый настоящий чарльстон.

Откуда-то из техножрецов зазвучали задушенные фрагменты композиции Эрты Китт в оркестровой обработке. Пополам со скрежетом, белым шумом и жутковатыми хрипами. Лоргар отпихнул от себя подбирающегося справа, виляющего пятой точкой космодесантника Хаоса и раскрыл рот, но вместо нормальной речи из лёгких грянуло нечто джазовое и очень нахальное:

Ты смешон и твой пафос смердит гнильём.  
Оглянись, ты в скверне увяз давно.  
Сколько мрака и злобы в сердце твоём:  
Вязкой скверной истекает оно.

Отбивая и скрежеща джазовый ритм, пели что-то своё бинарным кодом техножрецы. А им вторили рвущиеся из их механизированного нутра отзвуки давно забытой музыки. Какой-то аугментированный трехметровый мужик с яростным воплем вцепился со спины в руки другого трехметрового мужика. Держась за руки и явно норовя друг друга половчее пнуть, они проплясали мимо Лоргара, выделывая ногами что-то совершенно немыслимое и хором распевая хриплыми, разбойными голосами:

Что, Анафема вдуй, они тут поют?  
Я танцую, братья! Это что за срам?!  
Что за дрянь опять совершилась тут?

— Можно я ему в морду да-ам? — уныло пропели откуда-то справа. Здоровенные, закованные в броню душегубы синхронно, с непотребным грохотом и жуткими рожами, выделывали ногами какие-то коленца, подняв руки над головой и имитируя в танце очень пьяного матроса. Техножрецы хаоса музыкально защелкали что-то очень еретическое и бинарное, относительно пластично дергаясь, покачиваясь и гремя своими паучьими конечностями. Под обрывки музыки, утробный хрип и скрежет.

Группа космодесантников Хаоса, мрачно пританцовывая и виляя всем организмом, хором запела:

А я просто выпить сейчас хочу.  
А моя клешня на варп-шторм зудит.  
А я здесь, сейчас, как дурак верчу  
Пятой точкой. Вросшей в керами-ит.

Группа проповедников Хаоса Неделимого, подобрав рясы и взирая на терранского гостя с леденящей ненавистью, синхронно разбились на пары, бешено отплясывая и высоко вскидывая конечности:

Он икона греха! Смертоносный мудрец!  
И Анафемы ложь он горстями вкушал.  
О, Лоргар Уризен, наш учитель, отец!  
Демон-принцем при жизни ты стал!

Лоргар заозирался и, танцуя в направлении выхода, поморщился: местный Лоргар, героически превозмогая хитроумное проклятье Цегораха, бодро выплясывал следом. Нехорошо ухмыляясь и лихо отбивая пятками древние терранские ритмы, он грянул через весь зал, медленно, но верно сокращая расстояние:

Я как ты и слеп и наивен был.  
В слепоте своей я восславил ложь…

Лоргар распахнул пинком дверь и ловко выскользнул в танце в тёмный коридор, грянув в ответ:

Ты обидами сердце своё сгноил.  
Близким в спину вонзая нож.

Раздался оглушительный грохот и голос демон-принца Хаоса Неделимого зазвучал где-то совсем рядом с мрачной иронией:

Вера слабых ведет тебя. Этот свет  
Источает гнилушка. Твой бог — мертвец.  
Знаю точно я — его в варпе нет:  
Его культы прикончил отец.

Жалкий Гемелл и те, что за ним ушли,  
Увлеченные богом терранским твоим.  
Они, верно, давно свою гибель нашли.  
И их пепел разносит ды-ым.

Лоргар открыл было рот переспросить, но кто-то крепко вцепился ему в локоть и втащил в неприметный потайной проход. Плиты бесшумно встали на свои места, не оставив за собою ни шва, ни трещины. Недавний хаосит, умывавшийся в водохранилище, с ухмылкой провел по своему лицу пятернёй. Его черты поплыли, меняясь. А на лице сами собой проступили очертания трехголовой гидры. Броня нехотя меняла и цвет и форму. Из-за стены донеслось возмущенное пение целого хора голосов.

— Гидра Доминатус, — заговорщечески подмигнул незнакомец. И толкнул Лоргара в зёв портала.

Приземлившись на спину и основательно обломав собой ракиту, Лоргар раскинул руки и минут пять просто дышал прелой листвой, тиной, сырой землёй и гнилью мокрой коряги. Слушал плеск воды, ветер в камышах, шум далеких улиц, ночные шорохи и лай пробегающих вдалеке собак. Смотрел в далекое мглисто-синее небо, на россыпи знакомых созвездий и на дробно мигающие бортовые огни неторопливо следующего своими воздушными трассами самолёта. А на душе было сумрачно и тихо. Шутки шутками, а толком навредить своему антиподу он так и не смог.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> А спонсоры этой главы -- звуки композиции барышни по имени Эрта Кит и ядрёный отвар зверобоя.
> 
> Ах, да. Чарльстон https://youtube.com/watch?v=-xRYYz0gpLY
> 
> И не то чтобы иллюстрация, но да: https://fanfics.me/images/fanart/2021/02/03/4827531612371566_400_0.jpg
> 
> Le danseur de charleston -- Eartha Kitt


	13. Тень Морниваля

Путанная череда сновидений сменилась непроглядной чернотой. Кто-то взирал из нее на Лоргара, а Лоргар поспешно отступал прочь, по щиколотку в ржавой воде. Вода дышала кровью и коррозией металла, вода пахла старым баркасом и речным песком. Босые ступни увязали в нём, в рыжем, зернистом и податливом. Между пальцев застревали панцири невидимых моллюсков, где-то журчал сбегающий по камням ручей, и томно звенел на все лады голосистый лягушачий хор. В правой руке Лоргар крепко сжимал металлическое полукружье ручки: ведро болталось, грозя расплескать воду. В ведре, в чистой воде, сонно ворочались пузатый карась, юркий старый ёрш и с полсотни хищных зубастых щучат. В левой руке Лоргар сжимал за комель гибкое, лёгкое удилище. Закатанные до колен старые джинсы в пятнах акрила и клетчатая синяя рубашка навевали приятные воспоминания о мокрых от росы травах по колено, о дальнем покосе, о ранней зорьке, о пастухах, что, перекликаясь, гонят коров через пахучее разнотравье, о лягушачьих оркестрах в камышах на старой дамбе, о первых карасях в жестяном ведре и о хитрой выдре, живущей за запрудой. Лоргар передернул плечами и зашагал впотьмах, по ржавой воде, стараясь не расплескать ведро. Щурята сновали в воде, хаотично щелкая хвостами, бестолково тычась в серые стенки и, то и дело, норовя друг друга цапнуть. Прочих рыбин они будто и не видели.

— Разве твой улов стоил потраченнных усилий? — алый король, насмешливо сверкая единственным глазом, возник перед Лоргаром, сумрачно улыбаясь и пристально разглядывая его удочку, накинутую на плечи рубаху и ошалело снующих в ведре рыбин, — я полагал, что встречу лидера. Царя, а не простого рыбака.

— Разве ж рыбак — это зазорно? Первые апостолы были рыбаками, — пожал плечами Лоргар, глядя как настороженно разевает рот и шевелит плавниками зеленоватый пройдоха-карась, — «И сказал им Иисус: идите за Мною, и Я сделаю, что вы будете ловцами человеков.» Евангелие от Марка, глава первая, стих семнадцатый.

— Другими словами, это — люди? — алый король кивнул на ведро. Лоргар перевел взгляд туда же. Карась звонко ударил по воде хвостом и ушел на самое дно, щипать гладкий металл, — кто это?

— Виктор, — Лоргар моргнул и перевел взгляд на рогатый венец огненно-рыжего исполина, — вы не знакомы.

— Любопытно, — единственный глаз алого короля заинтересованно сверкнул из-под кустистых медных бровей.

— Правду говорят, что все рыжие люди — элементы наглые и упертые, — Лоргар улыбнулся и качнул удилищем, — ну чего ты меня преследуешь, а?

— Тебя ищет наш отец и император, — темная и пустая глазница алого монарха смотрела в душу Лоргара мертвым, непроглядным мраком.

— Не верю я тебе, ты уж там прости, — отмахнулся Аврелиан, заглянув в ведро, бережно пересчитывая его обитателей и с удивлением обнаружив там ещё штук семь окуней, лоснящегося от жира линя, электрического угря и настоящего донного удильщика, — не докучай ты меня хоть во сне-то, а? Наяву от вас ото всех спасу нет. Ещё и во сне лезешь.

Алый король хотел что-то возразить, но реальность сна изошла трещинами и истаяла как плёнка на поверхности стоялого чая. Лоргар распахнул глаза. С громким урчанием ему в лицо мокрым носом немедленно ткнулся спавший на груди кот. Под храп, громкое сопение и неразборчивое бормотание спящих соседей, Лоргар ссадил с себя ликующе мурчащего котяру и сел, растирая руками опухшее от сна лицо. Распушив обрубок хвоста, Диоген немедленно занял подушку. И, бандитски урча и тарахтя как трансформаторная будка, принялся степенно уминать её четырьмя лапами разом. И как-то очень по-хозяйски когтить. Лоргар допил забытый на тумбочке холодный чай, проморгался, натянул штаны, отыскал впотьмах тапки, забрал с окна акафист Федору Ушакову и, чтобы не мешать соседям, вышел в коридор. Миновав множество дверей, туалет и добравшись до дальнего закутка с перекладиной и боксерской грушей, Лоргар разместился под лампочкой, открыл книгу и осенил себя крестным знамением. Твердо решив для себя, что больше не ляжет спать не испросив помощи покровителя моряков и флотоводцев.

***

Магнус бесплодно блуждал в чертогах чужого сна. Ржавые воды пахли ржавчиной, кровью и неведомыми водорослями. Человек с ведром бесследно исчез, но Магнус продолжал искать его во тьме хаотичного и бессознательного, в потоках сонных, лениво текущих энергий. Чародей Просперо заозирался и позвал пропавшего брата, но тотчас умолк: мрак нехотя отступал. Мягко забрезжил свет, дыхание морского бриза и соленой пены окутало Магнуса ощущением единения и свободы. И к королю-чародею, источая свет, вышел человек. Облаченный в вычурный, старинный мундир и белый парик, с алой лентой через плечо, в орденах и золоте эполет, при шпаге. Невысокий даже по человеческим меркам, сухощавый и улыбчивый, этот человек источал приветливое участие, тепло и невероятную, оглушающую мощь. В ясных, лучистых глазах незнакомца заискрилось нечто ободряюще-лукавое и слишком человечное.

— А отправлю-ка я вас в увольнительную, батенька, — улыбнулся незнакомец, по-отечески разглядывая одноглазого гиганта, — вам бы на воды, здоровье не казеное.

Магнус непонимающе моргнул. Знаки отличия и общий вид одеяния незнакомца смутно напоминали архаичные мундиры морских офицеров.

— Отстраню-ка я вас, батенька, от государевой службы этак на месячишко-другой, — проницательно улыбаясь, сообщил незнакомец, привычным жестом оправляя манжеты и окидывая исполинскую фигуру Магнуса цепким, спокойным взглядом, — ступайте, голубчик, ступайте. А изваяние это ваше разнесите из калибра покрупнее. Не на доброе дело оно на скале поставлено. Идите, голубчик. Идите. Служба — не волк, в лес не убежит. Выспитесь, здоровье поправите…

Магнус рывком очнулся посреди погасшей печати и непонимающе поднес руки к лицу. Что-то неуловимо изменилось внутри и вокруг него. Он больше не ощущал собственных психических энергий. Вообще. Совсем. Магнус в смятении попытался привычно сконцентрировать на кончике пальцев молнию и с ужасом осознал, что совершенно лишился магии.

***

Утро синим газовым шелком застилало даль домов, дворов и дальних улиц. В наушнике пели скачанные с телефона Ники песни Айрэ и Сарумана. Дежпом, Петя Гаврин, мирно трепался о чем-то со старшими курсами. Дежурный бродил по трапезной с подносом, разнося тарелки с манной кашей. Население семинарии сдержанно шумело. Девчонки болтали во весь голос, а где-то в недрах аквариума пятнистый, зловредный сом, гонял пестрых тропических рыбок и раздраженно рылся в песке. Димка сонно глотал свой приторный чай, читая под столом «Старшую Эдду». Тяжеловесные словеса древних скальдов текли тягучим, воинственным потоком в изумленном мозгу первокурсника. Лоргар почти слышал их прощально-тягучие напевы, грозные и мудрые, волнующие юный разум и широкую русскую душу.

Ребята весело галдели, наперебой рассказывая за столом как на череду, с утра пораньше, явился какой-то блаженно улыбающийся бритоголовый мужик. Странный тип кланялся на иконы, по-индийски сложив ладони, мурлыча не по-русски и блаженно взирая на окружающих. Перед украшенной цветами иконой Богоматери, он, сияя от восторга, зажег свечу от лампады, уселся в позу лотоса и минут пять что-то тихонько мурлыкал себе под нос, качаясь и подсвечивая себе свечкой. Людей в храме, по причине раннего времени, было очень мало. А те немногие, что курсировали от иконы к иконе, чудака обходили, предпочитая не замечать и лишний раз не глазеть. А то мало ли что ему в его лысую голову взбредёт. Странный лысый богомолец добормотал, докачался, потушил свечу, сунул её в нагрудный карман, сожрал бутон гвоздики с окна и, под ошеломленно-молчаливое возмущение церковных старух, блаженно улыбаясь, уплыл на улицу. Пришедшие с череды студенты, и так и эдак склоняли живописного персонажа, припоминали как он выглядел и гадали кришнаит он или какой ещё леший. Греков полагал, что всё-таки кришнаит, а Бидонов, набив полный рот каши, протестующе мычал что «кришнаиты не такие». Влезший в перепалку первокурсник Сипухин с соседнего стола, предположил, что диковинный гражданин — представитель какой-то псевдоиндуистской секты движения нью-эйдж. Шумно потребляющий в себя чай Лёха, невпопад брякнул, что «ничего вы не понимаете, в колбасных обрезках». И предположил, что это, должно быть, был обыкновенный масон-рептилоид с планеты Нибиру. Заседающие за столом студенты гнусно заржали, а Лёха добавил что-то про салодобывающие кратеры и непростую работу нибируанского бухгалтера. И, под гогот однокурсников, очень громко полез под стол за выпавшими из кармана ключами.

Лоргар заглянул в телефон: пришло сообщение от Виктора. В ухе, под звон клавесина и гитарные переборы, незнакомый мужской голос пел:

Ты славить его не проси меня —  
Днем от свечи не станет светлей,  
А что слава — лишь ржа на имени…  
Слушай, что я скажу о моем короле:

О том, как щедр он на дружбу был,  
О том, как он смеяться умел,  
О том, как он веселье любил,  
А пел — да что там твой менестрель!

— Ты транслируешь это мне в мозг, — сонный голос Коракса неожиданно зазвучал где-то на подкорке, — это лишнее.

О том, как он слово умел держать,  
О том, как за грех он чужой платил,  
О том, какой был он преданный брат,  
О том, как он братом предан был.

— Лоргар. Я пытаюсь спать, — напомнил звучащий где-то в висках спокойный голос Коракса, — уйми эмоции и постарайся сдерживать свою силу.

Лоргар кивнул сам себе, ткнулся в список и переключил песню. Сообщение Виктора горело белым. Виктор спрашивал куда колоть сыворотку, и не издохнет ли он к чертям лысым от генетического материала настоящего, живого примарха. Тридцатник пошел, считай, как-никак. Лоргар моргнул и набрал сообщение: Виктора следовало успокоить. Красивый, звучный голос Сургановой, где-то в наушнике, грозно и страстно пел под инструментальное сопровождение:

В осенних лесах  
На рассвете пожар.  
Солнце упало вчера,  
А сегодня трава догорает.  
Над головами — флаг,  
Новое солнце золотом  
В небе сверкает.

О, любимая,  
Не жалей ни о ком,  
Ветры у ног твоих,  
Небо над головой,  
Сила с тобой.

— Звучит несколько лучше, но не мог бы ты не делиться со мной этими песнопениями? — несколько напряженно зазвучало где-то в мозгу Лоргара.

Лоргар смутился и прикрыл лицо ладонью. Он действительно не вполне понимал что от него требуется. Докучать своим плейлистом Кораксу он и не планировал как-то. По всей видимости, это происходило само собой. После последнего визита в логово врага, со сверхспособностями Лоргара творилось что-то странное: его сила будто взбесилась. Утром он, без всяких на то усилий, случайно вскипятил воду в трубах одним унылым желанием почистить зубы в горячей воде: ночью где-то прорвало трубу и без горячей воды осталась половина района.

Женщина страстно взывала где-то в наушнике:

Какая холодная будет зима,  
И лошади чувствуют эту зиму.  
Хватит ли, хватит ли мне тепла,  
Даже не до конца, хотя бы до середины?

Но поздно, некуда отступать,  
Я уже под деревьями.  
И только ты здесь на все сто двадцать пять,  
Я стою за твоей спиной, я смотрю тебе в спину.

— Прости, я не знаю как это прекратить, — мысленно позвал Лоргар, когда несколько бесплодных попыток увенчались провалом. И попросту выключил воспроизведение и смотал наушники, — спи. Это не повторится. Я уже всё выключил.

— Верни, — голос Коракса звучал как-то задумчиво.

Лоргар пожал плечами, вернул наушник в ухо и нажал на белую стрелку. Воспроизведение возобновилось:

Мы выйдем к морю,  
Мы увидим лед,  
Черное море вдруг  
Станет белым.  
Так может продлится  
Тысячи лет,  
Если не бросить на лед  
Свое тело.

Медленно тает,  
Стынет кровь в груди.  
Мне не хватает,  
Мне любви не хватает.  
О, любимая, ты одна,  
Ты впереди,  
А я превращаюсь в лед,  
Я тебя оставляю.

О, не жалей ни о ком,  
Ветры у ног твоих,  
Небо над головой,  
Сила с тобой.

— Я ожидал увидеть здесь дикие племена варваров, — помолчав, признался Коракс, его голос звучал в мозгу как-то отрешенно, — ваша эпоха намного цивилизованнее и человечнее чем то, что я привык наблюдать. Вам чуждо рабство. По меркам моей эпохи, рабочие ваших заводов живут в немыслимо шикарных условиях. Каждый человек может позволить себе обучение. Насколько элитное — это уже другой вопрос. Но это, в общем-то, нормально…

— Ты собирался спать, — улыбнулся Лоргар, заглянув в полупустую кружку.

— Ваши современники бесятся от жира, — мрачно резюмировал Коракс, — одна треть вашего общества достойна расстрела на месте. Две трети — штрафных батальонов. Их костям место на Кадии.

— Они — летние дети и не ведают что творят, — мысленно возразил Лоргар, — ты слишком многого требуешь от них.

— Незнание не освобождает от ответственности, — сумрачно отозвался Коракс и Лоргара почти захлестнуло чужим отчаянием, — ты слишком мягок. Твоё доброе сердце однажды убьёт тебя, Лоргар.

***

Инквизитор отложил пиктер, встал и раздраженно прошелся по помещению. Проклятые еретики. Проклятый шмат грязи по ошибке именуемый планетой. Ареф Глефар швырнул на стол шляпу и рухнул в кресло, угрюмо сцепляя пальцы в замок и буравя неподвижным взглядом дальнюю стену и начертанную на ней золотым пигментом аквилу. Перед глазами стояло синее от гематом лицо инквизитора Деймоса. «Бывшего инквизитора», — раздраженно поправил сам себя Глефар, судорожно сцепив бледные, тонкие пальцы. Торианец. Какова усмешка судьбы, Глефар. Твой брат-торианец — не устоявший в истине избранный сосуд Императора, еретик. И где? Здесь. Каков. Позор.

Рождённые из огня и руин Эры Отступничества, торианцы, как одно из пуританских течений Ордо Еретикус, всегда представлялись Глефару фракцией наименее подверженной зловредной порче Губительных Сил. Торианцы верили, (и Глефар абсолютно разделял взгляды своих собратьев), что воля Императора может проявиться в сердцах непорочных людей, и что во времена великой нужды его воплощение явится, чтобы победить всех врагов человечества. Торианцы как течение, получили своё название от великого пророка и лидера Себастьяна Тора. Сей герой Империума был славен тем, что в самые тёмные времена возглавил движение против искажений в Имперском Культе. И взял на себя весь груз ответственности за его очищение и за последовавшее восстановление Империума. Как выходец из сектора Каликсида, Глефар, (как, впрочем и некогда — бывший инквизитор Деймос), не был исключением, и являлся преданным приверженцем пути Себастьяна Тора. Надо заметить, что Себастьян Тор, этот почитаемый всем человечеством герой, некогда сверг тирана Гога Вандира, Верховного лорда Терры, который в 36 тысячелетии вверг Империум в Эру Отступничества. Торианцы верили, что Тор был вместилищем святого духа, что в нём ярко горел свет Императора. Многие инквизиторы того времени не сомневались, что в Тора вселилась часть воли и личности Императора. По их мнению, Император не впервые воспользовался подобным способом — ранее сосудами духа Императора были такие великие герои, как святые Капилен и Джосман. Сам Глефар с особой тщательностью изучал взаимосвязь сознания человека, энергии и варпа, полагая, что если научиться правильно управлять этими силами, можно будет направить дух Императора в подходящий сосуд и воскресить повелителя человечества по-настоящему. Торианцы предприняли множество попыток создать подходящее тело для столь важного ритуала, но ни одна из них не увенчалась успехом. Последователи торианской философии, по всему Империуму, постоянно находились в поисках людей, которых они называли Божественными Воплощениями — существ, обладающих силами достаточными, чтобы удержать в себе душу Императора или же быть обращёнными Губительными Силами к злу. Отступничество брата Деймоса показало Глефару как зыбки и непрочны дружеские узы и верность общим идеалам. И тем чудовищнее в глазах Глефара был проступок падшего брата, чем яснее Ареф Глефар осознавал: ниспал в пучины ереси один из умнейших и отважнейших инквизиторов-торианцев Ордо Еретикус.

Глефар до белизны сцепил костяшки пальцев. Ему всё ещё мерещились запах спёкшейся крови и ясные, спокойные глаза бывшего собрата-торианца. Пожалуй, только его ясные, светло-зеленые глаза и были тем единственным, что в нем ещё можно было узнать. Глефар искренне не понимал, что ещё может приводить в движение само опухшее и изуродованное пытками тело его. Святой Себастьян Тор свидетель, Глефар пытался спасти брата Деймоса, предлагал альтернативу. Глефар предлагал старому упрямцу внести столь полюбившийся брату Деймосу архаичный терранский культ в общий список и признать почитание Христа одной из форм почитания Бога-Императора. Но нет же. Старый глупец не пожелал его даже слушать. Более того, брат Деймос, в ослеплении своём, настойчиво проповедывал свои заблуждения темничным стражам и аколитам, явившимся по делам ордена сестрам-сорариткам и собственным дознавателям. Он, верно, взывал бы даже к камням и листовому железу, умей они слушать. Кончилось всё достаточно скверно: сораритки скрылись в неизвестном направлении, зачем-то прихватив с собой чьих-то детей. Один из дознавателей был уличён в ереси и казнен на месте, а все еретики во главе с упрямцем Деймосом — публично сожжены.

Такого прежде не было. Ареф Глефар и в прежние времена неоднократно имел отношение к массовым сожжениям еретиков. И прекрасно осознавал, что его труд жизненно необходим как и всему Империуму, так и лично заблудшим душам еретиков. Глефар верил, что страдания очищают, избавляют заблудшие души от тенетов их грехов и пороков. Глефар верил в божественность Императора. Как, собственно, и в то, что во мраке наступившего миллениума нет места ни ложному милосердию, ни постыдным, опасным метаниям несовершенного человеческого разума. Но таких сожжжений он прежде не видел. Он никогда и ни в ком доселе не встречал столь пламенную веру напрочь лишенную фанатизма и экзальтации. Мужественное безмолвие идущих на смерть рабов, женщин, детей, аколитов и гвардейцев поражало воображение. Они отличались от всех прочих еретиков, которых на своём веку успел немало повидать Глефар. Эти люди сияли такой внутренней мощью, будто из их глазниц смотрел сам Император. И такова была источаемая ими сила, что какой-то аколит, не выдержав этого зрелища, возвысил голос из толпы и закричал, что он тоже христианин. Его тотчас же скрутили и бросили в толпу: еретики подхватили его, помогая подняться. Глефар смотрел и не верил своим глазам. Эти люди ничем не напоминали фанатиков. В их ясных, спокойных лицах не было ни капли экзальтации, ничего скверного или порочного. Приговоренные к смерти, изуродованные пытками люди просто тихо и терпеливо ждали конца. Из их уст не звучали ни мольбы, ни проклятия. И их измученные лица светились такой тихой и чистой любовью, почти материнской, такой жертвенностью, что в горле старого инквизитора предательски запершило от неведомых ему ранее взаимоисключающих эмоций. Они. Они молились. Молились за своих убийц, за Императора и за этот гнусный шар грязи, по ошибке именуемый планетой. Они горели и сгорали, взывая к своему распятому богу дикарей и рабов, а Глефару чудилось будто сжигают его самого. Пепел давно остыл, и ветер принёс из низин болотную сырость, а в его ушах всё еще стоял тихий, похожий на кашель смех упрямого старика. «Смерть? Полно, брат. Смерти-то и нет. Я всего лишь иду домой, — хриплый, утомленный шелест, вырывающийся из разбитых губ, фантомной болью отзывался где-то на подкорке, — мне ведомо, что скоро День Суда. И на Суде нас уличат во многом. Но Божий Суд не есть ли встреча с Богом? Где будет Суд? Я поспешу туда.»*

Глупцы и упрямцы. Как нелепо. На этот архаичный культ Ареф Глефар наткнулся случайно, следуя по пятам за странным новым орденом, обьявившим войну полчищам Хаоса. Орден называли по-разному: то Проклятыми Кровью, то Кровью Искариота, то Пепельными Ангелами, то Сынами Искупления. В одном из донесений и вовсе утверждалось, что орден не имеет самоназвания, считая себя недостойными обладать даже именем. С этим Глефар, пожалуй, даже согласился бы: неведомый орден целиком и полностью состоял из мутантов. И, по слухам, прибыл не откуда-то, а прямиком из Ока Ужаса. Невероятно, но на этой грязной, неприметной планете, в самом захудалом и занюханном углу сектора, странному ордену удалось сорвать полномасштабное вторжение Аббадона. Облаченные в пепельно-серые доспехи, отмеченные багряными якореобразными крестами, с боевыми кличами «Deus vult!» и «Истваан!» на устах, искаженные, уродливые космоморяки неистово врывались в самое пекло, круша порченный варпом керамит, ломая черепа и сметая демонов подобно кровавому смерчу. Их цепные мечи рвали аорты, жадно вгрызались в кишки гигантов и сокрушали прислужников Хаоса: грязно, беспощадно, но верно. Скотобойне подобное побоище, однако, почти не затронуло окопы. Из отчетов и доносов складывалась очень затейливая картина: разномастные отродья Хаоса, мутировавший сброд, неистово рвал мясников Черного Легиона, практически закрывая собственными телами обычных смертных. Разбив и отбросив силы Аббадона, внезапные защитники человечества, по слухам, направились к Оку Ужаса. Дабы отвоевать мертвую Кадию. Так ли это, Глефар судить не брался. Ибо ввязавшиеся в расследование коллеги-инквизиторы из Ордо Еретикус так и не сумели выбить из смертных единоверцев безымянного ордена ни капли действительно ценной информации. Ни имён, ни дат, ни координат тайных святилищ. Ничего. Агенты клялись и божились, что порченный Хаосом орден вывез с планеты некую терранскую реликвию, кости воина древней Москови, Евгениуса Род-Ионова. Порченные Хаосом космоморяки безымянного легиона будто бы даже основали вокруг этого полусказочного героя некий воинский культ и объявили его своим особым сверхъестественным защитником и кормчим.

Также, в отчетах и доносах, поразительно часто фигурировал некий огрин, бодро ломавший черепа «рогатых юдишек» ради «бальшова пастука» и из почтения к некоему «Набольшому Варбоссу», который «в грязь плевал, юдишке глаза делал». Разговорчивый огрин был весьма религиозен и имел достаточно специфические представления о молитве. Так, например, в некой личной беседе он заявил: «Набольший Босс — башковитый парень. Побашковитее Морка, зог. Ты пазави его; а балтай так, юдишка: я — сквигов навоз, зог, мазгов мала, подай мозгов мне шоб шибко башковитый сделался. Но шоб, зог, не как чудила. Не. Не нада как чудила. И, эта. Болтай ещё так: покажи меку штоб чоппы бальшие и красные залутал. И балтай ему ищо так: дай, Набольший Босс, парням многа пастука, Золотому Юдишке дай чего ему там нада, а мне шоб не падохнуть. Набольший Босс — наисамый набольший юдишка! У юдишек ходил многа, болтал, хромым ноги давал. Гавари с ним, Набольший Босс всё слышит. Гурбулак гаварил, о-о-о, многа гаварил. Набольший Босс Гурбулаку жубы дал бальшые и новые, во!». Куда этот огрин в итоге делся, (и огрин ли он вообще был), никто не знал. Но легенды о нём ходили одна нелепей другой.

Глефар в задумчивости откинулся на спинку кресла. Бесшумно отворилась дверь, и в тесную келью проникли лучи света, а вслед за ними и ученик, белокурый юнец, сутулый, сумрачный и любознательный как и все зеленые юнцы, возлюбившие книги и прелесть затхлый свитков более, чем прелести юных девиц и шумных сборищ. Юнец с коротким поклоном поспешно забрал книги и кипы бумаг и, повинуясь раздраженно-резкому жесту Глефара, поспешил прочь. Инквизитор подозрительно прищурился: что-то в облике и жестах ученика выдавало сильнейшее волнение.

— Не торопись, Агний, — пристально вглядываясь в мутно побелевшее лицо молодого дознавателя, Глефар медленно расцепил пальцы и опустил ладони на подлокотники тяжелого резного кресла, — я всё ещё не слышал, что о сожжении нашего падшего брата думаешь ты.

— Я… — казалось, юноша захлебнулся воздухом. Он ещё больше ссутулил плечи, прижал к груди свою ношу и повернулся, отчего-то не смея поднять глаз на учителя, — я?

— Ну так не я же. Себя я знаю, — раздраженно отозвался инквизитор, отбивая пальцами неровный ритм и препарируя сутулую тощую фигуру очень нехорошим взглядом.

— Он исцелял, — тихо, деланно-равнодушно и как-то невпопад отозвался дознаватель и нервно дернул плечом, старательно избегая взглядом тяжелого, изучающего взора инквизитора.

Ареф Глефар нахмурился и переспросил:

— Что?

— Инквизитор Деймос. Он исцелял, — губы дознавателя дрогнули и сжались в сухую линию. Но голос его звучал как-то глухо и мертво, — наложением рук исцелял порчу Хаоса. Я… Я видел. Он вложил персты в язвы — и плоть исцелилась. Император…

На лице дознавателя отразился настоящий ужас и он умолк.

— Говори, — потебовал инквизитор, до белизны в костяшках стиснув подлокотники.

— Наш Божественный Император, — юноша осенил себя знаком аквилы, — имеет власть очищать от порчи Хаоса. Я посмел допустить, что сила инквизитора Деймоса — воля самого Императора. Ведь известно, что во времена великой нужды его воплощение явится, чтобы победить врагов человечества…

— Ты видел как это происходило? Какое-то сияние или… — нетерпеливо перебил его Глефар.

— Нет. Ничего. Только истаявшие струпья и наросты, — медленно покачал головой дознаватель, — ни возмущений психических энергий, ничего. Они. Они просто бесследно исчезли. Порча Хаоса и наросты, и… Быть может, инквизитор был…

— Деймос не был псайкером, — как эхо отозвался Глефар, его пустой взгляд отрешенно блуждал по начертанной на стене аквиле, — только упрямцем. Благочестивым упрямцем. Мы сожгли живого святого.

***

Сонный полумрак семинарского храма благоухал горячим воском, горечью белых георгин, тройным одеколоном, утюгом и горячим, родным духом свежевыглаженной ткани. До службы еще было слишком далеко, в храме царили пустота, тишина и осений серый полумрак, помогающие в церкви старухи практически не попадались навстречу. Где-то далеко впереди темнели резная алтарная преграда и убранные иконами створки Царских Врат. Лоргар перекрестился, выходя, и окинул рассеянным взглядом притвор: у самого входа, на неприметном столике прихожане имели обыкновение оставлять ненужную литературу, бесхозные крестики, выцветшие бумажные иконки в самодельных пыльных окладах и прочие предметы культа по каким-то причинам не ужившиеся в домашнем интерьере.

Временами люди по незнанию выкидывали сюда настоящие семейные реликвии: потемневшие старинные иконы, потрепанные богослужебные книги. А однажды какой-то особо гениальный элемент оставил на этом столе дореволюционной багряный антиминс, так называемое «вместопрестолие». Этот четырёхугольный, льняной плат со вшитой в него частицей мощей, Лоргар немедленно подобрал и отныне хранил как святыню. С добродушного попустительства бывшего семинарского духовника, Лоргар сохранил антиминс, надеясь, что однажды сам возложит его в алтаре на престоле, чтобы осколок дореволюционного прошлого продолжал служить Церкви необходимой принадлежностью для совершения полной литургии. Лешка Володин потом ещё долго шутковал на тему того, что Лоргар не рукоположен, но уже, считай, имеет право служить. Шутки шутками, но все понимали, что это, конечно же, не так, что без рукоположения нет благодати священства и сколько бы антиминсов Лоргар ни хранил, пока его не рукоположили, служить он не имеет права. Но известно, что во всякой шутке есть доля шутки. Дело в том, что в православной традиции антиминс — это в первую очередь то, что в походных условиях, в условиях гонений, обычно заменяет собой находящийся в алтаре престол. А также — это еще и документ, разрешающий совершение литургии. Поэтому Лоргар хранил старинную реликвию как величайшую святыню, надеясь, что однажды получит право использовать его по назначению. Надо ли говорить, что после такой ценной находки, Лоргар отныне регулярно совершал набеги на церковный притвор в поисках иных святынь. С которыми так упорно жаждут расстаться непутёвые соотечественники.

На столе что-то блеснуло благородной бронзой. Лоргар немедленно завис над кучками крестиков и стопками брошюр, повествующих о недопустимости абортов. Из-под копеечного пособия «Как молиться за некрещенных» выглядывало что-то крупное, полукруглое и рельефное. Лоргар заинтересованно поскреб пятерней подбородок, отложил в сторону тонкую книжицу в мягкой обложке и замер, не веря своим глазам. На зелёном сукне, благородно сияя, лежал овальный бронзовый медальон. Возможно, он некогда был предметом интерьера. Всё-таки для обычного человека он был слишком велик чтобы носить его на шее. Но самому Лоргару он был в самый раз. Лоргар подобрал медальон и бережно поднёс к лицу, вглядываясь в линии причудливого барельефа. Из грубоватого лаврового венка на Лоргара внимательно смотрел бронзовый адмирал Фёдор Федорович Ушаков. С нимбом, в морской форме, с лентой через плечо, при орденах и с свитком в руке. Надпись на свитке гласила: «Не отчаивайтесь. Сии грозные бури ведут ко славе России».

***

В аудитории четвёртого иконописного ярко и желто горел свет. Поверх двух парт иконописцы постелили газеты, а уже поверх газет водрузили снятую где-то с алтарной преграды, облупленную дьяконскую дверь с изображенным на ней первомученником Стефаном. Температурные перепады, сырость и неразумное обращение снабдили икону огромной плешью. Кое-где всерьёз повело доски и вздуло красочный слой. Предполагалось, что Лоргар, Лёха и Диман придут помогать Нике левкасить эти проплешины. Но, в действительности, хоть что-то ценное делал с иконой только Лоргар. Он, заинтересованно сияя, вмазывал шмат полужидкого левкаса в сожравшую половину иконы плешь, а остальные парни просто глазели, рылись по шкафам, лазали пальцами в банки с сухими порошками-пигментами и всячески радовались жизни.

— Это как-то неправильно и странно. Я не хочу опускаться до колдовства, — Черновец пальцем втёрла в проступающую ещё кое-где марлю шмат левкаса и полезла в эмалированный таз за новой порцией, — то, что со мной происходит слишком похоже на экстрасенсорику. Это нельзя делать.

Лоргар помолчал и издал понимающий хмыкающий звук:

— Я понимаю, о чем ты. Твоя суть искажена, ты боишься впасть в оккультизм и поклонение бесам. На самом деле происходящие с нами естественные процессы сложны и чудовищны. Я, а теперь и вы — не вполне люди, генетически искаженные мутанты. Это одновременно и сложно, и просто. Скажи мне, что именно называет оккультизмом Церковь?

— Сознательное использование бесов в своих целях и служение им, — отозвался от полок Володин, гремя банками, — в Ветхом Завете за это полагалось побивать камнями.

— Какие времена — такие и нравы, — степенно согласился Лоргар и зачерпнул ещё левкаса, — но смотрите в суть проблемы. Маг, в понимании Церкви — не источник энергии, не инструмент, а оператор. Сам по себе оккультист не творит чудес. Их за него творят бесы. Практика показывает, что обычно колдун — это достаточно недобрый индивид, не способный самостоятельно направлять энергии, лжец и ширма, управляемая падшими духами марионетка.

— Разве не в это мы превращаемся? Наша энергия — миазмы варпа, — очень тихо возразила Ника, расправив спину и растирая глаза тыльной стороной кулака, — мы ж сами…

— Не совсем. Между нами и ими примерно та же разница, что и между самолетом и наркоманом, который его угнал, — качнул головой Лоргар, — на самом деле вопрос сложный. Есть разница между колдуном, которому бесы таскают по небу повозку и, скажем, между вертолетом. И то и другое летает. Но созданное инженерами устройство, летает-то благодаря естественным законам и их творческому применению. А не благодаря обману. Точно так же наши способности проистекают из самовольного искажения нашей сути. Мы превращены в некие сложные устройства, способные оперировать неизученными энергиями тварного мира. Да, наши способности напоминают людям колдовство. Но только потому что люди склонны путать варп и ад, энергетических паразитов и демонов. В древности люди и вертолет приняли бы за колдовство, а управляющего им человека за колдуна.

— Легко спутать то, что непонятно или почти не подлежит изучению, — кивнула девушка, втирая левкас в марлю.

— Да, разница есть, я не спорю, — отозвался от полок Володин, — но это ещё не значит, что гмо-человек не может внезапно начать камлать с бубном и потрошить котов во славу Бафомета.

— Да, это так, всё верно, — спокойно согласился Лоргар, — чем больше нам дано, тем больше с нас спросят. Мы ходим над бездной чаще чем кто-то другой. Да. Паразиты варпа — не вполне демоны. И варп — отнюдь не ад. Но это совсем не значит, что в варпе, среди жирующих там паразитов, нет настоящих падших духов.

Студенты озадаченно переглянулись. Лёха помрачнел и кивнул:

— Мытарства блаженной Феодоры.

— Постой, но это же просто аллегория последней невидимой брани, через которую душа проходит, переходя в вечность, — замерла Ника.

— Серафим Роуз, считал мытарства реальными, — пожал плечами Лоргар, склоняясь над иконой и бережно вмазывая левкас в белую оспину на щеке святого, — не аллегориями.

— Ты уверен? — расеянно пожевала губами Черновец и нахмурила брови.

— Уверен. «Это метафора, которую восточные Отцы сочли подходящей для описания реальности, с которой душа сталкивается после смерти. Всем также очевидно, что некоторые элементы в описаниях этих мытарств метафоричны или фигуральны. Но сами эти истории — не аллегории и не басни, а правдивые рассказы о личном опыте, изложенные на наиболее удобном рассказчику языке», — процитировал Лоргар и зачерпнул ещё левкаса, — само учение о посмертных мытарствах души содержится в произведениях церковных писателей IV–V веков — Иоанна Златоуста, Ефрема Сирина, Макария Великого, Кирилла Александрийского и других. Что если варп и есть мытарства, та самая изнанка тварного мира, в которой увязают падшие души как в гиблой трясине на пути в Вечность?

— Звучит мерзко, — поднял глаза Димка.

— Вот и я о том же, — задумчиво кивнул Лоргар, — опасно ходим. Опасно.

***

По небу плыла причудливая рвань мглисто-синих туч. И их края серебрил тонкий лунный свет, серебро отраженных искр. Мутный, изжелта-белый лунный диск лениво кутался в их косматую хмарь, равнодушно и сонно взирая сверху вниз пятнами кратеров. Ветлы звенели во мраке ненастной, осенней ночи, ветлы полоскали свои облетающие ветви в тёмных водах. Сонно шептали вербы и тревожно шумели темные камыши.

Они неторопливо вышагивали в темноте, собирая одеждой сухие репьи и семена диких трав. Не спеша. Потому что спешить некуда. Молча. Потому что любые слова — лишние. Люди безмолвно собирали впотьмах сухие ветки, хворост и сушеные колотушки полыни. Лоргар копал ямину, размеренные взмахи лопаты и шорох ссыпаемой земли успокаивали мятущееся сознание Аврелиана. Он чуствовал что это необходимо. Всё это. Ощущал всей своей сутью. Нужно нечто, способное объединить всех пятерых. Виктор получил и вколол себе сыворотку, но этого мало. Слишком мало. Нужно что-то, что поставит точку. Отметит всех пятерых как братьев. Как равных. Вопрос не возник бы, если бы все четверо исповедывали христианство. Но Виктор христианином не был. Это действо, эта точка нужна была ему и только ему. Как свидетельство того, что всё всерьёз, и он избран. Больше всего в эти мгновения Лоргар боялся скатиться в магизм, в какие-то нездоровые дебри мистерий. Но делать что-то с происходящим вокруг было необходимо. Родновер признаёт старинные обычаи? Отлично. Хороший повод побрататься. Четыре побратима и одна посестра. Как в эпосе восточных славян, честное слово. Хоть садись и пиши песню.

Когда хворост был собран, а костер с треском вспыхнул и взвился ввысь космами диковинного рыжего зверя, все пятеро молча расселись вокруг костра, на холодной земле. Терпкий дым сухой полыни и иных диких трав разносил ветер. Смешивая с болотистым запашком ряски и влажной земли. Студенты поглядывали друг на друга с изумлением, но помалкивали. Виктор сумрачно безмолствовал, поглядывая по сторонам и, как-то странно усмехаясь. И качая головой. Ветер зашумел в ветвях, и в ночном небе безмолвно закружила чернильно-черная воронья стая. Лоргар поднял с сырой земли черную чашу из чугунины — привезенную из дома и, если верить мнению бабушки, очень старинную. Острый нож легко лёг в руку.

— В древности, у наших праотцев, был обычай, — Лоргар обвел взглядом сидящих и полоснул ножом по ладони. Кровь лениво поползла в чашу. Густо запахло металлом, — побратимы и посестры клялись друг другу в верности на собственной крови. В этом есть особый символизм. Если верить Писанию, в крови живых существ находится их душа.

— Я понял. Морниваль. Тебе нужен Морниваль, — как-то жутко ухмыльнулся Виктор.

Лоргар помолчал, наблюдая как чаша наполняется кровью, и медленно покачал головой:

— Нет. Не морниваль. Морниваль — это «старшая рука», картёжная комбинация из четырех старших карт: туза, короля, дамы и валета. Вы для меня больше чем карты. Вы — мои друзья. Трое из вас — мои братья по вере. Но не ты, Виктор. Ты родновер. Я уважаю твою любовь к старине. Я уважаю твою веру. И поэтому хочу исполнить древний закон ветхозаветного мира так, чтобы это не противоречило твоим взглядам. Кто разбавит кровь в чаше своей кровью?

— Алексей Володин разбавит твою кровь, брат, — Лёха принял из рук Лоргара чашу и нож, рассек ладонь и опустил обильно кровоточащую руку в черноту испившей крови чугунины. Кружащие в небе вороны наперебой заорали, хрипло и глухо; опускаясь плавно вниз и кружа, они заполнили собой всё вокруг. Их клёкот и шум крыльев заслонили собой небо, — моя кровь и моя душа с тобой, Лоргар.

Что-то в лице Виктора неуловимо изменилось. Тень изумления и торжества скользнула по его лицу.

— Виктор Богданов разбавит твою кровь, брат, — ясные глаза Виктора решительно блеснули, он забрал из рук Лехи чашу и нож. Полоснул по ладони. И в чашу хлынула его кровь. Ликующе поблескивая глазами и задумчиво улыбаясь, Виктор сжал раненую руку в кулак. И поднял глаза на сумрачно созерцающего огонь Аврелиана и золотисто-багряное от света костра лицо его, — моя кровь и моя душа с тобой, Лоргар.

— Вероника Черновец разбавит твою кровь своей, брат, — Ника приняла чашу из рук родновера и, дернув щекой, разрезала себе ладонь. Из глубокой раны, в горячем свете костра, резво хлынула в чашу винно-алая жидкость. Неистово горланящее вороньё осатанелым черным вихрем металось над костром и вокруг сидящих, — моя кровь и моя душа с тобой, Лоргар.

— Дмитрий Мизгирёв разбавит твою кровь своею, брат, — Димка от волнения попросту проткнул ладонь. Да так неудачно, что и кровь-то пошла далеко не сразу. Дима побагровел, стушевался, моргнул и сообщил, опуская глаза, — моя кровь и моя душа с тобой, Лоргар.

— Но кто будет нам свидетелем? — подняла глаза Ника, — не костёр же.

— Полная луна, — ухмыльнулся в бороду Виктор, неподвижно глядя в глаза Лоргара. Алые блики плясали по лицам сидящих, заставляя метаться чернильные тени по ту сторону света и тепла. Неистовая пляска языков пламени взметала ввысь россыпи алых и белых искр.

— Я буду вам свидетелем, — раздался подобный грозовым раскатам голос. Воронья стая с хриплыми воплями соткала из обрывков мрака и собственных тел исполина в чёрной броне. Корвус Коракс, гремя керамитом, медленно опустился подле Лоргара на землю, забрал чашу из нервно подрагивающих пальцев Димки и протянул Лоргару, — делай что должен.

Лоргар опустил раненую руку в чашу и кивнул:

— Перед лицом всех четырех стихий нашего мира. И в присутствии кровного брата. Клянусь быть с вами в горе и в радости, нищенствуя и изобилуя, в славе и в забвении. В жизни и в смерти, — Лоргар зачерпнул раненной рукой содержимое чаши, — я — брат вам. Вы же мне побратимы и посестра.

— Есть разве такое слово?.. — тревожно зашептал Димка, дергая за рукав родновера. Тот напряженно кивнул, не сводя глаз с чаши в руках Коракса.

— Перед лицом всех четырех стихий нашего мира. И в присутствии твоего кровного брата. Клянусь быть с вами в горе и в радости, нищенствуя и изобилуя, в славе и в забвении. В жизни и в смерти, — Лёха зачерпнул рассеченной рукой содержимое чаши и решительно стиснул пальцы в кулак, — я — брат вам. Вы же мне побратимы и посестра.

Коракс сумрачно кивнул и протянул чашу Виктору. Тот как-то мутно побелел и медленно опустил окровавленную руку в чашу:

— Перед лицом всех четырех стихий нашего мира. И в присутствии твоего кровного брата. Клянусь быть с вами в горе и в радости, нищенствуя и изобилуя, в славе и в забвении. В жизни и в смерти, я — брат вам. Вы же мне побратимы и посестра.

Ника кивком поблагодарила сурово взирающего на неё Коракса, поспешно опустила раненную руку в общую кровь и тихо, но твердо произнесла:

— Перед лицом всех четырех стихий нашего мира. И в присутствии твоего кровного брата. Клянусь быть с вами в горе и в радости, нищенствуя и изобилуя, в славе и в забвении. В жизни и в смерти. Я — посестра вам. Вы же мне — побратимы.

— Перед лицом всех четырех стихий нашего мира. И в присутствии твоего кровного брата, — Димка поспешно сунул руку в чашу, — я клянусь… Клянусь быть с вами в горе и в радости, нищенствуя и изобилуя, в славе и в забвении. В жизни и в смерти. Я… я — брат вам. Вы же мне — побратимы и посестра.

— Да будет так, — Коракс передал чашу Лоргару.

— Да будет так, — как эхо отозвался Лоргар и выплеснул кровь в костер, — Алексей. Встань.

— Лоргар? — приподнял брови Володин, вставая.

— Ты всегда был подобен ветру, — Лоргар неторопливо обошел костер, взял руку недоумевающе моргающего Лехи, перевернул ладонь и провел по ране пальцами. Отчего глубокая рана приняла очертания торнадо и запеклась грубой коркой, — ты и сейчас ветер. Ветер ходит где хочет. Ветер — надежда усталого путника, одетого в раскаленный пустынный зной как в саван. Но также ветер — смерть рыбацких деревушек, сердце цунами. Не потеряй себя в своей силе, Алексей.

— Постараюсь, — улыбнулся Лёха, расчесывая шею и сутулясь.

— Виктор?

— Да, Лоргар.

— Дай мне руку, — Аврелиан провел пальцами по истекающей кровью ране. И неровный разрез приобрел форму круга, — ты — земля, Виктор. Ты держишься корней и судишь о вещах материально и здраво. Ты любишь старину и не расточительствуешь. В словах и в делах ты прост и прямолинеен. Не потеряй эту животворящую силу. Иссохшая земля бесплодна.

— Постараюсь, — ухмыльнулся Виктор.

— Вероника.

— Да, Лоргар, — девушка сама протянула располосованную ладонь.

— Ты — огонь, Ника, — рана под пальцами Аврелиана обрела очертания языка пламени, — родной очаг, согревающий жилище бедняка, ярое пламя, сжигающее умервщленное чумой поселение и одинокое пламя свечи на столе летописца. Не захлебнись этой силой Ника, смотри, чтобы, выйдя из-под контроля, эта стихия в тебе не обратилась лесным пожаром, ожившей, косматой смертью.

— Да, Лоргар, — смутившись, кивнула девушка и, улыбаясь, зажала руку в кулак и прижала к груди.

— Дмитрий, — Лоргар шагнул к белому от ужаса Димке. Тот покосился на замершего подле Коракса, крепко зажмурился и как-то невпопад сунул Лоргару в руки свою ладонь. Лоргар тепло улыбнулся и обратил хаотично исполосовавшие бледную ладонь язвины и штрихи ран в ровную, крупную снежинку, — ты — вода, Димитрий. Ты можешь очищать. Ты — исцеляющее дыхание родников. Очищающий сам себя горный поток. Всегда в движении. Изменчив и жизненно важен всему живому. Серая гладь озёр, серебро рек, между тем, готовое, затвердев, сделаться глыбой плавучего льда, разящим ледяным исполином. И чем ты станешь — родниковой влагой или селевым потоком — выбирать только тебе. Выбирай осторожно, Димитрий.

— Я не подведу тебя, — моргнул Дима, прижимая руку к бедру.

— Зачем мы притащили сюда лопаты, Лоргар? — Ника перевела взгляд с Коракса на сваленный в стороне инвентарь.

— Чтобы потушить костер, — Лоргар вручил Димке лопату, вооружился сам и, шагнув к костру, зачерпнул грунта и бросил его в огонь, — разбирайте лопаты. Скоро рассвет.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Айрэ и Саруман "Ты славить его не проси меня".
> 
> Сурганова и Оркестр "Жанна Д'Арк".
> 
> *стихи Григора Нарекаци


	14. То, чего нет

Золотисто-кофейные сумерки обнимали сонный разум, баюкали и несли куда-то в чертоги сна, за синие горы, за белые клочья туманов, на крыльях ветров, над черным лесом, к Одинокой Горе. Книжка про хоббита Бильбо смотрела с тумбочки мутным бежевым пятном. Ночник золотил комнату и все предметы в ней, дробно сиял, отражаясь в полированных поверхностях и в стеклах узкого шкафчика и мягко лизал цветовыми пятнами короткие белые шторы с алыми маками. Лоргар закутался в одеяло, сонно недоумевая — всё вокруг казалось слишком большим. Заслонив собой свет, рядом бесшумно села мама. И на лоб Лоргара опустилась широкая, мягкая теплая ладонь. Мама гладила его по голове, тихо напевала что-то и мягко улыбалась.

— Мам, выключишь свет? — тихо позвал Лоргар и изумился собственному голосу. Такому детскому и ломкому. Он снова был мальчишкой, тонким, звонким и прозрачным бронзовым головастиков в темных водах ночного мрака. Мальчишкой, который обрел семью, но всё ещё не верил в это.

— Конечно, котёнок, — мама коснулась губами виска, и всё существо Лоргара наполнили благодарное тепло и мягкая, сонная тяжесть. Сквозь полуприкрытые веки брезжил свет. Мама встала и прошлась. Свет погас.

— Спи, котёнок, — Лоргар не видел, но ощущал как мамины руки бережно подоткнули ему одеяло.

— Мама, — запоздало позвал в темноту Лоргар, — я люблю тебя.

Тихий, мягкий смех, шорох и заботливо поправляющие одеяло мамины руки на плече баюкали, наполняли душу мирным теплом и забирали любые печали:

— И я тебя люблю, малыш. Мы с тобой — как рыбка с водой.

Окно осветила яркая вспышка, по комнате поползли тени. Слушая удаляющиеся шаги и скрип закрывающейся двери, Лоргар сонно посмотрел из-под руки в сторону окна. В тени, на стуле, напряженно сжимая и разжимая в кулаки руки, покоящиеся на коленях, восседал очень высокий, трехметровый человек в золотой броне. Поймав на себе взгляд Лоргара, он встал и, величественной, тускло сияющей глыбой, поплыл на выход. Лоргар сонно завозился, накрылся с головой, ткнулся носом в подушку. И проснулся.

\--… Что там такое? Зарево?

— Это как сказать. Может, пожар?

— Может и пожар. Дым, народ. Слышите? Сирены.

Действительно, в отдалении тревожно выли сирены пожарных машин. Где-то за домами дрожало мутное рыжее зарево. Лоргар сел и замер: варп рыдал и бесновался мощнейшими помехами. Лёха ошалело кивнул Лоргару на окно, ткнул в зарево пальцем и одними губами сообщил:

— Я ощущаю.

Действительно, казалось, в варпе разыгралась настоящая буря. Остаточные всплески мощнейших возмущений имматериума всё ещё гуляли в пустоте и ненастной мгле ночного города. Это ощущалось даже здесь, в темной комнате мужского общежития. Кромсающий ножницами какую-то пятнистую бандану Димка потряс Лоргара за плечо и сунул в руки дырявую, пеструю тряпицу цвета хаки. Аврелиан моргнул и почесал пятернёй затылок, озадаченно вспоминая куда повесил сушить спецовку. И могла ли она уже высохнуть. Портить очередными ночными похождениями нормальную одежду было бы глупо и крайне опрометчиво. Лёха засопел и принял из рук Дмитрия какой-то клок материи.

— Это что? — не понял Лёха, просовывая пальцы в дырки и шевеля ими сквозь ткань, — зачем мне этот дырявый сопливчик?

— Я добыл у Пульхерии Владимировны нам банданы! — заявил Диман и спрятал свою тряпицу себе в карман. Надо сказать, что Пульхерия Владимировна была церковным завхозом и повелевала кладовкой, в которой оседали всевозможные приношения, жертвуемые прихожанами на канон, для поминовения усопших. И не только, в общем-то. Воинственная, кристально-честная пожилая женщина была человеком старой закалки, упертым, рассудительным и довольно-таки прижимистым. Но студентов она обожала, а особенно она благоволила — сопливым первокурсникам и девчонкам. И всячески старалась снабдить их чем-нибудь полезным, — я по-быстрому сшил их тут и вырезал отверстия для глаз.

— А смысл? — нахмурился Лёха и потянулся на стул за штанами, — прости, я плохо соображаю спросони.

— Кажется, я понимаю, — пробормотал Лоргар, бережно сложил платок, поднял глаза на Алексея и перевел взгляд на просвечивающее даже сквозь типовые голубые шторы рыжее зарево далекого пожара, — эта штука закрывает половину лица и голову. Который час? Я ощущаю мощные возмущения варпа. Почему вы меня не разбудили раньше?

— Часа три ночи, не меньше. Кстати, я тоже это чувствую.

— Да я-то думал, что мне просто кажется. Смысловые галюцинации, все дела, — пожал плечами Алексей и с утробно-одобрительным приглушенным звуком выволок из-под кровати сумку с набитой туда спецодеждой.

— Давно это происходит? — шепотом поинтересовался Лоргар, набирая сообщение.

— Я не мог заснуть. Эта штука ощущается как вонь, но такая… не материальная, — смутился Димка, — а ещё у меня после отбоя крутило все мышцы. Я отжимался где-то с час. Но так и не уснул от ощущения какой-то мерзости. Как… как вонь, но не вонь. А потом решил сделать эту штуку из бандан… мы ведь должны бороться с отродьями варпа … а вдруг нас в лицо узнают… и вот…

— Собирайтесь, — шепотом скомандовал Лоргар, игнорируя сонных студентов, уже потерявших всякий интерес к пожару и расползающихся по кроватям, — на будущее: вы тотчас же будите меня, едва лишь произойдет что-то не то. Вы обязаны будить меня по любому чиху. Это приказ.

Леха сумрачно выволок из сумки советский лётный комбинезон и старенький противогаз. Друзья переглянулись. Дима тревожно нахмурился и задумчиво пошевелил ушами, а Лёха медленно, решительно кивнул, сгрёб всё своё добро и, поглядывая на засыпающих соседей по комнате, нацепил на себя противогаз. Аккурат поверх банданы. Собирались быстро. И в тишине. Лоргар послал ещё пару коротких сообщений: Нике и Виктору.

Выбирались на улицу как во сне, в тенях бежали по территории, между темных туй. Луна сияла в вышине, поглядывая из темных кучевых облаков одиноким, мутным бельмом. Откуда-то сверху, из окна второго этажа почти вывалилась Ника.

— Ты что здесь делаешь? — возмущенно зашипел Димка и попытался поймать девчонку за капюшон, — ты как выбралась? Я думал, мы опять зайдём за тобой через автостоянку!

Но Черновец увернулась и поспешно натянула на голову расписанную тонкими перьями белую венецианскую маску с огромным носом и кровоточащими глазами:

— Как ты и просил, Лоргар! «Нос турка». Это единственная готовая маска.

— Ты расписывала?

— Ну да, — пожала плечами Ника, — Вовремя, как оказалось. Мы идём на пожар? Вы тоже это ощутили?

— Мерзкое чувство, — Димка поднял глаза на Лоргар, и тот кивнул, соглашаясь с ним, — тянущее и болезненное.

— А я ощущал это всё всегда. Именно так и ощущаются возмущения имматериума и следы прорывающихся из варпа существ, — согласился Аврелиан, — Ника. Как так случилось, что ты после отбоя осталась в классах? Я считал, что вас запирают. Разве дежпом не заходил в ваше общежитие?

— Пф, Петя? Да он никогда толком не проверяет нас. Стукнет в дверь, заглянет, спросит, все ли на месте. И уходит. Девчонки меня прикрыли. Сказали, что я на месте.

— Что же. Мне это понятно. Но, позволь спросить, что ты делала в пустой, тёмной аудитории? — возразил Лоргар.

Девушка издала невнятный задушенный звук и чересчур бодро сообщила:

— Искала в интернете книги и статьи по богословию иконы. И читала. Да. Пожалуй, да. Я читала.

— Читала? И что же ты читала? — с подозрением в голосе поинтересовался Лоргар.

— Стихи, — невозмутимо отозвалась Ника, —… демон сам с улыбкой Тамары. Но такие таятся чары в этом страшном, дымном лице. Плоть почти что ставшая духом и античный локон над ухом…

— Анна Ахматова, «Поэма без героя», строки, посвященные Блоку, — медленно кивнул Лоргар, — но, позволь спросить, какое отношение творчество поэтессы Серебрянного века русской поэзии имеет к иконографии архангелов? Я так понимаю, тебя в первую очередь интересовали именно традиционные для русской иконописи символические изображения бесплотных сил?

— Ну… да. Иконография архангелов, редкие иконы. Гм. Да, потом я немного… Немного увлеклась, — нервно посмеиваясь, согласилась девушка и как-то невпопад спросила, — ты знал, что огонь может создавать иллюзорные цветы?

Теперь уже и Димка прекратил тыкаться в телефон и с явным подозрением воззрился на девушку.

Лёха почесал шею, дернул противогаз за хобот и фыркнул, натягивая на руку перчатку друкхари:

— Мать моя женщина. Ну мы и клоуны.

— Извини, супергеройское трико как-то не подвезли, — сухо отозвался Дмитрий и, нацепив на голову собственную тряпицу.

— В трико холодно, — задумчиво разглядывая Нику, отозвался Лоргар и, стараясь не смять зеленую решетчатую ограду, полез за пределы семинарской территории, — русскому супергерою полагается особый сплошной супергеройский ватник чтобы не отморозить всё самое ценное.

Лёха заржал и полез себе в рукав за мятым носовым платком. Но, осознав, что сморкаться в противогазе, мягко говоря, сложно, издал страдальчески-сиплый воющий звук. Ника весело фыркнула, ободрала мимоходом с полудикого, колючего куста боярышника горсть сморщенных алых ягод и, качая головой, отправила их в рот. Дмитрий с диким воплем вывалился с забора в жухлую листву и вскочил на ноги, отряхивая от песка свою пятнистую спецодежду цвета хаки. Сверху, ярко освещая золотую листву красавца-клёна, равнодушно светил типовой городской фонарь.

— Наш уфолог ушёл на заочное отделение, вы знали? — догнал поспешно углубившийся во дворы отряд Дмитрий, — говорят, он женится…

— Говорят — в Москве кур доЯт, --отмахнулась девушка, — глупости это. Там всё очень сложно. Нет, он вроде как приглядывался к девчонкам, ходил каждый вечер в аудиторию к выпускницам, к нам тоже ходил, а потом как-то перестал. На заочное отделение просто так не уходят. Что скажет наш предводитель?

— Что это его выбор, — спокойно кивнул Лоргар, — в последнее время он много читал про Афон, про монастыри. Я часто сталкиваюсь с ним в библиотеке. Сложно не заметить некоторых вещей.

Какое-то время отряд шел в молчании; темные дворы то там, то тут оглашали жизнерадостный лай и вой собачьих свадьб. Бродячих собак в городе было не в пример больше чем в родной Кукуевке. Они сбивались в стаи и дичали. А в период гона могли представлять собой вполне ощутимую угрозу. Неравнодушные люди и специально обученные зоозащитники-волонтеры собак кормили. Лоргар несколько раз видел, проходя сквозь дворы, стихийно установленные за гаражами и на теплотрассах самодельные кормушки. Некоторые четвероногие бегали с особыми метками, подтверждающими наличие прививок. Но этих мер всё-таки не хватало: собаки плодились и размножались, наполняя дворы и детские площадки многоголосым воем и лаем.

— Слушай, Лоргар, — тревожно позвала девушка, отряхивая джинсы и поправляя хитрую резную перевязь комморагского меча, — я… Я не хотела говорить, но меня это несколько… пугает.

— Что такое? — Лоргар остановился, прислушиваясь к излучениям имматериума и тревожному собачьему вою, рвущемуся в затянутое тучами ночное небо где-то далеко. За домами, за тополями, во внешнем мраке.

— У меня паршивые новости. Арлекин…

— Арлекин? — переспросил Лоргар, останавливаясь и оборачиваясь.

— Я не идиотка, Лоргар, я осознаю, что он очень опасен, — девушка нервно стиснула рукоять и поспешно натянула на голову капюшон, — я… в случае с арлекином мои эмоции — опасный атавизм, жалкий самообман. Я это осознаю. Правда. Но я действительно не знаю что делать дальше.

Лоргар шумно втянул пропитанный горечью осенних цветов и палой листвы холодный воздух и зажмурил глаза, стараясь успокоиться.

Ника смущенно кашлянула в кулак и отвела глаза:

— Он явился как только я осталась одна. Это уже похоже на бред.

— Он причинил тебе вред? Ты хорошо всё помнишь? — перебил её Лоргар, — он что-то говорил?

— Нет. Совсем ничего. Он просто сидел на окне и пил мой отвар зверобоя. Бабушка обожает народную медицину и собрала мне с собой много полезных трав, — нехотя призналась девушка, — если бы он хотел мне навредить, я была бы уже мертва.

— Шикарная логика, — возмутился Лёха из недр противогаза, — эй, объясните кто-нибудь нашему штатному толкиенисту, что в башке эльфа-культиста сам чёрт ногу сломит. Там не работает нормальная человеческая логика.

— Ты чё, его впустила? — мутно побелел Димка, поправляя болтающуюся за спиной на самодельном ремне эльфийскую винтовку, — прямо вот так взяла и впустила?!

— Если бы я не открыла окно, он бы его разбил, — в голосе девушки отразились неодобрение и обида, — этот говнюк болтался вниз головой и с хихиканьем ковырял пальцем ласточкино гнездо. Спасибо хоть, что в нём давно никто не живет.

В глазах Димки взвились шок, непонимание и ужас.

— Вот же изуверская морда, — глухо возмутился из-под противогаза Лёха, — я сам там поковыряться хотел.

— Ты хочешь сказать, что впустила в аудиторию третьего иконописного курса чокнутого культиста-ассасина, способного шутки ради порезать на лоскуты и вышвырнуть тебя в самое сердце Комморага? — начал сурово Лоргар.

— Если бы он хотел этого, он бы… — глухо отозвалась девушка и сникла, — признаю, это было глупо. Витёк прав. Они там все психи.

— Ты Виктору это не забудь сказать, он будет счастлив обнаружить, что у тебя всё-таки есть мозги, — глухо хмыкнул Лёха и заржал, мотая хоботом противогаза и ловко уворачиваясь от раздраженного пинка, — спокойно, мать, спокойно. Моя мамка только-только его отстирала. Не порть мой советский раритет. Он, вообще-то, — дядино наследство…

— Твой арлекин психически нездоров, — поджал губы Лоргар, повязывая на голову тряпичную маску, — то, что он делает — не норма. Ты должна понимать, что он опасен.

— Лоргар. Он не мой. Он свой собственный, — тихо возразила девушка, — я действительно не знаю как его остановить.

— Ты будешь избегать встреч с ним, — отрезал Лоргар, невольно излучая мощные возмущения в варпе, — ты больше не станешь оставаться наедине с самой собой. Ты больше не отойдёшь от людей ни на шаг; я всё сказал.

Девушка поспешно кивнула, сутулясь и переминаясь с ноги на ногу.

— Вашу ж мать, — из темноты поспешно явился Виктор, его заросшая, частично опухшая физиономия выражала гневное неприятие и возмущение, — вы это видели? Вы. Это. Мать. Вашу. Там лютый…

И матерно разразился потоком очень хитроумных эпитетов.

— Ты видел вблизи пожар? — перебил Лоргар поток ругательств и кивнул Дмитрию на Виктора, — нужна маска.

— Да есть у меня всё, не надо, всё под контролем, я тут кое-что припас, — отмахнулся Виктор и натянул на голову противогаз, — не знаю, что там с пожаром, но я видел каких-то ублюдков, уходящих в корпуса заброшенного завода. Там всё заглохло ещё в середине девяностых, всё что могли вывезти — вывезли. Что не вывезли — растащили. Территория охраняется, но как-то так… неубедительно. Вроде бы кто-то даже выкупил территорию, но потом проворовался и сел… короче, это недалеко от моего дома. От пивной если дворами идти, за помойку и гаражный кооператив…

— Веди, — голос Лоргар прозвучал мрачно и решительно, — что их заставило отступить?

— Стая. Клокочущая, тысячеклювая воронка, вороны, — ухмыльнулся Виктор и отсалютовал Лоргару мечом, — оживший мрак, хищная тень, заполонившая всё.

Лёха, давясь смехом, звонко щелкнул пальцами куда-то в глаз родноверу, аккурат в противогазную линзу:

— Не я один напялил противогаз. Ну, чё, как дышится, Витёк?

— А сам-то как думаешь? — невозмутимо пробасил родновер, отряхивая с пятнисто-зелёного колена песок.

— Ты кто? Я — мирный атом, — заржал, громко шмыгая забитым носом Лёха, — а чего с топором-то? Теперь-то ты видишь, как мало знал о мирном атоме?

— Смешной анекдот. Теперь главное — случайно не наткнуться на местную гопоту, — важно согласился родновер, — ещё пообмараются со страху. И в суд на нас подадут. А в заявлении напишут: «Так и так, дяденька полицейский. Супергерои нынче страшные и лютуют. Бегают в непотребном виде и пугают нас, простых российских гопников. Обосралися мы, бедные, от одного вида их. И претерпели через то страшную психологическую травму».

— Шутки шутками, а в прошлом году, в страстную седмицу Великого Поста, обуреваемые нормальными для постов искушениями, старшекурсники перелезли через забор и, вопреки стражайшему запрету, нажрались водки, — кашлянул в кулак Лоргар, — нехорошо так получилось. На обратном пути ребята наткнулись на скинхедов и, ну… скандал был.

— Что, скинхеды кого-то завалили? — не понял Витёк.

— Пф, если бы, — отозвалась Ника, — среди наших парней был один бывший панк. Очень веселый засранец по имени Вася.

— Короче, потеряв остатки человечности, выпускники зверски избили скинхэдов, — нехотя сообщил Лоргар, — наутро к ректору явились менты и мамаши пострадавших. Дело удалось замять, но парней чуть не отчислили. Я точно знаю, что их где-то на год отправили на исправление в какой-то северный монастырь.

— Ну охренеть, — пробормотал Витёк, — бойцовые попы.

— Да и никакие не попы. Просто старшекурсники, студенты четвертого и пятого курсов. На самом деле подобные вещи противоречат целям и задачам пастырского служения, — покачал головой Лоргар, — священник не должен носить оружие и, Боже упаси, бить морды несмышленным юнцам. Воевать монах или священник может только в крайнем случае и по благословению своего непосредственного церковного начальства. Так святой Сергий Радонежский, основатель Троице-Сергиевой Лавры, не только благословил воинов сражаться за свободу своего Отечества. Но и послал с князем Дмитрием Донским двух своих монахов, бывших воинов, Пересвета и Ослябю.

— Я знаю, — нетерпеливо перебил родновер, — они сражались без доспехов, в монашеском облачении. Пересвет убил в поединке самого мощного воина из воинства татаро-монголов. Но и сам погиб. Пересвет и Ослябя — их языческие, «народные» имена. Монашеские имена у них, вроде бы, были другие.

— Бывшие бояре Александр Пересвет и Родион Ослябя, — кивнул Лёха, — оба имели внушительный боевой опыт.

— Это было действительно необходимо, Русь стенала под гнётом захватчиков, — пожал плечами Лоргар, — сейчас мы также имеем такое явление как полковые священники. Как и в Царской России. История России знает множество героических имён. Это и Василий Васильковский — первый российский полковой священник, удостоенный высшей военной награды России — ордена Св. Георгия 4-й степени. И Евтихий Тулупов — кавалер ордена Св. Георгия 4-й степени. Который был награждён тринадцатого сентября 1916 года, посмертно. Это и Андрей Александрович Богословский — кавалер четырёх орденов Российской Империи, (в том числе ордена Св. Георгия 4-й степени), и ордена Почётного легиона. И не только. Список имён, известных и неизвестных, велик. Эти люди сражались не только за Родину, но и за души вверенных им солдат и офицеров.

— Биться за свой дом до последней капли крови, это, по-моему, нормальное состояние любого нормального русского человека. Да и российского вообще, — пробормотал задумчиво Виктор, бодро вышагивая впотьмах и поглядывая по сторонам, — я скажу так: в войну воевали все. Старики и дети. Все. Кто-то вкалывал на военных заводах. Едва живой от голода, да. Отдавая паёк семье, да. Кто-то — в тылу у немчуры душил оборзевшую немецкую солдатню. Всё для фронта, всё для победы. Для дурака это просто слова. Для меня — нет. Для тебя — нет. Есть такое слово — Родина. Нет, конечно, всякое было. Справедливости ради надо сказать, что отборной мрази тоже всегда хватало.

— Это да, — кивнул Лёха, сутулясь и задумчиво шевеля затянутыми в монструозную перчатку пальцами.

— В самом Ленинграде, аккурат перед блокадой, в около-богемной среде, существовали такие редкие зверьки, даже не знаю, как их назвать… — Виктор пощелкал пальцами в воздухе и плюнул, — эти… тихо ненавидели существующий строй, считали немецких палачей носителями европейских ценностей и верили, что нацистская Германия типа принесет «немытой России» цивилизацию и свободу от большевиков. Короче, готовы были лизать зад любому скоту. Только затем, чтобы скинуть с престола одного усатого любителя покурить трубку. Ну вы поняли.

— У всякого народа есть свои герои и свои мерзавцы, — согласился Лоргар, — это было, есть и будет. Куда больше организованной иностранной пропаганды, скажем, по моим личным наблюдениям, нашу страну поливают грязью наши же подлецы и уроды, сбежавшие за границу от возмездия российского законодательства. Это… это как в чужом доме поносить последними словами собственную мать, понимаешь? Родина, она одна. Как и мать, как и отца, Родину не выбирают. Гадить ей, изнутри ли, снаружи ли, — занятие постыдное. Да, Виктор. Я тоже много читал про тех деятелей, которые отравляли умы Ленинградской интеллигенции перед блокадой. Я, честно, не представляю, о чем они вообще думали… Бесспорно, среди них были и обыкновенные немецкие диверсанты. Но были же и обычные озлобленные шкуры и просто дураки.

— Когда вся эта гниль оказалась частично в немецких концлагерях, а частично — в гибнущем от голода и эпидемий блокадном Ленинграде — им там неплохо так порвало шаблоны, наверное, — Виктор хрустнул кулаками, — своими руками давил бы эту сволочь. Ненавидь сколько влезет, гнида. Предавать-то не смей. Земля-то одна. Пращуры одни. Как им в глаза глядеть будешь? Похрустишь, как гнида под ногтем — и нет тебя.

— Вить, а мы не заблудимся? — с сомнением подала голос из-под маски Ника, — что-то как-то долго мы идём. Уж не плутаем ли мы по кругу?

— Дома типовые просто. Кто это у нас Чумной Доктор? Ник, ты, что ли?

— Я, что ли, — отозвалась из-под маски девушка, — и не Чумной Доктор, а венецианская маска «нос турка». Я через знакомого набрала болванок для масок. Крашу вот.

— Зачетная рожа, — ухмыльнулся родновер.

— Дорогие? — оживился Димка.

— Чего?

— Маски, говорю, дорогие?

— Вообще — да, — девушка передернула плечами, бодро шагая бок о бок с Лёхой, — но я нашла очень дешевые. Партию забраковали. Там местами пластик поплыл. Я выбрала те, что поприличнее. Там, в коробках, есть ещё всякое: коломбины, чумные доктора, арлекины, кошачьи маски и прочие. Конечно, это не то же самое, что настоящие  
венецианские маски. Они-то делались из атласа или гипса. А эти — пластмасса. Очень толстая пластмасса.

— Пластик удобнее старого противогаза, — почесал затылок Лёха, — удобно ты это. Дышать легко, и лицо закрыто.

Виктор нецензурно высказался о сексуальных предпочтениях любителей носить что-то подобное и заявил, что лучше уж издохнуть от духоты в противогазе чем выглядеть как практикующий содомит в брачный период.

— Слушайте, а давайте я распишу вам маски чумных докторов, — оживилась девушка, — они хотя бы нейтральные: маски коломбины женские, да и почти ничего не скрывают, маску безмолвной служанки надо держать зубами, а арлекином наряжаться в нынешних условиях как-то неудобно. Чумной Доктор — отличный выбор.

— Если только чумным доктором, — с сомнением протянул Виктор, — в противогазе так-то действительно не слишком удобно. Пять минут дышу, а рожа уже вся взопрела и чешется.

— Как-то не серьёзно, — заметил Дима, поровнявшись с Виктором, — охотники на нечисть в карнавальных масках?

— Я вижу в этом хороший информационный посыл, — Лоргар расправой плечи и окинул идущих рассеянным взглядом, — Чумные Доктора, противостоящие скверне варпа — это очень символично. И крайне таинственно.

— Куда таинственнее взопревшего мудилы в советском противогазе, — жизнерадостно брякнул Лёха. По спящей улице загулял нестройный хохот пополам с некими трубными звуками: это расчихавшийся Димка сморкался как Иерехонская труба и утирал слезящиеся глаза, учуяв какой-то свой, личный аллерген.

***

Заброшенные заводские корпуса смердели затхлым духом бомжацких гнёзд, ржавчиной, плесенью и застарелой вонью испражнений. Над выбитыми оконными бельмами-решетками заводских корпусов плыла кучевая хмарь. Луна скрылась, стало темно и холодно.

— Я не чувствую ничего кроме вони, — сообщил Димка, озираясь, — люди, посветите кто-нибудь. У меня фонарик издох.

— А я, кажется, в говно наступил, — сообщил из темноты Лёха.

— Странно, я точно видел, как сюда вломилась толпа хаосни, — Витёк пнул впотьмах что-то увесистое, и крепко засмердело мочей и гнилым пером, — у кого есть телефон, посветить? Я не взял.

— Подождите. Я научилась делать одну штуку, — впотьмах слабо полыхнуло, — сейчас, вспомню как делала, сейчас, — в зловонном стылом мраке поплыли тонкие очертания стилизованного узора. Огненный сокол взмыл ввысь и хищно закружил под самыми сводами, освещая сказочно загаженный, заваленный строительным мусором цех. Нити живого огня подрагивали, причудливо сплетаясь в хитрый орнамент, напичканный косицами плетений, кельтскими крестами и солярными символами. Витёк отшвырнул пинком с дороги обгаженный матрас, добыл из пачки сигарету и зашарил по карманам в поиске зажигалки. Ника осторожными движениями пальцев соткала в горсти подрагивающий сгусток живого огня. И он немедленно принял форму цветка трилистника.

— Удобно, — прикурив из ее ладоней, прищурился Витёк, и задумчиво поблескивая глазами из-под густых бровей, затянулся едким дымом.

— Так вот что ты имела ввиду, — Лоргар запрокинул голову, с улыбкой наблюдая за огненной птицей, — это не иллюзия. Пламя вполне настоящее.

— Как ты это делаешь? — Дмитрий запрокинул голову, изумленно наблюдая за полетом состоящего из узоров огненного сокола.

— Просто представляю, — пожала плечами девушка, — и верю, что он есть. Я просто очень люблю узоры.

— Женщины, — усмехнулся Витёк, выдыхая табачный дым и с усмешкой наблюдая за Лёхой, деловито обтирающим ботинок о стену, — нет бы призвать простой, нормальный огонь. Так нет же, ты что! Надо же повыпендриваться, впустую потратить энергию на ненужные украшательства…

— Вообще-то я не умею призывать нормальное пламя, — поджала губы девушка и пальцем начертала в воздухе стилизованного под кельтские орнаменты, пылающего ворона. Ворон немедленно ожил и взмыл ввысь, освещая заводские помещения мятежными багровыми отсветами, — только горящие рисунки.

— Народ, осторожно, весь пол обгажен, — жизнерадостно проорал Лёха, размахивая над головой комморагской перчаткой, — смотрите под ноги. Лоргар, тут дверь в подсобку, там что-то есть!

— Иду! — откликнулся Лоргар, перешагивая кучи битого кирпича, с грохотом пиная пустые бутылки и обходя по дуге остатки бомжацкой лежки, — что там?

— Какие-то сектантские письмена, — донеслось из соседнего помещения, — тут кто-то жег покрышки, не иначе. Ну и вонь…

Лоргар исчез в дверном пролете. Зазвучали грохот, звон и какие-то невнятные ругательства. Димка какое-то время как завороженный следил за полетом огненной твари и как-то невпопад пробормотал:

— А у меня вода испаряется.

— Чего? — не понял Виктор.

— Вода. Испаряется. Ну, вроде того. Я на конспект воду пролил, — Димка моргнул и мечтательно улыбнулся, — а она — раз — и испарилась.

— Просто так? — недоверчиво переспросил Виктор, стряхивая рыхлый, серый пепел, мерцая раскаленным сигаретным пятном и затягиваясь густым дымом.

— Не. Я очень испугался, — моргнул Димка, рассеянно глядя перед собой, — стал шарить по мокрым страницам. И от них пошел пар. Я даже понять ничего не успел.

— Пар — это одно из агрегатных состояний воды, — заметила Ника, порылась в кармане и протянула горсть рыжих, будто лакированных, ягод шиповника, — а попробуй-ка повторить.

— Это не вода. Я не смогу, — усомнился Дмитрий, но ягоды взял и напряженно уставился на них. Пальцы покраснели пятнами и мелко задрожали от напряжения. Но ягоды всё-таки ссохлись и осыпались между пальцев тонким прахом, колючим ворсом и осколками семян.

— Поздравляю, ты псайкер, — Виктор выдохнул облако дыма и задумчиво кивнул собственным мыслям, — да. Возможно, вы всегда были слабыми псайкерами, но кровь примарха и инициация усилили ваши способности. Главное, слышь. Дим. Не увлекайся.

— Что?

— Не увлекайся, говорю. А то станешь мясной лужицей.

— Поздравляю, о, мой юный друг, ты — последний маг племени Воды! — пафосно объявила Черновец и с гнусным гоготом увернулась от брошенной в неё пригоршни растительного праха, — спокойно, Диман. Не бунтуй.

— Я тебе сейчас за шиворот песка насую, — оскорбленно посулил Димка, — я не колдун!

Девчонка взвизгнула и с гоготом ринулись мимо Виктора, преследуемая первокурсником. Под гогот, грохот и сухое шипение превращаемых в пыль колоний плесени. Виктор горестно уставился на собственную сигарету и тоскливо сообщил мерцающему алым пеплу:

— Меня окружают придурки.

— Ника! — грянул где-то справа голос Лоргара, — а ну не бегать! Разгулялись как вошь в голове. Не разбредаемся, за стенкой, вообще-то, алтарь.

— Что?! — бледнея, отшвырнул окурок Виктор.

— Здесь действительно кто-то кого-то порешил, — Володин выбрался из подсобки, отряхиваясь, — но не сегодня и не вчера. Там кто-то спалил сатанинский алтарь или что-то вроде того. Везде копоть. Эй. Пешеходы юродивые. Прекращайте впадать в детство. Нас заманили в этот бомжовник. И я даже догадываюсь, кто.

— Мои извинения, сударь, — церемонно склонилась в глубоком реверансе Черновец, отряхивая голову от сушеной плесени, — мы разминались.

— Разминались. Уходить надо, — Лоргар хмуро выломал откуда-то из стены ржавый арматурный штырь, — это капкан. И он захлопнулся. Держитесь рядом. Ника. Ты — костяной феникс. Замыкаешь отряд. Твои атаки не должны накрывать остальных.

— Принято, — коротко кивнула Черновец.

— Зачем ты отдал мне свой меч? Ты практически безоружен, — Виктор поймал Лоргара за карман, — Лоргар. Меч возьми.

— Меня сложнее убить чем тебя, — Лоргар перекрестился и шагнул в темноту, поудобнее перехватив кусок арматуры, — прорываемся через корпуса на север. И без самодеятельности. Все слышали?

Ему ответил нестройный гул голосов. Стены дрогнули, и на сыром бетоне с тихим скрежетом проступили живые, светящиеся цепи бледно-голубых эльдарских рун. С лязгом и скрежетом зарастали ожившим листовым железом дверные и оконные проёмы. Неистовый хохот накрыл заброшенные цеха. Он пробирал до костей, от звуков его кровь стыла в жилах. В нем не было ничего человеческого: только обещание долгой, грязной и мучительной смерти. Да могильный холод. Земля задрожала и ушла из-под ног. В мощной вспышке отряд полетел в никуда сквозь пылающую бездну и бесноватые вихри энергий. Мощным выбросом энергий отряд вынесло в клочья липкого тумана, на какое-то белое каменистое плато.

Белизна и серные испарения слепили и царапали горящие лёгкие. Лоргара почти оглушили неистовый рев, вой и визг. Пороховой дым и всполохи огня, кровь и грязь, орда, настоящий поток бугристых зеленых тварей и дымящиеся, ревущие четырехколесные груды металлолома уносило прочь, в липкий туман. Подобные Лоргару гиганты в желтой броне неистово крушили где-то впереди этот селевый поток зеленых тел. Но воителей всё же было несравнимо меньше чем зеленошкурых тварей; большие и поменьше, облаченные в грубое подобие брони, орки с неистовым, утробным ревом схлестнулись с горстью исполинов. Скотобойню напоминало то, что разворачивалось далеко впереди, на белых камнях огромного мелового плато. На лицах студентов отразился настоящий ужас.

— Господи Иисусе, — прошептал Димка, зеленея.

— Орки, — хрипло выдохнул Виктор, — нам полюбому хана.

Лоргар перекрестился и пропустил сквозь кусок арматуры сеть ослепительных молний:

— Да. Так умрем же сражаясь. Ну что ж. С Богом.

Хаотичные взмахи руками начертали в воздухе огромную огненную змею. Рисунок ожил и с утробным ревом устремился в зеленошкурое полчище. Отряд, не сговариваясь обнажили оружие и, исторгая сиплый вой, ворвался в туман, ударив орочьему воинству в тыл. Мимо, пронзительно вереща и стремительно прорастая костями, пролетел какой-то мелкий тощий гоблин. В нос ударил смрад вскрытых внутренностей, дерьма, желчи и крови. Ошметки дымящихся кишок и закованная в керамит рука пролетели над головами. Впереди кто-то выл и ревел проклятья, а сквозь живое зеленое месиво хаотично прорастали чьи-то кости. Вспышка обратила летящего на Лоргара орка в уродливую стеклянную статую. Смешалось всё: первобытная ярость, отброшенный арматурный дрын с нанизанным на него орком, вспухший и взорвавшийся слева шмат зеленого мяса, чьи-то прилетевшие в лицо кишки, жадное пламя, пожирающее огромных зелёных тварей, бьющие из-под ног серные гейзеры и остервенело копошащиеся в глазницах воющего от боли орка бледные запястья Димки. Правильного, тихого Димки, повисшего на орочьем душегубе как пиявка на лодыжке. С душераздирающим воем и тихим шорохом осыпались хлопьями праха зеленые твари, вышедшая из-под контроля магия вживую сжирала тела вражеских воинов. Отвесно вверх изломанной, разбитой куклой взмыло окровавленное девичье тело. Её глазницы и широко раскрытый в крике рот исторгали языки пламени. Взбесившаяся магия ревнивым, косматым коконом охватила разбитое тело. И, сформировав собой пернатую помесь дракона и жар-птицы, обрушилась на орочьи полчища опасной голодной тварью, пылающими контурами узоров и стихотворных вирш. Где-то впереди, захватив местное чудо орочьего автопрома и нахлобучив себе на голову железное корыто с проводами, ухарски гикающий Лёха жизнерадостно давил зеленошкурых и бестолково пулял во все стороны какой-то шипящей зеленой жижей и истошно верещащими комками живой плоти. За его спиной, по кривой конструкции из размалеванного металлолома, карабкался жирный верзила-орк в красном зубатом шлеме. Голова орка взорвалась лоскутами зловонного мяса. Лоргар заслонил спину какому-то палящему по оркам чумазому типу. На шашечном черно-белом наплечнике ярким пятном алело истекающее кровью сердце. Подхватив с распростертого у ног трупа хитрую помесь меча и бензопилы, Лоргар пустил плясать в орочье месиво цепь ослепительных молний. Густой запах паленого мяса и яростный вой захлебнулись в грохоте взбесившейся скальной породы. Слепой каменный старец полез из-под толщи меловых отложений, живьём пожирая орков и круша их технику. Виктор рухнул откуда-то сверху, врываясь в образовавшуюся брешь.

— ВААГХ! — ревели зеленошкурые твари, сметая всё на своём пути, взрываясь мясной пеной и сгорая в озверевшем, живом огне.

— То, что рождено в крови. Навсегда. Предано. Крови! — проревел на контуженной латыни где-то сзади глубокий, мощный голос. И Лоргара со спины окатило липкой зловонной жижей и кровью.

— Варбосс Гатхталлакарр хочет жрать твои кишки, бальшой зеленый юдишка! — утробно взревел огромный, залитый кровью орк, упорно прорубая себе путь к Лоргару. 

Пропустив выбивший из рук меч удар молотом и измарав кровью землю, Лоргар подхватил за ноги какого-то вопящего орка и съездил им по морде варбоссу. Орк в руках взорвался липким месивом. Увернувшись и прихватив с земли цепной меч, Лоргар крутанул им, вскрывая брюшину орка аккурат до ключичного отдела. Потрясая вываливающимися кишками, орк с животной яростью ринулся на Аврелиана. Ревущий цепной меч прочертил дугу. И голова варбосса улетела прочь, марая липкой жижей и людей и орков. 

Полыхнуло белым. Зверски перекошенная морда какого-то душегуба разлетелась вдребезги. Печальный блондин мельком кивнул Лоргару, проносясь мимо. На его плечах, крепко обхватив коленями шею, что-то очумело чертя в воздухе, восседала залитая кровью, но живая Черновец. Её расколотая маска торчала из глаза добиваемого космоморяками орка. На земле просияла огромная золотая печать. И отвесно вниз хлынул ливень из пылающих стрел. 

Недобитые орки и их более мелкие сородичи немедленно обратились в бегство. Защитники плато настигали их и добивали, не давая прорваться за пелену тумана. Туда, где в толщах меловых отложений угадывались ячеистые, округлые, червеобразные башни-гнезда, вспухшие овальными и ребристыми устами пещер. Хромающий Димка уселся прямо на тушу орка и, шипя от боли, попытался вынуть из ноги осколок керамита. Собирающий генетический материал с тел павших десантников ветеран с сомнением склонился над парнем, ловко вытащил осколок и, что-то негромко спросив, занялся терпеливо дожидающимся его лишенным конечностей космоморяком. Какой-то печальный ясноглазый блондин бережно опустил на землю оборванную и грязную, но абсолютно счастливую Черновец. Виктор что-то спросил, но, судя по лицам, воины не поняли ни слова.

— Вы пришли нам на помощь в трудную минуту, и, клянусь сердцем Императора, мы этого не забудем, — обожженное, черное от сажи и крови лицо предводителя прояснилось, он дружески опустил ладонь на плечо Лоргара, — я вижу, что вы, несмотря на свою беспримерную отвагу, нуждаетесь в доспехах. У нас есть тот, кто может подогнать под ваш рост старую силовую броню ордена.

— Это — великая честь, но мы не можем принять настолько щедрый дар. Я сомневаюсь, что вы имеете стабильные поставки комплектующих и боеприпасов. Было бы безрассудно и низко лишать вас столь ценных источников запчастей, — тщательно подбирая слова возразил Лоргар на латыни и, недолго думая, вручил изумленному космодесантнику свой трофейный цепной меч, — он принадлежал одному из ваших боевых братьев. Я не думаю, что достоин носить его.

Мутно сияющие желтой бронёй космоморяки уже откровенно пялились на Лоргара и его отряд. Их предводитель очень медленно моргнул и изумленно качнул головой:

— Ты слишком благороден и мудр для обычного бродяги, странник. Уверен, мой павший брат был бы счастлив знать, что его оружие отныне служит столь честному и отзывчивому сердцу. Твоё имя…

— Я всего лишь делаю то, что должен делать. Моё имя Лоргар, — Аврелиан стащил с головы пропитанную кровью тряпицу, и вояки тотчас же судорожно схватились за оружие, — кто-то также называет меня Терранцем. Потому что я рос на древней Терре, в эпоху второго миллениума. Мы не местные. Скажите, пожалуйста, есть ли в этом мире падший культист Лоргар Уризен? Я его враг и антипод из другой реальности.

— Императорова кровь, — выдавил кто-то из себя, — я это тоже вижу?

— Я бы не принял его слова на веру, если бы не его архаичный диалект, — заметил подошедший космоморяк, тот самый, что осматривал раненых, — эти люди говорят на одном из древних языков Терры. Я могу понять только некоторые слова, да и те подобны далекому эху. Все четверо — псайкеры.

— Их способности — следствие инициации, — возразил Лоргар, — в их крови — мой генетический материал. Эти люди — мои боевые братья. Все четверо.

— И женщина? — на иссеченном шрамами лице медика отразился почти суеверный ужас. Космоморяки изумленно загалдели, озираясь. Бинтовавшая в этот самый момент Димке ногу Ника подняла глаза и непонимающе моргнула.

— И женщина, — спокойно согласился Лоргар, — нас выбросило через дыру в варпе на это плато. Мы ищем способ вернуться.

— Это Плакальщики, Лоргар, — Виктор поравнялся с Астартес, очищая от крови руки и лицо меловой пылью, — слушай, с этим орденом что-то нечисто. У них всё всегда через задницу. Ты не расслабляйся и им скажи. Нехорошее что-то с этим туманом. Леха ходил проверить, там, ближе к пещерам какие-то шевеления. Печенкой чую, там сидит какая-то враждебная сволочь.

— Что он говорит? — нахмурился предводитель Плакальщиков.

— Что это ещё не конец. Кто-то затаился в районе пещер.

— Полундра, братцы! — истошно проорал Лёха из клочьев тумана, — эльфы! Эльфы!

— Эльдары, — бросил Лоргар, кто-то изменился в лице, отряд поспешно перестраивался.

Ника ткнулась в чудом уцелевший телефон, сунула его в карман и что-то сказала хмуро прихрамывающему Димке. В мозгу Лоргара лениво зашевелил щупальцами крайне дерзкий план. Он позволил энергиям имматериума свободно струиться в своих жилах, медленно преклонил колено и грянул во всю глотку, вплетая в слова дикую, хтоническую мощь тварных энергий:

Десять ножей вырезали болезни  
С белой коры одинокого дерева,  
Горе, горе гуляет в одеждах  
Из простыней городских покоев.

Володин рухнул на одно колено под дикими взглядами космоморяков и подхватил, заставляя оживать и кипеть энергии, срывая противогаз с багровой физиономии и горланя во всю глотку:

Раб с добровольным клеймом на челе  
Запеленал непокорную совесть,  
Ветры поют колыбельные гимны там —  
Возле твоей любви!

Лихой и незамысловатый припев ухарским, нахальным эхом загулял по округе. Потоки ветра очертили вокруг людей и Астартес тонкую белую печать. Это разбойное «Ла, ла, ла-ла-лай, ла-ла!» загуляло по округе как отплясывающий по проезжей части расхристанный косматый пропойца, внушая иррациональное ощущение бесшабашной удали и куража. Димка и Ника переглянулись и грянули в унисон, занимая свои боевые позиции:

Коли ты, князь, собирай полки,  
Выйди на свет, подыми хоругви.  
Коли ты брат нам — там наше место,  
Где запылают костры на дорогах.

Посмотри — продаётся душа,  
Только за то, чтобы быть в покое.  
Весело-весело, больно тебе там —  
Возле твоей любви!

Огромная белая печать с переливчатым звоном процвела пятью цветами сразу: зеленым, алым, белым, синим и бледно-голубым. Пять невиданных тварей переплелись в неистовом танце и застыли навеки на меловом плато, а фигуры космоморяков и людей объяли нити хищно поющей, жадной энергии. Сияющие коконы эти непрестанно вращались, ревниво обнимая своих носителей. Где-то впереди, в клочьях тумана замелькали стремительно приближающимся белые фигур. Они были подобны танцующим меловым изваяниям, легки и смертоносны. Лоргар едва не захлебнулся в их сокрушающем, хищном танце. Позже Алексей Володин не уставал повторять, что лишь взбесившаяся магия летних детей древней Терры не дала им всем превратиться в бесформенные груды мяса. Лоргар случайно поднял глаза и изумленно поднялся с колена: по ошалевшим лицам Плакальщиков было ясно видно, что они не только понимают каждое слово, но и что невиданная, шальная мощь древней песни охватила целиком и полностью всё их существо.

Что было дальше Лоргар помнил смутно. Белые тени в костяной броне ворвались в печать и были практически снесены одичало ревущим потоком закованных в керамит тел и жадно жрущих живую плоть и психокость энергий. Нестройное, буйное пение бешено понеслось над меловым плато:

Брошенный вверх все же падает вниз,  
Чем выше цель тем круче падение.  
Брат, послушай чей это смех там —  
Возле твоей любви!

Что посеяно — всё испорчено,  
Всё открыто чёрному глазу.  
Сорные травы, скверные ветры  
Там —  
Возле твоей любви!

Взорвался осколками кости и ошметками плоти какой-то эльдар. Полезли из-под земли сотканные страстным желанием жить, иссохшие каменные старцы, стойко напоминающие живых мертвецов, врастающих в землю, о которых Лоргар читал в гоголевской повести «Страшная месть». Взвились ввысь стаи хищных огненных птиц. Космоморяки крушили эльдар, гуляли по плато цепи молний и горящие метеоры. Кто-то ссыпался из собственных доспехов тонким прахом. Лоргар напитал своими энергиями печать. И окружающие Плакальщиков щиты взбесились, атакуя эльдар. Цепной меч вгрызался в грудины, крушил кости и с визгом наматывал на зубья чужие кишки. Горланя невпопад разбойный, разбитной мотив, Плакальщики погнали эльдар в туман. Лоргар обошел отступающих по дуге и обрушился на головной отряд, сметая ксеносов и заливая всё пространство вокруг их густой кровью. Бледно-голубое сияние озарило Лоргара — и у ксеносов окончательно сдали нервы. Шрамы-символы Аврелиана, все до единого обернулись ожившими эльдарскими рунами и вспыхнули ослепительно-голубым, тревожным светом. Что там эльдарские вояки себе прочли, Лоргар не знал. Но белое воинство нестройно заорало на всё лады на своём птичьем языке и, потеряв всякое подобие строя, ломанулось куда-то прочь, вскрывая реальность дырами лиловых червоточин и унося ноги куда-то в немыслемые дебри их. Коротко попрощавшись с Лоргаром, подоспевшие Плакальщики, всё ещё окутанные коконами энергий, устремились следом за космо-эльфами и исчезли в лиловых всполохах.

На плато остались только Лоргар и его грязные, запыхавшиеся друзья. Леха рухнул на спину, стаскивая комморагскую перчатку и обмахиваясь ею как веером.

— Вода-а, — утробно проревела, сгибаясь пополам, пытаясь отдышаться и натужно хрипя, Ника.

— Не умею, — сполз по меловой кромке Димка, — отстань.

— Вода-а, — по-медвежьи взревела Черновец, встряхнув первокурсника за грудки.

— Мел пожуй, — отозвался, сползая на камни, Виктор, — мне помогло. Тут мел как в детстве. Кто-нибудь ел в детстве мел?

— Зачем? — не понял Димка.

— Не «зачем», а «почему», — родновер дернул ногой, — Диман, захреначь нам воды.

— Да не умею я! — взвыл Димка, — я тоже пить хочу.

Лоргар спустился ниже и обошел меловые башни. Из расселины, в меловую чашу, сбегала мутная, белая вода. Лоргар сходил на место побоища, подобрал чей-то желтый шлем, отмыл под водой, прополоскал под той же мутной водой свою собственную неудавшуюся тряпичную маску и нацедил сквозь неё в шлем мутноватой, пахнущей мелом, влаги.

— Чувствую себя той собакой из шоу «Уральских пельменей», — донес ветер до Лоргара голос первокурсника, — пить. Пить, бл...Ты чего сразу не сказал, что здесь есть вода? Не надо, Лоргар, я сам наберу…

— Мне не трудно, — пожал плечами Лоргар.

— Народ, мы тут совсем оборзели, — заорал Димка задрав голову, — пока мы ноем и валяемся, наш примарх нам вручную воды нацедил.

Лоргар напился из горсти мутной белой воды и, умывшись, пошел к остальным, следом за вцепившимся в шлем Димкой. Вода в шлеме мирно плескалась при ходьбе, норовя вылиться на измаранные кровью камни.

— Там, сзади, много бесплатных доспехов, — вяло сообщил Лёха и попытался встать на четвереньки, — надо разжиться доспехами…

— Инквизиции на тебя нет, — захрипел родновер, принимая сидячее положение, — мародер. Меня подожди.

— Вода! — возгласил Лоргар, и студенты, оживившись потянулись к шлему с живительной влагой.

— Может, вскипятим? — усомнился родновер, сделав глоток, — привкус какой-то странный.

— Да мел это.

— Не скажи, там что-то ещё…

— Туда могла попасть моя кровь, — нехотя признался Лоргар, — да и кровь Плакальщиков тоже. Да и с орков всякое. Я плохо прополоскал бандану. Я ж воду фильтровал сквозь неё.

— Вить, слушай, а в каких богов ты веришь? И как? Никаких письменных источников же не сохранилось. Даже «Книга Велеса» — поздний новодел…

— Да, у вас там какие-то особенные службы есть? Всякие таинства, там…

— Ну… прямо чтобы совсем к культистам, я не хожу, — задумался Виктор, рассеянно запустив пятерню в белую от мела бороду, — пращуров уважаю…

— Ага.

— Боги для меня вроде философских максим, отражающих всё самое мощное, что есть в человеке, — задумался Виктор и качнул головой, — в Рода верую. В отца богов.

— Ага.

— В этот. В ирий. Верую. Это вроде рая, туда добрые души уходят… В то, что на земле жить надо по совести верю. Всё зло и добро возвращается, что сделал — то и получишь.

Прикончив остатки воды, отряд вернулся на заваленное трупами плато и занялся мародерством. Трогать доспехи Астартес Лоргар не стал: без грамотного ремонта они бы в лучшем случае стали бы очень скоро грудой металлолома. А в худшем случае — стихийным бедствием. Где-то в стороне бродила Ника, нацепив на себя вполне приличные эльдарские доспехи и ругая Леху, который, облачившись и глухо хихикая из-под противогаза, зачем-то собирал в большой желтый пищевой пакет шлемы эльдар. Лоргар отыскал подходящий по габаритам пустой доспех, высыпал из него костную муку и мертвецкий пепел. И кое-как втиснул в него свою тушку.

— Ребята, — позвала Ника, стащив шлем с какого-то трупа, — это не эльдары. Это друкхари.

— С чего ты это взяла? — Виктор склонился над мертвой эльфийкой, гремя костяной инопланетной бронёй, — обычная эльдарская баба.

— Те коммориты, которых мы убили в развалинах ничем не отличались от этих, — подтвердил Лоргар, мирно нависнув сверху тенью отца Гамлета, — только лица были синюшные. Будто разбитые.

— Кожа просвечивала? — нахмурился Виктор.

— Нет, конечно же, — Ника осторожно закрыла остекленевшие глаза эльфийки, — а должна была?

— Вообще-то, да, — невесело усмехнулся Витёк, — так я и знал. Поздравляю, вы забили арматурой обычных малолетних лошар. И хорошо, если не каких-нибудь пахорей-экзодитов.

— Но они были надменными ублюдками и пытались нас убить, — побелела Ника, — о, Господи…

— Все эльдары — надменные ублюдки, — родновер проверил пульс и присвистнул, — а баба-то живая. Ну что? Добивать будем?

— Красивая, — Лоргар немного подумал и покачал головой, — жалко. Женщина жизнь дарить должна, а не отнимать. Такие красивые дети у неё могли бы родиться. А она с мечом по диким мирам носится, глупая.

Ресницы эльдарской воительницы дрогнули, а лицевые мышцы свела мимолетная судорога.

— Нация семьёй крепчает. А не геноцидом. И не уничтожением соседей, — Лоргар задумчиво улыбнулся, по-удобнее расположив обмякшую эльдарку на орочьих трупах, — дикари они совсем, кроме войны ничего не знают. Им семьи заводить надо, детей растить. А они окружающим гадят. Пусть спит. Может, однажды их народ перебесится и поймет, что мир начинается в душе. А не на конце клинка.

Пальцы эльфийской воительницы дрогнули и в нерешительности застыли. Взметнулись ввысь бешенные лиловые вихри. Воронка сияющих энергий разорвала ткань реальности. И людей вышвырнуло прочь. В сияющую, звенящую бездну

***

Яркая вспышка вывалила маленький отряд прямиком на темную парковую аллею. Чертыхаясь, где-то справа с земли поднимался Витёк. Лоргар поднял глаза и присвистнул: к барахтающимся посреди пожухшего газона воякам бодро спешили блюстители порядка.

— Во рту как медведь насрал, — пробормотал Виктор, стаскивая с головы эльдарский шлем, — противогаз жалко. Разорвали его мне к х…

— Лейтенант Накуканов, предъявите документы, — скучающе заявил невысокий ядовитый блондин в полицейской форме, запустив руки в карманы и равнодушно разглядывая Лоргара.

Лоргар моргнул. И почти машинально полез во внутренний карман за паспортом.

— Лоргар Сидоров… нарушаем, Лоргар Сидоров? А ну дыхни, — скучающе почесал кадык блюститель законности. Его коллега, чернявый, молодой полицейский с крайне невыразительным, но очень унылым лицом, подтянул штаны и нехотя спллюнул себе под ноги. Лоргар повиновался. Лейтенант Накуканов тем временем въедливо сравнил расцарапанную физиономию Лоргара и его паспортное фото. И царственно кивнул, не глядя на остальных:

— Чего стоим, кого ждём? Паспорта предъявляем.

— У меня только студенческий билет, — смутилась Ника, стаскивая с головы эльдарский шлем и растирая по лицу мутную, инопланетную копоть.

— Гражданка Черновец, — лейтенант вернул студенческий билет, задумчиво поскреб пятернёй подбородок и разглядывая эльдарскую броню, — а это, значит, карнавальные костюмы?

— Э, да.

— Ролевики мы…

— Вау, меч-бензопила, прикольно. Как настоящий, — спутник лейтенанта ткнул в цепной меч пальцем и с уважением покосился на Лоргара.

— Эй, ты. Чучело в противогазе, — с подозрением окликнул Лёху долгим взглядом товарищ лейтенант, — документы предъявляем. Ты чего мне справку суешь? Нафига мне твоя флюрография? А ну снимай противогаз.

Лёха уныло стащил с лица противогаз и поскреб пятернёй свою чумазую, костистую, плохо выбритую физиономию.

— А ну дыхни. Смотри-ка… Тоже трезвый.

— Гражданин полицейский, возьмите мой паспорт, — скрежеща болтающимся на нём эльдарским доспехом, сунулся вперёд Димка и попытался впихнуть в руки лейтенанту свой паспорт, — гражданин полицейский…

— В этой стране не может быть супергероев в масках, — негромко поделился с озадаченным Лоргаром Виктор, — всегда найдётся какой-нибудь лейтенант, которому приспичит проверить у тебя документы.

— А ты законы чти — и вопросов не будет, — уверенно заявил полицейский, возвращая Виктору паспорт, — супергерой.

— Ребята, ещё и двеннадцати нет, — в руках Ники потух телефон. Девушка поспешно обратилась к полицейским, — извините, но мы очень спешим. Вы случайно не скажете, какое сегодня число?

— Одиннадцатое, — глаза мента равнодушно скользнули по тонкой фигуре девушки.

— А у вас с собой телефон? Можно посмотреть полный формат даты? — девушка запихала собственный алый «Флай» куда-то под доспешные пластины.

— Задержать бы вас всех. Для профилактики, — нехорошо сощурился лейтенант, но телефон таки достал и с непрошибаемым равнодушием показал тихо охнувшей девушке ярко подсвеченный экран, — ладно, лейтенант Накуканов сегодня добрый. Идите. Студенты.

— Спасибо, — пробормотал кто-то.

Потеряв всякий интерес к молодым людям, менты вразвалочку поплыли прочь по темной аллее.

— А у нас мы, в учебке, тоже… — донесся до друзей оживленный голос лейтенантского спутника. Блюстители закона неторопливо удалялись прочь, переговариваясь и профессионально цепким взглядом шаря по кустам и пустующим лавочкам.

— Мы отбыли в третьем часу ночи. Одиннадцатого числа, — с тихим щелкающим звуком сложила свой алый сотовый телефон Ника.

— Та-ак… — непонимающе протянул Дима.

— А вернулись без пятнадцати двенадцать. Того же числа, месяца и года, — Лоргар нахмурился, — не нравятся мне такие петли. Вить,  
что именно ты видел? Как ты видел хаоситов, отступающих в заводские корпуса? Что ты при этом ощущал.

— Да твою ж мать, — родновер заторможенно потянулся в карман за пачкой сигарет, — я и забыл. От них же ни хрена не фонило. Я думал, что дело во мне. Что я просто хреново распознаю гниль Хаоса.

— Нас снова надули, — задумчиво резюмировал Лёха и сунул противогаз в один пакет с частями эльдарских доспехов, — выманили и швырнули в самое пекло.

— А мощные возмущения в варпе мы ощущали свои собственные. Шут являлся неспроста. Ой, неспроста, — кивнул Лоргар и коснулся пальцами рукояти цепного меча, мысленно попросив Матерь Божью как-то там помочь душе его предыдущего владельца.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Любэ "Варяжская".


	15. Потрошители карасей

Персиково-бежевый коридор административного этажа равнодушно освещали своим белым светом бледные блины осветительных конструкций. С дальней стены, из своих рамок, на шумно толпящихся перед проректорской дверью студентов, спокойно и скептически взирали из своих рам покойные патриархи. Проректор, (куда чаще его все называли инспектором, но не суть), вызывал по очереди студентов. Очередной бедолага заходил в кабинет на ватных ногах. Дверь закрывалась. И начиналось оно. Воспитательная беседа в лучших традициях былой эпохи. Мечтая провалиться под землю, юный залетчик попадал под перекрестный допрос сумрачной тройки: инспектора-проректора, старпома и дежпома. Устояв под прессом доводов, в полной мере ощутив себя куском собачьего навоза и наобещав с перепугу жить честно и не косячить, студент выбирался в коридор и, всё ещё не веря в благополучный исход и слегка пошатываясь, шёл по своим делам.

Лоргар сполз по стене, сел на корточки и ещё раз уныло проверил свою объяснительную на наличие ошибок. Справа мрачно подпирал хребтом стену Лёха: ему на местную «стену плача» утром вывесили третье по счету последнее предупреждение или попросту кондак. За систематические прогулы и несоблюдение правил, собственно. Надо сказать, что стеной плача в семинарии обыкновенно называли большой серый стенд, висящий подле кабинета проректора по воспитательной работе. На стенде вывешивали официальные бумажки, разъясняющие кто из студентов наказан, за что и чем именно. Обычно способы карать пороки студенчества не отличались особым разнообразием: лишение стипендии на месяц или больше, запрет на выход в город и трудотерапия. За более мелкие нарушения студенты чистили по два-три ведра картошки неделю-другую, каждый день. Мели в одиночку плац перед храмом, дежурили вне очереди на кухне, отмывали фойе и чистили уличный туалет, который предназначался для прихожан и по весне таки вытекал наружу. Если на подметание территории, чистку овощей и дежурства мог загреметь любой студент, (невзирая на половую принадлежность и курс), то туалеты традиционно чистили только парни. Также воззвания администрации на стене плача разнились по степени угрозы. Самыми безопасными считались распоряжения, извещающие о мелких нарушениях. Их студенты обыкновенно называли тропарями, (тропарями вообще-то обычно называют краткое молитвенное песнопение, в котором раскрывается сущность праздника, прославляется и призывается на помощь некий святой). Собственно, эти короткие воззвания, которые вывешивала администрация, рассказывали что именно произошло и чем администрация намерена это всё лечить. А лечили студенческие пороки стандартно: трудотерапией. Куда опаснее были кондаки. А надо уточнить, что кондак в православной традиции — это краткая поэтическая проповедь. Студенты между собой традиционно называли кондаками первое, второе, (и далее по списку), словом, все китайские предупреждения администрации. Самым опасным был последний кондак. Он мог случиться внезапно и закончиться отчислением. Краткие же и лаконичные сообщения о том, кто и за что отчислен, студенты называли величаниями. Потому что структурой своей они действительно напоминали этот тип коротких молитв. Листы компьютерной бумаги с сухими строчками и именами отчисленных появлялись на стене после любых крупных потрясений и скандалов.

Беда пришла откуда не ждали. С утра пораньше общие молитвы, завтрак и первую пару полным составом проспали сразу две комнаты. Девчонки-иконописцы и соседи Лоргара с ним заодно. Все без исключения спали как пожарные кони, под вой будильников и шум снаружи, не просыпаясь и вообще не реагируя на шумы и свет. Казалось бы, что может быть хуже, но в то же утро у самого лояльного дежпома десятилетия внезапно разболелся желудок. И его таки сменил предвкушающе ухмыляющийся Россомахин. Одновременно с этим ректор очень некстати вспомнил как его в армии гонял старшина, снялся с места и, в компании инспектора, дежпома и старпома, отправился на обход по общагам. И, естественно, наткнулся на спящих нарушителей. И если большая часть проспавших обошлась стандартными тропарями, Лоргар, Алексей, Дмитрий и Ника получили таки то самое последнее предупреждение. У Лёхи оно было третье, у Ники — второе, у Лоргара и Димки — первое. Но количество, в сущности, ничего не значило. Отчислить могли в любой момент и невзирая на такие мелочи. Студенты тихо гадали, откуда привалило им такое счастье, а Димка уныло рылся в телефоне Лоргара, перечитывая пришедшее от родновера сообщение: утром бомжи сдали Виктору целую коллекцию канализационных люков. А в полдень нагрянул лейтенант Накуканов сотоварищи и оштрафовал на круглую сумму всех сотрудников пункта приёма металлолома. Почему-то родновер был уверен, что каким-то образом на него и остальных так повлияла помощь Плакальщикам. Лоргар в это не верил. Он просто решил для себя, что это по его шкуре и его друзьям ударила естественная отдача: всё-таки очень опасно молиться за кого попало, а тем более за некрещеных. А уж за астартес, за примархов и за Императора — и вовсе смертельно. В том числе и для ближайшего окружения молящегося. Теорию Лоргара подтверждали детали: больше всего пресловутая отдача ударила не по семинаристам, а по ничем не защищенному родноверу. Где тонко, там и рвется. Проблема выросла не на пустом месте: предприимчивый Витёк скупал всё что скупается и часто делал деньги наплевав на законодательство, считая, что такую мелочь никто не заметит. Мелочь мелочью, только вот когда в городе исчезли все канализационные люки, а кто-то впотьмах сварился, случайно нырнув в кипящие недра очередного колодца, полиция всерьёз занялась пунктами приёма металлолома. И, похоже, теперь дотянулись и до мутной жизнедеятельности Виктора. Лоргара это не удивило. Когда кто-то из твоего ближайшего окружения молится за кого-то проблемного, ты не имеешь права ошибаться, поступать скверно или незаконно. Потому что где тонко, там и рвется. Лоргар немедленно изложил свою теорию родноверу. Результат был так себе. Поверить-то Витёк не поверил, но закон впредь чтить пообещал.

— Привет, там тебе на занятия фанеру привезли, — старшекурсник коротко пожал протянутую Лоргаром руку, — клей ПВА, цветную бумагу, проволоку, краски. Арахнев сказал чтобы ко Дню Матери вы с детьми сделали что-то для выставки.

— День Матери… это же последнее воскресенье ноября? — Лоргар расправил объяснительную на колене и хрустнул шеей.

Между студентов, густо синея гематомами и белея бинтами, мелькнула Ника. Форма на ней сидела как-то странно и была явно мала. Завидев сидящего на корточках Лоргара и сумрачно-избитого Лёху, она резко сменила курс и, морщась от случайных прикосновений, зашагала к друзьям.

— Заодно побеседуй там с детьми насчет мам и смысла праздника, — студент окинул коридор скучающим взглядом, — ну, ты понял.

— Понял, — махнул Лоргар рукой и проводил взглядом удаляющуюся фигуру старшекурсника, — Ника, что там за история с Виктором?

— Ты про бомжей? Или про штраф? Он тебе тоже написал?

— Про то, что вы с ним вчера сцепились. Я даже не понял из-за чего.

— О боже, да он пересказывает весь псевдонаучный бред, какой услышит: Задорновых всяких, Трехлебовых, Хиневичей. Он заявил, что когда-то всю Европу населяли славяно-арии. Он всерьёз считает, что трискель кельты унаследовали у наших предков. Это какой-то взрыв мозга, он мне доказывал, что сказки Пушкина — исторический источник, и что славяне варяг называли варягами потому что те, якобы, варили соль…

— У нас есть причины для беспокойства куда серьезнее чем бредни Задорнова и иже с ним. Виктор — язычник, а что важнее — неоязычник, к тому же — русский. Наши неоязычники отличаются тем, что пытаются воскресить заведомо мертвую религию. Кроме фольклора и народных промыслов ничего толком от язычества и не осталось. Вся литература посвященная теме — поздний новодел. Половина упоминаемых перестроечными авторами богов — это не боги, а просто сказочные персонажи вроде Леля и симарглов. Симарглы — крылатые огненные псы, оберегающие поля — просто часть фольклора, а не божества, например. А Баба Яга — это скорее всего не мегалитическая старуха, женское божество смерти, как ее пытались представить некоторые авторы, а некая промышлявшая людоедством ведьма, постепенно ставшая персонажем сказок. Само имя Яга вполне могло иметь литовские или польские корни. Ему созвучны, например, имена Ягнеда или Ягенка. В сущности, взгляды Виктора безобидны и особой угрозы не несут.

— Его версия язычества похожа на упрощенное и очень отдаленное подобие чего-то околохристианского.

— Верно, да. Это… это потому что современные неоязычники пытаются лечить мертвое язычество выборочными ошметками христианства. Этот Триглав, о котором говорит Витя — это либо искаженная идея Святой Троицы, либо… Слаанеш ведь ещё не родился, не так ли? Но я скорее поверю в первый вариант. Триглав — это всё-таки позднее изобретение. Слишком позднее чтобы быть частью культов Хаоса.

— Мда. Я видела неканонические болгарские иконы с трехголовым Христом, — Ника зябко укутала плечи в мягкую шаль, — это следствие смешения каких-то народных языческих мотивов и христианства. У болгар вообще много таких старинных неканоничных образов. У нас с этим попроще: российские псевдоиконы — это либо откровенно массонская символика, либо поздние творения царебожников. Народного язычества там с гулькин нос.

— Он просто пересказывает чужой вымысел. Это всё не должно быть поводом для конфликтов, — Лоргар кивнул на пятнистое от кровопотеков и ссадин лицо девушки, — болит?

— Скорее ломит, — ощупала заплывшую скулу и рассеченную бровь Ника, — спасибо хоть заживает стремительно, я в медпункте врала как сивый мерин. Врач так впечатлилась моей синей шкурой, что хотела отправить в больницу.

— Аналогично, — зевнул Лёха и зарылся в карман, рассеяно приглаживая стоящие дыбом вихры, — Лоргар, звякни если толпа рассосется. Хоть кофе допью. Глаза слипаются.

Мимо, в сторону дежпомской, восковой куклой, тонкой тенью прошлась, шурша объяснительной, притихшая кудрявая блондиночка. Лоргар проводил маленькую точеную фигурку девушки долгим, задумчивым взглядом. И рассеянно заулыбался чему-то своему.

— Ты таблеток нажрался. Сердце не посадишь? — нахмурилась Ника, — тебе что врач дала?

— Ой, да пф, — отмахнулся Лёха, растирая заспанную физиономию, — что мне будет от её гомеопатии? Шарики радости. Дает всем какую-то одинаковую круглую хрень. Говорит, что это лекарство.

— Дежпом проходил?

— Да.

— Туда.

— Народ, кто по классу дежурит? — воззвал нехотя и страдальчески кто-то в толпе под шум и бормотание студентов.

— Ну, а вдруг, — пожала плечами Ника, и Лоргар с сомнением ставился на её руки.

— Люди! Ау! Кто…

Странное дело, но рукава форменного черного пиджака едва доставали ниже локтя. Казалось, девушка натянула на себя форму минимум на два размера меньше. Те же сомнительные метаморфозы претерпел китель Димана. Сумрачный, сонный Лёха нехотя закатал рукава рубашки и, поймав на себе недоумевающий взгляд Лоргара, криво усмехнулся:

— Таки да. Они не застегиваются.

— Заметил? Это катастрофа, — Ника кивнула, — дышу через раз. Плечи расправишь — ткань трещит по швам. Я так скоро вообще останусь без шмотья. Юбку пришлось надставлять.

— Это нормальный процесс, — Лоргар моргнул, — вы растёте. Единственное, я не думал, что это произойдет так быстро. Вы на диво легко перестраиваетесь. Я впечатлен.

— Они — древние представители человеческой расы. Их генетический материал чище и податливее. Всё-таки их дальние потомки так или иначе смешивались с ксеносами и менялись благодаря условиям миров, в которых оказались, — рассеянно зазвучал в мозгу голос Коракса, — прекрати озираться. Я уже ухожу.

— Ещё немного — и это будет заметно, — Лёха сполз по стене, — Ник, помоги зашить китель, а. Я его нахрен разодрал.

— Занеси перед отбоем, — кивнула девчонка, шурша бумагой.

— О, раз ты всё равно зашьёшь китель, подшей мне его, а? — оживился Лёха, — белая подшивка на воротнике истрепалась, дежпом увидит — опять нагоняй устроит. Подшей китель, а?

— А ты наглец, братец, — хохотнула Ника, её простое, добродушное лицо расплылось в ухмылке.

— Ну подшей, чего тебе стоит-то?

— Жучара ты.

— Ни-и-ик, — состроил несчастную рожу Лешка и подергал шаль за бахромчатый угол, — чего тебе стоит-то? Всего-то полоска ткани.

— Ладно, подошью. Лентяй, — закатила глаза Черновец, кутаясь в алую шаль с кистями. Длинная, в пол, её черная юбка смутным пятном уходила куда-то вниз. Лоргар проследил в том же направлении взглядом и изумленно заломил бровь. В силу своего роста Лоргар до сих пор не замечал этого, но невысокие и щуплые Димка и Ника действительно ощутимо выросли и раздались в плечах. Леха же и вовсе уже почти доставал макушкой плеча Лоргара, — занеси перед отбоем. Не забудь только. А то действительно опять устроят тебе выволочку.

— Гарина отчислили, — Стас деловито пожал Лоргару руку, — привет, Ник.

— За что?

— Да за всякое. Примерно за то же, что и Сталина, — отмахнулся Стас.

— Чего? — широко распахнул свои и без того огромные серые глаза Димка, — Сталин был семинаристом?

— Ну да. А ты что, не знал?

— Охренеть…

— Он был отчислен из православной Тифлисской духовной семинарию, проучился в ней чуть больше четырех лет…

— Не знал. За что его отчислили?

— Официально — из-за неявки на экзамены по неизвестной причине. А вообще он курсу к третьему болт забил на учебу, а на четвертом вообще пересдавал. Хотя первый курс закончил с отличными оценками, — глухо отозвался Лёха, ковыряя стену, — богословские дисциплины, греческий, русский и грузинский язык ему давались легче легкого. Характер у него был тяжелый. Преподам хамил. Его даже стипендии лишили, там конфликт был, он из карцера не вылезал… до революции в семинариях карцеры были. Это мы лопатами машем, а вот тогда…

— Во времена Гоголя вообще-то были ещё и телесные наказания. «Вий» — это ж история о том как семинарист по покойничку Псалтырь читал, — к беседующим подтянулись оживившиеся студенты, — гоголевская бурса — это таки семинария.

— Вообще-то не совсем...

— Нда-а. Отчислили всё-таки.

— Кого отчислили?

— Сталина.

— Че-е-его?

— Да Гарина отчислили.

— Чего Сталин? Где Сталин?

— Да, вон, у инспектора сидит. Тебя ждет.

Где-то дальше по коридору мелькнула шумная группа студенток. Из классов звучали нестройно звучащие гаммы, шрадики и отзвуки вальса «Амурские волны». Где-то под ногами пели хором девчачьи голоса, но что именно они поют было не разобрать.

— Ты вот веселишься, а я бы, например, даже не удивился бы…

Кто-то заржал, мимо, гремя и звякая, в сторону общежития, пронесся какой-то первокурсник с охапкой ватманов в обнимку.

— … у Сталина мать была верующая. Он так вёл себя потому что знал, что она за него молится. Привык, что всё легко даётся…

— Он говорил, что если бы все верили в коммунизм как его мать верила в бога, то коммунизм давно бы наступил…

— Он тоже косячил как мы. За то и пнули!

— Да за марксизм его отчислили, — скривился кто-то как от зубной боли, — бредить-то не надо.

— Официально — за неявку на экзамен.

— За марксизм!

— За прогул!

— За марксизм!

— Ну всё, началось…

— Да он студентам запрещенные книги вслух читал. Его и поймали.

— Но не отчислили же сразу как поймали. А могли.

— Ждали другой повод.

— Ждали, что перебесится, — поджала губы Ника, — если сравнивать, это было всё равно как если бы сейчас Лоргар или Кобзев подсели на какой-нибудь воинствующий атеизмус. Вы чего? Талантище же. Жалко такого кадра лишаться. Гениям часто прощают такое, за что средненького лентяя в полпинка погонят поганой метлой.

— Ждали… достал он руководство, вот и отчислили.

— Грузины — народ горячий. В рожу плюнешь — шипит, — весело поделился кто-то. Слева кто-то засмеялся. Мимо, сквозь толпу, двое первокурсников, оживленно болтая тащили стол. Лоргар заозирался. Толпа вокруг росла. Кто-то галдел, кто-то смеялся, чуть в стороне стайка шумных регентш коллективно строчила объяснительные, шушукалась и хихикала над чем-то своим.

— Мужи братья, какой гений додумался мне на кровать чайник поставить и уйти? — пробасил кто-то справа.

— Ох ты ж ё! Я ж его от сети не…

— Молодец. Он весь выкипел. Мне. На кровать. Он же не отключается, алё, гений!

— Повезло что не загорелись…

— Сём, это, я забыл…

— Ну ты и дятла…

— Сём!

— Кастеляншу кто-нибудь видел? Всё, нахрен всё теперь менять. Бл…

— Да я ж не специально…

— Это сколько ж тебя головой вниз роняли, что ты такой гений, а?

— Сёма, погоди, я это…

— Мизгирёв, к инспектору…

Димка захромал в кабинет, одергивая рукава кителя и шмыгая расквашенным носом.

— До сих пор не понимаю как нас не порубали в фарш, — Лёха медленно покачал головой, — война — это грязь, смерть и смрад. Мы видели её всего-то ничего, а я её уже ненавижу. Как мы вообще уцелели?

— Астартес. Пробудившиеся сверхспособности, — Ника откинула голову назад и вдавила саднящий затылок в стену, — элемент чуда, если угодно. Меня едва не затоптали. Лиар вытащил меня из форменной мясорубки. По-моему, мне неплохо так помяли там все ребра. Странно что не зарубили к хренам.

— И эти эльдары. В руинах, выходит, на нас напали никакие не комориты, — Лёха скептически покачал головой, — арлекин из телефонного видео сказал, что оружие Комморага — это дары, которых мы оказались достойны.

— Что ты хочешь сказать? — нахмурилась Черновец.

— Допустим, к нам действительно должны были послать убийц из Комморага, — Лёха задумчиво отодрал спекшуюся корку со скулы и почесал розовую кожу под ней, — а арлекины, шутки ради, взяли и в последний момент подменили нормальных головорезов группой юродивых пешеходов. Такое дело, комморит не должен выглядеть как Синий Фил. Они там, в Паутине, тупо синевато-бледные, кожа почти просвечивает. А мы видели синих, чуток припухших, контуженных лошар.

— Но они были быстрые…

— Для нас. А для собратьев?

— Если даже эти синюшные лошары нас едва не прикончили… — Ника распахнула глаза и поджала губы, — то у меня плохие новости. Если в следующий раз нас зашвырнут к настоящим Темным Эльдарам, мы не успеем даже удивиться местным видам.

— Да. Меня здорово путал цвет их кожи. Если честно, они скорее напоминали дроу чем друкхари, — кивнул Лоргар, — могу предположить, что синеватый цвет кожи — действие какого-то медленно действующего яда. Это объясняет как так случилось, что мы прикончили их имея только куски арматуры и опасный рельеф местности. Веселая шутка. Это чем так насолили артистам эти бедолаги, что их отравили и бросили на растерзание монкеям?

— Хотел бы я знать, — отозвался Лёха, обдирая с костяшек хлопья кровяных корок, — классная у орков была тачка. Работает на честном слове, как бабкин телевизор. Стукнешь — работает. Топнешь — и помехи пропали. Кстати, знаете, как дед мой ходил дерево пугать?

— Чего?

— Нет, расскажи.

— Дерево, орешина, перестала плодоносить. Её и подкормкой какой-то кормить пытались, лечить. Деда эти пляски с бубном достали, — Леха зевнул, сворачивая обьяснительную в трубку, — и, короче, взял он топор, пришел к дереву. Долго и так и этак материл, топор показывал. И, смачно так рассказывал как порубит к хренам и пень подожжет. Замахнулся топором даже. Раз тридцать-пятьдесят. Я не считал.

— И что было потом?

— Ну, это. Орехи. До сих пор плодоносит, хоть дерево и старое, — пожал плечами Леха, — к деревьям и технике подход знать надо.

— Ты это к чему сейчас?

— Да просто так. Вспомнил.

— Э, ладно…

— С деревьями это действительно работает, — кивнул Лоргар, — это факт.

— А ещё вот случай был…

***

Сидящий у окна с ноутбуком на коленях Коракс, сосредоточенно пересматривал какую-то советскую документальную кинохронику. Лоргар заглянул через плечо, успев заметить простое, улыбчивое лицо Юрия Гагарина.

— Вы поедете на поезде, — сообщил Лоргар, натягивая футболку и наскоро заправляя мятую постель, — там что-то случилось с машиной. Планы поменялись. За тобой приедет мой отец. Поедете в Кукуевку на поезде. Заодно посмотришь на местные виды.

Распушив обрубок хвоста и громко урча, котяра спикировал Лоргару со шкафа на спину и ликующе заорал. Лоргар попытался снять животину со спины, но Диоген ловко перебрался к нему на плечо и немедленно распластался, тычась усами в шею, громко мурлыча и впиваясь когтями.

— Диоген, не безобразничай, — строго заметил Лоргар, кот преданно ткнулся ему в шею мордой. Да так и замер, урча, мурча и хватаясь за человека всеми лапами.

Лоргар тяжело вздохнул и почесал животину за ухом. Благодарный котяра, обнаружив что его любят, кормят и не обижают, окончательно впал в детство и начал чудить: прыгал Лоргару на плечо, драл когтями подушки и мебель, гремел в столе тарелками, жевал провода и, задрав хвост пистолетом, гонял по комнате обкусанный резиновый тапок Лехи. А иногда он, запросто так, мог влезть Лоргару на плечо, да так там и уснуть.

— Какой примитивный когитатор, --- пробормотал Коракс, вставив в гнездо флешку и сосредоточенно скидывая на нее какие-то скачанные из интернета схемы, книги и видеозаписи, — и между тем механникусы готовы душу вытряхнуть за эти архаичные устройства.

— Думаешь, флэшку смогут прочесть? Я сомневаюсь, что в вашей эпохе существуют такие разъёмы.

— Ради того, что скрыто здесь, они воспроизведут что угодно, — рассеянно отозвался Коракс, щелкая клавиатурой, его глаза всё больше напоминали абсолютно чёрные осколки глубоких теней, — святая Терра! Первые космические челноки, первые попытки выйти в открытый космос. Ты не понимаешь. Это всё равно что узнать имя человека, который изобрел колесо. Это… невероятно. Возможно, это послужит именно тем, что поднимет боевой дух и вдохнет новые силы в утомленный войной Империум.

— Вы не помните Юрия Гагарина? — Лоргар спустил на диван извивающегося в руках кота, ощупал карманы и вытряхнул на тумбочку ком мятых чеков из сетевого гипермаркета, — хотя, о чём это я… десятки тысяч лет между нами.

— Империум узнает имя первого человека, вышедшего в открытый космос, — невозмутимо сообщил Корвус, клацая мышкой, — но я собирался говорить не о нём. А о тебе.

— Обо мне? — Лоргар пожал плечами, — давай потом. Там привезли рыбу из рыбсовхоза. Мне надо идти ее чистить.

— Однажды тебе придётся вернуться. К нашему отцу, — Коракс рассеянно поднял на Лоргара свои темные глаза и ткнул пальцем в экран, — это должно уцелеть. Ты и твои люди должны сохранить как можно больше знаний.

— Хорошо, — помедлив, согласился Лоргар, — но ты должен понимать, что физически невозможно спасти всё.

— Понимаю. Но это лучше чем ничего, — не глядя, отозвался Коракс, роясь в потоках виртуальной информации.

— Слушай, Корвус, — Лоргар подпер щеку кулаком, наблюдая как бледные пальцы щелкают по клавиатуре, отбивая какие-то нервные, рваные ритмы, — когда мы поймем как вернуть тебя, я последую за тобой. У меня свои счеты с этой рогатой сволочью с Сикаруса…

— Ты о другом тебе? Нет. Ты должен вернуться в будущее. В свою временную линию. К нашему отцу, — возразил Коракс, сосредоточенно щелкая мышкой, — наши беды — это только наши беды. У тебя совершенно иной путь.

— Я должен помочь вам, — возразил Лоргар и подался вперед, — я не могу остаться в стороне, когда творят такой…

— Нам? Ты должен нашему отцу, — сурово возразил Коракс, — я искренне сомневаюсь, что эти пятеро будут хорошими капитанами, но они, по крайней мере, — не Эреб. И вполне лояльны. Ты обязан вернуться. Не скажу, что братья примут тебя и твой бродячий цирк с распростертыми объятьями, но с вами у Империума есть все шансы устоять и не сгнить в смрадных миазмах ереси.

— Императору нужны головорезы, — тихо возразил Лоргар и отвел глаза, — а я — всего лишь студент-недоучка теологического учебного заведения. Не думаю, что он придет в восторг от такого приобретения. Как ты справедливо заметил, я и мои друзья скорее напоминаем чью-то нелепую шутку чем боеспособный отряд, способный выполнять настоящие…

— Я этого не говорил, — Коракс поднял глаза и моргнул, — если ты думаешь, что бродячий цирк — это обязательно нечто небоеспособное, то ты, скорее всего, никогда за всю свою жизнь не видел ни одной труппы эльдарских арлекинов.

— Ну ты сравнил…

— Вам недостает практики, но не это проблема, Лоргар, — Коракс закрыл ноутбук и окинул комнату сумрачным взглядом, — отцу не понравится то, как явно ты связан с Цегорахом. С арлекинами. С ксеносами.

— Не по своей воле, вообще-то, — помрачнел Лоргар, — да и знает обо мне только ваш Цегорах. Цегорах моей реальности не…

— Неужели ты действительно думаешь, что оказавшийся в этой реальности арлекин не нашел способ донести до своих о настолько удачной шутке? — поскучнел Коракс, разглядывая Лоргара как несмышленого ребенка, — позволь объяснить на пальцах. Ты опозорил демон-принца Хаоса Неделимого. Пробравшись в его логово чтобы героически погибнуть. Попутно пытаясь прикончить его заведомо несуществующим проклятьем бога шутов. Кстати, стоило предупредить меня…

— Прости, я боялся навредить, — отвел глаза, багровея пятнами Лоргар, — я не думаю, что ты бы не смог или ещё что-то. Просто я боялся, что они прикончат тебя. Разве это не очевидно, что я не хочу видеть гибель родного брата? Корвус, я не прощу себе твою смерть, ты — моя семья…

Коракс с минуту разглядывал Лоргара, открыв рот, заломив бровь и дергая щекой. Закрыл лицо рукой. И по комнате покатился гомерический гогот на грани истерики. Коракс утирал побагровевшее лицо и хохотал не в силах остановиться. Лоргар непонимающе нахмурился и возмущенно сообщил:

— Я понимаю, что у тебя истерика, но вообще-то я не сказал ничего смешного.

— Святая Терра, — сквозь гогот выдавил Коракс, утирая глаза и качая головой, — я уже жажду увидеть как ты изливаешь душу Пертурабо и пытаешь своим участием Кёрза. Воистину, я жалею, что никогда не увижу это безобразие.

— Ну-ну, — хмуро поджал губы Лоргар, поднимаясь, — думай что хочешь, а мне пора. Караси сами себя не почистят. Чай в столе. Смотри, не перепутай с багульником. Он в синей коробке.

***

Холодный электрический свет равнодушно заливал внезапно ставший тесным пищеблок, выложенные голубым кафелем стены влажно сияли. В ванной, в ведрах и на столах, на рыжей клеенке и под ножами студентов, тараща глаза, трепыхались крупные, живые караси. Неумело кромсающие их брюшину, пищащие на все лады девчонки, рыбьи кишки, кровь и воздушные пузыри в горсти, густой рыбный дух, истошно пищащая под ножом рыбина, хохот и прилетевший кому-то в глаз неловко отстриженный плавник, — словом, всё — смешались в единый тягуче-зловонный, гремящий ком. Где-то справа, первокурсница страдальчески долбала извивающимся карасем о край стола, умоляя его наконец издохнуть. Кто-то тонко взвизгнул, выронив рыбину, и она судорожно запрыгала по столу, марая залитую кровью клеенку своими кишками. Где-то напротив Бидонов, с видом знатока, уложил рыбину на доску, размахнулся тесаком и лихо снёс ей хлопающую ртом башку. Лоргар отлепил от носа случайно прилетевшие кишки, свернул карасю голову, распотрошил тушку и бросил в ведро. Шкворчание сдираемой чешуи, смех и отзвуки разговоров мешались в единую какофонию звуков и образов. Где-то справа Лёха флегматично копался в рыбьих кишках, рассказывая какие-то бородатые анекдоты и размазывал по клеенке рыбью чешую. Димка терзал дрыгающуюся рыбину и тихо ругал тупой нож: у него никак не получалось отпилить голову. Отшвырнув в сердцах нож, он вручную сломал карасю хребтину, выдрал остатки кишок и швырнул тушку в ведро. Ника отобрала у Лехи изувеченного безголового карася, ободрала с него чешую и обстригла секатором плавники и хвост. Хохот и шум голосов мешались со стуком ножей и цоканьем каблуков о кафель. Хлопнула дверь, где-то снаружи гремели шаги и отзвуки голосов. В шумный, тесный от столов и людей пищеблок заглянул какой-то первокурсник:

— Лоргар! Тут к тебе…

— Пусти-ка, парень, — в дверном приёме, мутно белея ячеистой бронёй, возник небывало встревоженный Виктор, — ох, етить. А я думал, откуда это несёт…

— Сейчас. Подожди, — Лоргар наскоро обтер руки от кишок и выбрался в коридор, — рыбу привезли. Чистим. Что случилось?

— То рыбу чистите, то дерьмо. Вы хоть учитесь-то? — как-то ошалело ухмыляясь, протянул Виктор, шаря  
взглядом по окровавленному кожаному фартуку и по рукам, вымазанным по локоть кишками и кровью.

— Конечно учимся, — спокойно кивнул Лоргар, — причем, учимся бесплатно. Так что случилось?

— Мне кто-то в дверь игральные карты просунул. В кожаном свертке, — Виктор достал из-за пазухи бумажный сверток и поспешно развернул, — тебе это не понравится, Лоргар.

Аврелиан двумя пальцами поднял тонко выделанный бледный, комканный кожаный кошель, развернул и едва не выронил. Кожаный шмат оказался чьим-то лицом. Под глазом какой-то остряк изобразил чернилами мелкое шашечно-клетчатое сердце.

— До четырнадцатого февраля как-то далековато, — пробормотал Лоргар, заглянув в нутро жутковатой маски, которая не совсем маска, — ты точно ничего не заказывал в даркнете?

— Шутки шутишь? — хмыкнул Виктор и достал из-под доспешных пластин стопку черных карт, смутно напоминающих колоду Таро. Каждая имела абсолютно черную рубашку, стилизованный рисунок и некий символ напоминающий не то иероглиф, не то руну, — а мне вот расхотелось. Это эльдарские руны. И что-то мне подсказывает, что мы снова во что-то вляпались.

— Нам надо дочистить рыбу, — Лоргар мельком оглянулся, — как невовремя-то.

— Отпроситесь, — пожал плечами родновер, — или вообще никак? Я-то ничего, просто как бы окружающие не пострадали.

— Тут ты прав. Игнорировать некоторые сигналы попросту опасно.

— Отпросишь ребят, а? Дело совсем паршивое. У нас ещё такого не…

— Что-то срочное? — в коридор, вытирая руки, выбрался Кобзев, комендант общежития, а по совместительству ещё и честь и совесть всего пятого курса. И изумленно зашарил взглядом по эльдарским доспехам.

Лоргар обернулся и кивнул. Кобзева знали все. Студент временами дежпомствовал, но всегда старался держаться золотой середины. Вроде бы и не лютовал, но и творить что попало не давал. Кобзев слыл человеком серьезным, ответственным и правильным. Мог войти в положение человека и закрыть глаза на мелкие нарушения. Кобзев стойко напоминал всех этих простых, ответственных ребят из советских фильмов про целину и социалистические стройки. Имел черные кудри, шунгитово-черные, спокойные глаза и атлетическое телосложение, был бледен, внимателен и начитан. Улыбался редко, но искренне. Лоргар хорошо относился к старшекурснику, но старался не злоупотреблять его терпением. При всей своей положительности, комендант был несколько злопамятен. И таки временами у него сдавали нервы.

— Да вот, срочно нужна помощь друзьям, а мы уйти не можем, — как-то неопределенно качнул головой Лоргар, — рыба…

— «Мы» — это кто? Сколько человек?

— Четверо. Считая меня. Лёха Володин, Ника Черновец и Димка Мизгирев, — Лоргар покосился на какого-то мордующего рыбину первокурсника, — думаем что делать. Авария, срочное дело…

Сцепив руки за спиной в замок, Кобзев понимающе хмыкнул, закусил губу, постоял с минуту, сосредоточенно разглядывая кафель и решительно кивнул:

— Идите. Я вас прикрою.

— Спасибо. Нет, серьезно? Сегодня же Россомахин, а не ты, — недоверчиво прищурился Лоргар, — ты сегодня не дежпом.

— Это уже моя головная боль, Лоргар — пожал плечами Кобзев, задумчиво обтирая мятым полотенцем руки, — главное, до вечерних молитв вернитесь.

— Спасибо.

— Не за что, Лоргар, — спокойно отозвался студент, возвращаясь в пищеблок, — я верю в твою порядочность.


	16. Большое начальство

Девушка остервенело оттирала руки смоченным духами носовым платком, сдавленно шипя что-то своё. Вокруг возвышались серые коробки панельных домов. Убранные желтым и алым липы, клены и тополя, фонарные столбы и росчерки проводов в сером небе громоздились над детской площадкой и серым пространством чужого двора. Ненастный вечер опускался на город, на пестрые турники, на усыпанную кленовой листвой песочницу, на лавки и на старые, рыжие качели. Ледяные порывы ветра пронизывали ощущением безысходности и близости небытия. Лоргар рассеянно заложил руки за спину, окинул отряд беглым взглядом и помрачнел. Не герои. Не воины. Вчерашний школьник, художница, сонный раздолбай и скупщик ржавого металлолома. И он сам, как живая насмешка над всеми планами Императора. Хорошо хоть доспехи достали.

— Как же жить-то хочется, — натягивая на голову шлем, поделился Лёха, — вот, просто до зубовной ломоты.

— Как жаль, что это все реально. Что нельзя нажать клавишу «F5» и сохраниться…

Виктор поозирался, уселся на краю песочницы, перетасовал карты и принялся в очередной раз раскладывать на куче песка свой эльдарский пасьянс.

— Можно было бы лепить их на лоб и угадывать что там написано по наводящим вопросам, — Леха снял шлем, — но мы не знаем значение этих рун. Так что это — дохлый номер.

— Я знаю штук пять, — Виктор ткнул в карту с какими-то невиданными башнями. И с черным символом в центре, — Черное Солнце Лугганата, «свет закатившихся солнц». Мир-корабль изгоев. Провидцы Лугганата вроде как пытались вызволить Ишу из плена Нургла, но стали деревьями его сада.

— Может, они не так работают? — Лоргар сгреб равнодушно глядящие рунами вверх эльдарские карты, отобрал у Виктора оставшуюся стопку и опустился рядом на корточки, тасуя колоду, — гнилое дело мы делаем, вообще-то. Пасьянсы и гадания до добра нас не доведут, это уж точно.

— Ты уже пытался, — не выдержал Лёха, — дай я.

— Может, надо сыграть ими в дурака? — скучающе поинтересовался свисающий вниз головой с турника Димка и качнулся туда-сюда, сложив руки на груди, — только непонятно как. Они ж по масти не различаются. Все руны разных цветов.

— Звучит логично. Одно из имён Цегораха — Первый Дурак…

— Не выйдет, я уже пыталась их сортировать по цвету рун…

— Что скажет наш примарх? — Виктор развернул бумагу, заглянул вовнутрь и выволок двумя пальцами жеванный клок кожи, — рожу эту хоронить-то будем, а? А то как-то по-скотски выходит, вообще-то. Вот за это я и не люблю ксеносов. Содрать лицо и завернуть в него карты. Поехавшие утырки, чтоб их Сука во все ды…

— Погоди, это же маска, — спохватился Диман и с грохотом спикировал с турника в песочницу, — дай примерить.

— Чего? Это труп, — возмущенно тряхнул бумажным свертком Витёк, — ты там крышей поехал или да?

— Боюсь, в этом есть своя логика, — задумчиво отозвался Лоргар, рисуя на мокром песке криворожих русалок и пляшущих зомби, — кожу снимали аккуратно. Швов нет. Идеально повторяет контур лица. Кожа бледная, качественно выделанная. Рисунок под глазом намекает на приватный характер послания…

— Баба? — оживился родновер, — посылка от эльдарской бабы?

Лоргар пожал плечами, ткнул пальцем в шашечно-клетчатый рисунок и закрыл глаза.

— Ну-ну, — скептически поджала губы Черновец, взирая на масляно щупающего воздух родновера как Ленин на буржуазию, — а мне арлекином чуть мозг не вынес. Двойные стандарты, однако…

Димка как-то подозрительно мечтательно кивнул, ковыряя песочницу и вздыхая.

— Баба — это хорошо. Да-а. Эльдарская баба, слышал, мелкий? Такая вся фигу-у-уристая, такая вся шу-у-устрая, — мечтательно очертил обеими руками в воздухе Виктор желаемые формы незнакомки, масляно ухмыляясь и щурясь на кроны деревьев и нити высоковольтных проводов, — такая вся Харли Квин далекого, мрачного…

Голос Виктора изошел на далекое, гулкое эхо. Чужой смех наполнил пустоту, он глушил и оглушал едва мерцающее сознание. Сквозь боль и отчаянье. Сквозь бледные объятия небытия. Тьма забрезжила багряным и мглисто лиловым. Он захлебывался криком и кровью на арене, под неистовый рев толпы. Фантомная боль едва не свела его с ума, но он поднялся, опираясь на алый клинок и с глухим хрипом выплюнул выбитые зубы. Лоргар ощущал себя распятым на раскаленном листовом железе, каленым железом прошитым мясом, загнанным, воющим от боли зверем в гулкой пустоте. Череда неуловимо-хищных движений сбила его с ног. Затылок раскололо на части болью и холодом. Что-то было не так с самой кровью Лоргара. Она выкипала вживую, заставляя пениться кожу и ломая в диких конвульсиях безвольное тело. Очень знакомый, мягкий смешок у самого уха, знакомая шутовская маска и боль. Слепящая боль наживую сдирала лицо Лоргара. Танцующие пальцы шута вырывали глазные яблоки, забирая свет и мутное от боли сознание. Чтобы не сойти с ума от боли, Лоргар вцепился ментально в эти бледные, ледяные на ощупь пальцы. И почти ощутил как, под смешки арлекинов, эти же самые пальцы бережно натягивают свой жуткий трофей на череп и уверенно выводят тушью шашечно-клетчатое сердце аккурат под правым глазом.

— Кожа мужская, — Лоргар дернулся как от удара, распахнул глаза и тряхнул рукой так, будто обжег её, — снимал ее с лица мужчина. У меня дурные новости, Вить, эту штуку прислала не девушка.

Виктор сумрачно обматерил неведомого арлекинствующего содомита, отмахнулся и в расстроенных чувствах полез за пачкой сигарет.

— Так может я её примерю? — рассеянно моргнул Димка.

— На. Мне она не налезет. С какого хрена мне её вообще прислали? Сердечко, мать их. Шутники.

Лоргар закусил губу, запустил руки в песок и попытался оттереть. Безуспешно. От рук всё ещё стойко несло рыбой.

— Мне она велика, — признался Димка, пару раз приложив кожу к лицу.

— А может посылка действительно была и не тебе вовсе? Типа, кому кожа налезет, тот и владей. А ты вроде курьера. Жестко, конечно, — Леха отобрал кожу у Димки и попытался натянуть её сам, — чувствую себя гребанной Золушкой. Где Ника? Ник, иди, примерь. Ты ж вроде как охотница Лихолесья, эльф девяностого левела… Ник!

Родновер и Лоргар тревожно переглянулись. И Витек, многозначительно ткнул пальцем себе за плечо. Лоргар сгреб карты и медленно кивнул, с тревогой разглядывая девушку.

— Отвянь. Я не прикоснусь к этой пакости, — отозвалась Черновец, остервенело заливая духами носовой платок, оттирая руки и лицо и подозрительно принюхиваясь.

— Там, куда нас несет ветер странствий, будет вонять не лучше, так что не трать зря флакон, а дай его лучше мне. Я им болячку прижгу, — Лёха попытался шутя выхватить фиал с желтой жидкостью из рук девушки, но она увернулась и показала дулю, — эй! Я ж не вовнутрь, я ж для дела.

Черновец заломила насмешливо бровь и протянула:

— Ну да, ну да. Свежо предание, а верится с трудом.

— Ален Делон не пьёт одеколон. Дай флакон, ну, серьезно, ты его на всякую хрень переводишь, а мне для дела…

— Знаю я для какого дела…

— Ну всё, тебя послушать — так я вообще: и алконавт, и…

— А кто? Ты же на спор выжрал бутылку стеклоочистителя, Володин…

Володин и Мизгирёв переглянулись и нехорошо оскалились. Родновер заинтересованно хмыкнул и полез за сигаретами, лениво наблюдая происходящее.

— Это была крашенная вода с одеколоном, — нехотя признался Димка, раскапывая носком ботинка песочницу, — мы высыпали в воду пять пакетиков краски, для пасхальных яиц и залили в…

— Ну вы и жучары…

Володин торжественно воздел перст к небу и провозгласил:

— Гешефт того стоил.

Под фырканье и смех окружающих Ника закатила глаза, тряхнула кудрями и протянула флакон:

— Гешефт… а, нафиг. На, на, чего смотришь? Всё равно мне его или раздавят или сама пролью.

— Черновец, примерь кожу, — напряженно позвал Лоргар, — осталась только ты.

— О, живём. Воняет вроде не особо бабски, — оживился Лёха, поливая прямо из из флакона содранную на лбу, кровящую болячку.

— Может не надо, а? — её голос зазвучал почти просительно, — она мерзкая.

— Это часть ребуса. Маска должна запустить цепь событий, — Лоргар поднялся, клацнув эльдарскими доспехами, — шевелись, Ник. Нам ещё соображать, что делать с картами.

Девушка протестующе поджала губы, но натянула таки чужую кожу на лицо. Мятые ткани пришли в движение, порозовели и разгладились. Девушка с глухим воплем вцепилась себе в лицо, пытаясь отодрать ожившую кожу, но поздно. Чужое лицо стремительно захватывало её тело, меняя под себя. Несколько мгновений — и перед ошарашенными зрителями уже не было никакой девушки. На студентов круглыми от ужаса карими глазами смотрел такой же щуплый как и Ника, остроухий, кудрявый андрогин. Витек от неожиданности сломал сигарету, а Лоргар судорожно потянулся за цепным мечом.

— Это как же, вашу мать, извиняюсь, понимать? — брякнул Лёха. Кто-то очень громко захохотал.

— Я… Я жива? — андрогин с надеждой в глазах полез ощупывать лицо и звонко ойкнул, наткнувшись пальцами на нечеловечески острые уши, — ребята, у вас такие лица. Всё так плохо, да?

— Ну… как тебе сказать-то? — протянул Лёха, криво улыбаясь и шаря по ячеистому доспеху ошарашенным взглядом, — ты, как бы, окончательно стала своим парнем…

— Офигеть, — пробормотал Витек и прошелся пару раз вокруг ошарашенно ощупывающего себя эльфа, — ну, как бы, да. Всё логично. Играла в эльдар — получи остроухую рожу, пускала слюни на главу труппы — получи какую надо тушку… всё-таки я был прав. Он содомит.

— Кошмар какой, — страдальчески выдала Ника, ощупывая уши, — я не хочу быть парнем.

— Могло быть и хуже, — Лоргар опустился на корточки, озадаченно разглядывая перекошенное ужасом лицо, шашечно-черное сердце под глазом и острые уши, — с другой стороны, лицо особо не изменилось, какое-то сходство есть. А вот с ушами сложнее. Хотя, если подумать, под платком уши будет не видно. Месяца два-три никто ничего не заметит. А там что-нибудь придумаем…

Из ближайшего подъезда, деловито обмахиваясь какой-то чёрной папкой, выплыл лейтенант Накуканов. Страж законности ухмылялся чему-то своему и жизнерадостно насвистывал что-то звучащее как «и вновь продолжается бой, и сердцу тревожно в груди». Покинув подъезд и миновав пустые лавочки, гражданин товарищ мент от души пнул какую-то зеленую бутылку. Она покатилась по асфальту, страдальчески бренча и поливая проплешины и гравий паршивым, жидким пивом.

— Хорошая шутка. Ничего не скажешь. Дайте карты, — девушка перетасовала колоду и зажмурилась, — ладно. Будем считать, что всё это ради высшей цели. Встаньте ближе. Я не знаю, какой радиус действия у этой дряни. Но я кожей ощущаю как они пульсируют энергией.

— Даже так? Я ничего не чувствую, — нахмурился Аврелиан, — возможно, маска и колода связаны.

Завидев толпящихся на детской площадке людей в инопланетных доспехах, лейтенант круто свернул с дороги и, лениво ухмыляясь, зашагал прямиком к песочнице:

— Э. Граждане инопланетяне. Пьянствуем?

— Мне вот интересно. Он бы к настоящим инопланетянам также цеплялся? — пробормотал Лёха, разворачиваясь всем корпусом к надвигающемуся менту.

— А есть чем? — лениво пробасил Витёк, оборачиваясь и уничтожающе разглядывая гнусно ухмыляющегося лейтенанта, — ну, у вас-то есть, вон как продуктивно погуляли…

— Мы не пьём, — благожелательно сообщил Лоргар, сдержанно улыбаясь.

— А я бы, вот, не отказался, — лейтенант обшарил взглядом всех по очереди, любознательно дернул зашипевшую Черновец за ухо и отобрал её клинок.

Хищное костяное лезвие заплясало в ловких руках. Накуканов лихо прокрутил несколько восьмёрок, совершил выпад, на бешеной скорости рассек воздух в повороте и с ликующим «хать!» остановил меч в миллиметре от димкиного лица. Первокурсник хлопнул глазами и выронил шлем. Ника схватилась за сердце. Несказанно довольный мент снисходительно улыбнулся спрятал меч в ножны, отдал Нике и пренебрежительно бросил:

— Фэнтезийная игрушка. Таких мечей в природе быть не может. Вы типа эльфы?

— Нет, хоббиты, — невозмутимо сообщил Лоргар и опустил руку на плечо смертельно бледному Димке Мизгиреву, — у энтов погостили вот, подросли.

— Это уже не ко мне, это к дядькам в белых халатах, — поскучнел мент, — я в ваших сказках ни шиша не смыслю.

— Анекдот есть такой, хороший, — криво ухмыльнулся Лёха, заслоняя собой Мизгирева, — идёт психиатр по психбольнице. Обход делает. В одной палате, зашёл, глядит — а там мужик на четвереньках ползает.

— Ну, ползает, и что? — не глядя бросил лейтенант, роясь в своей папке.

— Спрашивает его доктор, участливо так: «Мы сегодня варанчик или черепашка?», — ухмылка Лёхи стала по-настоящему жуткой, — а мужик ему в ответ: «Да нет, доктор. Высоты, вот, боюсь немного».

Лейтенант непонимающе моргнул и прищурился:

— Это сейчас к чему вообще было.

— Ни к чему. Просто анекдот, — Лоргар подобрал выпавшую у полицейского из папки бумагу и сунул в руки, — а мы — просто ждём знакомых. Доброго дня.

— Доброго, — помедлив, согласился мент и пошел прочь, окинув отряд напоследок крайне въедливым взглядом. Лоргар опустился на корточки, тяжело вздохнул и ткнул пальцем в мокрый песок.

— Мечом он машет, конечно, круто, — пробормотал Димка, нервно потирая лоб, — но ещё немного и я бы помер в страшных муках.

— Да, весёлый мент, — пробормотал родновер, расчесывая пятернёй шею, — Лёх, мент прав, у тебя ж реально анекдоты не к месту.

— Мы не черепахи и не вараны, — качнул головой Лёха и рассеянно пояснил, — мы ни в кого не играем. Мы и есть… это самое другое. Но опасаемся того, насколько мы другие, понимаешь? И правильно делаем, что опасаемся. Мы имеем право называться людьми только пока мы понимаем, что этими способностями злоупотреблять нельзя. Пока мы сдерживаем себя. Пока мы помним, что мы люди.

— Как загнул, — усмехнулся родновер, — да ты у нас философ. А посмотришь — так лошара лошарой.

Лёха расплылся в широкой ухмылке и пожал плечами:

— Так я ж и есть лошара.

— Философский лошара.

— Эх, Витька-Витька… ну, ты сам посуди, какой спрос с лошары? Буробит себе что-то и буробит. А слова сказаны, и никуда от них не денешься…

— Господа, может, мы таки вернемся к цели нашего собрания? — хмуро напомнил Лоргар, поднимаясь с корточек и отряхиваяс.

Отряд зашумел и обступил его. Его и тасующего колоду карт эльфа, в которого маска обратила девушку. Лёха спрятал флакон под доспешные пластины и нацепил шлем. Белая психокость смотрелась мутными, меловыми узлами окостеневших тканей и казалась чем-то противоестественным и лишним в подступающих осенних сумерках. Черновец крепко зажмурилась и выудила дрожащей рукой карту из колоды. Вокруг взревел кокон лилового пламени. Отряд встревоженно заозирался.

— Сине-зеленый шлем на белом фоне. С костяным гребнем, — пожала плечами Черновец и продемонстрировала окружающим, — зеленая руна, похожая на шлем.

— Иль-Кайт, — помрачнел Виктор и надел шлем. Взбесившиеся энергии залили всё слепящим светом, — знание из крови.

***

Корабль пылал. Предсмертные крики ужаса и боли смешались с утробным воем. Лоргар мельком оглянулся и, с взревевшим в руке пиломечом, он ворвался в заполненный дымом мрак. Сияющая буря вышвырнула их в абсолютный мрак, что-то было не так с этим кораблем. Он погибал в конвульсиях, а багровый мрак наполнял всё новые и новые переходы и ярусы. Окровавленные груды дымящейся плоти и изломанные тела в ячеистой броне были повсюду. Здесь царила почти полная темнота. Потоки крови марали стены, тысячи жутких алых символов на полу не сулили ничего доброго: их, харкая кровью, начертал кто-то из умирающих. И из всего многообразия знаков Виктор узнал только сильно искаженный символ зловещих мстителей: треугольник, переходящий в крест. Вспышки, взрывы, клубы дыма и дикие вопли смешались, начавшийся пожар озарил белые доспешные пластины и дальнюю стену, сотканную из того же материала, что и эльдарские доспехи. Обширные очаги возгорания провоцировали взрывы где-то внизу. Где-то далеко впереди что-то с грохотом рухнуло, круша стены. В пролом, навстречу отряду, хлынул поток двуногого сброда, живого мяса, смутно напоминающих людей тварей. Взревел пиломеч, вгрызаясь в изуродованную хаосом плоть и останки алой брони. Ощетинившиеся пиками кровавые металлоконструкции за их головами походили на паучьи тенета. Плевки студенистого нечто, скрежет обращенной в стекло плоти и пылающие рыжие твари, помесь льва и ворона, смешались, где-то вспух и взорвался хлопьями мяса вражеский солдат. Жар тысяч пустынь дохнул запахом утюга и раскаленного праха.

— Ты что творишь, Диман?! — заорал Леха, уворачиваясь от вцепившегося ему в лицо окровавленной пятернёй первокурсника. В коридоре гуляли душные клубы пара. Мокрые хаоситы и дымящиеся, обмаранные трупы исторгали такую лютую вонь, что кто-то вслух поделился этим ценным наблюдением. Багровый пар сводил с ума.

— Не знаю! — пахнущее горелым утюгом марево жрало вживую лица хаоситов, обращая в визжащие мумии, — я не справляюсь с объёмом!

— Шт…

— Энергии много! Я вот-вот рвану!

— Не отвле… тварь!

— Слишком много. Я могу отдавать излишек с кровью… сзади!

Взревел пиломеч и обоих обдало фонтаном кишок и липкой крови.

— Я как батарейка! — заорал окутанный клубами густого пара Димка, иссушая живые ткани и почти вручную заставляя вскипать чужую кровь, — я могу заряжать свою кровь, я… у меня не получается лёд, Лёх… я тебе дам энергии, а ты…

— Понял, чувствую. Сейчас сделаю. Разойдись! Зацеплю! — взревел Володин, стегая хаоситов потоками ледяного воздуха.

Раскаленный зной десятка пустынь и обжигающий холод криокамер схлестнулись, и на толпу выпала жидкая, слабая морось осадков. Часть хаоситов уже просто блевала от перепадов давления. Кто-то сползал по стене, судорожно хватаясь за сердце.

— Ещё! Долбани ещё! — захрипел из клубов пара Виктор, — не по мне. Вон туда. Туда!

— Дуй в меня, тут дышать нечем! — заорал кто-то в клубах пара под вопли и звуки пальбы.

Хрип и предсмертные вопли слились с воем пиломеча. По стене с гнусным звуком растеклись кровавые ошметки и с тихим скрежетом застыли оледенелой коркой. Но тотчас же растаяли. Новоявленные повелители зноя и стужи ещё пару раз тряхнули затянутый паром коридор столкновением фронтов. Не добежав до Лоргара, какой-то источающий зеленоватое свечение, покрытый струпьями мужик в гнилых бинтах и рваном балахоне истошно заорал, вцепившись в голову, упал ничком и был затоптан своими. По толпе с ревом реактивного двигателя пронеслась полоска чукотских узоров и солярных символов. Кто-то ярко вспыхнул и забился в безумной пляске огня и боли, захлебываясь криком и смертью. Затоптанный мужик медленно, рвано поднялся и осыпался тонким прахом. Где-то впереди озверевший от крови Виктор, утробно взревев что-то матерное, прорубал себе путь в кишащем хаоситами коридоре.

Вой ярости и предсмертные хрипы оглушали пылающее сознание, гнали кровь по венами обжигали легкие. Предчувствием смерти и близкого зла. Лоргар кромсал и рвал алый поток смертельно опасных тварей, живое пламя сжирало бьющихся в агонии хаоситов. В пролом, вслед за Лоргаром, ворвался Виктор, он рубил и кромсал дымящимся мечом живую плоть, а его белые доспехи алели от горячей, липкой крови. Тьму наполнило нечеловеческое зловоние. Огромный, смрадный тип в бурых доспехах, шипастой глыбой обрушился на Лоргара. Пиломеч отсек одну из свисающих с нагрудника, тронутых гнилью рук. Аврелиан отбил череду ударов, приложил здоровяка мощным электрическим разрядом, почти интуитивно увернулся, кубарем прокатился под рукой, сам себе отбил голень и отрубил двухметровому хаоситу его правую руку. Кровь хлынула багряным потоком, чей-то выстрел пробил наплечник Лоргара. Аврелиан, сипя от боли, ушел от нового удара и снёс хаоситу половину головы и путы черной аугментики. Где-то в стороне отряд сообща крушил стеклянного космодесантника Хаоса. Залитая кровью Черновец стаскивала с головы снова ставшую обычным куском кожи маску. Клубы пара и влага дышали банным духом и тяжестью. Огонь объял темный коридор, где-то очень далеко пылало зарево пяти пожаров сразу. Что-то рвалось и ухало где-то справа, корабль сотрясала агония, предсмертные конвульсии огромной внеземной твари.

— Это не мир-корабль! Это даже не одна из их боевых посудин! — заорал Виктор, где-то совсем рядом прогремел взрыв, — нас швырнули в мертвецкое месиво! Лоргар! Это транспортник. Эльдарский транспортник!

Стеклянные узлы искаженных болью тел, огненные крылатые псы, пожирающие живых и мертвых, добивающие сообща культистов студенты, иссушающий зной и холод криокамер смешались. И царящая в коридоре банная духота стала по-настоящему невыносима. По мокрым стенам потекла вода. Из клубов пара вынырнула мокрым, злым воробушком Черновец и неожиданно хрипло рявкнула:

— Вы там нас сварить решили?!

— Воздуха!

— Странный материал. Он схож с тем, из которого созданы наши доспехи, — отозвался Лёха и выбил с ноги остатки двери, — он как живой…

Очередное помещение застилали клубы дыма, огромные панорамные экраны цвели огнём и осколочной массой, где-то совсем рядом гибли космические корабли и сгорали в космах их взрывов тысячи разумных существ. Почти людей. Лоргар стиснул зубы и заткнул закипающую внутри ярость. Не люди. Эльдары. Ксеносы. Остроухие ксеносы и падшие твари, предавшие человеческий род, сошедшиеся в бою где-то на окраине звездных скоплений. Но, даже если и так, отчего их фантомная боль рыдает где-то глубоко внутри? Сколько миров сейчас горит, умирая на огромном алтаре войны? В сколькие миры уже вторглись эти падшие твари, растерявшие последние остатки человечности? Под ногами что-то звякнуло. Лоргар склонился над растерзанным женским трупом и нашарил в мертвецком месиве пару лёгких, изящных клинков. Они казались зеркальным отражением друг друга. Лоргар залюбовался игрой света на их лезвиях и мягко улыбался. Настолько прекрасное оружие мог выковать только настоящий художник. Отстегнув от трупа ножны, Лоргар спрятал в них оружие и пристегнул к поясу.

Где-то снаружи, в черноте космоса, целый рой изящных, юрких кораблей атаковал огромный как собор, мрачный ком шипастой багровой дряни. Космос пылал. Далекие звезды плавились в потоках взбесившегося пламени. Не совсем соображая, что делает, Лоргар провел по узловатой стене, прислушиваясь к несмолкающей песне смутно знакомых энергий. И на миг будто растворился в их звучании. Больше не было ни окровавленного капитанского мостика, ни дыма, ни мертвецкой груды дерьма и дымящегося, прелого мяса. Лоргар сам был кораблем, дыханием психокости, призраком в умирающем теле невиданного, совершенного зверя. Лоргар пробрался в самое сердце корабля, сливаясь с ним в единое целое. И внезапно ощутил в пылающем от гнева сознании чьё-то ненавязчивое, осторожное присутствие. Лоргара ослепило видение: заросли мерцающих белоснежных калов в зеленом, влажном мраке, родниковая вода в белоснежных, узких ладонях, огромные, сумеречно-голубые глаза, фарфоровая кожа, тронутая слабым румянцем, серебристые в лунном свете пряди и тысячеголосый шепот, звучащий в унисон:

— Доброе дитя, приносящее дождь.

Скорбное эхо разносило несмолкающий шепот во мраке, дробя его на осколки и забираясь в сердце тихой скорбью и эхом потерь. Дрогнули длинные ресницы незнакомки и по её бледным щекам побежали слезы. Чужое горе обожгло само существо Лоргара. Он порывисто подался вперёд чтобы обнять незнакомку и заслонить, уберечь, утешить, но очнулся в клубах густого пара. И крепко обнимая пустоту.

— Этот материал, он похож на ткань или растительные волокна. Да. Волокна. Я, — голос Володина звучал очень глухо и как-то издалека, — я ощущаю их. Они откликаются на прикосновения. Этот материал способен чувствовать…

Все ещё ментально шаря по нутру корабля, Лоргар нащупал нечто опасное и чужеродное в трюме и напрягся. Бочки пахли топливом и смертью. Что-то смутно напоминающее энергетические потоки пропускало сквозь себя живых существ. Лоргар попытался подобраться к ним ближе, но мощный ментальный удар вышвырнул Аврелиана обратно в его тело. Сердце затопили отчаянная надежда и буйная радость. Это еще не конец. Подкрепление близко. Кем бы ни были эти существа, они не хаоситы. А это уже шанс. Корабль можно взять под контроль. Кого-то всё ещё можно спасти. Не можешь управлять кораблем? Не беда. Сломай защиту и сам стань частью корабля. Часть корабля, часть команды. Ещё бы не повредить попутно какие-то ценные функции…

— Это психокость, — бросил не глядя Виктор, — ты близок к истине.

— Не болтайте. Смотрите в оба, — Лоргар сосредоточенно разглядывал неведомые, замысловатые устройства, огромные панорамные экраны и груды дымящихся трупов. Варп фонил и бесновался, источников помех было так много, что определить ближайший не выходило от слова «совсем», — да что здесь про…

— Ты! — утробно взревела ввалившаяся в пролом рогато-зубатая, гротескная багровая масса. Черные бычьи рога, все пять пар, крошили и царапали окровавленные своды. Из раззявленной пасти твари свисали чьи-то кишки и мясное месиво в осколках психокости, — Терранец. Ты снова привел этих бесполезных рабов Галилеянина. Их плоть насытит меня и моих…

— Откуда он знает, что мы такое и в кого верим… — изумленно выдохнул кто-то.

— Назад! — взревел Лоргар, рваным движением кутаясь в пелену молний и выпуская их в багровью тварь трещащим, ослепительно белым венозным потоком. Из проема на Лоргара практически рухнул багровый тип в шипастой броне. Отряд, не сговариваясь, укрылся за грудами трупов и обломками белых конструкций неизвестного назначения, поливая монстра чем попало. Мимо пронесся плевок сглаз-винтовки. Лоргар отступил, поспешно отбивая град ударов. С визгом рассыпая белые искры, встретились пиломечи. Пользуясь разницей в росте, Лоргар обманным движением выбил оружие из рук, но пропустил увесистый удар ногой в живот и с грохотом отлетел к стене. Второй двухметровый хаосит заглянул в зал, наткнулся взглядом на Лоргара и на несущегося на него багрово-шипастого коллегу своего. Аккуратный, совершенно чистый темно-синий доспех космоморяка тускло облизали блики живого, рукотворного огня. Лоргар откатился в сторону. Ревущий багровый пиломеч увяз в толще психокости. Лоргар стремительно перекрестился и с диким воплем ринулся на противника. Багровый ударил Аврелиана головой в живот, ещё раза два подергал увязший в стене пиломеч и взялся за болтер. Синий хаосит в замешательстве зачем-то ощупал украшающий наплечник белый знак Хаоса, пробормотал что-то неразборчивое и рассеянно свалил куда-то в темноту переходов и узких коридоров. В противоположной стене распахнулась какая-то фальшпанель. В проход хлынула орда неистово воющего сброда в весьма поношенной багровой броне наподобие той, которую можно увидеть на гвардейцах. Культисты лезли напролом и лихо дохли в огне, осыпались прахом, обращались верещащей костяной массой, мотками бесконтрольно разрастающегося костяного месива. Взрывались мясными лохмотьями и с истошным воем иссыхали, напоровшись на хищно поющий, дымящийся клинок. Хаосит выпустил по Лоргару череду выстрелов. Аврелиан перекатился и, не совсем осознанно запустив в хаосита потоком жидкого огня с двух рук. Поток концентрированного холода заморозил держащую болтер руку до состояния свежемороженного, хрустящего сухаря. Где-то слева кто-то сообща стегал ледяными и огненными потоками багрово-рогатую, неистово сквернословящую тварь. Лоргар сбил хаосита с ног, выворачивая ему до хруста руки. Подмял под себя. И, с хриплым рыком, вогнал пиломеч аккурат в визор извивающегося космодесантника. И едва успел откатиться в сторону, — круша плоть и керамит, на бьющегося в агонии хаосита, обрушился огромный, безобразный молот размером с компьютерный стол.

— Как?! Корабли эльдар неприступны… из кого вылупился демон? — в голосе родновера ощущался мертвящий ужас.

— Сзади! — оборвал его Лоргар и с глухим рыком перерубил багровому монстру ногу чуть ниже колена, — объедините энергии. Живо.

Где-то сзади раздалось нестройное пение четырёх голосов. Расцвела сложная четырехцветная печать, ослепительно вспыхнула и погасла. Груды мертвечины осыпались тонким, дымящимся прахом. Лоргар изловчился и отсек багровой твари кусок крыла и одно из щупалец. Струи голубого и золотого жидкого огня ударили в спину гиганта. Из темноты коридора. Пользуясь всеобщим замешательством, Лоргар рассек грудину монстра и с диким криком вырвал его черное, обросшее щупальцами и глазными яблоками сердце. Орган вспух и изошел буграми, взрываясь в руках и марая доспехи яростно шипящей черной жижей. Рогатая тварь завалилась на бок, в конвульсиях разрывая трупы и царапая длинными черными когтями узловатую психокость. Но, лишившись головы, затихла навсегда. А в пролом хлынули высокие, невероятно ловкие существа в зеленой ячеистой броне. Лоргар успел заметить синевато-лиловые фрагменты доспехов, странные конструкции, напоминающие паучьи лапы и черные знаки, неиллюзорно напоминающие пауков. Лоргар, не раздумывая, прикрыл собой ближайшего бойца: в пролом, вслед за эльдарами полезли какие-то измаранные в крови, кишках и чужом навозе оборванцы: изъеденные багровыми язвами записные уроды, если не сказать чего хуже. Лоргар позволил энергиям наполнить тело и ворвался в это бесноватое месиво, одетый треском живых молний и коконом огненных струй. Что-то неведомое, вкрадчивое, казалось, пробиралось сквозь шлем, силясь коснуться разума Лоргара. Оно сочилось сквозь психокость как ледяной, разумный, шепчущий яд, забираясь в ворох поверхностных образов и эмоций. Казалось, настороженные, нервные пальцы перебирают ментальный хлам, силясь понять, с чем имеют дело. Лоргар не выдержал и сорвал шлем, случайно съездив им кому-то из эльдар по хребту, но впустую. Чужак уже вполне уверенно рылся в голове Лоргара, наполняя всё его существо своим сумрачным недоверием и совершенно кошачьим, неисправимым любопытством. Знаки-шрамы на коже Лоргара вспыхнули ослепительно голубым, превращаясь в цепи эльдарских рун.

— Уходи! — потроша, сжигая и кромсая живое месиво проорал Лоргар в самый шлем сунувшегося ближе эльдара, — зацеплю!

Опутавшие кого-то справа коконы белоснежной мононити, сжались, рассекая живых людей на груду кишащих червями, мясных ломтей. Окружающие, не прекращая методично очищать коридор от хаоситов, непонимающе заозирались, переглядываясь, кто-то пожал плечами. Какой-то эльдар нырнул под руку Лоргару, мимоходом разрубая кого-то на ровные брикеты и на полной скорости врываясь в пролом. Неизвестный мозгоправ, между тем, неодобрительно выволок из памяти Лоргара фрагмент побоища на меловом плато и брезгливо отшвырнул, излучая плохо сдерживаемое раздражение. Мимо, показательно игнорируя Лоргара, хлынули эльдарские воины, сметая зловонное воинство. Последние добиваемые эльфами культисты с хрипом, чавканьем и глухими воплями, дохли уже где-то впереди, в темноте коридоров.

— Там прометий, тут всё напичкано прометием! — донесся до Лоргара отчаянный крик, — мы все рванём как Сверхновая!

— Что?!

— А что это?

— Всё сходится, это транспортник, он для торговли и…

— Ма-а-ать…

— Без паники! — возвысил голос Володин где-то сзади, — война есть война. Мы дали клятву. Лоргар, уходить просто так нельзя, а давай этим космическим тарантасом захреначим в зад вон той чёрной летающей шипастой глыбе. Всё равно нам всем не уйти…

— Бессмысленное деяние, — хмуро возразил какой-то иссеченный шрамами тип, снимая шлем. Его забранные в высокий хвост иссиня-черные волосы расцветили алые и голубые отсветы, — глупое и абсолютно бесплодное в плане возможной пользы…

— Уходите. Заберите моих бойцов и уходите как пришли, — загремел Лоргар, царственно расправляя плечи и возвышаясь над толпой. Коробочка на поясе исправно перевела, — вы — отважные воины, но ваша раса слишком малочисленна, чтобы я позволил вам умереть здесь…

— Что говорит этот мон-кей, посмевший осквернить доспехи наших падших братьев своим… — возмущенно взвился кто-то в толпе.

— Он хочет умереть один…

— Один? Разве кто-то ему мешает умереть?

— Имей уважение к избранникам Смеющегося Бога. Или ты слеп и не видишь знаков?

— Забирайте моих людей и уходите. Я сам всё сделаю, — игнорируя ропот голосов, возвысил голос Лоргар, — я не желаю вам зла. Более того: у нас общий враг! Да имейте же совесть, мы все вот-вот рванём! Вы теряете собственное время!

— Лоргар! Не вздумай!

— Может, лучше я? Скажите только как этой штукой рулить… а ещё пусть назовут в мою честь ребенка. Можно и девочку, но лучше мальчика…

— Лёха!

— Мы слушаем, — важно отозвался Володин, невольно копируя повадки эльдар и их интонации. И как-то уж слишком явно пытаясь за широченной ухмылкой спрятать трясущуюся челюсть и ходящие ходуном от пережитого поджилки.

У посеченного шрамами эльдарского воителя заметно задергался левый глаз.

— Смерть безобразна. Как же безобразна смерть, — полуобморочное бормотание Черновец где-то справа источали боль, страх и сожаление, — Господи. Их же здесь полегло не мерено… как грязно и страшно умирать. Лоргар.

— О, а ты что, только сейчас это поняла? — хрипло рассмеялся родновер, срывая шлем, растирая пятерней по лицу чужую кровь измаравшую руки и не замечая этого, — каково, а? Когда рушится уютный мирок героической эпики. Запоздалые реакции, Черновец.

— В первый раз это напоминало игру, — согбенная тень, тяжело дыша, опустилась на груду трупов, опираясь на заключенный в черные ножны клинок, — во второй это были немыслимые монстры, вызывающие только отвращение на грани восхищения и… зависть. Да. Зависть. Они были прекрасны в своём уродстве. Третьего раза я почти не помню. Во мне что-то сломалось. Я была не совсем собой. Но сегодня, сейчас…

— Мон-кей хочет умереть за аэльдари? — тревожно пронеслось по толпе, — по своей воле?

Где-то что-то рвануло, пламя с ревом пожирало отсеки и кружево психокости где-то снаружи. Лоргар почти взвыл от отчаяния и, воздев руки к сводам, воззвал к толпе:

— Да будьте ж вы уже людьми! Уходите! Корабль. Сейчас. Рванёт! Уходите! Я не пойду на таран до тех пор, пока вы. Все. Не свалите!

— На… таран?

— Он безумен.

— Ты отважный воин, но твоё невежество, воистину, столь же необъятно, как и бескрайние просторы космоса, — сообщила какая-то ошалело разглядывающая Лоргара рыжая барышня в броне и алом плаще, — наши корабли непригодны для тарана.

Лоргар хотел что-то возразить, но кто-то подхватил его под локоть. И всё захлестнули потоки энергии. Нутро гибнущего корабля исчезло в сияющих всполохах. И отряд поглотила воронка ожившего света.

***

В висках всё стучало и отплясывало. Откуда-то тянуло озерной влагой и сладкой горечью неведомых цветов. На языке все еще ощущались кровь, гнилостный смрад энергий, приторная сладость гниющей плоти и банный дух распаренной мертвечины. Лоргар шумно втянул воздух, закрыл глаза и попытался успокоиться. Эти остроухие, нечеловечески прекрасные люди всё ещё были опасны. Опасны и отвратительно спесивы. Но, даже понимая это, он не мог отделаться от мысли, что видит людей. Доживающий свой век древний народ, осколок некогда великой империи. Сложный, непонятный, враждебный, но живой. И почти человечный. После всевозможной рогато-краснорожей и заживо гниющей дряни, после чудовищной бесчеловечности выродков варпа, эти надменные, остроухие андрогины казались чуть ли не братьями. Лоргар задавил в себе жгучее желание обнимать всё, что движется и орать до хрипа: «Живые, братцы! Живые!» Но, кажется, слишком поздно: окружающие пялились на него с такими лицами, будто он это не подумал, а таки сделал. Со всеми сразу и не единожды.

— Ох ты ж, мать. Вот это я понимаю. Вот это люди умеют строить, — стащив с головы шлем, восхищенно сообщил столпившимся вокруг эльдарам Лёха, с гагаринской улыбкой разглядывая изящные шпили, кружевные мосты и зелень садов. Неприметная коробочка на поясе исправно перевела, — чего такие кислые стоим, народ? Мы краснорожую сволочь разогнали? Разогнали. Червивых вонючек спалили к лешему? Спалили. Сообща спалили. Погуляли как дурак на поминках? Погуляли. Выше нос, нас ждет светлое будущее.

Родновер закрыл багровую физиономию пятерней, хрипя от смеха.

— Смотри язык сам себе не сожри, весельчак, — добродушно отмахнулся Лёха, ероша пятернёй свои соломенные волосья.

— Лёшка-Лёшка… знал бы ты, что ты сейчас вообще несешь, — взвыл, давясь хохотом родновер.

— Я несу лучи добра братским народам галактики, — важно согласился Лёха, — но чаще почему-то приходится добро не нести, а причинять.

Гомерический хохот родновера и шокированные физиономии космических эльфов дополнила абсолютно ненужным спецэффектом Черновец. За каким-то лешим, она с ликующим воплем запустила в воздух стаю пылающих стрекоз и бабочек-капустниц. Лоргар заозирался, ища пути к отступлению и отчаянно стараясь загасить зарождающуюся внутри панику. Корабль, на который эльдары перенесли их, оказался по-настоящему огромным искусственным миром с городами, цветущими садами и кружевом ажурных башен цвета слоновой кости. Местное население стойко напоминало эльфов Толкиена, точнее их более милитаризированную, надменную и враждебную версию. Эльдар было не просто много: поглядеть на избранных Цегорахом мон-кеев сбежалась многотысячная толпа.

Серьезные дядьки в зеленых доспехах сумрачно зашевелились, показательно вцепившись в рукояти мечей. Но Димка этого, казалось, не замечал. Он, совершенно игнорируя презрительно-нелюбезные физиономии эльдар, восторженно созерцал какую-то высоченную эльдарскую красавицу с посохом в руках. Разглядев внезапного почитателя, белокурая дива задрала ещё выше точеный, бледный носик и возмущенно отвернулась. Окрыленный настолько явными знаками внимания, Димка засиял как медный таз, деловито шмыгнул носом и стремительно нырнул куда-то в толпу, юркой рыбешкой уносясь в сторону зеленой кромки цветущих деревьев. За ним немедленно увязался какой-то долговязый эльдарский воин. И нелюбезная, острая физиономия его не сулила Димке ничего хорошего.

— Они встречают нас как героев, — глаза Черновец мерцали от изумления, недоверия и восторга, — в толпе говорят, что мы впятером защитили какой-то очень мощный артефакт.

— Я чувствую себя идиотом, — пробормотал Лоргар и рвано выдохнул, напряженно вглядываясь в толпу, — не дай запутать себя. Они — эльдары. А ты — всего лишь человек. Ты всего лишь человек, Ника. Никогда не забывай этого.

— Они посланы Смеющимся Богом, — тревожно и несколько изумленно пронеслось по толпе. И Лоргар только сейчас осознал, что его физиономия всё ещё сияет цепями эльдарских рун, — эти мон-кеи избраны!

— Может он и Смеющийся, но богом я его признавать не собираюсь, — нахохлилась Ника.

— Как мне кажется, ему абсолютно пофиг, что мы об этом думаем, — отозвался Лёха и, добродушно посмеиваясь, заглянул в шлем, прикрывая рукой всё ещё ходящую ходуном челюсть.

— Спасибо этому дому, пойдём к другому, — пробормотал Виктор, судорожно сжимая рукоять меча, — где там арлекиний пасьянс? Ника, вытаскивай нас отсюда. Хоть куда, хоть в котел Дедушки Нургла, хоть на Сикарус. Только подальше отсюда, у меня от их взглядов в кишках как-то нехорошо.

Лоргар обернулся, и сердце его пропустило удар. Долговязый эльдарский воин одной рукой тащил сквозь толпу за ухо Димку, а другой раздраженно придерживал край своего шикарного синего плаща. Подтащив к Лоргару шипящего от боли первокурсника, эльф окинул его последним уничтожающим взглядом и смешался с толпой. Димка перевел сияющий взгляд на всё ту же эльдарскую красавицу, вытащил из шлема порядком помятую, усыпанную белыми цветами ветку и восторженно поплыл сквозь толпу к ничего не подозревающей надменной красотке.

— Он идиот? — на лице Виктора изобразился настоящий ужас, — да изловите его кто-нибудь! Он же нам всё сейчас…

Шевеля багровыми ушами, мелкий Димка тем временем торжественно всучил онемевшей от такой наглости эльфийке свою контуженную ветку и зачем-то начал декламировать «Люблю грозу в начале мая». Лёха закрыл пятерней лицо, чтобы не видеть этого безобразия и очень тихо выпал в осадок от смеха. Лоргар побелел и закрыл глаза, стараясь успокоиться.

— Ну всё. Началось…

— Да что ж ты делаешь, придурок! — взвыл родновер, продираясь сквозь толпу. Окончательно растеряв здравый смысл, Димка, декламировал что попало, а барышня брезгливо вертела в руках так и эдак мятую ветку, кажется, соображая куда её засунуть обнаглевшему мон-кею.

— Ребят, там какие-то официальные лица, — донеслось до Лоргара, — ну нахрен, пора валить отсюда…

— Черновец, да хватит копаться! — отчаянно взвыл Лёха, вытягивая шею, — вышвырни нас уже куда-нибудь! К нам ползет какое-то большое начальство!

Где-то в отдалении зазвучали отзвуки незнакомых мелодий. Лоргар заозирался и замер: через площадь неторопливо следовала пышная процессия. Ника наконец-то негнущимися пальцами нацепила чужую кожу. И, под изумленный гул голосов, обернувшись остроухим эльдарским юнцом, бросилась судорожно тасовать колоду: только слепой не разглядел бы в пышной, разряженной в пух и перья толпе, десятка два арлекинов. Утонченные знатные дамы, их шелка, меха, тонкие как дымка сиреневые, голубые и вызывающе-алые перья и россыпи драгоценных камней казались чем-то противоестественно красивым,  
Почти ненастоящим. Эти статные, надменные барышни больше напоминали ожившие картины романистов и мечтателей, дивные сны, чем живых, пусть и эльфийских, женщин. Облаченные в меха, золото, психокость и благородное многоцветие шелков, юноши и воители, шепот знамен и призрачный звон неведомых музыкальных инструментов, таинственные заклинатели в синих и черных одеждах, юбилейно сияющие арлекины и мрачные багряные воины: всё это великолепие неудержимым потоком лилось навстречу, источая столько пафоса, снисходительного высокомерия и оглушающей мощи, что у Аврелиана всерьёз свело кишки. Лоргар кожей ощутил чей-то пристальный, внимательный взгляд: некий серьёзный, жилистый, немолодой эльдар с камнем во лбу и с вычурным посохом в руке, энергично и уверенно вышагивая в окружении магов. Его недоверчиво прищуренные глаза, спокойные и властные черты и костистое, живое, умное лицо, собранные в конский хвост русые волосы казались эхом, отсветом какой-то иной, великолепной и опасной эпохи потрясений и нескончаемых войн. Богато отделанное лиловое одеяние украшали золотые символы и таинственные знаки. Серебристо-розовый меховой плащ, драгоценные камни и золотые вставки источали сдержанную роскошь и в заблуждение не вводили: в пестрой толпе, опираясь на посох, шагал по-настоящему опасный политик, искусный стратег, воин и невероятно мощный маг. Его пальцы нервно подрагивали, прижимая к груди синий шлем, выдавая разрывающие разум недоумения. Его спокойные, ясные глаза поймали взгляд Лоргара. И куда-то на подкорку просочился знакомый холодок чужого, настороженного присутствия.

— Да вашу ж ма-ать, дед Ультран — сипло исторг совсем рядом Виктор, — я как раз его миньку красить собирался. Акрилу набрал…

Источая призрачное сияние тысяч рун, Лоргар судорожно сжал рукоять цепного меча. Хотелось свалить. И немедленно. Будто снизойдя до коллективной паники отряда, клочья энергий объяли Лоргара и его товарищей, огромная, сложная печать процвела лиловым.

И людей, под чей-то раскатистый хохот, вышвырнуло в ненастный сумрак какого-то гаражного кооператива на краю города.


End file.
